Tan solo humano
by Phantom1812
Summary: Lynn está en coma. Lincoln no está en el país. La familia apenas si se está enterando. Y nadie parece saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué ambas cosas parecen estar relacionadas? ¿Por qué guardó Lynn ese secreto? ¿Cómo es que Luna parecía saber y no dijo que su hermana puede morir? ¿Y por qué ese jodido psicólogo sabe más que toda la familia de esto? Pues después de hoy, no habrá un mañana.
1. ¿?

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

 **En primer lugar, antes de las explicaciones de rigor, gracias a todos de corazón por darle una oportunidad a Ingenio Infinito. Son grandiosos.**

 **En segundo lugar... aquí estoy. No pensé que volvería, pero aquí estoy. Las fuerzas han sido más grandes y no he podido resistir. Puede que lo estén imaginando y sí, es verdad. Esta es la continuación de Ingenio Infinito. Y es el cierre de la trilogía que inicié con Familia del Caos. Aquí espero cerrar todo. Ésta sería la última vez. La historia se acaba aquí. Y la consulta se cerrará ya sin retorno.**

 **Antes, unas aclaraciones:**

 **A diferencia de la historia anterior, el lapso de tiempo es menos prolongado. Pero menos tiempo no significa menos cosas. Será un poco enredado con acontecimientos y narradores. Cualquier inconveniente, no duden en hacerlo saber.**

 **En cierta forma, para apreciar mejor esta historia, será necesario haber leído las otras dos. Ésta es mi carta de despedida para todos quienes me apoyaron desde el comienzo. Por eso he vuelto para el punto final.**

 **Quiero dedicar esta historia a cuatro personas: Mi madre, que me dio la idea del título y me animó a seguir cuando estuve a punto de desechar la idea. Mi hermana, que se tomó la molestia de leer la primera historia que, casi con seguridad, habría odiado. Mi amiga Gozihr Izaro, como siempre atenta al avance de este emplumado mutante. Y por último, mi constante inspiración a pesar de lo que he dicho, UnderratedHero que tanto lleva sin aparecer. Viejo, siento mucho haber sido tan duro con mis palabras. También exageré y no merecías semejante descargo. No así. Espero que leas esto y sepas que lo siento.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar, salvo los descargos de responsabilidad (Nickelodeon... ¿En qué carajos pensabas con No such luck?), los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El eco del impacto sobresaltó a no pocos.

Tenía su mérito. Después de todo, se trataba de un espacio concurrido.

Pero qué otra cosa podía esperarse de un hospital.

Como era de esperar, todos reaccionaron tarde. Incluso Luna. Tuvo que parpadear para terminar de creer lo que contemplaba.

No era la primera vez que estaba en un hospital, por supuesto. Pero quién demonios llevaría la cuenta de un dato tan desagradable.

Tampoco era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así. Sin ir más lejos, ella misma había tenido un rol protagónico en un hecho de similares características. Una pequeña parte de ella se avergonzaba de solo recordarlo. La otra, la de mayor envergadura, experimentaba cierto culposo placer, una irracional satisfacción al revivir las imágenes.

Una satisfacción comparable con la algarabía de un concierto.

¿Cuánto hacía del último concierto?

No, no demasiado. Pero en el hospital era muy sencillo perder la noción del tiempo o en última instancia, experimentar su lento avance. Su dolorosa lentitud…

En ese segundo, no obstante…

Parecían todos verse afectados por la inusitada lentitud del tiempo a un plano físico.

Cámara lenta. Repetición cuadro por cuadro…

No, repetición no. Sus hermanas. Su madre. Todos reaccionando en cadena ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Debatiéndose, tal vez como ella, entre la incredulidad o el deber de tomar la iniciativa.

Pero no podía sorprenderlas. Eran la familia Loud después de todo. Qué otra familia iba a saber de peleas tanto como ellas mismas…

Y ahí estaban todas. Volviendo a ser niñas. Más por el desconcierto que otra cosa. Porque ninguna parecía creer…

Personal del hospital hizo el intento de detener lo que ya no tenía retorno. En realidad, hicieron el amago, porque de ahí a conseguir algo…

Luna Loud, en cambio, necesitó retroceder un par de pasos y volver a parpadear para procesar el cuadro que tenía ante sí. Por el comienzo, funcionaba muy bien.

Sí, sí estaba en el hospital. Sí, la incertidumbre seguía en su sitio. Sí, seguían faltando sus hermanos menores. Sus queridos hermanos menores. Las pecas los unían más que ninguno…

Y todo aquello tenía que derivar…

Volvió a parpadear, incapaz de tomar la iniciativa. Incapaz de creer lo que veía.

Tirado en el piso de cualquier manera, despeinado (un milagro teniendo en cuenta el implacable avance de la calvicie), hecho un desastre a causa de la caída, Lynn Leonard Loud intentaba enfocar correctamente la mirada y recordar la función de sus extremidades mientras su esposa y sus hijas restantes intentaban ponerse de acuerdo en cómo ayudarlo. De la boca y la nariz manaban abundante sangre, la misma nariz no parecía en la posición correcta y entre los labios se apreciaban un par de huecos.

De pie a un par de pasos del patriarca Loud, siempre tan flaco, pálido y afilado, el psicólogo Paul Siderakis ahuyentaba al personal médico con su sola silenciosa presencia en tanto miraba al mismo patriarca con la misma frialdad que parecía crear un campo de fuerza alrededor. Los nudillos de la mano derecha, la única útil, lucían inflamados y manchados con sangre que no era suya.

Tardó unos segundos el psicólogo en dedicarle un breve vistazo a sus nudillos antes de volver a concentrarse en el patriarca Loud. Fue apenas un instante, pero Luna creyó apreciarlo. Lo conocía lo suficiente.

El atisbo de una sonrisa que apenas contenida.

Si cualquiera se lo hubiera dicho, Luna Loud no lo habría creído. Pero lo había presenciado. En primera fila.

Cómo el psicólogo, su novio, con un solo golpe, le partía la nariz y le tiraba los dientes a su padre.


	2. Paul: Como que aquí no pasó nada

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

 **En primer lugar, quiero agradecerles a todos. Jamás imaginé que ese pequeño prólogo tendría tal repercusión. Gracias a ustedes, son la mayor motivación desde el comienzo y más no podría pedirles. Gracias de corazón.**

 **Se preguntarán por qué tan pronto. La verdad, es que buena parte de la historia ya está escrita y tampoco quería hacerlos esperar demasiado. En parte porque se me vienen encima semanas ajetreadas y eso podría repercutir en ustedes. Así que no postergo más las cosas, demos inicio a esto. Aquí empieza de verdad el problema y espero de corazón estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Porque, ciertamente, ustedes merecen lo mejor y mi esfuerzo diario es en pos de darles eso.**

 **Antes de dar inicio, quiero agradecer encarecidamente a mi compatriota Jakobs-Snipper (gracias por tu apoyo desde el comienzo, gracias por tanto), Gozihr Izaro (cometí un par de errores, no fue maldad, no quería hacerte sufrir... no esa vez, jejeje), Sir Crocodile222 (por lectores como tú da un enorme gusto regresar, espero estar a la altura), J.K. SALVATORI (de a poco tendrás todas las respuestas, espero me tengas paciencia), dvxtrem (sólo espero agradarte con esta nueva historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo), UnderratedHero (hermano, qué alivio verte de nuevo y qué alegría, aunque más me alegrará ver tus historias, las espero y sólo te pido que me tengas paciencia, espero desenvolverlo todo de a poco y darte sorpresas, aunque... con esas expectativas tuyas... obligado estoy a pelear por lograr estar a la altura y ese desafío no lo negaré, gracias en serio por todo), Fipe2 (tardará un poco en marcharse en el mejor de los casos, espero esta despedida sea de tu agrado), Sam the Stormbringer (hay mucho en juego, te lo aseguro, muchas razones para algo así y espero no defraudarte, opto por la tinta blanca), LeonardoZac (tampoco creí que volvería, no hay nada que lamentar, lamento yo por no estar al día con tu historia, pero tienes un ritmo increíble y yo soy muy lento, ahora créeme que más que nunca tengo el desafío de agradarte, ya es algo diplomático, jejeje, saludos), Dope (gracias en verdad, seguiré hasta que pueda y también cuando no pueda si lo quiere Dios), Banghg, Byakko Yugure, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Guardian-del-aura, braunidechocolate, jackson draggnel, kiritoissei, cartman6x61, Anacoreta y en especial a mmunocan por la difusión en su página de Facebook del mismo nombre, agudísima crítica siempre necesaria.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir (Nickelodeon... piénsalo dos veces antes de sacar un episodio así), bienvenidos a la lectura.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _Some people got the real problems_

 _Some people out of luck_

 _Some people think I can solve them_

 _Lord heavens above_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

Rag´n´Bone Man, _Human_

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sintió el mando resbalar entre sus dedos. Amortiguando la caída la alfombra. Aunque el eco hubiera reverberado a lo largo y ancho de la casa, poco y nada le habría importado.

–Un confuso incidente se registró en horas de esta madrugada, luego que un auto ingresara a toda velocidad en el estacionamiento del servicio de urgencia del Hospital de Royal Woods.

Ya hasta ahí sonaba bastante descabellado. Que un solo vehículo pudiera… y de inmediato desfilaron imágenes familiares por su cabeza. Él agarrándose de cualquier manera al asiento del copiloto. Sabiendo que ni el cinturón ni las oraciones lo salvarían del hacer del maniático que manejaba en ese segundo, saltándose uno, dos, tres semáforos…

¿Cómo podía ser que el estrés post traumático tuviera tal extensión? Hacía años ya de eso y había bastado una imagen difusa de una persecución a toda velocidad y sus consecuencias para sentir cómo volvía a él…

–De acuerdo con los primeros informes, el vehículo ya era objeto de una persecución previa, la cual terminó en el recinto hospitalario y con un saldo de tres ambulancias con daños considerables.

Y ni falta le hacía decirlo. Pero ahí estaba la corresponsal, a esas horas de la mañana, informando a quien tuviera la voluntad de escuchar, sobre los estragos causados a todas luces por un desquiciado como el que manejara con él aquella jornada, hacía ya tanto…

Bueno, tras el volante cualquiera tenía el indudable potencial de convertirse en un desquiciado. Pero tres ambulancias…

–Los primeros informes indican que los ocupantes del vehículo han resultado sin daños de consideración más allá de algunas contusiones menores…

Contusiones menores… teniendo en cuenta la envergadura del desmadre, aquello ya podía considerarse un milagro con todas las de la ley. Incluso los policías involucrados y que de tanto en tanto captaba la cámara, rodeando las ambulancias dañadas, parecían incapaces de creer…

–Según las primeras declaraciones recogidas, todo esto lo habría ocasionado las condiciones de uno de los ocupantes, en avanzado estado de…

De acuerdo, bastante tenía ya con las condiciones en las que había terminado el auto y las ambulancias como para añadir al coctel…

–Poco antes de iniciar la desesperada carrera que los trajo hasta el recinto hospitalario.

Bueno, considerando lo mucho que podía tardar una ambulancia… que Dios lo amparara, pero estaba casi seguro de que habría hecho lo mismo. Incluso…

–La joven, identificada como Lynn Loud, actualmente se encuentra en…

Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que ese apellido en particular consiguiera hacer saltar alguna alarma en su vida. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba mejor…

Oh Dios…

Si lo pensaba mejor, tenía su lógica. Bastantes años llevaba ya. El nombre era lo de menos. El apellido ya bastaba. Y en el último tiempo, ni falta le hacía ahondar en la memoria. Bastaba que ese apellido saltara para que le siguiera de cerca…

–En tanto, el conductor del vehículo, identificado como… Polo Siderales…

La situación era crítica. Pero la angustiada sonrisa incrédula se esbozó autónoma.

Pero cómo podía ser…

Y si acaso tenía dudas, la cadena de mensajes apareció para confirmarlo.

No, mensajes no. Grabaciones. Una tras otra. Vibrando el teléfono en su bolsillo. ¿Cuándo había usado el teléfono para algo así?

En silencio, Joe contempló la confirmación de sus peores temores antes de dejarse caer en el asiento más cercano.

–Maldita sea Paul… ahora qué…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vamos a hacer de cuenta que aquí no ha pasado nada. Aunque sea más fácil, dadas las circunstancias, ignorar una bomba que nos estalla en la cara.

Vamos a intentarlo, al menos. ¿Qué perdemos?

Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado.

Así empezaría de tratarse de una confesión. Lo es en cierta forma. Con la salvedad de que… cómo decirlo… dudo que cualquiera de ustedes sea sacerdote.

¿Y qué le diría de ser el caso?

Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado… sí, ya lo dije. Ha pasado mucho desde mi última confesión, tanto que cualquier número que diga podría considerarse excesivo. Y tampoco estoy seguro de aspirar a la absolución. No creo que alguien me la dé. Lo que necesito es otra cosa.

Y no, tampoco me atribuiré pecados de tal magnitud. Sólo… digamos que dependo de los estándares. Y si acaso me encuentro en una iglesia soltando estas cosas… dudo que encuentre perdón para esas cosas. Son específicas. Otras no tanto. Por peores cosas han perdonado a tipos peores que yo. Pero estoy seguro de que más de uno dirá que ni siquiera merezco entrar en una iglesia.

Pero no estamos en una iglesia, ¿verdad? No, no lo estamos. Todavía no pierdo el sentido. No del todo. Sé dónde estamos. Es aquí donde quería estar. No, es aquí a donde tenía que llegar. Porque otra alternativa no tenía. Aún queda algo en mí. Algo que pueda justificar ésa y cualquier decisión.

No, no he venido a confesar esa decisión. Tal vez la que nos trajo a esto… no, no. Tampoco dependía de mí. Ahora díganme si tenía otra opción que no fuera sentarme y esperar. Porque lo harían de todos modos. ¿De qué sirve darle un consejo a nadie? Por algo es un maldito consejo, no un mandato. Y teniendo en cuenta de quienes hablo, habría sido más sencilla la paz en Medio Oriente a que tuvieran en cuenta mis palabras como algo más que una mera sugerencia.

Así que no. No pido perdón. O no lo merezco o no tengo ánimos. O tengo la conciencia tranquila. O apenas me queda conciencia que pueda sentir algo…

Bueno, de otro modo, no estaría aquí.

Así que sí. Ha pasado mucho desde mi última confesión. Y seguirá pasando mucho más. Porque aquí estoy y ya verán lo que dirán de mí. Ya lo imagino. Mira si me importa.

Y sí, hay tipos peores que yo. Pero eso lo sabrán cuando falte. A falta de amor en ausencia…

Y no me vendría mal. Me dejarían en paz. Pero qué digo. No digamos que ahora me tengan mucho cariño. Tal vez sea ahora el momento. El momento en que me haga merecedor del destierro. Y yo estaré encantado.

Pero antes de lograrlo, debemos justificarlo. Esa y cualquier decisión.

Así pues, manos a la obra. Vamos al comienzo. Y saltémonos el Big Bang y la etapa evolutiva posterior, independiente de sus creencias. Vamos al comienzo. Y como todo en el último tiempo en lo tocante a mi vida o lo que pueda quedarme de la misma, todo tiene su origen en una palabra.

En un apellido. Un maldito apellido.

Es el mismo apellido. ¿Confirmaron la identidad de la chica? Sí, está en lo correcto.

Carajo… ¿Puedo fumar? Carajo, uno al menos… bien, de acuerdo.

La chica… tiene buenos pulmones, a ver si pueden dejar constancia de ello en algún informe. Si necesitan testigos, me ofrezco. No sé si tendrá que ver el antecedente deportivo. Me despertó gritando. Y me extraña que no despertara a alguien más.

Aunque si hilamos fino, tampoco es como que pudiera dormir en el sillón. No imaginará que exista un sillón que se adapte a mi estatura, ¿o sí? Además… puede que en el fondo, muy en el fondo… puede que muy en el fondo esperara algo así, algo que justificara mi presencia.

Es eso o la práctica, pues…

Sí, me quedé con ella. ¿No me entendieron la primera vez?

No, jamás se me pasó por la mente llevarla a mi apartamento. A eso me refería con la práctica, lo habrían entendido si no me hubieran interrumpido.

Verá, mis vecinas… con ese temperamento que tienen… los desmadres de cada noche… si ya redujeron mis nervios a tierra y carbón, ¿imagina lo que harían con una chica como ella? Todo ese desmadre de la sensibilidad, los antojos… los cambios de humor… ¿Quieren ver las cicatrices?

Y en el fondo eso me hace dar las gracias. Si las discusiones de mis vecinas llegaban a esos extremos, de haber quedado embarazada una de ellas…

Sí, lo siento. Gracias. El pensamiento me hace daño.

Ahora, sobre la chica… no me malentiendan, es fuerte. Pero no me extrañaría que concentrara toda su fuerza en…

Bueno, digamos que es fuerte, pero todos tenemos un límite. Y estando así… no me extrañaría que los límites fueran más… flexibles.

Si me lo preguntan, no, no tengo idea de cuántas semanas tiene, ¿de acuerdo? En mis tiempos eran meses, ¿por qué la reforma? Pero a juzgar por el hecho de ser incapaz de ver sus pies…

Tiene gracia. No digo que estuviera veinticuatro siete, pero cuando estaba… las veces que estuve, digo, tenía que obligarla a comer. Obligarla. A ella. Si me lo hubieran dicho unos meses o años antes… ¿Cómo carajos llegó a esas dimensiones?

¿Por qué yo y no otro?

En mis tiempos se tardaban un poco más en hacer las preguntas correctas.

De haber sido otras las circunstancias les habría dicho que no lo sé. Pero no estoy de humor para negociar. En algún momento las cosas tienen que acabar y mejor que sea ahora, con toda la cobertura de la persecución y el choque… no los imagino con la tele apagada.

Tenía que ser yo.

Sí, tenía que serlo. Porque de los que saben, era el único disponible esta noche para cuidarla. Todos estábamos al tanto del alto riesgo. No pretendo justificar mi actuar… sí, bueno, era cuestión de tiempo que llegaran a mis antecedentes.

Qué voy a saber… bueno, de uno no tengo idea, de la otra… sé que estaba fuera del estado y con algo de suerte, llegará en las próximas horas. Lo que me dejaba a mí como única opción. Y si les faltaba pruebas de la existencia de la conciencia que me pueda quedar… podría haberme largado. No, no espero que me hagan un altar, sólo quiero que quede constancia.

Tan pocas personas…

Sí, ¿verdad? La mayoría de edad de la chica se presta para confusiones. Por qué, ¿verdad? Considerando su independencia. Recursos no le faltan. Por qué iba a querer una embarazada vivir el proceso en completo aislamiento.

¿Estas chicas no requieren paz y tranquilidad? ¿Qué determina la exageración estos días?

De acuerdo, vamos a… vamos a poner las cosas en contexto…

Y sí, sabrían del tipo si no insistieran en interrumpir. No, no intento echarle el muerto a nadie.

¿Han oído que la práctica hace al maestro? Bueno, eso es mentira.

He perdido la cuenta de los años que llevo siendo vecino de esas… no, no creo que porque sean demasiados. Puede que algo tenga que ver que sus gritos me hagan perder la cuenta con más frecuencia de la recomendada. ¿Quién carajos me iba a comprar un apartamento ubicado junto a semejante polvorín? Supongo que eso explica que me lo dejaran tan barato.

Eso en mi tiempo libre. En mi trabajo…

Digamos que la única ventaja siempre ha sido la variedad. Y hasta cierto punto. No digamos que el abanico de problemas se presta para la innovación. No digamos que, al cabo de un tiempo, la capacidad de asombro se mantiene intacta.

Al cabo de un tiempo, las palabras resultan familiares. Al cabo de un tiempo, los patrones suelen ser identificables. Tras un lapso de mayor o menor envergadura, incluso en los rostros identificas rasgos comunes. Y aunque nadie te capacita, aprendes.

Así, por ejemplo, aprendí que el principio básico de toda terapia de parejas es hacer que la pareja en cuestión se ponga de acuerdo. Incluso si es en tu contra. Como sea.

A veces resulta. Sí, a veces. La mayoría de los casos. Porque cuando no resulta…

Sí, a eso voy.

Me habría largado hacía ya bastante, pero algo me ataba. Y sí, puede que tuviera… que tenga el mismo apellido. Aunque la oferta de la firma coreana seguía… sigue, por cierto, pero no tienen por qué saber a qué me refiero. Lo que prevalece aún hoy es la oferta de largarme a un país que parece pedir a gritos tipos que saben hacer lo que yo intento hacer de tanto en tanto, cuando me da la gana destacar de alguna manera en un trabajo que he aprendido a odiar con los años.

Me habría largado, pero seguía en mi sitio, esperando una prueba del avance del tiempo que no fuera las ocasionales canas de descubría de tanto en tanto y que distaban de alarme lo bastante para arrancarme del aburrimiento. Habría sido lo mismo en el apartamento, con la evidente diferencia de la discusión de turno… ah no, miento. La noche anterior mi vecina se había largado por enésima vez. Adivinen dónde buscó hospedaje.

Duermo más en el jodido sillón que en mi propia cama. En mi propia casa.

Habría dado por cerrado el día antes de tiempo… sí, así de lento estaba. Lo habría hecho de no haber golpeado alguien la puerta y entrar como si tal cosa, sin esperar algo de mí.

De haber sido cualquier otro, me habría sentido ofendido. Siendo él… ofendido e insultado.

Síganme la idea. Hablamos de un chico… bueno, un joven en forma. La forma nervuda que habría esperado cualquiera de un tipo de armas. Y sí, estoy hablando de un tipo de armas. Un tipo que se ha estirado a causa del entrenamiento. Que sobre los huesos sólo tiene el nervio y el músculo, nada más. Que te mira con esa mirada oscurecida propia de los tipos que han visto demasiado y que en cierta forma, se han cansado de tanto. Que a cualquiera habría llamado la atención en vista de que el cabello blanco, más allá del albinismo, no deja de ser una rareza.

Tomen nota de ese dato. ¿Han visto un cabello similar en las últimas doce horas? Sí, ¿verdad? Pues ahora menos dudas tengo, pero si insisten con la prueba genética…

Conozco a ese chico desde sus once años. De no haberme presentado, de una u otra forma, a la manada que él llamaba familia por entonces, hasta lo recordaría con cierto afecto. Ahora… no, no digamos que le deseo algo tan malo, sólo digamos que no me inmutaría demasiado si el día de mañana le da por comer vidrio.

Lincoln Loud. No debería tomarles demasiado. El país tiene pulcros registros de quienes colaboran en la loable labor de repartir democracia a las naciones más necesitadas de un poco de libertad.

Pero ya imaginarán no pocas diferencias, ¿verdad? Las que puede dejar tras de sí un tiempo considerable en el frente, las vicisitudes lógicas de ese estilo de vida y un riguroso entrenamiento previo y posterior. Porque la práctica… en fin.

Pero para mí seguía siendo el pequeño cabrón que me abrió las puertas de su infierno particular, compartiéndolo conmigo tan cordialmente el hijo de…

Perdón. Quiero decir, seguía siendo el mismo. Más allá de las diferencias. Y tampoco ayudaba mucho a esa impresión el hecho de entrar como entró. No, no digo que fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo. De tanto en tanto me hacía visitas de cortesía, aunque más cortesía viniendo de él habría sido que desapareciera de la consulta y no asomara ni de broma la nariz en diez kilómetros a la redonda.

Apareció como tantas veces. Es una forma de decir por la sola aparición. Porque de hilar fino, bastante me recordó a la primera vez. Algo se veía en él del temor de esa primera vez que les digo. El creer que no tenía que estar donde estaba. Ojalá lo hubiera pensado antes y hubiera tenido la sensatez de convencerlo de la veracidad de su instinto, pero no, tenía que…

En fin. Sigamos. Sigamos con el chico y su ingreso. Con el veterano de una innecesaria guerra (cuéntate una nueva) entrando sin esperar mi autorización, preguntándome si acaso Dios no tenía una forma menos desagradable de responder a mis plegarias relacionadas con el aburrimiento.

No sé por qué carajos sigo creyendo. Supongo que a algo hay que aferrarse, ¿no?

–Doctor…

Nunca, ni con tantos años ni cicatrices más culpa suya que mía, se ha atrevido a llamarme de otra forma. Ésa no fue la excepción. Del mismo modo que hacía ya bastante que había desistido de convencerlo de lo contrario. Suponiendo que me molestara en intentarlo alguna vez…

–Muchacho, qué sorpresa.

Cuál de las dos mentiras más grande. Y en vista de su incapacidad, tampoco valía la pena el esfuerzo de imponer el ejemplo. Seguiría siendo un muchacho, sin importar las arenas del desierto, las potenciales cicatrices, las balas silbando o los acontecimientos presenciados. Seguiría siendo un muchacho. Y un perfecto cabrón. Un cabrón digno de estrechar la mano. Jalarla, levantarlo y lanzarlo por la jodida ventana.

Hay cosas que no cambian. Cosas que ignoran el paso de los años y una que otra ley de la lógica. Qué poco puedes necesitar para identificarlas.

Por otro lado, algunas sí manifestaban cierta evolución. Porque más allá de la reticencia inicial, el chico… bueno, ¿cómo carajos quieres que lo llame? ¿El chico? ¿El soldado? ¿Cabo Loud? Ni siquiera sé cuál es su rango. Un chico, un soldado, cabo o general, el tipo se dejó caer con más confianza de la usual en el asiento frente al escritorio. Y fue entonces que supe que aquello iba para largo.

Porque siempre va para largo. En el fondo tienes la ilusión… pero siempre va. Ya no te inmutas.

Una vez sentado, dejó escapar el aliento y su cuerpo se aflojó. Vine a reparar en la rigidez cuando la vi desaparecer en parte. Y vine a confirmar las confirmaciones cuando me dedicó esa mirada angustiada tan original, tan propia del género humano cuando se ve sobrepasado y necesita de la ayuda de un hijo de vecino para comprender cuán estúpida es la dimensión del problema.

En este caso, un jodido hijo de vecino que no le iba a cobrar. Porque hacía más de diez años que había prescrito mi derecho.

Saludos aparte, el chico me conocía, por lo que fue derecho al grano:

–¿Sabe? Hay días… en los que desearía ser yo.

–¿Todavía? –Ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Al carajo, yo también sabía… y sigo sabiendo ir al grano–. Qué pasa chico, ¿secuelas de vida matrimonial?

Me encanta. Es un clásico. Transcurrida la luna de miel y el sueño de color de rosa, la convivencia y con ella, la realidad se pudre y la miel se agria en el paladar. Transcurrida la luna de miel, los instintos más básicos afloran. El sexo en el mejor de los casos. Y ésa no es la regla general. Ni siquiera hacía falta hablar de matrimonio en su caso. Legalmente… tratándose de él sólo podía hablar de vida en común y la alianza en su dedo no dejaba de ser un mero símbolo, una mera ilusión.

Una jodida ilusión en la que tuve un grado de participación. Una ilusión que, a todas luces, se estaban tomando muy en serio.

Eso explicaría las incongruencias con los antecedentes. De nada.

Todo en el chico gritaba secuelas. Él mismo era una secuela andante. De la guerra que fuera. ¿De qué otra forma podríamos relacionarnos? No aprendemos la lección. En el ámbito que sea, nadie conoce la jodida paz.

Podría ahondar en el alcance de sus problemas. Cualquiera diría que se trataba de algo lo bastante grave para confiar en alguien como yo y razón no les faltará. Pero no quiero aburrirlos. Tampoco quiero aburrirme. Prefiero presentarles la prueba de la gravedad del asunto que tuvo al muchacho adherido al asiento por más de dos horas hasta que la paz se redujo a cenizas y recuerdos mal configurados.

Les ayudaría cerrar los ojos. A mí me ayuda. Ver sus caras me marea. Pero veo las otras caras y el esfuerzo se va al carajo. Y tengo que hablarles. No puedo parar. De otro modo, tendrían que hacer algo. Ustedes entienden. ¿Saben cuánto llevo así? Digan un número, lo más probable es que se queden cortos.

Y tiene gracia. Porque era lo único en lo que pensaba en tanto Lincoln se desahogaba. Era lo único que me mantenía en tanto empecé a mover las piezas del ajedrez que pareció consolar al muchacho mejor que yo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lo bueno de marcharme de Royal Woods era que podía dormir toda la noche todas las noches.

Lo malo de volver a Royal Woods…

–¡Al suelo, soldado!

En fin.

No, nunca fui soldado que yo recuerde. En realidad, traté a veteranos de guerra. Supongo que eso aplica, ¿verdad?

Boca abajo contra el frío piso, di las gracias cuando sentí el libro pasar zumbando sobre mi cabeza. Fue entonces cuando reparé en el detalle. Acababa de saltar de la silla. Por eso el libro ocupaba mi lugar en ella. Y el salto tuvo consecuencias. Llevaba todo el día sin dolerme la espalda hasta ese momento.

A mi lado, el muchacho usaba el escritorio para cubrirse. Permanecía en una posición similar a la mía. Nos faltaban los fusiles. O cualquier cosa que nos permitiera defendernos.

Ya decía yo que eso no terminaría bien.

Lo supe en cuanto el tipo cruzó la puerta. Más allá de su lamentable estado de ánimo, la razón para buscar refugio en la consulta, a pesar de la insólita hora, se resumía a una: No sería el primer lugar donde su rabiosa y llorosa… digamos… esposa lo buscaría.

Hecho: Mi consulta se convirtió en el primer lugar.

Ambos tuvieron la misma idea: Descartar la casa del mejor amigo ante la obviedad del pensamiento. Qué mejor que reemplazar una obviedad con otra. En eso Lynn fue más rápida. O el estado de ánimo de Lincoln le impidió discurrir algo más astuto.

Interrumpió la partida de ajedrez. No quiero presumir, pero le estaba dando una paliza, aunque teniendo en cuenta el humor del tipo y sus capacidades… aquello se podía considerar una señal de alarma, con o sin paliza.

–Tres a cero Lincoln, ¿vas a despertar?

Mala elección. Sólo miraba la Reina. O tomaba esa pieza o no reaccionaría.

–Juguemos otra, pero te advierto que…

Una explosión nos hizo saltar.

No, sólo era un portazo. Un potente portazo. Más pareció un cañonazo. En lugar de llamar y preguntar como cualquier humano promedio, a Lynn no se le ocurrió mejor forma de anunciar su presencia que abriendo la puerta de una patada, no arrancándola de los goznes de milagro.

La patada ya era más que suficiente, tenía nuestra atención. Pero…

–¡Tú!

Nota mental: Apartar el librero de la puerta. Eso o derechamente quitarlo de la consulta, trasladarlo a otro sitio, uno menos agitado.

Y qué mejor forma de saludar que agarrar volúmenes y lanzarlos. Ni tiempo tuve para mirar la cara de la muchacha… es lo malo de verlos crecer, jamás dejarán de ser muchachos. Y en ese segundo no es como que importara demasiado. Dudaba que me resultara difícil reconocerla a pesar del maquillaje mezclado con las lágrimas, asumiendo que decidiera aplicarse maquillaje. Creyendo que me podía permitir un segundo, asomé la vista sobre el escritorio y volví a tierra apenas vi otro libro volar hacia nosotros.

–¿Tienes un pañuelo blanco? –Articulé en voz baja a mi visitante. Él me miró con incredulidad.

–¿Lo dice en serio?

–Es eso o te amarro a un palo, tu cabello también puede servir.

–¡Me tiene que ayudar! ¡Es en serio!

–¿Crees que no hablaba en serio? –Maldita solidaridad de género. Ja. Como si el ser esposo de… como si ser hermano de… demonios, como si eso no tuviera que ver–. En qué jodida familia vine a caer…

Me persigné y me levanté con las manos alzadas y desnudas. Lynn llevaba consigo algunos libros. Por alguna razón que no atiné a dilucidar, se detuvo, pero seguía luciendo desolada y furiosa. Al menos se permitió unos segundos para respirar.

–Lynn… tranquila…

Sí. Lynn. La misma muchacha. Con unos kilos menos, pero el mismo encantador temperamento. Y no me vengan que se le achaca a su estado. No lo necesitaba. Seguía dando miedo entonces. Háganse la idea.

–Entrégueme… entrégueme a Lincoln ahora.

¿Qué habrían dicho los veteranos de guerra? Algo relacionado con la lealtad al camarada, herido o no, no dejarlo atrás…

¿Y qué pensaba yo? Que la ventana estaba a un par de zancadas de distancia, era cuestión de actuar rápido, ganar velocidad y un buen salto…

–Sabes que no haré eso –y mis pacientes, veteranos de combate y maestros improvisados, se habrían sentido orgullosos. De haber podido, incluso me habrían integrado a sus filas para la próxima entrega de democracia a un país que la necesitara con urgencia.

–¡Hágalo o lo lamentará! –No más que otras cosas, pero no tenía por qué saberlo. Principio básico de la negociación, a veces la omisión te salva el pellejo.

Y sí, entre mis pacientes también figuraba un negociador o dos.

–Lynn… lo que sea que haya pasado… no se solucionará… no se solucionará matando a Lincoln…

–No pienso matarlo –claro, entonces el tipo se escondía por el placer de participar en la versión extrema de las escondidas–. Sólo le voy a romper… ¡Todos los huesos! –Una cosa poca. Casual.

–Eso tampoco solucionará nada –una obviedad que ella misma parecía conocer, estando del todo dispuesta a pasarla por alto.

–¡Sí solucionará! ¡Entenderá cómo me siento! ¡Así que entréguemelo ahora si no quiere lamentarlo!

–¿Y cómo carajos harás que lo lamente más que ahora?

Se me ocurrían un par de formas, pero tenía que disfrutar de las emociones fuertes y los riesgos innecesarios. Aunque siendo ellos… siendo esa familia en realidad, todo equivalía… todo equivale a un riesgo. Si no a salir herido, sí a salir trastocado de alguna manera. Y de momento, los libros en el suelo y el temblor de mis rodillas corroboraban mi teoría.

Opciones no le faltaban, pero llegado un punto su rabia era tal que no fue capaz de dar con ninguna lo bastante convincente. En su lugar, optó (si acaso le quedaba raciocinio para algo así) por quedarse ahí con un libro en alto y la mirada fija, el ceño perpetuado y el aire caldeado alrededor de su cabeza. Me faltaba el capote y las ajustadas prendas masculinas y ya habría podido torear a quien fuera.

–Sé a qué viniste –me oí soltar después de quién sabe cuánto rato pensando lo primero que pudiera decir sin arriesgarme a perder una extremidad en el proceso.

–¡Se lo acabo de decir!

–Sé por qué están ambos aquí –dicho esto, miré hacia un costado, a la figura en posición fetal junto a mí… ¿Había vuelto del frente para esto?–. Sal ya, mariquita.

–Pero…

–No pensarás que cargaré tu fregado solo, ¿o sí? –Y sin esperar respuesta, me valí de la única mano útil que me va quedando para obligarlo a incorporarse y hacer frente al regalito del que quería responsabilizarme.

Habría sido más inofensivo enfrentar la llegada de un tsunami desde la costa. Habría tenido mayores expectativas de vida.

En su lugar, nada como mediar entre dos chicos que… bueno, Lincoln ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, en tanto la mano de Lynn se tensó alrededor del libro y por un segundo, consideré la posibilidad de lanzar al muchacho al piso y recibir el libro con el pecho…

Ya dicen que hay una delgada línea que separa la valentía de la más absoluta estupidez.

–Cabrón…

Y por ridículo que pueda parecer, esa solitaria palabra pronunciada por la chica me resultó más amenazante que cualquier libro o patada sobre la puerta, así que no pude culpar al chico por encogerse un poco más. Yo mismo me habría encogido de no ser porque los músculos los tenía lo bastante rígidos como para impedir cualquier movimiento que no fueran los necesarios para abrir la boca.

–Lynn…

Bien podría haber llorado Lincoln como un chiquillo al que le rompen su juguete favorito y habría resultado más viril que aquel susurro. Dedicándole una mirada a la muchacha, aferrándose a mi brazo inútil con una mano y al escritorio con la otra… o me soltaba o me lo llevaría conmigo de camino a la ventana y mira que lejos no estaba, así que…

–Dijiste que se había acabado…

–Lynn…

–¡Me prometiste que acabarías con todo eso!

Y no hay promesa que dure, me contuve de decir justo a tiempo.

Muy dramático todo, ¿verdad?

Hagamos un alto y situémonos en contexto. Aunque eso nos obligue atentar contra los relojes.

¿Qué es lo último que recuerdan? Bien, los libros volando y el soldado cubriéndose. Bien, la amenaza de una chica con encanto irracional.

Vamos un poco más atrás. La partida de ajedrez. ¿Han intentado jugarlo en silencio? No, no hablo de campeonatos. Hablo de ocasiones informales. Los comentarios harán acto de presencia tarde o temprano.

La verdad es que no recuerdo la última partida silenciosa que libré. Lincoln no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de soltarlo todo con la partida como excusa.

Así, una vez empezamos…

–Cada día las cosas empeoran –ni siquiera recuerdo sus movimientos. Esas palabras podrían reemplazarlos.

–Bueno, la convivencia…

–Conviví con ella dieciséis años en la misma casa antes de que se largara a la universidad.

–Son contextos diferentes, muchacho –tampoco recuerdo mis jugadas. Ya les dije cómo terminaron esas partidas. ¿En qué estaba?

–Es casi lo mismo.

–Seguro, ¿cuántas veces le dijiste lo que sentías en esos años?

–Yo…

–¿Cuántas veces tuvieron intimidad en ese lapso?

–No puede ser sólo eso –pero ni él mismo se lo creía. Y que lo dijera enrojeciendo hasta la pálida raíz del cabello no ayudaba demasiado.

–Qué, ¿crees que una buena relación de pareja se sustenta sólo en el diálogo conciliador?

–La conozco desde siempre, doc, ¿cómo es posible que a veces la desconozca?

–¿Qué parte de contextos diferentes no entendiste?

–Pues…

–La soledad de pareja nos cambia, los pequeños detalles cotidianos se amplifican y ni te digo cómo puede alterar el sexo el humor de cualquiera.

–Demonios, doc, no lo hacemos como conejos…

–¿Con unos padres como los suyos? Permíteme dudarlo.

Se tragó la réplica inmediata, quizá demasiado acalorado u ocupado lidiando con su propio bochorno. Más movimientos, la partida no duró demasiado. Pero concentrarse demasiado en el juego podía ser un error o una forma de esperarlo.

–Peleamos por tonterías –se atrevió a continuar el único chico de la familia Loud.

–Como la mayoría de las parejas la mayoría de las veces –pregúntele a mis vecinas. Nunca olvidaré la discusión que intentó resolver el enigma de quién había colocado el papel higiénico al revés…

–En realidad… ella explota por cualquier cosa, es decir… un paquete de galletas… la ropa mal ordenada… un ruido… incluso tonterías que conoce… a ella de pronto…

–No te quiero desaminar, pero dudo que alguno de los dos sea perfecto.

–¡Está bien! ¡Pero exagera! Además…

Siempre he amado las pausas abruptas, ¿saben? Hacen saltar las alarmas, te indican que sigues el camino correcto y es cuestión de tiempo. O de soltar la pregunta correcta que liberará el torrente de información útil que tendría que hacer valer la pena las ridículas vueltas previas.

–¿Además?

–Supongo… supongo que la situación ya nos tiene hartos.

–¿Qué situación?

–Escondernos.

Eso ya era otra cosa. Y era cuestión de admirar que hubieran tardado casi dos años en caer en la cuenta. Quién aguantaría vivir así por tanto, arriesgándose a…

–¿Hablas por ti Lincoln o hablas por los dos?

–¿Tiene importancia?

–No creo que vinieras en representación de Lynn, ella conoce mi dirección.

–Por ella fuera… por ella fuera todo esto ya se sabría, es como… es como si no entendiera la magnitud del problema en el que estamos metidos.

–Lo dices como si no lo hubieras supuesto antes de…

–Escuche doc, la quiero, quiero estar con ella, pero hay cosas…

–Sí, no es como que la ley considere los sentimientos como atenuantes.

–¿Podría no recordármelo?

–No parece que me necesites para tenerlo presente a diario.

Si se podía atribuir buena parte de las discusiones a esa causa, tenía sentido. A su manera, ambos eran bastante temerarios, de otro modo no habrían… tomado la decisión que tomaron. Pero cualquiera que los conociera, digamos… más de diez años ya, habría concluido que Lincoln era un poco más racional que Lynn. Sólo un poquito, pero eso le habría bastado a cualquiera para hacer la diferencia o, en el caso que tratamos, hacer arder Troya.

Había concluido la primera partida y Lincoln seguía igual de atormentado. No daba la impresión de haberle dado mayor importancia a la derrota.

Miré la hora. Mi última excusa.

–Si necesitabas hacerme un resumen de tu vida sentimental… bien podrías haber escogido un mejor momento, ¿no crees?

O dicho en cristiano: O sueltas todo o ya te puedes despedir. Y en eso esperaba contar con los años de relación necesarios para darme a entender con rapidez.

Por fortuna, captó la idea de inmediato.

Por desgracia, el tema era mucho más complejo de lo que aparentaba de buenas a primeras.

Como si de buenas a primeras no fuera lo bastante complejo ya…

–Mi trabajo es una mierda –lo escuché decir mientras volvía las piezas a su sitio.

–¿Alguno no lo es?

–Y me han ofrecido… bueno, me han ofrecido una oportunidad.

–¿En qué?

–En lo que se me da mejor.

–Eso abarca muchos campos.

–Usted me entiende.

Mejor de lo que quería. Y caer en la cuenta tampoco me hizo mucha gracia. Mucho antes de las palabras, supongo que mi cara se lo hizo saber.

–¿Vas a volver a eso?

–No es tan… no es como lo imagina.

–¿Cómo lo imagino? Ilústrame.

–Volver al ejército, estar… estar estacionado en Corea del Sur.

Comparado con la posibilidad de volver a los desiertos de Medio Oriente…

Para desgracia suya y mía, Lynn no lo vio así. Si no, pregúntele a la puerta y los goznes que tuve que cambiar. A los libros que no tuvo reparos en utilizar como piedras. Y a Lincoln que, con todo su entrenamiento militar, no hallaba nada mejor que esconderse tras mi escritorio y, en última instancia, detrás de mí.

Para Lynn Loud el ejército era el ejército. Un puñado de tarados lo bastante tarados para dejarse manipular cuán piezas de ajedrez, por mucho que me ofenda la metáfora, en el enorme juego que era y sigue siendo el pelear por el control mundial. Eso o una ratonera para Lincoln Loud. Que al final del día, ¿qué carajos podía importarle la caída de cientos en tanto él pudiera estar a salvo o correr riesgos innecesarios?

Y por mucho que la posibilidad de un conflicto a escala destructiva desatado por Corea del Norte seguía siendo tan concreta como la existencia de la vida después de la muerte, incluso después de haber sobrevivido más o menos enteros a la administración del viejo loco con bronceado envidiable, para ella seguía siendo ejército, guerra, armas, Lincoln en peligro y Lincoln rompiendo la promesa de no volver a marcharse.

¿Qué? ¿El apellido? No, no me equivoqué. Sí, soltera. El estado civil de Lynn es el correcto. Echen una mirada más profunda y verán que están en lo cierto. Y el del chico…

Sí, lo sé. Encantadora, la familia Loud, ¿verdad?

¿Que cómo terminaron las cosas esa noche?

Digamos que más libros salieron volando y todos los factores de presión terminaron por hacer aguas el barco…

–¡No podemos vivir escondiéndonos siempre! ¡Tenemos que decirlo en algún momento!

Sí, ésa fue Lynn. Por fortuna los ocupantes de las otras oficinas se habían largado, así que estaban en completa libertad de gritarse. Suponiendo que no se hubieran gritado cosas peores sus predecesores. Suponiendo que me diera la gana recordarlo antes de asomar un pie por la ventana.

–¡Estás loca si crees que nuestra familia lo entenderá!

Así es, el buen Lincoln finalmente había encontrado sus huevos y no parecía dispuesto a soltarlos así como así.

–¡Son nuestra familia, Lincoln! ¡No nos pueden dar la espalda!

–¡Ni tú ni yo lo sabemos, Lynn! ¡Esto sigue siendo una locura! ¡Y peor que eso, es un jodido delito!

–¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡Por eso mismo tenemos que decirlo!

–Lynn, por favor, no estamos solos, aún tenemos a Clyde, a Luna, al doc…

Tarde o temprano iba a salir en el desmadre. Lástima que ellos estaban entre la ventana y yo…

–¡Sabes que no es lo mismo! ¡Nunca será lo mismo!

Y yo me había tomado tantas molestias por mero pasatiempo…

–Lynn…

–¡Así que si planeas huir, será mejor que te inventes otra excusa!

–¿Huir? ¡Estoy peleando por nuestro futuro!

–¡Dime cómo mierda nos ayudará en el futuro que te arriesgues a terminar como colador!

–¡Estaría estacionado Lynn! ¡Estacionado!

–¡En cualquier momento esos locos lanzarán bombas y tú estarás en medio!

–Es no ha pasado…

–¡Puede pasar y lo sabes bien!

–¡Ni siquiera…!

–¡No soportaría tener que esperarte de nuevo!

Poco y nada me habría extrañado descubrir enormes grietas en la ventana. Habría explicado la abrupta pausa y la incapacidad de cualquiera de nosotros de romper el silencio. Cuánto más podían tardar ambos en procesar el verdadero motivo de aquel estridente partido de tenis. Yo solito no tardé demasiado en identificar la trayectoria de los dardos y eso que para Lynn, que estuviera enterado no era lo mismo.

Con los años siempre ha parecido más probable ver todos los vídeos de YouTube que llegar vivo al día en que Corea vuelva a ser un país, derramamientos y explosiones aparte. A pesar de todo, seguía Lincoln estando más seguro allá…

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser para Lynn delatar el justificable egoísmo que motivaba su actuar? ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser para Lincoln aceptar que aquel argumento podía desbaratar otros tantos? ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser para un servidor dejar de preguntarse estupideces en lugar de continuar la narración?

–Lynn…

–¡No puedo ir contigo, Lincoln! ¡¿Crees que lo podría soportar?!

–¡Tienes que poder si eres…!

–¡Qué, Lincoln! ¡Qué!

–Lynn, por favor…

–¡¿Qué demonios soy para ti?! ¡Dímelo!

–¡Lo sabes mejor que nadie!

–¡Sólo sé que te callas, te avergüenzas y me ocultas como un sucio secreto!

–¡Te estoy protegiendo de lo que puede pasar si esto se sabe!

–¡Siempre he cuidado de mí misma! ¡Incluso te he cuidado cuando no podías! ¡He cuidado de mí misma incluso cuando rompiste tu juramento!

–Lynn, no…

–¡Tú me juraste que me cuidarías! ¡No veo cómo carajos me puedes cuidar si siempre que tienes una oportunidad huyes de mí!

Creí sentir el impacto de las palabras en las costillas, en la mandíbula. Hasta a mí me dolió. Y el chico acusó recibo. Jamás creí que tendría ocasión de presenciar el rostro de un hombre tan desencajado. Tan dolido. Bien podría haberle dado una patada en la entrepierna y no habría notado mayor diferencia. Tal vez un par de masculinos gemidos y una que otra lágrima, nada destacable, pero…

–¿Qué más crees que he intentado sino cuidarte? –Soltó Lincoln, pero su voz traslucía tal derrota…

 _Loud, retírese._

–No veo… no veo cómo es que lo haces… no veo nada de eso –De no haber estado tan furiosa, tal vez le hubiera creído a la muchacha. En ese segundo, sin embargo…

 _¡Salga de ahí, soldado!_

–No puedes… no puedes estar…

–Es la última oportunidad que te doy, Lincoln –creo que tanto el muchacho como yo, relegado a un quinto plano, conteníamos idénticas reservas de aire en nuestros agobiados pulmones tras oír esa suerte de amenaza–. Porque ya te esperé una vez, una maldita vez que… ya te esperé una vez y si decides… si decides seguir ese camino, yo te juro… te juro que no volveré a esperarte.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Más allá de la amenaza. Lo comprobé en el semblante del muchacho. Lo comprobé en su labio tembloroso. En su respiración errática y su rostro desencajado. Aturdido como un boxeador más cerca de la lona que de la corona. En la rabia de Lynn que hallaba su contrapunto en la cara de Lincoln. Y de pronto se parecieron tanto…

Y volví a caer en la cuenta del parentesco. De lo disparatada que era la situación desde hacía tanto…

Del punto muerto en el que se hallaron hasta que…

–Todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por ti.

Me sorprendió que no escupiera algo en el proceso. Que el muchacho siguiera en pie tras decir esas cosas. Tal parecía ser que Lynn no dimensionaba aún la magnitud del impacto, la onda de choque que…

–Cada cosa, cada decisión… ¡Cada maldito paso ha sido por y para ti, Lynn! ¡Lamento no poder darte todo lo que mereces! ¡Lamento no poder darte la familia, el hogar que mereces! ¡Lamento no poder darte otra rutina que no sea el estar escondidos! ¡Pero es lo que tenemos y no quiero que te hagan daño!

¿Les ha pasado? ¿Tomarse las cosas con calma y tomar una decisión? ¿A sabiendas de que, sin importar lo que escojan, se arrepentirán?

Llévenlo a ese momento. ¿Habrían sido capaces de tomar un bando? ¿A sabiendas de que ambos tenían su punto?

–¡No te hagas la víctima Lincoln! ¡Lo que te pido…!

–¡No puedo hacer más! ¡No puedo hacer más y lo sabes!

–¡Pues olvida que te apoyaré en esa locura una vez más!

–Perfecto.

Y no fue sólo una palabra. Pareció que la decisión le devolvió el color a la cara. Pareció ser que decirlo reafirmó su seguridad y la ubicación de sus gónadas. Pareció que incluso ese golpe de vitalidad sorprendió a Lynn misma. Porque pareció sobresaltarle que Lincoln caminara con paso decidido, pasara por su lado y sólo volteara a verla cuando ya se hallaba en la puerta. Sólo para…

–Todo ha sido por ti, Lynn, pero… si no es suficiente… no sé qué demonios hago aquí ni… ni me quedaré a intentar averiguarlo, no más –acto seguido, el soldado, no el muchacho, me dedicó una última mirada y casi le faltó ponerse firme y dedicarme el saludo marcial–. Gracias por todo, doc, yo… gracias.

Y el portazo lo confirmó. Y su eco reverberó en la consulta y en nuestros huesos más tiempo del necesario. Creía tener todos en su sitio. Acompañado de una desconcertada Lynn. Una Lynn que parecía muy acostumbrada a tener el control de la situación y de pronto, se hallaba fuera de su centro, incapaz de tomar una decisión. La capitana de fútbol que tanto conocía se hallaba ante mí, de pronto tan desamparada que sólo faltaba la lluvia para ser un cuadro deprimente a una escala inalcanzable.

Pareció costarle mil mundos girar la cabeza y dedicarme una mirada alelada, pálida como la cal, esperando de mí una reacción que le indicara lo cierto de lo vivido.

Creo que no esperó un asentimiento de mi parte. Le tomó otra galaxia dar los primeros pasos hasta la puerta. Cuando ésta se cerró tras ella, pude oír sus rápidos pasos alejándose al tiempo que gritaba el nombre del muchacho. Pero había dejado pasar ya bastante.

Como pude comprobar más adelante, lo suficiente para reforzar cualquier decisión en el fuero interno de Lincoln.

Lo suficiente para que fuera tarde para cualquier otra cosa.


	3. Luna: Por dónde empezar a responder

**Saludos a todos.**

 **Con prontitud he vuelto. Si podía, ¿para qué hacerlos esperar? No me lo habría perdonado. Pronto las cosas se tornarán más lentas, pero espero cumplir como ustedes mereces, porque son los lectores los que mantienen viva la historia y créanme, sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí, no tendría razón de ser nada de esto. Gracias una vez más por todo y por tanto.**

 **Antes de dejarlos con el siguiente capítulo, quiero agradecer encarecidamente a Arokham (me has emocionado mucho con tus palabras, gracias a ti por la oportunidad que me das), J.K. SALVATORI (ha sido un dedazo que no volverá a ocurrir, estaré más atento, gracias una vez más por tu lectura y corrección), Jakobs-Snipper (además Paul es un cobarde, imagina cómo le costaría, jejeje, saludos compatriota), Sam the Stormbringer (a Paul siempre quieren darle y no afecto, jejeje, es su sino, también imaginaba que era tu firma, por eso quise responderte con la mía, eso viene de una canción, jajaja), Dope (hermano, gracias una vez más por todo, tranquilo, espero responder a todo con la debida calma), Sir Crocodile222 (como siempre tus palabras son agrado y un impulso, gracias de corazón por tu apoyo), LeonardoZac (en verdad te daría un abrazo si no fuera por la distancia, puedo decirte que el cómo se hicieron amigos es algo que tengo pensado mencionar en algún momento), The Chronicler Fox y Coleccionista de fics por su apoyo. Por ustedes, esto seguirá.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar (Nickelodeon... tan cerca del abismo siempre), los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A Luna se le veía de tanto en tanto en Royal Woods.

Contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, distaba de ser alguien que olvidara sus raíces. Convenientemente, los periodistas de espectáculo parecían compartir el mismo recuerdo, condicionando en gran medida su actuar.

A diario extrañaba la casa que viera sus primeros dieciocho años y por tanto, también su crecimiento artístico, el germen que terminó de catapultar una carrera que no hacía sino ascender día tras día.

Al igual que el resto de los integrantes de la banda, hallaba sus raíces en esa ciudad y de tanto en tanto resultaba agradable volver, por mucho que los disfraces fueran necesarios. Quería creer que el espacio entre una y otra visita las dotaba de cierto sabor que las hacía únicas en sí mismas. Una mejor explicación que la nostalgia que amenazaba con enloquecerla.

Amaba lo que hacía. La mayor parte del tiempo. La rutina destruirá lo que amas, tarde o temprano lo odiarás. No quería creer cuán acertadas podían ser esas palabras a esas alturas. Temía mirarse al espejo un día descubrir que las mismas reflejaban mejor su realidad que cualquier otra cosa.

Porque seguía siendo un camino escarpado y no podía forzar a nadie a acompañarla. Lo entendía, mas no por eso resultaba menos doloroso. Más si cuanto pudiera amar estaba ahí, en Royal Woods. E inevitable le resultaba temer al día en que la espera llegara a su fin y fuera demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa.

Los vacíos en su agenda, sin embargo, parecían coincidir con ocasiones… peculiares por decir lo menos.

El día que viera a Lynn durmiendo en la antigua habitación de su hermano con uno de sus polos puestos… puede que alguna alarma hiciera saltar. Puede que reavivara un tanto su curiosidad, ahogándola la comprensión del momento. Al fin y al cabo, todas extrañaban al muchacho y temían por su bienestar. Todos conocían la cercanía existente entre Lincoln y Lynn. Dos años de diferencia… ¿Qué más se podía esperar?

Incluso habiendo pasado la barrera de los dieciocho, ¿qué más se podía esperar?

El día que se enteró de todo, no obstante…

Aquello ya caía en otro canasto.

Pasados los años se sentiría una exagerada, mas el futuro, próximo o lejano, no tuvo cabida en su cabeza. Requirió de todas sus neuronas para asimilar la noticia. De todas sus tripas y de una cuota de fuerza de voluntad que desconocía.

Por supuesto que no los rechazó. Pero tampoco los recibió con los brazos abiertos. No de inmediato. Al fin y al cabo, iba a tardar un lapso bastante próximo a una respetable eternidad terminar de comprender… de aceptar que su hermano y su hermana acababan de… que llevaban un tiempo…

Cielo santo.

Incluso después de tanto tiempo, si pensaba demasiado en el asunto, no tenía problemas en revivir las viscerales emociones iniciales.

Y aquello no le hacía ningún bien.

Como no le hizo ningún bien a la puerta de su novio el ser abierta casi de una patada ese mismo día, arrancándola casi de sus goznes y obligándolo a incorporarse a la velocidad necesaria para que todos sus músculos protestaran con fuerza.

Incluso ahí mismo, ser consciente de cuánto lo había extrañado no le ayudó. Hacía bastante de la última vez que lo viera acomodado en ese asiento, por mucho que algunas cosas embaladas hicieran la diferencia. De haber sido otro momento, incluso habría saltado sobre… no, también ella conocía la compostura y en ese mismo segundo, la misma parecía exigir a gritos una explicación.

Misma demanda que pareció detectar el psicólogo, siendo la primera vez en años que se decidía a recibirla de pie con una expresión perpleja que no le quedaba.

–Luna, qué…

Antes de decir o hacer nada más, la rockera levantó una mano indicándole que se detuviera, ayudando de pasada a Siderakis a comprender cuán serio era el asunto que la había llevado hasta allí. Después de todo, no era como que el enfado la llevara en otras ocasiones a… poner distancia. Lo ideal siempre había sido, para ella, dejar marca de su molestia. Encantadora, qué duda cabía. Pero esa vez…

El psicólogo estaba lo bastante… tenso para tragar saliva y temer el paso de la misma hubiese sido oído por la recién llegada.

A Luna le tomó lo suyo. Un par de bocanadas. Una o dos para encontrar las palabras y la forma de articularlas.

–¿Lo sabías?

–¿Disculpa? –Pero algo en su cara lo indujo a deducirlo. Poco y nada podía saber salvo…

–Lincoln… Lincoln y Lynn… ellos… ellos…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Lo sabías? ¿Sí o no?

Por supuesto que no cabían demasiadas alternativas.

Al psicólogo casi le causó gracia. Hacía lo suyo, pero con bastante claridad recordaba la última vez que oyera una pregunta similar. Esa antológica ruptura, la última de la que tenía registro, lo cual era ya bastante decir considerando el deplorable estado de su memoria tras el accidente que por poco se lo llevara al otro patio. Por mucho que ruptura fuera una elegante forma de decir que se había largado, viniendo después…

Así que sí. Nada bueno podía augurar semejante cuestionamiento o sus símiles. Así que…

–Sí.

La rockera pareció pensárselo mejor. Y es que Siderakis pudo ver el fantasma de la trayectoria de la cachetada antes de diluirse la idea en la mente de la chica. Casi se sintió capaz de trazar los contornos del arrepentimiento posterior. Antes de quedarse con las ganas y verla voltear mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Y es que bastante bien se lo estaba tomando. Dado el caso…

–Y no… no me lo pudiste decir.

–No lo dirás en serio.

Tuvo que voltear para ver la cara ya imaginada del psicólogo. Supo a qué se refería. Su última gran discusión había sido precisamente a causa de un reclamo similar. Y no hacía mucho de la decisión de limar asperezas, de manera que los pies de plomo eran un requisito esencial si querían salir en una pieza de todo eso.

–Incluso conmigo… incluso con mi familia, Paul… ¿Siempre tienes que ser psicólogo?

–¿Crees que me habría enterado de no serlo? ¿Que habrían considerado decírmelo de no serlo?

Tomó aire. Admirable rasgo, se dijo Siderakis, los pulmones de los Loud. Lo único que admiraba de ellos, en realidad. Luna sabía que tenía razón, pero seguía siendo Luna Loud. No lo iba a dejar pasar así como así, por mucho que el siguiente reproche fuera más absurdo que otra cosa.

–¿No pudiste hacer nada para impedirlo?

Básicamente…

–¿Así como hice cuando te dije que no debíamos estar juntos?

A pesar de que la rabia era evidente, el enrojecimiento podía tener otras causas. Ninguna de ellas lo iba a salvar del mal momento.

–¡Sabes que no es lo mismo!

–Ambos son ilegales, incluso las penas…

–¡Paul!

–¡Pues qué demonios querías que hiciera, Luna!

–¡Hacerlos entrar en razón tal vez! ¡Convencerlos de que es una locura que…!

–Tuvieron más de dieciocho años para convencerse de que era una locura.

–Pero…

–Más de dieciocho malditos años, Luna, ¿qué puede hacer nadie contra eso?

Se vio Luna a sí misma en el reflejo de la ventana más próxima, boqueando una respuesta que no llegó antes de dejar caer los brazos y alejarse un poco. Y aunque hubiera sido un año o seis meses, pensaba Paul… pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo ella. Cuanto más grande el número, más sólida parecía ser la certeza. Una de las pocas cosas que se sentía capaz de sacar en limpio después de… después de tanto, carajo…

–Mis padres… las chicas… todos se volverán locos cuando se enteren.

–¿Y tú?

–¿Disculpa?

Buscó la aludida en el rostro de su novio… después de tanto volvía a ser… buscó en su rostro algún rastro que delatara la jugarreta. Lo conocía, no sería difícil detectarlo. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Pocas veces recordaba haberlo visto tan serio. Entre ellas figuraban la vez que rompiera un vaso con la mano… no, aquello parecía más desesperación que seriedad, incluso tras pasarlo por el filtro temporal… y la última ruptura, por supuesto, la que todas señales tuvo de ser definitiva hasta que…

–Tú, Luna, ¿qué hay de ti?

Hacía bastante de la última vez que Paul viera a Luna esbozar una sonrisa irónica o en última instancia, que pudiera parecerse tanto a ésa en particular. Un gesto que, jamás creyó, terminó por tranquilizarlo un poco. Casi se permitió él mismo una sonrisa. Casi. Por mucho que la ocasión lo mereciera. Porque tratándose de ella… de cualquier Loud, en realidad, cualquier precaución parecía ser poca y en tanto estuviera en sus manos, no rechazaría cualquier ventaja táctica, por nimia que la misma fuera.

–¿Vas a psicoanalizarme, Paul? ¿En serio?

–¿No te seduje así?

–Yo te seduje primero y lo sabes.

Si Paul le dio la razón o con eso pareció darse por satisfecho, no lo supo. Al fin y al cabo, bastante tenía ya con haber roto buena parte del hielo que los separaba. Con algo de suerte, terminaría el día con todos los huesos en su sitio y sin cicatrices nuevas que añadir a la respetable colección de la que tan orgulloso se sentía de disimular.

Y así pareció entenderlo Luna, quien poco y nada tardó en dejarse caer sobre el diván al tiempo que su anfitrión acercaba una silla y se sentaba junto a ella. De haber sido otro el momento, casi habría disfrutado el momento de intimidad que conformaban los ásperos dedos del psicólogo deslizándose casi con ternura sobre el corto cabello de la rockera. Costaba creer que alguien así pudiera decir… decir o hacer… o ser…

–¿Qué debo hacer, Paul?

–No lo dices en serio, ¿o sí?

–Paul…

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste en serio un consejo mío?

A regañadientes se obligó la muchacha a girar la cabeza en dirección a la pared, en un vano esfuerzo de disimular la culpabilidad que la asaltara tan oportunamente. La última vez… habría sido más sencillo preguntarle por la fecha de nacimiento de Abraham Lincoln, estaba segura de que ésa sí la recordaba mejor, pero eso…

–Paul, no sé… no sé qué hacer.

–¿En serio no lo viste venir? –Imposible le resultó mantener la posición defensiva ante semejante comentario del psicólogo.

–¿Hablas en serio?

–Quiero decir… once hijos, tanta intimidad… ¿No parecía probable que en algún momento…?

Cualquier idea se vio disuelta en la garganta del psicólogo al momento de enfrentar la mirada que le dedicara Luna ante lo insinuado. Una fría corriente recorriendo su espina dorsal de punta a punta. Fría y eléctrica. Un hormigueo punzante. Qué bonita forma de recuperar la sensibilidad.

–De acuerdo, es sólo…

–¿Es normal que quiera vomitar por momentos? –Tras decirlo, la muchacha fue incapaz de contener el avance de una nueva oleada de culpabilidad–. No me malentiendas, imagino que es difícil… para ellos, quiero decir, algo así, pero sigue siendo… sigue siendo…

–Asqueroso, sí, en más de un sentido y más si te dedicas a darle demasiadas vueltas al tema, es encantador –dicho así sonaba crudo, casi ofensivo, pero más terrible le resultó a Luna que se ajustara en gran medida al sentir inicial. El mismo que la llevó a buscar refugio en esa consulta. En sus ignorados consejos.

–¿Eso me convierte…?

–¿En una mala hermana? Por Dios… ¿Cómo carajos crees que reaccioné cuando me enteré?

–Supongo que… ahora que lo dices… no mejor que yo, ¿verdad?

–Si el ejercicio de la profesión dependiera de la firmeza del estómago… te aseguro que ahora mismo estaría trabajando en otra cosa.

–Suponiendo que alguien tenga las agallas para contratarte…

–Gracias por el apoyo, princesa.

Supo que él había visto su sonrisa a pesar de los esfuerzos por aparentar lo contrario tras el breve vistazo a la mueca seria que parecía a punto de quebrarse. Ahí seguía su mano, distrayéndola… no, aliviándola de la carga que era incapaz de olvidar. Tenía razón. Darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto no ayudaría a su cabeza o a su estómago. Pero qué otra cosa iba a hacer si no…

–No lo puedo creer, Paul…

–Tomará tiempo.

–Es decir… ¡En serio! ¡Míralos!

–Bastante los vi…

–Es decir… no puedo… no entiendo cómo…

–A veces… tratándose de esta clase de asuntos… créeme que lo peor que puedes hacer es intentar entenderlo.

–Pero Paul, no puede ser… no puede ser que…

–¿Vas a creer por una jodida vez lo que te diga? –Y a pesar de la brusquedad de sus palabras, el psicólogo se permitió una sonrisa, mezcla irónica y melancólica–. Llevo más de treinta años intentando entender qué llevó a dos primos hermanos a dejarse llevar una noche sin mediar las consecuencias, así que tú no vas a tener más éxito con tus hermanos… salvando todas las diferencias por supuesto.

Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo diera la impresión contraria, Luna hacía bastante que había desechado toda creencia relacionada con el azar tratándose de su relación con el psicólogo. Sus razones encerraban semejante ejemplo. Palabras aleatorias… pero cuánto había tenido que pasar para caer en la cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía más allá de lo que le permitía.

Y aun así… más de treinta años intentando entender…

–Lo estarás pensando ahora, no creo que te moleste intentar descubrirlo, ¿o sí? –La sola sugerencia logró que Luna dejara escapar una risita.

–¿Sabes lo que pienso? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto experto en mujeres?

–Con ser experto en ti voy servido, gracias.

–Mira si serás…

–No vas a cambiar nada, Luna, dudo incluso que ésa fuera tu intención desde el principio.

–Paul, ellos…

–Dejaron de ser los hermanos menores que tenías que proteger de alguna manera… suponiendo que te tomaras semejante molestia, claro…

–¡Qué demonios quisiste decir!

–Ellos saben mejor que nadie que están metidos en un lío de dimensiones épicas, ¿por qué más te lo iban a decir?

–No… no entiendo qué…

–Fue un riesgo enorme, acéptalo, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de que le digas algo al resto de tu familia?

No fue sino hasta que el psicólogo pronunció esas palabras que Luna terminó de ser consciente de la posibilidad… y la misma bastó para deslizar una dolorosa corriente desde su nuca hasta la punta de los pies. Lo que dirían las chicas… sus padres… todos… Dios…

–Pero… Paul… yo…

–Tú mantendrás la boca cerrada y los apoyarás.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que haré eso?

–Que ellos esperan que lo hagas.

–Cómo…

–Están solos, Luna, solos contra el mundo, desesperados de apoyo y en ti esperan encontrar…

–¿Y tú? ¿Estás pintado?

–La mayor parte del tiempo, pregúntale a tu familia.

–Siempre eres tan…

–No vas a comparar a un aparecido con una hermana, ¿o sí? –Ante la pausa, la mano de Paul se deslizó hasta la mejilla de la rockera, trazando el contorno delineado por sus pecas, ésas en las que solía detenerse de tanto en tanto, creyéndose tal vez capaz de contarlas–. Lo ibas a hacer de todos modos, pero… ¿Era necesario que te dijera que no era una estupidez pensarlo?

Incluso tan lejos de ese momento, meses… ¿Un par de años ya? Incluso habiendo pasado tanto de eso, Luna seguía siendo incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa culposa que brotó de sus labios al contacto de los dedos de Paul, mismo que desde su asiento le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Porque el muy cabrón tenía razón. Lo habría hecho de todos modos. Sólo necesitaba el impulso decisivo para confirmar el apoyo que se materializó en la humilde boda simbólica que el mismo psicólogo presidiera apretando los dientes y mirando al cielo esperando la llegada de un rayo o cualquier otro fenómeno meteorológico que lo partiera en las partes necesarias para resultar irreconocible para el mundo.

Una humilde boda con apenas dos invitados. Sin contar al improvisado juez y a los novios. Una ceremonia mil veces más significativa que la de Lori, ya que estaba con los matrimonios en crisis…

Luna se obligó a parpadear para terminar de regresar a esa puerta y a la llave a medio camino de introducir en la cerradura.

La llave… maldita sea…

¿Por qué, cada vez que regresaba, debía lamentarlo de alguna manera?

Daba igual que no fuera la primera vez. Que en teoría, se tratara de un destino más… seguro… ah, por favor, ¿qué sitio podía ser seguro con una amenaza nuclear a tan pocos kilómetros? Independiente de que año tras año… daba igual. Él estaría ahí y poco podía importar el antes frente al después.

Pero no era la primera vez. Seguía siendo un trabajo al fin y al cabo. Seguía siendo una elección, más o menos cuestionable pero elección al fin.

Mas la familia jamás se acostumbraría a dejar ir a un integrante. Sin importar de cuántos hijos pudiera tratarse. Sin importar cuántas veces pudieran pasar por el mismo proceso. Ni siquiera la distancia haría la diferencia. La increíble influencia que puede tener un lazo de sangre.

 _Un lazo sólido, quiero decir. La sangre se puede diluir. Como lágrimas en la lluvia._

 _Padre mío, fumador empedernido…_

Tuvo la rockera que apretar con fuerza la llave a medio camino. La frialdad del metal terminó de devolverla a la realidad. La llave de Lincoln. La llave que el mismo Lincoln le entregara en un breve momento a solas, sabiendo qué quería decir con ese gesto… con esa expresión. Aunque se viera obligado a resumir la situación y su sentir en unos cuantos minutos antes de recibir al resto de la familia que había acudido a despedirlo.

Casi conmovedor. Todos haciendo sus vidas… casi todos y sin embargo, sabían hacer un espacio en sus agendas para despedirlo, por mucho que él insistiera en que no era necesario. Como fuera, todos hicieron oídos sordos a esa recomendación…

Bueno, casi todos.

La verdad sea dicha, a nadie le sorprendió no ver a Lynn en la despedida. Ni siquiera a la rockera. Incluso sin haber conocido los verdaderos motivos… dudaba que pudiera pasar de la molestia inicial. Valiéndose de la excusa que fuera, todos… casi todos en realidad asumirían que seguiría manteniendo su firme oposición a cualquier decisión bélica de Lincoln, aunque fuera en ausencia, aunque le doliera como muchos creían imaginar.

Aunque nadie se había acercado a su sentir ni un poco.

Nadie excepto Luna Loud.

La misma Luna Loud que llegó al apartamento ya sólo de Lynn después de la despedida. La misma Luna Loud que sólo tuvo que usar la copia de la llave que alguien… digamos… alguien con el cabello de una escasa tonalidad blanca le entregó, encargándole que le devolviera esa misma copia a Lynn a sabiendas de que él, con toda su formación militar, sería incapaz hacerlo.

Así que Luna se dejó caer. Y ni falta hizo que diera explicaciones al portero, sólo se dejó caer. Algo de peso tendrá su apellido. Se dejó caer y abrió la puerta como si tal cosa. Después de desoír por enésima vez el consejo de Siderakis y darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Por supuesto que le resultó extraño considerando las visitas previas. Un par de golpes y al instante salía el querido Lincoln a recibirla. Así que sí, iba a notarse la diferencia. La dolorosa diferencia. No es como que a ella le agradara la vocación castrense del copito de nieve con patas que tenía por hermano desde que la memoria le era fiel, pero a diferencia de Lynn, sabía… en realidad ni siquiera estaba segura de si respetaba la decisión. Probablemente sólo no le afectaba tanto.

Por supuesto que si se comparaba con Lynn… a cualquier otro, quien fuera, no le habría importado tanto.

Conociendo a su deportista hermana, que acababa de fichar hacía poco por uno de los equipos más importantes de la liga estatal, si no estaba entrenando… pues algo estaría haciendo. Por su propio bien.

Y si la había puesto al tanto Lincoln o no de la situación antes de largarse… ¿Qué importancia podía tener aquello? Se enteraría de todos modos.

Si esperaba encontrar el apartamento convertido en un campo de batalla…

Bueno, Lynn en solitario o en equipo… ¿Qué más podía esperarse? ¿Madurez con el pasar de los años?

 _Y ya de paso, ¿qué tal si erradicamos el racismo del país?_

Tal vez no era demasiado pedir. Después de todo, hacía ya un par de días que Lincoln había abandonado el lugar. Seguía percibiéndose su presencia. Más la del fantasma víctima de una muerte violenta. No se puede decir que firmaran una capitulación pacífica a juzgar por el estado de los cojines del sillón.

Así las cosas…

Encontrar a Lynn llorando entre sus cuatro paredes… dentro del estándar, ya había visto a Lynn llorar antes. Por muy ruda que fuera la chica, la… sí, la quinta hija Loud, seguía teniendo su corazoncito escondido entre capas y capaz de dureza y todo lo demás que pueda acarrear la misma. Ya Luna había lidiado antes con tales situaciones.

Encontrar a Lynn hecha un ovillo en un rincón, llorando, teniendo tanto espacio disponible, más en el baño… a pesar de la rareza, seguía… ajustándose al estándar, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y la lógica separación, por supuesto.

Así y todo, la falta de práctica se hizo notar.

Bastante le tomó a la rockera arrancarla de la tortuosa burbuja en que se hallaba y llevarla al sillón más cercano. Parpadeando más de lo necesario. Porque el recuerdo del que había sido un hogar sorprendentemente feliz seguía ahí, latente, y detenerse demasiado en él…

Daba igual. Así que tenía que ser en tanto diera la impresión de que Lynn se ahogaba en su propio llanto…

Llanto… humedad… agua…

Qué asociación, se burló Luna en su mente, pero bastó para mantenerla ocupada llenando un vaso con agua. Y el segundo. Y el tercero. Y así hasta que el agua potable fue incapaz de ahogar la reserva de lágrimas que parecía aún albergar la deportista.

Es lo normal, se dijo la rockera una y otra vez, en tanto permitía que Lynn llorara todo lo que tuviera que llorar. Sabía armarse de paciencia, mas no estaba segura de que las cosas llegaran a algún sitio de esperar mucho más. Tampoco tenía constancia de la existencia de un tiempo prudente para esas cosas. Recordaba ella misma haber llorado más de una vez tocando una canción tras otra. Llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Llorar hasta sentir la sequedad irritante de los ojos…

Llorar sola. Llorar acompañada. Pero todo tiene un final, se decía. Por mucho que entre el dicho y el hecho…

–Lynn…

Entre sacudidas, encogida y bajo la palma de su mano, su hermana menor no dio mayores señales de oírla. Tal vez ambas manos sobre sus hombros… los dedos cubriendo su rostro… las manos sobre sus manos…

–Lynn…

Fue suave. Fue gentil. Fue un mundo lo que le costó despegar las manos del rostro de su hermana, descubriendo la congestión, el enrojecimiento, la irritación de los ojos que aún tenían lágrimas que derramar. Luna creyó oír el eco de su saliva pasar a través de la garganta más allá de su cuerpo. Cómo mantener la compostura ante semejante contemplación…

–Luna…

Casi hubiera preferido la aludida que guardara silencio. Aquel sonido resultaba tan doloroso de oír…

–No estás sola, hermana, nunca lo has estado.

–Luna… yo…

–Y si necesitas… si necesitas lo que sea… estaré contigo lo que haga falta.

–Luna…

Dios mío, qué…

Lo entendía. Lynn estaba sensible. Qué más podía explicar que los ojos de la deportista se humedecieran más si acaso aquello era posible poco antes de aferrarse a ella con tal fuerza… con tal fuerza que casi sintió que le hacía daño. Mas Luna supo hallar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para contener un quejido y sostener el cuerpo de la chica tan peligrosamente próximo al abismo.

–Confía en mí, hermana, estoy aquí para lo que sea.

Parecía surtir efecto. Al menos hacía un esfuerzo por contener los sollozos. Las lágrimas ya eran otra cosa. Humedecían su hombro. Intentaba serenarse, encontrar las palabras. Articular un sonido, el que fuera que no guardara relación con el llanto. O con la tos. O la respiración agitada.

–Luna…

–Tranquila hermana, tranquila…

–Yo… yo…

–¿Sí?

–No… no sé… no sé qué hacer…

–Calma, no hace falta que…

Pero la rockera no tardó en ser interrumpida por su hermana quien, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, logró separarse de ella entre sollozos y accesos de tos. Así y todo, encontró el valor necesario para mirarla a los ojos. Mismos en los que la hermana mayor apreció un miedo como no recordaba jamás haber visto ni experimentado.

Mismo que pareció transmitirle con una facilidad…

–No sé… no sé… cómo…

–¿Cómo qué?

–No sé… cómo decirle… a Lincoln…

–¿Decirle qué?

Quiso encontrar las palabras, pero parecía ser que ese esfuerzo no hizo sino avivar la pena que tardé un poco en identificar más… más con el miedo… con esa alarma que parecía gritarle que acababa de hacer la pregunta correcta en caso de que quisiera arrepentirse después.

Pero ya era tarde. Lo supo cuando Lynn sacó algo del bolsillo de la sudadera. Algo que apretó con tal fuerza que sus nudillos parecían a punto de ceder ante la presión, al igual que el objeto. El mismo objeto que puso en su mano sin dejar de mirarla mientras no dejaba de repetir:

–No sé… cómo decirle… cómo decirle a Lincoln…

Decirle qué, estuvo a punto de decir al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia el objeto que había recibido…

Sintiendo Luna cómo las palabras morían en su mente mucho antes de alojarse en cualquier otro lugar. Secándose su garganta. Relacionando el frío de su rostro con la falta de sangre…

Un trozo de intimidad… no, un trozo de plástico… ¿Serían infalibles? Pero qué estaba… ¿Acaso importaba? Al fin y al cabo, la imagen de la prueba de embarazo no podía ser más elocuente. La prueba que presumía con orgullo del par de líneas verticales que sólo…

Positivo.

Positivo. Demonios, demonios, demonios. Positivo.

Resultado positivo.

–Cómo… ¡Cómo se lo digo!

Hacía tanto que Luna no se sentía tan… tan…

Hacía tantos años que no deseaba un trago, el que fuera, con tanta desesperación…

Cómo decírselo…

Qué buena pregunta. Como tantas… tantas otras por responder…

–Qué… ¡Qué fue lo que hicimos mal!

¿Y por dónde empezar a responder?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luna odiaba los hospitales.

¿Y quién no? Que no fuera médico o similar.

¿Por qué cada visita a la ciudad que la viera crecer debía traer consigo una catástrofe de mayor o menor envergadura?

Bastante caro había salido desplazarse en taxi, más exigirle al conductor que hiciera la vista gorda de todas las leyes de tránsito disponibles. Fuera la paga o el hecho de llevar en su vehículo a la famosa Luna Loud, vocalista de The Louders… ¿Pero quién le iba a creer semejante historia? Al menos tendría material para alimentar las charlas con futuros pasajeros. Su credibilidad, por otro lado…

Y le habría pedido una foto de haber sido otra la ocasión. Pero no. Saltaba a la vista que la joven cantante no estaba de humor para complacer a un seguidor. Cosa extraña, era de común conocimiento su actitud afable, pero…

Pero carajo, qué más se podía esperar de alguien que te ofrecía cierta suma, a esa hora de la mañana, con tal de que te saltes un par de luces rojas…

Hasta qué punto valía la pena transmitir la versión integral de la historia cuando ya bastaba hablar de una loca carrera a secas contra el reloj y los semáforos…

Incluso de haber sido otras las circunstancias, Luna no habría dudado en vomitar en el arbusto o basurero más cercano tras la serie de giros y temerarias maniobras del conductor, siempre avaladas por ella. Pero claro, seguía rondando en su mente la noticia de la que se había enterado por casualidad.

Si no hubiese sido el televisor encendido a esa hora por obra y gracia de la casualidad… o de Dios, como a Paul le gustaba decir de tanto en tanto, Dios, el campeón del cuestionable sentido del humor… si no hubiese sido por eso, habría sido la llamada de Joe. El amigo abogado que, según Siderakis, le costaría un hipotético pase al Paraíso, suponiendo que sus méritos…

Exagerado. Sólo por ser abogado. Ahí estaba aún en su mente, el llamado de Joe confirmando que sí, sí se trataba de quienes creía, sólo que la periodista parecía tener dificultades para entender lo escrito. Para que lo confundiera con un tal Polo Siderales…

Con algo de suerte lo usaría a futuro. Con algo de suerte, el recuerdo le sacaría una sonrisa. Por mucho que prefiriera llamarlo Sid de tanto en tanto…

–Sid…

Y fue ese nombre el que escapó de sus labios una vez ingresó al hospital y se valió de similar número de giros y maniobras temerarias para dar con él en uno de los pasillos. En algo que bien podía pasar por una sala de espera, el lugar que le indicaron como destino una vez fue capaz de pasar por sobre todos los protocolos dando señas de lo que Paul no habría dudado en calificar como serios problemas de control de ira.

Como si lo hiciera mejor, el muy…

–Sid…

Fue el nombre que escapó de sus labios una vez llegó al destino que ya visualizaba entre giros, esquinas y maniobras. Intentando diluir con el movimiento el desagradable olor a desinfectante y otros medicamentos que, además de contribuir a empeorar el maltrecho estado de su estómago, le devolvían funestos recuerdos de lo que había sido y lo que estuvo a punto de ser…

Tampoco ayudó demasiado a la rockera que quien levantara la mirada al escuchar ese diminutivo luciera de esa manera.

Pero no podía culparlo. ¿Cuánto hacía ya?

En sus recuerdos más recientes, rebosaba de salud. Y dado que ya se podía calificar su estado de deplorable por aquel entonces…

Curvado sobre sí mismo, sentado de cualquier manera y vestido con un mono quirúrgico. Su única mano útil apretaba la mascarilla y el gorro plástico. Fue al levantar la vista que Luna casi se arrepintió de haberlo llamado. Las ojeras parecían casi negras contra la palidez de la piel, resaltando más si acaso era posible el enrojecimiento de los ojos…

Detalle en el que se detuvo. Conteniendo el aliento. Y es que en todos los años que habían compartido, jamás…

Jamás lo había visto llorar.

No se sacudía a causa de los sollozos. Las lágrimas descendían, silenciosas, a través de sus pálidas mejillas. Estaba lo bastante… devastado para ignorarlas junto con el hecho de mostrar, por primera vez, su aspecto más vulnerable.

Ante su llamado, sólo la miró alelado un par de segundos. Parecía costarle trabajo reconocerla. Atinar a levantarse. A extender sus manos y tocarla. Convencerse de que era real. Irónico considerando que a lo largo de aquellas espantosas últimas horas, no había deseado nada con tanta desesperación como tenerla frente a él, incluso si no podía tocarla, si bien se sentía capaz de dar cualquier cosa con tal de…

–Sid…

El tercer llamado consiguió sacudir en parte su conmoción. Desprenderse del olor a desinfectante superado por la metálica esencia que había teñido de rojo las manos de los especialistas…

El rojo de sus manos…

Rojo…

 _Quédate conmigo… estoy aquí… estaremos aquí… ¡Mírame!_

Seguía adherido a su piel… Dios santo, Luna… sí era ella…

 _¡Levántate!_

Estaba adherido. Al asiento y a sí mismo. Sus extremidades no le respondían. Su natural buen juicio… sí, claro, ¿le había respondido alguna vez?

 _¡Volverá! ¡Te lo juro!_

Las voces… las malditas voces… no, la voz. Su voz. Su voz gritando. Gritando en dos planos diferentes. Dios santo, la historia… la maldita historia… y su voz…

–Sid…

Junto con el cuarto llamado, la vio arrodillada frente a él. Con sus manos sobre las suyas. Buscando con desesperación alguna señal de vida. Ya tenía bastante. Pobrecita. Necesitaba… ansiaba… no, no podía permitirse ceder ante la desesperación que llevaba domando desde el día anterior… desde el grito que lo despertara… desde sus propios gritos…

Estaba frente a él… estaba esperando algo… lo esperaba…

La sangre…

Dios santo…

–Es…

–Tranquilo…

–Es… niño.

–¿Qué?

–Es… es un niño, Luna –intentó esbozar una sonrisa, un gesto. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa servía, carajo. Pero todo cuanto sintió fue el derrumbe de la máscara que no sabía que llevaba puesta.

–Qué… qué estás…

–Un niño, Luna, un niño –una palabra más y se largaría a toser. Pero no podía dejarla así. No si con la mirada demandaba más–. Sólo… ahora… ahora mismo…

–Sid…

–Se complicaron las cosas –no, ni cerca de lo que quería decir, pero todo parecía indicar que Luna era capaz de identificar el significado encerrado en el escaso espacio entre líneas.

–Lynn…

–Alto riesgo, Luna, ella… el niño… bueno –y lo supo por la mirada de la rockera. Estaba al tanto. Ambos lo estaban. No esperaban menos. Un gramo de alivio confirmado. Por mucho que la mirada de la joven…

–Está bien, lo… yo lo…

–Perdóname.

Por un segundo, Luna creyó haber oído mal. Incluso haberlo imaginado. No le habría extrañado, hacía bastantes horas de…

Pero estaba ahí. Era él. Desamparado. Vulnerable. Ni el mes que estuvo en coma… nunca lo había visto tan frágil como en ese segundo. Ella misma estaba al borde del colapso, mas algo en la mirada… en el estado del psicólogo la obligó a conservar una pizca de compostura, dejando caer las manos sobre sus hombros en un intento de brindarle el sostén…

Él, tan cabrón… a punto de perderse… pidiendo incluso…

–Paul…

–No sabía… qué más hacer…

–Tranquilo, lo importante es… lo importante es que no la dejaste sola.

–Mierda…

Iba a decir algo más, pero sintió el atasco en la garganta. Bien podían ser las palabras mezcladas con la bilis. No había desayunado. Daba igual. Si acaso tragaba un sorbo de agua, no dudaba que lo devolvería.

El olor adherido… el olor que tanto le había costado desterrar… el olor que volvía… que volvía para quedarse…

La sangre de antes… de entonces…

Buscó su fortaleza. La encontró intentando abrazar a Luna. Sintiendo su frente en su pecho. Sintiendo cómo lo apretaba con fuerza. Había preguntas. Había demandas. Había miedo.

Había sido una estupidez. Creer que estarían preparados.

Un niño… pero el niño y Lynn…

Dios santo.


	4. Paul y Lori: A veces las cosas sólo son

**Saludos a todos.**

 **No podía terminar la semana sin hacer esto. Recuerdo que siempre odié esperar demasiado para la siguiente parte. Esto ya estaba escrito, ¿para qué mantenerlos en ascuas? Aquí estoy, aquí está y espero que sea de su agrado. Si voy muy rápido, no se preocupen, tómense su tiempo. La verdad es que, aunque sea muy dramático de mi parte, nunca estoy seguro si regresaré el día de mañana y cuánto pueda tardar. Así que mientras pueda, aquí me quedaré.**

 **Es además uno de esos días especiales. No siempre puedes coincidir en una actualización con los que son, a mi juicio, los más grandes, UnderratedHero, Banghg y TonyPresidio. Creo que falta Slash Torrance, pero... no se puede tener todo. Tal vez debí escoger mejor el día para no joder, pero... ya estamos, aquí vamos.**

 **Antes de comenzar, agradecer de corazón a ustedes que hacen esto posible, en especial a dvxtrem (por eso esto está aquí, descúbrelo), Sam the Stormbringer (pero qué buena banda sonora tienes, mis respetos, espero a ver qué dices de esta sesión y como siempre, opto por la tinta transparente), Chiara Polairix Edelstein (me alegra mucho verte por aquí, tus comentarios siempre me dejan con una sonrisa en los labios, pero... ¿Mi fan? Con mayor razón espero que esto sea de tu agrado), Jakobs-Snipper (soy un fanático, esta historia es mi despedida y quiero que sea a lo grande, por eso me urge la velocidad, pero también la calidad y espero que eso sí te agrade compatriota, un abrazo), Julex93 (tarde no llegas hermano, las puertas siempre están abiertas, soy yo el desquiciado jejeje, tus análisis siempre son grandiosos y agradecidos, si esta historia vive es en realidad por lectores como tú y espero sinceramente satisfacer lo que puedas esperar, un abrazo y siempre es un gusto verte otra vez), Dope (oh canijo, no esperaba... en verdad agradezco mucho tu lectura y espero que esa experiencia personal tuya... carajo, sólo espero que estés bien, no sabes cómo agradezco la oportunidad que me das a pesar de ser un desgraciado para muchos ahora mismo, un abrazo desde aquí), sgtrinidad9 (en serio, nada que disculpar, tú no tardaste nada, fue mi culpa por ir tan rápido y no he aprendido la lección y las responsabilidades son la prioridad siempre, me alegra que te guste lo que lees, esta trilogía fue inesperada incluso para mí, veamos si soy capaz de mantener tu interés hasta ahora, saludos), ScarSteban, Sergex, Ficlover93, KuroganeKrad, Adrioli y dabbing panda. Son grandiosos, espero vivan para siempre.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar (siguiendo tu teoría, sgtrinidad9... Nickelodeon, había mejores formas de hacer las cosas, en serio), los invito a la lectura, bienvenidos todos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

No fui el primero que se enteró.

¿Sigues ahí? Dime que escuchas. Dame una señal. Siento mucho pedírtelo ahora. ¿Sigues ahí?

Puedes reírte de mí si quieres. Sólo te pido una señal. Puedo explicarlo todo. Y de no poder, quiero. Lo necesito. Porque si me callo por mucho más, sé que…

No, qué digo. Nada ya. Todo se ha ido a la mierda. Desde mucho antes se ha ido a la mierda, esto es sólo la confirmación. Tampoco he estado en posición de elegir en el último tiempo.

Mi memoria eligió un buen día para encontrar el refuerzo que lleva haciéndole falta desde hace bastante.

Después de hoy, ya no habrá mañana.

Qué, ¿crees que exagero? Es mejor así, créeme. Aunque sea una exageración, eso no quiere decir que carezca de opciones de concretarse. Después de hoy, ya no habrá mañana. Y sea lo que sea que pase, te juro que ya me da igual.

No. Siempre me ha dado igual. Ahora es diferente. Ahora necesito que así sea. Sin importar lo que ocurra después. Que después de hoy, ya no haya mañana. Sin importar el verdadero alcance del deseo. Que después de hoy, todo esto se acabe.

Aunque sea por mi propio pie.

Y ya empezamos.

No fui el primero que se enteró.

Eso no impidió que cayera sobre mí el peso de algunas decisiones. Y lo comprendí. Me tomó un poco, pero lo hice. Porque habría pensado lo mismo de haber sido yo y no Luna… en fin.

No recuerdo qué dejé de hacer cuando Luna me pidió que fuera al apartamento de Lynn. No recuerdo si me molesté en apurar el paso ni si me faltó aliento para llegar. Sé que llegué y poco y nada me tomó comprobar que no estaba ahí a causa de un mero gesto cortés. En realidad, llevaba sospechándolo desde que oyera la invitación por el móvil.

Puede que de haber sido otras las anfitrionas, me habrían informado de otra manera. Una sonrisa, un abrazo, una noticia que haría que me fuera de espaldas. El impulso del abrazo… tú me entiendes, ¿recuerdas cuando me anunciaste el nacimiento de tu primer hijo? Imagina una expresión fúnebre en lugar de la entusiasta. Imagina a la chica… imagina a Lynn encogida en un sillón con una expresión cargada de pánico.

Imagina a Luna respirando profundo una vez. Dos veces. Soltándome la novedad de un golpe.

Te juro que no sé cómo carajos no me fui de espaldas.

Supongo que callé más tiempo del que ambas consideraron apropiado. Donde estaba no podía mirar hacia la misma dirección, no encontraría la ventana, de manera que una buena carrera no me iba a salvar.

Fue la primera vez en años que deseé un trago. El que fuera. Un cigarro no me iba a bastar.

Y antes de poder cuestionar la veracidad de la información, Luna puso en mi nariz el trozo de plástico que lo probaba. Y mucho antes de ser consciente de que aquel resultado se obtenía con una muestra de orina, me vi contemplando el par de líneas verticales que hicieron saltar las dudas por los aires.

Un jodido positivo.

Ya bastante complicada era la situación previa para que, encima, les diera por agrandar la familia.

De pronto me pesaron tanto ambos brazos…

A duras penas conseguí decir lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza en cuanto fui capaz de articular algo coherente:

–Lincoln…

–Él no lo sabe –soltó Luna con rotundidad.

Cuando creía que las cosas no podían empeorar… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser limitar el afán de superación a logros menos problemáticos?

–Bien… canijo.

Y una vez aflojada la sarta de palabrotas de rigor, me sentí más capaz de pensar algo. Lo que fuera. De mirar a las chicas y discurrir algo, sin importar cuán descabellado pudiera ser el resultado… ¿Pero qué cosa podía ser más descabellada que aquella?

Me bastó una ojeada a ambas para comprenderlo. El aborto estaba descartado. Al menos en algo estábamos en sintonía. Fuera cual fuera las razones… ¿Hay activistas cerca? Pero aceptémoslo, ¿qué culpa tenía esa criatura de haber ido a parar a semejante situación? Si sus padres al menos… pero ya daba igual. Ya estaba ahí y la orina había tenido el bien de delatarlo…

Y tenía que lavarme las manos…

–No lo sabrá.

Más que hablar Lynn, me dio la impresión de que aquel era el sonido de alguien comiendo vidrio… no, no es como que haya presenciado algo así… no, tampoco lo he intentado, es sólo…

Dejémoslo en que era ella. En que su intervención casi nos hizo saltar a Luna y a mí. Que al final, pasamos a ser dos en sintonía contra una chica que había escogido el mejor momento para recuperar parte de la terquedad que parece estar grabada en el jodido código genético de toda su jodida familia.

Te juro que hay días en que los odio. Con toda mi mente y con todas mis fuerzas.

–No lo dirás en serio, hermana…

–¿Y qué si así fuera?

–Es un chiste, ¿verdad? –Más que hablar, sentí que escupía y así parecieron pensarlo ambas chicas–. Lo has dimensionado, ¿verdad?

–Está creciendo dentro de mí, ¿le parece poco, doc?

–Por supuesto, y seguro lo hiciste tú solita, ¿a que sí?

Estoy seguro que de haberse encontrado en mejor estado, no habría dudado en saltarme encima para cualquier cosa menos darme un abrazo y poco y nada habría sido capaz de hacer Luna para impedirlo. Eso no le impidió a la hermana mayor el contemplar la situación mordiéndose el labio inferior casi con pánico, casi temiendo lo que vendría después.

–Él se largó, prefirió largarse con esos… prefirió largarse a… –No fue capaz de seguir, percibí la amenaza del llanto contenida a duras penas. Al menos su orgullo seguía intacto.

–¿No has pensado que todo esto podría cambiar las cosas?

–Si no lo pensó antes…

–Claramente ninguno lo pensó antes.

–¡Paul!

–¿Qué, Luna? ¿Me vas a decir que esto tiene cara de proyecto de vida? ¿Que parece de lo más organizado?

–¡Cállese! ¡No tiene ni la más jodida idea de cómo fueron las cosas!

–Se lo dices al tipo cuya puerta tiraste de una patada…

–¡Es igual! ¡Es mi hijo y mi familia y yo sé cómo haré las cosas!

–No has sabido cómo hacer las cosas en casi diez años, así que ya te quiero ver intentándolo ahora que una vida depende de ti.

Supe por la cara de Luna que había ido demasiado lejos. Es gracioso. Eso de meter la pata, digo. No te das cuenta hasta que tienes la mierda hasta el cuello. Tienes que parpadear para percatarte y una vez eres consciente del resultado, no puedes creer lo que acabas de hacer o decir.

Lo digo porque pensarás… porque estarás de acuerdo con Luna ahora mismo. ¿Pero me creerías si te digo que casi experimenté cierto placer morboso tras soltar aquello? Como si me hubieran pagado oportunamente una deuda… sí, es más fácil probar científicamente la existencia del Cielo, pero ya que estamos…

De por sí la expresión de Lynn estaba desencajada. Ahí, hecha un ovillo en el extremo de un sillón. Encantador apartamento si me permites decirlo. Quién habría pensado que horas antes, en el mismo lugar… pero no tiene importancia, supongo que ya te habrás hecho una idea.

De por sí la deportista estaba desencajada cuando llegué… qué digo, desencajada estaba Luna, Lynn, por su parte, estaba hecha mierda. Pero cuando solté aquello… creo que habría perdonado más fácil un espectáculo nudista sin consentimiento en su propia casa, a juzgar por la miradita…

–Nos habríamos enterado antes si a usted le hubiera dado la gana abrir el boca, cabrón de mierda.

La costumbre es saber ignorar la voz de tu conciencia. ¿Lo habrá conseguido alguien?

Siempre le di demasiadas vueltas al asunto. ¿Debí aflojar antes? Fueron demasiados años. Incluso si hubiese sido por mí mismo y no por esa familia. Pero ya ves… cuando pesa demasiado tu propia historia familiar y conoces de sobra las consecuencias… cuando vives con ellas y cada año crecen más, envejecen y te devuelven la mirada a través del espejo… cuando tiene nombre y apellido…

Supongo que fue un error, ¿sabes? Eso de proyectar los temores en esa situación… más extrema, sí, más peligrosa, más delicada… pero infinitamente mejor… mejor en un sentido que no sabría describirte.

Supongo que todos esos años sólo fueron la tardanza en tragarme de una vez todo eso. Temores y prejuicios. Lincoln y Lynn habían pagado un injusto precio. O eso creía.

Porque de pronto, frente a Lynn y Luna, me arrepentí hasta por los días que pudieran quedarme, justamente, de haber abierto la maldita boca.

–Y mira de lo que sirvió.

–¡Paul! ¡Ya basta!

–Ese niño no tiene la culpa, Lynn.

–Yo sé lo que le conviene a este niño.

–No, no lo sabes, se habrían cuidado mejor si lo hubieran sabido.

–¡Paul, es suficiente! ¡No estás ayudando!

–Ya la ayudé demasiado, Luna –dicho esto, me vi obligado a apartarla al tiempo que caminaba hacia la deportista, que ya lucía mejor sentada, con las manos en el vientre y una mirada feroz, como intentando proteger al chiquillo de mí–. Si no le vas a decir a Lincoln por rencor…

–¡Nunca ha sido por rencor, pedazo de…!

–Qué gracia le va a hacer al chico crecer sin padre –casi sonreí, pero me contuve. Tal vez no con demasiado éxito a juzgar por las miradas–. Qué gracia te va a hacer cuando empiece a preguntar por su padre…

–Cállese.

–Y cuando se lo digas… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo le vas a explicar que también es su…?

–¡Cállese! ¡No sabe nada! ¡Nada!

Acto seguido… a duras penas conseguí esquivar un gancho de derecha que no vi venir. Fue más bien la variación del aire la que me permitió dar un paso atrás. Tuve que parpadear para comprobar que sí, Luna se ponía de parte de su hermana y la apartaba de mí, casi con el mismo temor reflejado en la cara… no, la misma rabia contra mí. Fantástico, había variado la sintonía. Pero había ido demasiado lejos para frenar.

Porque me había ofendido directamente. Porque en ese segundo pasó a ser algo personal.

 _Padre mío, fumador empedernido…_

–Y tú sí sabes, ¿verdad Lynn? Lo que se siente crecer como un maldito accidente… como un maldito error que ha crecido contra todas las probabilidades… que tus padres no pensarán antes… que con el solo hecho de estar juntos te jodían la vida… tú sí lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Respiré un par de veces antes de asimilar el mareo fruto de las palabras. No tenía idea de la expresión de las chicas, pero sentía que algo había cambiado en el aire. De pronto, ya no me resultaba tan trabajosa la labor de respirar. De pronto, me pregunté cuánto llevaba esperando tener la ocasión de soltar algo así.

Años, a juzgar por los kilos perdidos en un solo segundo.

–No dudo que le des amor a ese chiquillo, Lynn, tampoco dudes que Lincoln… con todos los defectos que le sobran, también lo haría si así se lo permites, pero piensa que no se trata sólo de darle amor, de criarlo como Dios manda, se trata… se trata de prepararlo para lo que se le viene encima y te lo puedo jurar, no podrás protegerlo de eso por siempre.

Si me preguntas de dónde salió todo eso, no sabría decirte. Llegado un punto, me sorprendió ser capaz de decir algo y no lanzar cualquier cosa, romperla, algo sobre lo cual descargarme. ¿Desde cuándo ser civilizado supone una satisfacción? ¿Desde cuándo el alivio se puede limitar?

Dije lo que dije, pero no estuve ni cerca de sentirme satisfecho. En realidad estaba cansado. Qué novedad, ¿no te jode? Y me iba a largar. Te juro que me iba a largar y ya después vería cómo enfrentar lo que pudiera venirse encima. Y en lugar de eso, Lynn supo apartarse de Luna, lo cual bastó para llamar mi atención. Lo bastante para clavarme en mi sitio.

Seguía molesta, pero más parecía que su pena superaba cualquier otra emoción. Lo supe cuando la tuve a un palmo de distancia… no, no sé a cuánto carajos equivale un palmo. Dejémoslo en que estaba cerca. Lo bastante para percatarme del parecido físico que existía entre ella y Luna. Incluso las pecas…

Y ser consciente de ese parecido no me ayudó demasiado. ¿Qué esperabas?

–Se lo diré… cuando esté preparada –articuló Lynn con lo que pareció de buenas a primeras un esfuerzo descomunal–. Se lo diré, pero… por favor… se lo pido… no se lo diga…

–Lynn…

–No se lo diga a él ni a nadie.

–Tarde o temprano…

–Lo sé, pero… pero no ahora, sólo… necesito tiempo… se lo diré, lo sabrá, pero ahora no, no… no estoy preparada y él… él ahora… ahora no…

–Está bien, tranquila –ésa fue Luna, ¿o creíste que en ese momento sabía qué demonios hacer? Fue ella la de la brillante idea de abrazarla en cuanto percibió la proximidad del llanto a través de su voz y del temblor de sus hombros. Fue ella la que supo contenerla en cuanto comprendió cuán cerca estaba de derrumbarse para no volver a incorporarse–. Tranquila…

–Tengo… tanto miedo… Luna…

–Lo sé, Lynn, lo sé –y ni falta hacía ser el campeón de la empatía. Cualquiera con una pizca de noción se habría sentido, en el mejor de los casos, tentado de mirar la ventana más cercana –Pero no estás sola, no lo olvides…

–Luna…

–Me vas a hacer tía –soltó Luna, acariciando el cabello de su hermana al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa trémula. Qué bueno que Lynn no tuvo oportunidad de ver a su hermana como yo la vi en cuanto sentí su mirada sobre mí. Por supuesto que no estaba mejor y aun así… no creo que hubiera antes ni haya después un instante en el que la admirara más que ahí, cuando supo encontrar las palabras y transmitir la convicción que a ella misma parecía hacerle falta–. Dios… ¿Crees que te voy a dejar sola con esto? Es mi sobrino, Lynn… mi sobrino…

–Cuando… cuando todos…

–No pienses en eso, hermana, no ahora –qué buena idea, faltaba que Luna la pusiera en práctica y todo habría sido perfecto–. Ya… ya…

–Ya habrá tiempo, tranquila –bien podría haber pasado por cualquier cosa, pero Luna lo captó: Era a ella a quién me dirigía–. Nos encargaremos.

–Paul…

–Todavía me queda un par de favores por cobrar –tal vez debí escoger mejor las palabras a juzgar por la mueca alarmada de la hermana mayor–. Verás que el mocoso llegará a este mundo y le hará honor a su desmadrado apellido.

–Podría ser una niña, Sid –me advirtió Luna con una débil sonrisa socarrona a la vez que una débil risita de Lynn se ahogaba en su pecho.

–No, por Dios… déjame tener la esperanza al menos…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lori esperaba no tener ocasión de volver a ver al psicólogo.

Demasiadas opciones no le quedaron en cuanto oyó su nombre y el de su hermana en una oración. Por supuesto que el mencionado accidente tuvo algo que ver en la toma de decisión. Un poco retrasada a causa del tergiversado nombre del psicólogo… Polo Siderales… ¿Cómo diablos no había pensado en eso antes?

Bastante hacía de la última vez que viera a su cuarta hermana menor. Casi un año de… Dios santo, casi un año de verdad. ¿Por qué se atrevió a pensar que sería diferente en la segunda despedida de su hermano? Creyendo que las cosas habían mejorado desde su regreso, pero su posterior partida, la segunda con tal de…

De cualquier modo, prefería no detenerse demasiado en ese detalle. Por mucho que fuera preferible eso a volver a…

No, Dios. Literalmente no estaba para esas cosas.

Por mucho que le costara aceptar el estilo de vida de su único hermano… si no le había dicho las cosas en su momento, ¿qué sacaba con intentar cumplir el rol cuando ya las cosas no podían estar más lejos de su alcance o influencia?

Tuvo suerte, sin embargo, que la partida la sorprendiera en Royal Woods.

Dejó escapar un resoplido en cuanto estacionó a las afueras del hospital. Suerte. Sí claro.

Habría sido una de las primeras en llegar de no haber quedado hermanas en casa esperando su turno de hacer suyo el mundo. Como era de esperar, nadie se atrevía a ahondar más de lo necesario en su actual situación. La natural curiosidad que parecía caracterizar a todo el clan se veía reemplazada, en su presencia, por un denso silencio que costaba romper con cualquier cosa. No dudaba que, a sus espaldas, aquello debía de ser un tema digno de análisis.

Con algo de suerte, lo había tratado con Leni. Pero no demasiado. Seguía fresco. Seguía sensible. Seguía sintiendo que algo se rompía en su interior cada vez que volvía a él.

En ese segundo, no obstante, dudaba que tuviera que volver sobre esos puntos. La gravedad de los hechos hablaba por sí sola y lo bastante fuerte para tener unos segundos en el noticiero de la mañana. Dos nombres muy reconocibles, por mucho que uno tuviera más importancia que el otro y el otro estuviera tan absurdamente tergiversado.

Conocía los motivos. Se aferraba a ellos. Buenas razones para estar donde estaba. Pero la sola presencia de Siderales… no, Siderakis… bueno, ¿cuál era la diferencia?

La sola presencia del tipo que había tenido la oportunidad de verla…

Mal momento para volver sobre esos fragmentos. El estado de Lynn era delicado. Delicado en el mejor de los casos. Y aun así…

Lori no se detuvo a pensar en el estatus casi milagroso del hecho de ser capaz de recordarse a sí misma esa lejana noche. Bien podía adentrarse en el hospital en busca de su hermana deportista mientras su vente vagaba autónoma hacia ese momento.

Porque aunque las escenas se diluyeran en gran medida a causa del paso del tiempo y su propia fuerza de voluntad, ¿cómo no recordar la última vez que se emborrachara a tal extremo? Si se esforzaba un poco, podía percibir sin mayor dificultad la gama de olores que se daban cita en uno de los locales más respetados de Royal Woods.

Lori retenía más detalles de los necesarios. Nadie en su familia sabía que había regresado. Que había escapado de casa a una hora insólita, tomado el primer vuelo… ¿O había sido bus? Lo primero que encontró, daba igual, que la llevara lo más lejos posible. Y aunque la obviedad del destino elegido era insalvable, poco y nada le importó. Necesitaba recuperar esa sensación de seguridad tan añorada y que de pronto, sabía, sólo sería capaz de encontrar en Royal Woods.

Y ese bar fue la primera parada tras arribar. El primer sitio en el que se dejó caer con su exiguo equipaje, lo poco y nada que había conseguido recoger con el poco tiempo y el temple cayéndosele a pedazos.

Nadie cuestionó su presencia. Parecía la clase de establecimiento que se abarrotaba de clientes de respetable posición un viernes por la noche, dispuestos a lo que fuera con tal de ahogar el estrés de una semana laboral más o menos difícil según fuera el caso. Incluso creyó ver un piano instalado en el fondo del cual se desprendían suaves notas que apenas si calmaban los agitados ánimos de la clientela.

No recordaba ella semejante lugar. Por supuesto, apenas entró a la universidad, Royal Woods dejó de ser su hogar en términos prácticos. Apenas si la recordaba de tanto en tanto como "el hogar de sus padres". Estando ya lejos, ¿para qué reducir sus ambiciones a una zona tan pequeña? El mundo le pertenecía. Claro que recordaba con cariño sus años previos a la partida, sus aventuras, su familia y amigos. Pero seguía siendo eso, recuerdos, no podía aferrarse a ellos con tanto ahínco si aspiraba alcanzar cimas más y más altas.

Pero de qué había servido. De pronto, ahí estaba de regreso. Comprendiendo que nunca había tenido otro hogar. Otro reducto seguro. Otro lugar al cual llegar.

Se dejó caer en la barra con el bolso a los pies. El barman, del otro lado, un enorme tipo con una calva que hacía bastante había abandonado el mero potencial, dedicó una mirada a la elegante, pero destrozada mujer que había arribado a sus dominios. Era evidente, por sus discretos ademanes, que el tipo había visto demasiado como para sorprenderse con su presencia. No supo Lori si eso la reconfortaba o hundía un poco más sus ánimos.

A duras penas, Lori escupió el pedido. Rondaba por su cabeza infinidad de posibilidades. Cocteles, mezclas, licores específicos. Y en su lugar, se conformó con… ¿Qué había sido? Alta graduación, por supuesto. Qué otra cosa iba a pedir.

–Vodka –se oyó decir… ¿O había sido whisky? Tal vez vino… ¿Qué habría sido?

Lo que fuera, le sirvieron una generosa porción que vació en un par de tragos a pesar de abrasarle la garganta. Parecía conocer el barman la dosis ideal según el caso. ¿Y dónde encajaría el suyo? ¿Reconocería el tipo de lágrima a través del maquillaje estropeado que enmarcaba sus ojos?

Calmó un poco la tormenta, pero no fue suficiente. Así siguió otra dosis. Y otra. Y otra. Llegado un punto, había acabado por perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Y no pudo importarle menos. En el fondo, a pesar del malestar, era lo que Lori llevaba buscando desde hacía un buen rato, siendo inevitable experimentar una pizca de alivio. La memoria reciente seguía ahí, intentando traicionarla, pero cada vez con mayor dificultad. El dolor sordo seguía ahí, arañando las paredes, así que sólo se le ocurrió una forma para acallarlo.

Una dosis más. Otra dosis. Y otra. Qué de malo podía tener…

–Señorita… ¿No cree que ha bebido suficiente?

En medio del embotamiento, la voz del barman arribó a sus oídos con dificultad. Como un bote pescador atrapado en la tormenta del siglo. Ya podía considerarse extraordinario que atracara en el puerto. Con dificultad, la primogénita Loud enfocó la mirada en el tipo, significándole otro respetable esfuerzo fruncir el ceño y anclarse en su sitio.

–¡Yo! Yo… sabré… ¡Cuándo! ¿Me oyó?

–Señorita, me parece que…

–¡Para eso pago! ¡Otro!

–Disculpe, pero…

–Pon otro, yo me encargo.

Eso último lo había pronunciado otra voz. Una vez que llegó al puerto con más rapidez. La percibió a su costado, junto con su presencia. Otro olor que parecía mezclarse con los demás, pero sutil, sorprendiéndole que la capacidad para detectarlo… distinguirlo… retenerlo… ¿Cómo es que su increíble olfato seguía en su sitio a pesar de todo?

A pesar de sus dudas, al barman no le quedó otra que acatar con un encogimiento de hombros.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te sirves?

–Agua tónica.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión?

–Ya sabes cómo son estos coreanos.

–¿Peces en el río?

–Más o menos, pero hoy estuvieron más… receptivos.

–Si no creyeran que aquí tenemos los tragos de su país…

–Mejor para mí, nunca entenderán…

–Tienes suerte, eres el único cabrón doble A que…

–Y te lo agradezco, ¿dónde están esos vasos?

–Tanto apuro… ¿Ya la conoces?

–Hablando de arrepentimiento…

Lori a duras penas siguió una charla de la que no captó gran detalle hasta que vio el familiar vaso frente a ella, pero no lo tocó. No de inmediato. En su lugar, desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda, de ahí parecía provenir la voz. A través de la distorsión del espacio, creyó distinguir una figura delgada con el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás. El inútil brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo mientras intentaba vaciar el vaso con lentitud.

–Si… Sidera… Sidri…

–¿Ya volviste?

Percibió, a través de la niebla, la mirada inquisitiva de su cuñado… cuñado ese hijo de… y habría sido mejor… ¿Qué tanto le costaba sonreír de tal forma que sintiera deseos de tirarle los dientes con la botella más cercana? ¿Por qué tenía que elegir esa ocasión para adoptar una expresión de circunstancias?

–Qué… qué haces…

–Supongo que lo mismo que tú –un sorbo más y del agua tónica apenas si quedaba lo justo para salvarla del recuerdo.

–Lárgate.

–También me da gusto verte de nuevo, Lori.

Dado su estado, la joven no se detuvo a comprobar la veracidad de esas palabras. Al final, decidió enfocar su atención en el vaso, pero apenas si tenía fuerza para rodearlo con sus temblorosos dedos. ¿Cuánto había bebido ya? Tampoco se recordaba a sí misma con mayor resistencia al alcohol, pero…

–De haber sabido que vendrías, te habría llevado a un sitio mejor.

–Crees… crees que… habría… habría…

–No, no lo creo, ¿pero no es lo que se espera que digas en reencuentros?

–Hijo de…

–¿Vas a beber eso?

–No es… tu… problema… hijo de…

–Nunca lo es hasta que me pagan –el vaso vacío frente al psicólogo y de pronto, el entorno había perdido toda fuerza y nitidez–. Pero eso toda tu familia parece ignorarlo.

Ni apoyando la frente en la barra fue capaz Lori de ignorar la alargada presencia del psicólogo. Creía poder imaginarlo ahí, sentado… ¿O estaba de pie? ¿Qué más daba? En la posición que fuera, ya con el único codo sano apoyado en la barra… ¿Lo tenía apoyado? Si al menos sonriera… si al menos le viera el lado gracioso a todo, como solía hacer e irritar tanto… y no adoptar esa jodida seriedad que no le quedaba… que sólo subrayaba la funesta línea que era su jodida farsa… esa maldita farsa que creyó su vida…

–Ni que… fueras… tan importante… Paul…

–Lo tendré presente –ya la miraba. Las botellas de los estantes habían perdido completo atractivo a causa del polvo y el juego de luces mortecinas.

Detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. ¿Por qué no se había partido por la mitad en el accidente que casi lo mata? Lo detestaba, cualquier cosa que tuviera su nombre, pero más que cualquier otra, detestaba su mirada de sabelotodo. Esa mirada con la que parecía gritar con suficiencia que sabía qué le pasaba, pero tendría la paciencia necesaria para esperar hasta que ella misma lo dijera… ¿Qué carajos había visto Luna en semejante cretino? Un perdedor insoportable con impulsos suicidas… ¿Qué podía tener de bueno alguien así?

–Es problema mío –escupió Lori a duras penas, recibiendo de vuelta un encogimiento de hombros.

–Como quieras –apoyando la espalda contra la barra, el psicólogo pareció encontrar divertido el cuadro de los clientes en diferentes poses–. Pero sigues siendo mi problema.

–Quién te… crees…

–El novio de Luna, ¿qué más?

–Pederasta de mierda…

–Podrías haberme dicho eso unos años antes, ¿no te parece?

–Lo sigues…

–El caso es, Lori, que será tu problema, pero tarde o temprano necesitarás escupirlo y te avergüenza tanto que en lugar de acudir a mami y papi, preferiste ahogarlo con un vodka bastante malo si me permites decirlo –casi esperanzado, miró el vaso en busca de un rastro de agua, llevándose una pequeña decepción en el proceso.

–Tú… cabrón… no sabes…

–Que en lugar de acudir a una amiga o confidente… en lugar de acudir a tu alumbrada hermanita Leni… bueno, ha mejorado con los años, aceptémoslo, pero el caso es… que en lugar de acudir a todas esas alternativas, preferiste volver a casa… a un sitio como éste.

–¿Y eso qué? ¿Eh?

–Puede que tu problema te avergüence demasiado… tanto que quieres impedir que tu familia lo sepa y no digamos que Leni destaca por su discreción… ¿Alguien de tu familia destaca por eso? Como si no lo supiera… el caso es que aquí estás, no en tu casa, no en la de alguna amiga, no en la de tu hermana más cercana…

–Deja… ¡Deja las vueltas cabrón!

–Y no te da el cuero para emborracharte así más de una noche, tú misma lo sabes, ¿qué harás después si ninguna de las opciones mencionadas es una opción en sí? ¿Todavía recuerdas el nombre del cabrón de tu cuñado? Cualquiera lo habría olvidado con tanto alcohol en el cerebro, yo con menos creía olvidar más.

–Qué… ¿Qué mierda quieres Paul?

–De ti nada, Lori, créeme, pero tú pronto querrás algo de mí y en lo personal, prefiero que sea ahora que estamos aquí, porque después será muy difícil armarme de valor y fingir que me importa lo que tengas que decir.

Poco y nada tardó Lori en sentir el ardor en los ojos que poco y nada tenía que ver con la borrachera. Borracha… incluso con tantos vasos bebidos, supo darle nombre a su estado y el resultado obtenido no le causó mayor satisfacción. Por desgracia, aún le quedaba la lucidez necesaria para caer en la cuenta de lo bajo que había caído. Y que ese bastardo que decía ser psicólogo llegara y le soltara todas esas cosas…

No, lo peor de todo. Que llegara ese bastardo, soltara todas esas cosas… y que tuviera razón…

–Mi vida… es… una mierda, Paul.

–¿Ah sí?

–Todo… es… es… mentira.

–¿Todo? ¿Empezando por dónde?

–¡Literalmente todo!

–Eso implica muchas cosas… literalmente –ni falta le hizo verlo. La sonrisa era adivinable. Nunca antes sintió tantos deseos de romperle la nariz a alguien… no, sí había sentido. Hacía poco. Sólo no creyó recuperar el deseo con tal prontitud–. Esfuérzate un poco más.

Pero ni falta le hizo. En realidad todo llevaba un rato ya ahí, a la espera de la señal de partida. Las palabras fueron el pistoletazo anhelado sin saberlo. De otro modo, no habría buscado acomodarse en el asiento, apoyando incluso los codos junto al vaso, arriesgándose a volcarlo. El mareo fue inmediato, pero no se detuvo ni por eso ni por su propia voz pastosa.

–Yo… literalmente… lo amaba, Paul –esperó un segundo, pero no hizo falta más. Él sabía a quién se refería–. Le di… los mejores años de mi vida… le di… le di literalmente… todo… todo de mí y… y… ¿Esto recibo?

–¿Qué pasó, Lori?

–Me mintió, Paul… él… literalmente él… –oh no, no podía ser que justo delante de esa bestia las lágrimas se decidieran a aparecer–. Él… Bobby… me engañó…

–Oh…

–En nuestra casa… literalmente… en nuestra cama… él…

–Dios… eso…

–Él… con otra… él…

–Tranquila, no… no te explayes, tranquila…

–¡Meses literalmente viéndome la cara! ¡Quizás el año completo! –Qué gracia le causó ver a Paul incómodo de súbito. Ya era muy tarde para volver atrás–. Tienes… ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue nuestro matrimonio?

–Pues… yo no estuve en…

–¡Literalmente el evento del siglo! –Creyó percibir las miradas del entorno, pero las dejó pasar… o derechamente apenas si percibía lo que creía que debía dejar pasar–. Y… ¡Queríamos hijos, Paul! ¡Hijos! Teníamos… ¡Planes! Pero… pero él…

–¿Sí?

–¡Él sólo jugó! ¡Todo este tiempo! ¡Literalmente jugó conmigo! –Ajena a las lágrimas y a la mirada del psicólogo, vació de un trago el vaso junto a ella–. Dime… ¿De qué?

–¿Qué cosa?

–De qué… ¿De qué sirve darlo todo? De qué si… si a cambio de todo… recibes… ¿Recibes nada?

Qué buen momento había escogido el cabrón de Siderales… no, Siderakis. Qué buen momento para quedarse sin palabras. Para adoptar esa derrotada expresión antes de dejar escapar el aliento, mirar al público, al techo y al final, a ella. A pesar de su estado, algo de lucidez sobrevivía en la embriagada mente de Lori. Fue todo lo que requirió para comprender que esa mirada no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

–De nada Lori, no sirve de nada, pero… todos corremos ese riesgo tarde o temprano.

–No… no es justo…

–¿Y qué lo es? ¿Qué lo puede ser con la amenaza del fracaso?

–Paul…

–Lori…

–Me… me duele tanto…

–Lo sé –más no iba a recibir ni esperaba de él, pero sentir su única mano útil sobre su espalda curvada intentando brindarle consuelo le bastó en ese momento.

–Le di todo, esto… no tendría… no tendría que ser…

–A veces las cosas sólo son, Lori, a veces no es lo mejor, sólo es así.

–Paul… ¿Cuándo deja de doler?

–No lo sé, Lori.

–Paul… la honestidad… ahora…

–Dejará de doler, es sólo… es sólo que no está a nuestro alcance… no como nos gustaría o tú imaginas.

No estaba ayudando. A pesar de la mano sobre su espalda, no estaba ayudando. La mirada del psicólogo… Lori no recordaba algo tan sombrío en un hombre, el que fuera. Más motivos para odiarlo. Necesitaba un atisbo de luz y él parecía arrastrarla a su pozo sin misericordia. Hijo de…

–¿Y tú, Paul?

–¿Yo qué?

–Cómo… ¿Cómo superaste a Lan?

De haber estado sobria… bueno, de haber tenido una pizca menos de alcohol en la sangre, habría disfrutado infinitamente del placer que habría supuesto para ella la contemplación del Paul Siderakis más vulnerable que jamás había visto. Podría haberse visto despojado de sus ropas y jamás habría lucido tan inseguro, desencajado… desconcertado… casi aterrado… pensar que un solitario nombre chino tendría semejante efecto en un cabrón como él…

–Cómo… cómo carajos supiste…

–Luna… cuando… cuando estuviste en coma… ella…

–Bueno… tiene su lógica –más que hablar, casi gruñó. Sí, hasta eso parecía olvidar de tanto en tanto, pero claro que tenía su lógica si Luna se había encargado de darle y no consejos a la china cuando creyó oportuno reclamar su lugar.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Entonces qué?

–Cómo… ¿Cómo lo superaste?

–Bueno… te juro que intenté encontrar las respuestas en el mismo lugar que tú y te puedo asegurar que no funcionó.

–Ya… ya lo sé –o creía saberlo. Daba igual. Tampoco es como que Lori lo pensara con mayor detenimiento. Sólo se dejó caer. Sólo quería olvidar y el alcohol… bueno, algo aliviaba–. Pero… no me… no me has dicho…

–Luna –interrumpió él casi en un susurro.

–Cómo…

–Nunca lo hice, Lori, puede que en realidad… eso nunca pasara.

–Entonces…

–Sólo sé que un día… un día llegó Luna y lo demás… todo lo demás perdió importancia –Lori, por un segundo, creyó que la embriaguez se disipaba de golpe ante la contemplación del psicólogo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica–. Un día el dolor estaba ahí… como una herida abierta… con todo el ardor… un dolor que nunca se fue, Lori, sólo… terminé por acostumbrarme.

–¿Tú la amabas? A… a Lan, quiero decir…

–Yo sólo era un cuerpo, ella era mi alma… o eso era lo que creía… Dios… se lo repetí hasta el cansancio –conocía esa risa, ese gesto… la burla, pero Lori comprendió. Se estaba burlando de sí mismo–. Y perderla… de buenas a primeras no lo entiendes, ¿sabes? Eso de… ¿Cómo carajos te despiertas? ¿Cómo es posible?

–Sí… literalmente –no… no más lágrimas. No quería quebrarse más. Necesitaba oírlo. Por primera vez, quería oírlo todo–. Y… y qué…

–Puedes tardar en comprender que… si despiertas una y otra vez… ha de ser por algo –ahí estaba la sombra. Ahí estaba la mirada. Y todo eso tenía un nombre. Por mucho que las cosas dieran un giro, las cosas ya estaban–. Pero claro, el dolor sigue ahí, seguirá ahí, no se olvida como muchas cosas, no pasa como muchas cosas, sólo… te acostumbras.

–Pero… pero tú…

–Un día vi aparecer a una mocosa en mi escritorio, un día las cosas se estremecieron, pero no me di cuenta de inmediato, estaba… habituado a mi viejo amigo –acto seguido, se palpó el pecho a la altura del corazón con la única mano sana–. Ella tuvo buena parte de la culpa, Lori, si se hubiera rendido… habría seguido en mi covacha y… Dios me ampare, puede que hasta terminara dándole una oportunidad a Lan cuando le dio la gana regresar.

–No… no lo hiciste…

–Porque un día… un día apareció Luna y se llevó consigo todo, incluyéndome –y la sonrisa volvía. La sonrisa tranquila de quien ha vivido mucho y se permite, por un instante, el asomo de la felicidad… creer en ella–. Un día supe que el dolor podía ser una lección, nunca abandonarme, pero podía sacar en limpio lo mejor de él.

–Pero…

–El dolor nunca te abandonará, Lori, ningún dolor lo hace, sólo que… con el tiempo… en el momento indicado… aprendes a extraer lo útil de él –la mano sana fue a parar a su hombro. Sintió en él más apoyo–. Ahora está contigo y está fresco, pero… hasta esta mierda pierde la novedad… y mientras seas capaz de conservar la capacidad de asombro…

–Sí… eso…

–Esto no es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte –a medida que hablaba, sintió Lori cómo el psicólogo se las ingeniaba para cargar con el peso muerto que era ella incapaz de dar un paso por sí sola–. Ese hijo de puta se convertirá en un mero tropiezo y tú… bueno, habrás sacado algo en limpio, sabrás ponerlo en práctica.

–¿Literalmente lo crees?

–Estudié para eso –un paso… dos pasos… de por sí él ya tenía dificultades, pero…

–Paul…

–¿Lori?

–Y tú… ¿Amas a Luna?

Se detuvieron a la entrada del local. Por un segundo creyó la joven que contemplaban algo, que algún sonido lo había alertado. Pero no. Sólo lo había detenido el peso de la pregunta… no, el peso de la respuesta que, a pesar de todo, escapó de los labios del psicólogo con sorprendente facilidad:

–Ella… es mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Apenas si fue consciente esa noche de los pasos dados con ayuda del psicólogo. En algún rincón de su mente, sin embargo, el rincón que, milagrosamente, no había sido poseído por el alcohol y la tristeza, se sorprendió a sí misma concluyendo que jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que pensaría en Luna como una chica afortunada por tener a semejante imbécil a su lado, a pesar de los no pocos tropiezos.

Porque aquello no cambiaba la primera impresión. Seguía siendo un cretino. Aquello no lo redimía de nada. Sólo… parecía un poco, apenas un poquito más cerca de entenderlo. Por muy descabellada que le pareciera la posibilidad.

Por muchas molestias que pudiera tomarse a lo largo de la noche, seguía siendo un imbécil. Por mucho que a la mañana siguiente no recordara ni un paso de los dados fuera del bar. Por mucho que Lori tuviera que explicar de alguna manera el hallarse en una cama desconocida, con la misma ropa del día anterior y la cabeza cayéndosele a pedazos, con un vaso lleno de agua y sal de fruta. Por mucho que una vez recuperó el sentido, comprobara que sí, se hallaba más lejos de lo que jamás creyó que llegaría tratándose del psicólogo. En sus jodidos dominios.

Por mucho que le cediera la cama, como comprobó a la mañana siguiente, en tanto lidiaba a duras penas con los devastadores efectos de una resaca como no recordaba haber experimentado, apropiándose él del sillón y acomodándose a duras penas, dando como resultado lo más parecido a las consecuencias de una pelea entre perros y gatos.

Por un momento se sintió tentada de despertarlo y agradecerle las molestias, la vergüenza ahorrada, incluso el sermón de la noche anterior. Pero seguía siendo un cretino. Aquello no bastaba para redimirlo de lo que apuntaba como su condición natural. Costaba creer que alguien pudiera ser así a costa de su propio esfuerzo. Algo debían tener sus genes. Desechos de selección natural, por supuesto. ¿Por qué le iba a agradecer el primer y acaso único gesto de decencia que tendría con alguien en quién sabe cuánto?

Había pasado lo suyo y a pesar de eso, en tanto entraba en el hospital con paso veloz en busca de su hermana deportista, Lori no necesitó esforzarse demasiado para convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto. La primera impresión tenía una larga data y sin embargo, permanecía intacta en algún sitio. Por qué le iba a agradecer un gesto de decencia básico. Era lo mínimo que cabía de esperar de cualquier ser humano con un mínimo de sentido común.

Puede que llevara algo… bastante de razón en lo tocante a sus consejos, pero él mismo lo había dicho, para eso había estudiado. ¿Para qué agradecerle? Si había estudiado para eso, como él decía, mínimo que cumpliera con su deber.

Así que no, no tenía por qué temer al reencuentro. Su presencia no dejaba de ser accidental, por mucho que guardara relación con el accidente que hiciera saltar la noticia del paradero y la condición de Lynn, a quien llevaba ya bastante sin ver, a pesar de comunicarse con todos de una u otra forma.

Supuso que sería una de las primeras, mas no que tan poca gente… tan poca gente aguardaría por ella en la reducida sala de espera. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente el psicólogo uno de los dos? Por obvias razones sería Luna la segunda. Aunque un poco más de lo necesario tardó en reconocer al tipo a causa del mono quirúrgico. Ambos lucían exhaustos… no, exhaustos no. Incapaces siquiera de alterar sus posiciones sobre los asientos.

Puede que de no haber tenido los niveles de adrenalina tan altos… puede que Lori, quizás… pero claro, seguían frescas las noticias. El accidente. Los involucrados. Y por sobre todas las cosas, el insólito estado de Lynn Loud, quien si confiaba un poco, tan solo un poquito en las palabras de la trasnochada corresponsal que diera el informe, estaba…

–Literalmente… les exijo una explicación –soltó la primogénita Loud al tiempo que se acercaba a grandes zancadas. Como era de esperar, el supremo cabrón fue el primero en atinar a reaccionar, dedicándole una mirada fastidiada.

–Bien, Lori, ¿y tú cómo estás?

–¿Qué es eso del accidente, eh? ¿Qué eso de tres ambulancias? –Le faltaba el aliento, pero no podía detenerse, aún quedaba lo más importante–. Cómo… ¿Cómo es eso de que Lynn está literalmente embarazada?

–Hermana… será mejor que respires y te tranquilices –soltó Luna con inusual tono conciliador, al tiempo que intentaba llevarla a un asiento, zafándose Lori del agarre sin dificultades.

–¿Tranquilizarme? ¡Estamos literalmente hablando de Lynn! ¡Nuestra hermana! ¡Cuánto hace que la vimos por última vez y nos sale con esto!

–Lori…

–¡Ustedes saben algo, no por nada este sujeto estaría involucrado en ese accidente!

–Lori, aquí no, verás que…

–¡Cómo es que este sujeto literalmente estaba al tanto de algo así y no ninguna de nosotras!

–Hermana, si te tranquilizas…

–¡No pienso tranquilizarme hasta que este imbécil me dé una explicación!

En todo momento, el mencionado imbécil apenas si dio señales de vida que fueran más allá del saludo. Sin embargo, en cuanto comprobó que la mayor de las hijas Loud se había quedado sin palabras, dejó escapar un largo suspiro al tiempo que apretaba los párpados con los pocos dedos sanos disponibles.

–Luna…

–Paul…

–¿Cuántos malditos años les tomará a tu familia entender el significado del secreto profesional?

La rockera fue incapaz de contener un estremecimiento al oír hablar a su novio. Y es que en todo el tiempo compartido, con altos y bajos… ¿Qué estaba pasando? De un momento a otro, había tenido ocasión de presenciar estados inusuales en él. Desde la desolación más grande hasta la forma más depurada de rabia. Sabía que él nunca llegaría a las expresiones más físicas de violencia. Sin embargo…

Sin embargo, no recordaba haber visto jamás en él… en nadie en realidad… en nadie tanto… tanto veneno…

–Quieres una explicación, Lori… ¿Eso quieres literalmente? ¿Una jodida explicación? Pues bien, pero… ¿Cuánto apostamos a que no serás la única?

–Paul…

–No será la única, Luna, ¿cuánto apostamos? –Ya de pie frente a ellas, quedaba poco lugar a dudas. Algo había estallado. Algo iba mal. Muy mal–. Tendrás tu explicación.

–Paul…

–Tendrás tu maldita explicación, Lori, tú y todos ustedes tendrán la maldita explicación para todo, pero óyeme bien chiquilla de mierda, óyeme bien, será la última vez, ¿me oíste? La primera y última vez, eso será todo, grábatelo, porque no habrá un mañana después de hoy.

Jamás creyó Luna que llegaría el día en que estaría de acuerdo con Lori a tal extremo. Y es que ni siquiera en esa noche, esa lejana ruptura… jamás Luna había… jamás Luna había visto algo así y temía mucho, muchísimo que se repitiera. ¿Cuándo había perdido los estribos así con alguien? Por mucho que Lori sacara de quicio… por mucho que él no destacara precisamente por ser el santo patrono de la paciencia… desde cuándo…

–Paul… qué acabas…

–Siéntense y esperen –soltó el aludido a la rockera y a la recién llegada al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su asiento–. Salimos en la televisión, ¿verdad? Entonces es cuestión de tiempo para que todos lleguen.


	5. Clyde: Para vencer un día más

**Saludos a todos.**

 **Aquí he vuelto. Pronto como puedo y lo intento. Ahora mismo les pregunto: ¿Recuerdan los intermedios de Ingenio Infinito? Para bien o para mal, han regresado. Siento no haberles avisado antes, pero quería estar seguro tras pulirlo bien y aquí está. Sería éste el segundo arco y es muy probable que esta historia abarque tres arcos paralelos que, más temprano que tarde, se encontrarán. Todavía estoy puliendo el material escrito y comprobando en qué medida influirá una posible decisión.**

 **Si muchos todavía se rascan la cabeza a causa de la posición de Lori en el capítulo anterior, aquí se abrirá un nuevo frente en ese aspecto. Sobre el mismo debo advertirles que se desarrolla un poco antes del accidente que destruyó las tres ambulancias. Así los tiempos no se desmadran más y de ser posible, podrán leerlo con la debida calma.**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer encarecidamente a todos los lectores que hacen esto posible, en especial a the freemaker (gracias por la oportunidad que me das, de momento estaré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda, espero que este capítulo te agrade), Vlaren (no cambies nunca, eres grande y tu fidelidad me conmueve), J.K. SALVATORI (la tarjeta le pesa y le agradece al mismo tiempo, qué paradoja; ¿Ingenio infinito? En verdad es demasiado, no merezco tales palabras, sólo intento hacerlos pasar un buen momento, un abrazo para ti), Dope (sólo puedo decir... gracias hermano, gracias de verdad, no sabes lo importante que ha sido tu mensaje para mí), Jakobs-Snipper (la carta de despedida es de Paul, toda esta saga que empezó con Familia y ahora se cierra, él me lleva consigo, pero tranquilo, te daré las explicaciones pertinentes, gracias por tu apoyo de todo corazón) y sgtrinidad9 (espero poder retribuir tu confianza, es muy valiosa para mí; Puedes estar tranquilo, todo tiene su explicación y de a poco, todo se irá cerrando, espero me tengas paciencia). Seguiré en pie por ustedes.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar (veamos cuánto puedes estar sin fregarla, Nickelodeon, supero tu jodida marca), los invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jamás, desde que tenía uso de razón, se consideró Clyde McBride un muchacho valiente.

Sin importar cuanto pudieran decir sus padres, la evidencia era aplastante. Al menos para él.

Con el tiempo aprendió a aceptarlo. Y a vivir con ello. O al menos eso quería creer.

Con el tiempo algo había conseguido. Empezando por vivir consigo mismo. O eso era, al menos, lo que quería creer.

Y actuaba como si tuviera fe. Tarde o temprano, le sería dada. O eso al menos… en fin.

Tenía que ser así. Después de todo, hacía ya años que había dejado de acudir a su terapeuta para todo. Sin siquiera planearle, el número del doctor López había desaparecido de sus contactos. Con tal sutileza que ni siquiera lanzó un hurra o esbozó una sonrisa. Un día dejó de ser necesario. Con la misma naturalidad con que los centímetros fueron ganando terreno y su cuerpo alcanzó las proporciones esperadas.

Jamás se consideró un muchacho valiente. Por mucho que algunos dijeran lo contrario.

Porque desde que tenía uso de razón, sus padres habían estado ahí para él. Harold y Howard eran todo lo que un niño podía necesitar en todos sus años de desarrollo. Desde el principio. Desde siempre. Por qué le iba a avergonzar. Por qué iba a temer revelar su condición de excepción a la regla cuando casos como el suyo comenzaban a proliferar.

Clyde McBride, el chico con dos padres. Así fue en un comienzo. Ya después, sólo Clyde McBride. No mucho tuvo que pasar para ser Clyde a secas.

Un motivo menos. Valiente para qué.

Más teniendo a Lincoln de su lado. Desde el comienzo. Preescolar, primaria, secundaria… todas las etapas.

Eran inseparables.

Los hermanos negados por la genética y el destino. Los hermanos que tuvieron que crecer en sectores diferentes para encontrarse. Los hermanos que, una vez en el mismo camino, nada ni nadie los iba a separar.

En cierta forma, Clyde se permitió descansar en el chico Loud. El único hijo varón de un numeroso clan dominado por mujeres. Claro que debía tener una noción más clara de la realidad. Claro que debía de existir algo diferente en él. Un grado de fortaleza del que Clyde, creía, carecía en sumo grado.

Por mucho que no se molestara en ocultar esa enorme atracción… no, atracción no, aquello era intenso. En muchos sentidos y grados. Incluso con más años en el cuerpo y una enorme distancia recorrida entre la infancia y ese día, Clyde no podía negar los hechos. Incluso su amigo, su hermano, su consejero y sostén parecía permitirse subestimar el alcance de sus sentimientos.

Bueno, Lincoln… ¿Por qué iba a ser la excepción a la regla? Todos parecían subestimarlo. Asumir que se trataba de una mera etapa. Que pronto pasaría. Porque a qué chico no le ha pasado. Qué chico no se ha permitido soñar despierto más de la cuenta. Sus padres planteaban ejemplos sobre la materia. El doctor López por supuesto. Incluso su mejor amigo…

Pero no. Incluso con más años y distancia en el cuerpo. Incluso con la madurez, la inevitable cuota de sabiduría fruto del crecimiento y tantas otras cosas, la realidad era innegable. Los años le quitaban el polvo y le dotaban de cierta objetividad.

No. Aquello jamás fue una mera ensoñación infantil.

Era una fuerza demoledora. Decisiva en cada paso que daba. En cada pensamiento.

Pero quién iba a aceptarlo. Era demasiado joven para vivir el amor en toda su plenitud. Demasiado joven para comprender el lado dulce y agraz de un sentimiento tan conflictivo.

Pero qué otra explicación se le podía dar.

Los años, en un comienzo, lejos de ayudarlo a olvidarlo, le brindaron la altura de miras. La madurez. Incluso esa misma sabiduría que le permitió comprender… mirar de otro modo. Buscar la otra cara.

Y puede que fuera lo mejor. Cuántas ilusiones se había permitido depositar en esa chica rubia seis años mayor. Fuera con su desdén. Fuera con esas palabras. Fuera incluso cuando la veía con su novio. Su jodido novio…

¿Cuántas veces sufrió? ¿Cuántas veces se preguntó si existía un límite para aquel dolor? ¿Cuántas veces sus padres permanecieron ajenos sin saberlo a las lágrimas que un chiquillo tan joven no tenía que derramar pero ahí estaban?

¿Cuántas veces se preguntó si sería capaz de resistir un poco más el día de mañana?

Con más años en el cuerpo, intentando domar su indomable cabellera negra, Clyde, ya frente al espejo de su reducido espacio de soltero, apenas si podía contener una nostálgica sonrisa. Un gesto cargado de melancolía…

Sí, tal vez no fuera valiente. Tal vez ese grado de… ese grado de ensoñación lo hiciera menos… rígido en determinados momentos. Pero había aprendido de la peor forma. Demasiado en poco tiempo. Si bastaba con recordar el día en que ella se marchara de casa en dirección a la universidad. El día en que fue incapaz de poner un pie fuera de su habitación. La primera vez que sus padres comprendieron el alcance de ese sueño que se rompía a pedazos, pero que por un largo tiempo se negó a morir.

Maldita sea… fue tanto…

Por supuesto que Lincoln volvió a estar ahí. Como su roca. Su hermano. La valentía y la fortaleza que a él tanta falta parecía hacerle…

Su hermano. Su sostén. Por tantos años…

Hasta que la misma separación fue inevitable.

Fueron años antes de llegar a esa instancia. Años en que la chica jamás desapareció. No del todo. Y ahí estaba el joven McBride, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo contando los días que faltaban para la llegada del verano. La ocasión del año que tendría para volver a verla y comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio. Al menos en ella. Al menos en él mismo. En ese músculo que parecía valerse aún del mismo nombre para latir un poco más un día. Un día más…

 _Ayúdame a vencer… a vencer un día más…_

Pero qué sorpresa. Incluso para él mismo. Que siendo de una familia tan dedicada en tantos, tantos aspectos… ¿Pero qué necesidad existía de inculcarle religiosidad al chico si ya parecía bastante sano y feliz así?

Tampoco el chico se consideraba partidario de algún bando en esa materia. Pero ahí se vio en más de una ocasión. Buscando respuesta. Qué absurdo, se dijo en más de una ocasión. Pero en verdad necesitaba una respuesta. En ocasiones, necesitaba fuerzas. Y quería creer que ese hombre clavado, sin importar cuán verídica pudiera ser su misma existencia, disponía no sólo de las respuestas que tanta falta le hacían. También de las fuerzas. Las fuerzas, sí. ¿No lo habían torturado hasta la muerte por una buena causa? Entonces algo debía saber… algo sobre el valor. Algo sobre la resistencia…

 _Ayúdame a vencer… a vencer un día más… hasta que la vea._

¿Cuándo había brotado esa sencilla oración de sus labios? Ni siquiera sabía rezar. Sólo supo que le podía hablar. Que el día lluvioso en que llegó a esa iglesia abierta, sabiendo sus lágrimas confundidas con las gotas, estaba ahí. En lo más alto. El hombre clavado. El hombre torturado. Un hombre tan importante para que le construyeran templos y tantos dijeran su nombre.

No creía. No sabía si creer. Pero estaba desesperado. Tantos años en el mismo estado, sintiendo que moría sin morir. Sabiendo la llama en su pecho sin que la misma se apagara de una vez…

Y sólo cayó. Cayó de rodillas ante él. Fuera por respeto o por el peso mismo de su desolación. Sólo cayó y supo que las palabras llevaban mucho tiempo ahí. El mismo ruego que al fin encontraba un destinatario…

–Ayúdame –se escuchó sollozar con la frente contra el piso y las rodillas dobladas. No tenía ni quince años y ya suplicaba desde lo más hondo. Sin fe. Sin devoción. Sólo desesperado. Agonizando–. Ayúdame a vencer… un día más…

Y en el mismo estado, el muchacho se atrevió a levantar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos de quien ha abandonado este mundo después de una traumática muerte. Y sin saber por qué, sintió su dolor como propio. Y supo que tenía que gritar si quería ser oído. Y supo que no quedaba otra, pues el límite de su propio dolor seguía siendo desconocido. Después de todo, seguía vivo y aquello le aterraba.

–¡Ayúdame! –Y en el templo vacío, su súplica pareció resonar con mayor potencia, sobreponiéndose incluso a la tormenta del exterior–. ¡Ayúdame a vencer! ¡Un día más! ¡Ayúdame!

El mismo grito pareció llevarse de golpe las fuerzas que mantenían su tronco erguido. Las mismas fuerzas que le faltaron… hasta volver la frente al frío piso. Pero algo quedaba para seguir llorando… para seguir suplicando…

–Dame un día más –gemía el chico. Las mismas palabras acentuaban el dolor–. Un día más… por ella…

Y como era de esperar, ese hombre clavado guardó silencio desde su patíbulo. Qué más podía esperar… qué caso tenía… qué sentido podía tener…

Ni siquiera lo tenía para chico. Incluso entonces no lo tuvo y años después, seguía sin tener una explicación que pudiera calificar de medianamente razonable.

Ni siquiera recordaba si la desesperación descendió de alguna forma en ese momento o qué. Sólo sabía que ese mismo ritual de algo había servido. De otro modo, no lo habría repetido tantas veces.

El mismo templo. El mismo sitio. Las mismas lágrimas y el mismo ruego. Y el mismo silencio.

Y así fue día tras día. Mes tras mes. Hasta la llegada del verano y la confirmación.

Todo seguía en su sitio. Incluso el dolor.

En ella también. El mismo desinterés. El mismo desdén. El mismo novio. Los mismos sueños. La misma actitud.

 _Ayúdame…_

Año tras año. La habitualidad. Y el dolor. Al menos seguía en pie. Al menos Lincoln parecía percibir algo en él que lo tranquilizaba. Puede que fuera su abrazo. Puede que fuera una palmada amistosa en la espalda. Puede que fuera incluso una palabra de aliento…

 _Ayúdame a vencer…_

Lo que fuera, seguía despertando cada mañana y asimilando la herida en su alma. O era más fuerte o cada vez estaba más acostumbrado. Pero ahí estaba. Las lágrimas eran más melancolía con el paso de los años. La melancolía se mezclaba con la nostalgia. El dolor se las ingeniaba para aferrarse a él. Y él, cada día, parecía más capaz de lidiar con esa carga.

Un día. Un mes. Un nuevo verano.

Hasta que fue el turno de ellos para marcharse.

Caminos separados. Y en el caso de Lincoln…

Santo cielo… su hermano se marchaba tan lejos, con las armas y con los marines…

¿Qué opción le quedaba salvo apoyarlo a pesar del dolor?

Incluso si Lincoln no se lo decía, ya era hora de aceptarlo.

Aprender a encontrar su fortaleza. Aprender a ser valiente de una vez.

Había llegado la hora de vencer un día más. Y lo más importante de todo, tendría que ser por él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Clyde se supo nervioso en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar su reflejo ya preparado.

No importaba cuántas veces respirara profundo. Ahí estaba. Qué estúpido. Estaba lejos de dar el gran paso, pero lo que haría ese día se acercaba bastante.

El gran paso antes de dar el gran paso, le había dicho Lincoln con una sonrisa al saber sus planes.

Y si alguien debía saber de lo que hablaba… ése era su hermano marine. El mismo que no hacía tanto que había decidido dar ese mismo gran paso de la manera más insólita.

Y si lo pensaba, seguía siendo incapaz de asimilarlo. No del todo, pero…

Madre de… sabía que Lynn y Lincoln eran cercanos. No era excesiva la diferencia de edad. Pero de ahí a creer que…

Y más después de tantos años…

Al menos el pensamiento lo insufló de cierto valor. No podía compararse con Lincoln. Aquello, más que valiente, se podía considerar desquiciado… también valiente, a quién quería engañar. Y si él había conseguido… bueno, si Lincoln lo había conseguido, ¿por qué él iba a ser menos?

Llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea.

Habría sido exagerado asumir que desde el comienzo…

No, jamás. Pero qué más daba el comienzo. Hacía tanto del mismo… llevaba tanto acompañándolo que cualquier otro detalle carecía de importancia.

Sí podía empezar dándole las gracias a la universidad y el enorme grado de presión que depositó sobre sus hombros. La misma presión que contribuyó a crear el grado de enajenación necesario para diluir cualquier forma de añoranza. No al punto de desaparecer. Sólo bastó para permitirle respirar y descansar lo que hiciera falta. Para volver a la rutina cada día y no tener demasiado espacio para pensar en otras cosas que no guardaran demasiada relación con ella.

Claro que ella seguía presente. Incluso si luchaba contra eso… pero qué fuerzas podían quedarle para luchar. Apenas si bastaba para seguir la rutina y volver cada verano. Y en vista de que su hermano seguía lejos combatiendo una guerra que no demasiados parecían entender…

Dolía. Sorprendentemente, no tanto como creyó en un comienzo. Supuso que podía ser un avance. Y aunque su hermano estaba lejos, esa posición lo había despojado de cualquier excusa para asomarse a la residencia Loud. Más después de enterarse de ella, de los planes para una próxima boda que…

No… no… no… tenía tanto por hacer… de qué servía ya llorar un poco más… de qué si la había llorado tanto…

Tal vez eso mismo en un comienzo…

En un comienzo. Y una vez quedó éste atrás, pasó a ser parte de la misma rutina.

Fue en esas horas muertas tras compartir con sus padres, esas horas muertas que lo llevaban lejos del hogar de su infancia y recorriendo las calles que lo vieran crecer… fue en esos paseos nostálgicos que esa chica reapareció en su vida.

Hacía mucho que su entorno había dejado de llamarla Haiku. Seguía existiendo, no obstante, un pequeño puñado de personas que utilizaban ese nombre, fuera más por confianza o por un deseo de mantener vivos los viejos tiempos.

Le avergonzaba reconocer que había tardado más de la cuenta en reconocerla. Ella, por el contrario, no tardó demasiado. Incluso a pesar de su estoica apariencia, manifestó un sorprendente entusiasmo por el reencuentro en tanto él luchaba por reponerse de la impresión de encontrarse con una chica como ella… y que la misma lo recordara tan bien.

Claro que los años lo habían llevado en búsqueda de nuevas experiencias. Incluso sabiendo que no llegaría muy lejos, se sentía bastante orgulloso de su evolución y de poder decir que había salido con algunas chicas. No era ningún casanova. Dos o tres… tres veces. Y bastante había durado con cada una de ellas. A pesar de sus lógicas trabas, las mismas que parecían tener un mismo origen, se las había ingeniado para prolongar las relaciones. Y cada chica, a su modo, había sido importante para él.

Ninguna había logrado eclipsar… maldita sea, ninguna. Pero habían sido importantes. Parte del crecimiento, la evolución. Parte de su vida. Imposible le resultaba no recordarlas con afecto.

Y cuando creía que bastante había aprendido para no comportarse como un tonto… aparecía Haiku.

Bastante hacía desde que perdieran contacto, pero ese intertanto no hizo mella. Poco y nada les costó ponerse al corriente ése y los días siguientes, siempre teniendo una excusa para volver a encontrarse, conversar de lo que viniera al caso, incluso inventar temas… con ella no era difícil. Porque era interesante. Muy interesante. Podía dejar pasar las horas y no se daba ni cuenta. Y en cierta forma, parecía tener el mismo efecto en ella a pesar de la inesperada dificultad al momento de encontrar las palabras.

Contrario a sus expectativas, ese verano en particular se escurrió con demasiada rapidez, siendo la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo lamentaba.

Al final de esa estación, no supo cuántas veces había visto a esa chica, pero no le importaba. Todo cuanto quería era mantener ese inesperado contacto de cualquier forma, incluso si eso implicaba robarle unas horas a la noche o a cualquier espacio del día que pudiera utilizar para descansar.

Porque ella estaba lejos. En otro estado estudiando Artes Liberales en tanto él, en el otro extremo, en un sitio diferente, intentaba sacar la Maestría en Ciencias Exactas. No sabía cómo, no sabía de qué forma, incluso poco le importó ser impertinente y correr riesgos, quería seguir hablando con ella… y qué más daba cuán cómica diferencia pudiera haber existido entre esa situación y la de su infancia, no quería perderle la pista a esa chica…

Claro que así no se lo dijo. Tampoco recordaba de qué forma lo había dicho. Sólo era capaz de revivir la asombrada mirada de la muchacha. La mirada que rompió su máscara estoica y la sonrisa que le dedicó antes de dejarle los contactos en redes sociales necesarios para mantener el contacto.

Ya en la acera intentando recordar la dirección del local al que se disponía a ir, Clyde aún mantenía la sonrisa boba al recordar al yo de años antes intentando encontrar la mejor forma de hablarle a la chica una vez comprobó que se había conectado, sin caer en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que saboreaba tal nerviosismo en… quién sabía cuánto.

– **Hola.**

Nada más. Y después… volver a rezar… a rezar sin saber exactamente qué pedía. Mordiendo los segundos de espera antes de que la respuesta hiciera su aparición y le volviera el alma al cuerpo.

– **Me preguntaba cuándo me hablarías.**

Y desde entonces… la misma sonrisa, conversación tras conversación. Un día. Una semana. Un mes. Y cuando esos textos pasaron a ser poco, fueron las llamadas. Largas llamadas que podían robarles demasiados momentos libres. Largas llamadas alimentadas con temas más o menos nuevos, pero cualquier excusa parecía ser válida a la hora de mantener vivo el momento.

Y cuando las llamadas fueron insuficiente, las reemplazaron las vídeo llamadas. Desde el dormitorio de la universidad. La biblioteca o una cafetería… ¿Cuánto hacía desde el comienzo? No, más que eso… ¿Qué importancia tenía?

Sólo sabía Clyde que le bastaba escucharla o verla aunque fuera un momento. Un momento nada más para recuperar… no, para saberse feliz. De un buen humor de tal solidez que daba igual lo que tuviera que vivir a lo largo de ese día o el que pudiera seguir, porque la perspectiva de verla o de oírla bastaba para fortalecerlo y su ausencia, a su vez, conseguía hundir un poco, de alguna manera, su temple.

Pasándole a ella lo mismo, para su inmensa sorpresa. O al menos eso se desprendía de los mensajes que le dedicaba cuando él debía ausentarse sin previo aviso a causa de sus responsabilidades. A veces furiosos. A veces melancólicos. Incluso desesperados en una ocasión.

¿Cuánto tuvo que pasar?

No, lo más divertido de todo es que nunca esperó. No conscientemente. Fue una noche. Una vídeo llamada en particular en la que supo, de pronto, que esperar no venía al caso. Fue un largo silencio en el que ambos permanecieron mirándose que las palabras escaparon de la boca de Clyde por sí solas…

–Cielos… en verdad me gustas tanto…

–¿Qué?

Fue esa sofocada respuesta la que le permitió al muchacho aterrizar y tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de decir. De por sí Haiku era una chiquilla pálida, pero esa declaración tan espontánea había bastado para arrebatarle hasta el poco color que pudiera quedarle, haciendo temer al chico que en cualquier momento ella pudiera desmayarse.

–No… quiero… quiero decir… en realidad quiero…

–Clyde…

–Lo siento, yo… yo… escucha, no quise… en verdad no quise…

–Tú también me gustas, Clyde.

Cielos…

Sí era verdad. Aquello que había oído. Eso de sus padres. Incluso de Lincoln. Que el mundo pudiera detenerse en un segundo… sí, sí lo había experimentado. Creía haberlo experimentado. Pero jamás creyó que de esa forma. Jamás… jamás pensó que un día, su mente lo traicionaría al punto de develar… soltar de esa manera…

Cuando ella merecía una mejor forma. Una bonita cena, tal vez. Unas flores al comienzo. O un poema, por qué. Y un libro en vez de flores. Cualquier cosa, pero eso…

De todos modos, ya no había retorno. Demasiado ocupado estaba asimilando la alegría que le producía saber que ella también…

Cielos…

–Lo siento –se oyó decir esa vez el chico, incapaz de levantar la cabeza a causa del bochorno–. Debí… en realidad debí pensar… pensar mejor…

–Es tan tú que no podría haber pedido mejor forma.

Tuvo que parpadear para terminar de creer la imagen que le devolvía la pantalla. La de Haiku en su habitación de la universidad. Haiku iluminada apenas por su propia pantalla, una discreta sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos. Incluso el atisbo del rubor en sus mejillas pálidas…

–¿En serio?

La risa de la chica contribuyó a aumentar la magnitud de su vergüenza, pero fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de la suya. No había hecho sino encender la llama y tendría que controlar el incendio de alguna manera…

O permitirle desatarse en toda su magnitud. Porque de alguna manera, ya la había fregado. Qué tan malo podía ser hundirse un poco más…

-Me gustas, Haiku –aquello bastó para que la muchacha volviera a prestar atención al chico, dedicándole una enternecida mirada.

–Y tú…

–Me gustas tanto que… quiero que seas mi novia.

De camino al local, Clyde se permitía sonreír al tiempo que recordaba. Pero en ese segundo, a pesar de saberse con cierta ventaja táctica, le fue imposible no sentirse al borde del colapso nervioso, más al comprobar que el rubor de la chica había dejado de ser un atisbo para manifestarse en toda su gloria y esplendor.

Tan nervioso que ni espacio había para el arrepentimiento.

Dios… si Clyde aún era capaz de recordar la magnitud del impacto que le produjo esa apenas audible respuesta afirmativa…

¿Cómo podía ser que esa misma alegría no se diluyera incluso después de tanto ya que había pasado después de eso?

Cómo evolucionó la relación a causa del nuevo estatus… el primer beso que marcó el inicio del verano posterior a la declaración y petición… el momento en que le presentara a sus padres… el instante en que ella le presentara a su familia…

Cada día de ese verano… cada día posterior a ese verano… la primera vez… la segunda vez… tantas veces… sus discusiones… las reconciliaciones… las posteriores graduaciones, lo bastante separadas una de la otra en el tiempo para permitirles acudir uno a la del otro…

El momento en que su hermano volvió… las noticias intercambiadas… claro que el asombro de Lincoln no fue nada comparado con el de McBride, pero salvando las diferencias…

De vuelta a casa. De vuelta a Royal Woods. De vuelta ambos. Todos. Ese día no vería a Haiku, pero no significaba que no estuviera ocupado. Porque el vínculo era fuerte. Porque el tiempo lo sustentaba. Porque el mismo tiempo y el mismo vínculo parecía llamar otras cosas que no se decían en voz alta, pero se insinuaban de alguna manera. Pronto Royal Woods tal vez no fuera el hogar de ambos. Pronto, tal vez, sus caminos no tendrían que separarse…

O al menos a eso aspiraba McBride tras contar sus ahorros antes de salir y convencerse de que nada debía temer. Estaba listo. No podía posponerlo más, debía hacerlo. Dar el paso antes del gran paso y de una vez y para siempre, más recordando el comienzo, hacer las cosas bien. Hacer las cosas como ella merecía. Ni más ni menos.

Porque Clyde estaba lejos de considerarse un muchacho valiente, pero debía reconocer que los años le habían ayudado bastante. A ser más sabio. Más fuerte. A saber decidir, dejar o seguir. Vencer o rendirse sin sentir humillación. Todo tenía su momento. Más valía maña que fuera.

Incluso si se trataba de una crítica situación como la de aquella mañana. Como la silueta de una mujer que, distraída, cruzaba la calle sin percatarse de la presencia de ese auto negro que se acercaba y estaba lejos de poder frenar…

Sin percatarse esa mujer de la inminencia… la llegada del vehículo. Demasiado distraída… concentrada… abstraída… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no aceleraba el paso?

No fueron pocos los que lo vieron. No fueron pocos los que gritaron. De todos, sin embargo, era Clyde el más cercano y…

–¡Cuidado!

De ningún modo Clyde se consideraba valiente. Sí creía que los años lo habían vuelto más veloz a la hora de reaccionar. Además, el miedo… el miedo seguía ahí. No podía considerarse valiente porque al momento de saltar había experimentado un profundo miedo. Miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar a esa mujer que no conocía. Miedo al daño que pudiera sufrir… miedo a no llegar a tiempo…

No, aquello no era valentía para el chico. Pero sí había aprendido a convertir el miedo en impulso. Y el impulso en acción.

En un momento corrió. Y al segundo siguiente, se vio en el suelo, del otro lado de la calle, intentando recuperar el aliento en tanto el eco del paso del vehículo resonaba a su espalda.

¿En verdad había escapado de la embestida del auto? Eso significaba que…

La vio a su lado en tanto se acercaban a ayudarlos. Creyó sentir unas palmadas en la espalda… ¿En serio lo había logrado? Las felicitaciones así parecían indicarlo. Ni qué decir de la presencia de la mujer, que parecía tener dificultades para reaccionar… para procesar lo que pudo haber ocurrido de no ser porque Clyde…

–Lo… lo siento –se oyó decir el joven, aún algo agitado y tembloroso, incapaz de creer él mismo del extremo alcanzado–. Estás… ¿Estás bien?

A duras penas la mujer terminó de incorporarse con ayuda de los tardíos voluntarios. A duras penas consiguió reaccionar ante la pregunta y dedicarle una mirada asombrada que también parecía disponer de una pizca de lógica gratitud.

–¿Clyde?

Al chico le sorprendió un poco saberse reconocido por esa mujer. Más allá de lo sucedido, saltaba a la vista que tenía cierto estilo. Estilo mermado, eso sí, por su sombrío semblante acentuado por los ojos enrojecidos, la palidez de su rostro… el cabello rubio despeinado, aunque dudaba que la salvada tuviera toda la responsabilidad.

El muchacho casi experimentó cierta lástima al verla. Lástima que se esfumó en buena medida al saberse reconocido por ella cuando él…

–¿Clyde? ¿Literalmente eres tú?

Dios… no… no podía…

Sí, sí podía. Claro que podía. Le bastaba con asimilar el crujir a la altura del pecho, resonando en cada hueso para…

Cómo… cómo había podido mirarla sin ser capaz de… cómo si tras parpadear estaba ahí y no cabía espacio a las dudas.

Los años… el tiempo no justificaba nada. En verdad era…

–¿Lori?


	6. Luna y Paul: Si la vieras llorar como yo

**Saludos a todos.**

 **Ante ustedes, el capítulo más largo de esta historia a la fecha. Iba a ser más corto, pero por temas de edición, concluí que una sección era mejor incluirla aquí en vez de esperar al siguiente capítulo. Al fin y al cabo, hablan más o menos de lo mismo, con ligeras variaciones. Es la línea principal, de manera que sigue donde se quedó el anterior al intermedio... espero no haber enredado demasiado. Y espero que le tengan paciencia a la línea de Clyde, sin contar que es muy probable que otra línea se una. ¿Cuál? Sólo diré... padre mío fumador empedernido.**

 **Antes de comenzar, agradecer el apoyo de todos los lectores, en especial a Julex93 (gracias por siempre estar presente, no sé qué pasó con la actualización, la subí el sábado pero parece que algo falló en el sistema, espero que ahora la veas a tiempo), Jakobs-Snipper (tranquilo, todo confluirá, para que no haya mañana debo reunir todas las piezas, no queda demasiado), Dope (mi más sincero agradecimiento, en verdad tus palabras son un tesoro incomparable, tienes todo mi permiso para hacer esos fanarts que mencionas y no eres un loco, te daría un abrazo si pudiera), Ficlover93 (poco después verás qué ocurre con Clyde, espero que lo que sigue también te agrade, eres lo mejor), Sam the Stormbringer (técnicamente estoy actualizando un martes, espero lo veas así, gracias por todo, desde el principio hasta el fin, siempre tinta transparente), J.K. SALVATORI (verás cómo les afecta, no debería tomar demasiado, planeo un choque con cierto alcance, abrazos psicológicos para ti), sgtrinidad9 (el sistema me traicionó, no se me ocurre otra explicación, espero que esto lo veas, una vez más gracias por tu lectura, un pilar en este camino) y tantos otros que tal vez no he podido mencionar. Mi más sincero agradecimiento, vivan todos para siempre.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar (Nickelodeo... ay Nickelodeon... siempre que te miro, me das miedo), los invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Eventualmente seré tía, se decía Luna. Mucho antes que ser madre. Suponiendo que dicho deseo…

Daba igual. Tampoco se permitía pensar demasiado en eso último… no, más que eso. Nada le permitía pensar demasiado en eso. Y puede que fuera mejor así al final del día. Al menos en el primer aspecto tenía más seguridad. Sería tía. Porque le costaba menos, mucho menos imaginarse rodeada de chiquillos gritando su nombre en tanto ella, encantada, se permitía ser un poco más… permisiva que las propias madres.

Sería tía antes que madre. Por supuesto. Tenía todos los factores para creerlo. Cuanto pudiera tardar… eso ya era otra cosa.

No es como que tuviera apuro, faltaba más. Es sólo…

Que con el paso del tiempo la posibilidad parecía tan lejana…

Tampoco podía decir que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Es sólo…

Repasando, tenía motivos para sentir una ligera inquietud. Ligera. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de una mera expectativa. No le quitaba el sueño. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir, de una absurda manera, que a medida que la misma expectativa parecía alejarse en el tiempo, las vidas de sus hermanas parecían tambalearse de un modo u otro.

Y se habría quedado en eso, en una solitaria impresión, de no haber sido por el abrupto final del matrimonio de Lori.

En realidad, pudo haber sido un poco antes, pero la noticia terminó de confirmar parte del descalabro ya insinuado.

De pronto, Lori volvía a la casa de los padres y el resto de las hermanas, las que quedaban a la espera de su turno por desplegar sus alas, hasta que pudiera encontrar un lugar donde establecerse. De pronto, Lincoln se largaba otra vez con los marines. De pronto, Lynn estaba embarazada. Y de pronto, ella misma se veía sobrepasada por las circunstancias.

Empezando por hacer frente a toda la familia sabiendo que debía mantener la boca cerrada. Y trabajo no le costaba. Sabía ser discreta cuando lo ameritaba la situación. Pero ahí estaba cada día, en las ocasionales visitas que hacía, ocasiones cada vez más frecuentes tras el desastre en que había terminado el cuento de hadas de su hermana mayor. Como todos, se abstuvo de entrar en detalles, pero algo le decía que el gran responsable había sido el príncipe azul que a esas alturas más tenía de…

Como fuera. Jamás había sido su hermana más cercana. Ese honor lo seguía teniendo Luan, a pesar de que sus respectivas carreras no contribuyeran precisamente a mantener cierta fluidez en el contacto. Pero la cercanía, la intimidad… todas esas cosas seguían intactas y de eso se percataba en cada encuentro. Nada les costaba recuperar las emociones de antaño, cuando compartían habitación. Cuando cada noche, antes de dormir, les pertenecía un breve lapso. Breve en la teoría, porque en la práctica…

Y hacía bastante de la última vez. Seguía sin ser lo mismo recuperar el contacto a través de mensajes o llamadas esporádicas. La extrañaba. Dios, si hasta extrañaba sus peores chistes…

Pero Lori…

Siempre tuvo una teoría. Que Leni era más cercana a la primogénita más por factores externos que por méritos compartidos por ambas. Por supuesto que compartir habitación tendría sus consecuencias. Por supuesto que el natural carácter dominante de Lori terminaría por imponerse a la… particular forma de ser de Leni. Por supuesto que, más que una relación de igualdad, podía apreciarse cierta forma de subyugación solapada. Pero aquello seguía siendo hilar demasiado fino. Por mucho que, en todo el tiempo que estuvo en casa compartiendo con sus padres y hermanas, en especial Lori (quién lo hubiera dicho) Leni brillara por su ausencia.

Tal vez los compromisos, se decía Luna. Le constaba que el mundo de la moda podía ser muy demandante. Compromisos de los que difícilmente podría desprenderse así como así. Eso y no la repentina conciencia de la libertad que representaba el verse lejos de…

Impresiones. Meras ideas sueltas. Nada serio.

Comparaciones aparte, seguía siendo una situación difícil. Porque Luna no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para recordar las pintorescas peleas de la pareja cuando solían ser meros novios jóvenes cargados de ilusiones y azúcar. Cuántas veces temió convertirse en dependiente de la insulina en presencia de ese par…

Como fuera, las imágenes seguían frescas ahí. Creía incluso recordar haber compuesto una que otra canción para ellos… claro, en los tiempos en los que Lori era la única que tenía licencia para conducir y tenía a todos como sus sirvientes. Y si tenía que emitir un juicio… aquellas peleas distaban de poder considerarse destacadas, importantes, lo que fuera. Aquello, por otro lado, era un diagnóstico fatal. Ya no existía retorno.

Si bastaba con ver el destruido semblante de Lori. Con la forma en que hablaba… con todo.

Daba igual cuánta distancia pudiera haber existido o seguir existiendo entre ambas. Seguía siendo su hermana. Daba igual las diferencias de opinión, no pocas y no pequeñas precisamente, pero Lori seguía siendo…

 _Un lazo sólido, quiero decir. La sangre se puede diluir. Como lágrimas en la lluvia._

A veces Luna se permitía sonreír. Tenía que ver esa película de una buena vez.

Como fuera, Lori seguía siendo su hermana. Por mucho que a veces le costara creerlo. Y lamentaba su situación. La lamentaba desde lo más profundo del alma. El tipejo ese merecía lo peor. Eso y más. Pero seguía siendo, de alguna manera, una situación salvable.

Y por momentos, Luna experimentaba la culpa. Pero no podía evitarlo. Casi, casi agradecía la oportuna aparición del desastre en la vida matrimonial de su hermana mayor. Un cataclismo de esas proporciones le venía muy bien. Desviaba la atención de la que sin duda, se presentaba como el potencial desastre para toda la familia, uno de tal escala que afectaría hasta sus cimientos.

Al menos hasta transcurridos algunos meses. En lo que se empezara a notar en Lynn que…

Dios…

Iba a ser tía. Ni Luna misma lo había digerido del todo al pronunciarlo. Iba a ser tía. De todas sus hermanas, Lynn… y quién iba a decir… no, nadie lo iba a decir. Nadie lo habría siquiera imaginado. La sola posibilidad habría parecido, en el mejor de los casos, una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero ahí estaba, contra todo pronóstico.

¿Cómo es que no concibió antes la posibilidad? Si hasta había estado presente en el matrimonio. Simbólico, sí. Ilegal en más de un sentido. Pero había estado. ¿Qué tantos pasos se podía dar desde la unión a la consumación, el resultado final?

Pero claro, tenía que imperar ese maldito sentido común a pesar de todo. Por supuesto que esa discreta, casi clandestina ceremonia era una cosa. Seguían siendo dos personas. Sólo dos personas de espaldas al mundo. Pero todo eso, en cambio…

Luna Loud iba a ser tía. Dios santo. Iba a ser tía. Lynn tendría un hijo de…

¿Por cuánto más encontraría el desconcierto reflejado en cada espejo?

Visto así, la rockera no tenía por qué extrañarse de recordar cada control al que se había visto sometida la pobre Lynn desde que dejara caer la bomba en un espacio tan reducido como lo era ese apartamento antaño compartido con el padre de la criatura.

Mismo que, a regañadientes de los terceros involucrados y a petición expresa de Lynn, no podía enterarse. No aún. Qué maldito remedio quedaba si al final la madre seguía siendo la deportista. Ergo, tampoco Clyde podía saberlo. Estaba al tanto del vínculo que unía a ambos hermanos, pero si se llegaba a enterar de aquello…

Nadie dudaba acerca de la lealtad del chico. Con mayor razón no podía enterarse. Sería el primero en hablar más de la cuenta.

Por lo demás…

Saltaba a la vista que a Paul no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia la noticia. Sin embargo, supo sobreponerse sólo por Luna, por nadie más. Y por ella y por ninguna otra razón fue que se apresuró a tomar cartas en el asunto en un momento en que la rockera, sobrepasada por el alcance del descubrimiento, apenas si era capaz de discurrir los primeros pasos a seguir dadas las circunstancias.

Jamás imaginó la rockera que al referirse a los favores por cobrar, los mismos le permitirían al psicólogo cubrir tantos aspectos de la situación.

Empezando por la coordinación. No siempre estaremos disponibles todos, soltó una vez todos se hubieron calmado y él se asomó al balcón tras jurarle a Luna que no lo utilizaría para… otras cosas que no fueran vaciar la cajetilla de cigarros prácticamente nueva. Las agendas de los tres… empezando por Lynn y la urgente búsqueda de un trabajo que no implicara exceso de contacto físico, aunque dada la situación… no pasaría mucho antes de que tuviera que dejarlo, suponiendo que todo aquello llegara a buen puerto… algo que esperaban todos, quisieran o no reconocerlo.

Luna con sus giras, la grabación de un nuevo disco, las entrevistas, las sesiones fotográficas, una próxima firma de autógrafos, un jodido festival en el que ya figuraba su banda como la gran adquisición… las próximas cuarenta semanas parecían apuntar a un ritmo desenfrenado del cual la tercera Loud del clan se sentiría muy afortunada de ser capaz de sobrevivir.

Cuarenta semanas, había gruñido Paul desde el balcón, mientras fumaba uno de los últimos cigarros que le quedaban. Hace veinte años eran meses, ¿qué carajos pasó?

Y el mismo Paul preparándose para un importante torneo de ajedrez… el mismo Paul que, para enorme desagrado de Luna, había afianzado su vínculo contractual con la firma coreana que parecía empeñada, contra viento y marea, en convencerlo de aceptar el suculento contrato que ponían sobre su mesa. Y lo peor de todo seguía siendo que, a pesar de cuanto pudiera decir, Luna lo conocía lo bastante bien como para afirmar que se lo estaba pensando…

A duras penas la rockera consiguió en ese segundo morderse la lengua y no concretar los temores que supo vislumbrar en la mirada de Lynn en cuanto dicho tema salió a colación.

–En tanto Hannah, Johanna, Hatsu y Joe… sí, creo que con ellos puede bastar.

–¡Le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie! –Soltó la deportista con expresión de espanto, recibiendo en respuesta una mueca de fastidio ya familiar por parte del psicólogo.

–¿Quién carajos dice que se tienen que enterar? Estás embarazada, listo, lo demás no tiene por qué importarles.

–Pero…

–Lynn, por Dios, ¿tienes una mejor idea?

–Estoy embarazada, no soy una inválida, ¿lo ha pensado alguno de ustedes?

–Ya te quiero ver cuando rompas aguas qué tan capaz serás de valerte por ti misma.

Aunque a Lynn parecían no faltarle las ganas de responder y Luna se sintió incapaz de reprochárselo, supo que lo mejor sería guardar silencio. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que callara a Paul con una mirada. Había llegado la hora de tomar parte de la carga de una vez. Qué más se podía esperar de la hermana mayor en esos casos…

–Necesitamos que estés segura… acompañada, Lynn –soltó la rockera, sentándose a su lado y colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de la atribulada más joven.

–Aun así…

–Mira hermana, ninguno de nosotros… ninguno de nosotros es médico, pero tienes que aceptarlo, un embarazo así… puede acarrear demasiados riesgos para ti y para el bebé, no sabemos cuántos ni si se presentarán pero… la posibilidad existe.

–Dios… esto…

–La casa de nuestros padres está descartada, Lisa… Lisa no tardaría demasiado en descubrir lo que te pasa, todas en realidad, pero Lisa… si intentas ocultar al padre, ella encontrará un modo de saberlo y entonces…

–Sí, sí, ya entendí –cortó Lynn entre enfurruñada y espantada–. Pero… todas esas personas…

–Todas esas personas se quedarán en Royal Woods la mayor parte del tiempo y no harán preguntas –interrumpió Paul, casi lamentando haberse quedado sin cigarros.

–Quiero estar sola, doctor.

–Lo estarás, ellos sólo se asegurarán de tanto en tanto que no te falte nada, no serán necesarios cuando Luna o yo estemos en la ciudad, y si ni Dios lo quiera necesitas ir con urgencia al hospital y no estamos… bueno, ellos sí.

–Bien… de acuerdo –terminó cediendo la deportista con la mirada baja.

–Necesitarás chequeos médicos, hermana –le recordó Luna, bastando la sola posibilidad para que la incomodidad de Lynn reflotara de golpe.

–¿Es necesario?

–No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? –Sin esperar respuesta, el psicólogo arrastró la silla en la que segundos después se dejó caer más cerca del sillón donde estaban las chicas–. Podemos cubrir ese punto.

–¿Estás seguro Sid?

–Ese gremio está obligado a mantener el hocico cerrado, pero si se trata de extremar las precauciones… puedo pedirle a Johanna que me ponga en contacto con alguien confiable, no le faltará en la lista quien reúna tan pocos requisitos.

–Bien –sí, Lynn seguía sin parecer del todo convencida que su hermana y el novio de ésta tomaran la batuta en lo concerniente a tantos aspectos de su vida, pero en vista de la ausencia de mejores soluciones, claramente no le quedaban demasiadas alternativas que se apartaran de aceptar cuanto oía–. Escuchen, todo… todo esto… puede que…

–Olvídalo –interrumpió el psicólogo, rindiéndose al fin y aplastando con el puño la cajetilla vacía –Todo esto nada, ¿me oyes?

–Pero… los gastos…

–No suelo decir esto a menudo, pero mejor escucha lo que dice Sid, hermana –e incluso al mismísimo Siderakis aquella declaración formulada por la rockera estuvo a punto de provocarle algo de considerable gravedad a la altura del pecho–. Llegará un punto en que no podrás… bueno, no podrás hacer demasiado, hasta entonces haz lo que puedas, sólo lo que puedas, porque de ahí en adelante…

–Está… está bien, ya entendí –interrumpió la deportista apretando los dientes. No quería sonar ingrata, pero si permitía que su hermana mayor continuara, sería inevitable experimentar una humillación colosal. Así y todo, la ocasión ameritaba hacer unas cuantas concesiones en lo tocante al orgullo–. En serio… todo esto… en serio se los agradezco, yo… no habría… no habría sabido…

–Ni falta que lo digas, se notaba a kilómetros –y como siempre, Siderakis y su capacidad de restarle valor a las decisiones al punto de hacerla cuestionar su propio actuar–. Sólo… hazme el favor de no olvidarlo…

–¿Qué cosa?

–Stavros –tanto Luna como Lynn miraron al psicólogo con cierto desconcierto. Fue la rockera, sin embargo, la primera en reaccionar dejando escapar una exclamación de asombro.

–Por Dios, Sid, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

–¿Qué? Es válido, ¿no te parece?

–¡Es horrible, por favor!

–De… ¿De qué hablan? –Dada la situación… ya tendría tiempo Lynn de reprocharse el atisbo de timidez que asomó en su voz al interrumpir lo que parecía la insinuación de una posible discusión entre la pareja. Había hablado en voz tan baja en casi le sorprendió que Luna fuera capaz de atrapar al vuelo esa incierta pregunta y la respondiera a pesar de su divertida indignación.

–Stavros es su segundo nombre –explicó la rockera con el ceño fruncido, pero conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa incrédula–. Ya sabes, si estás buscando nombres para bebés…

–Joe ya le puso Paul a su hijo, así que…

–¡Sobre mi cadáver! –Exclamó la deportista, recuperando el ímpetu que no había notado perdido sino hasta ese momento, su triunfal regreso–. Además… ¡Stavros es horrible!

–Y el suministro de nombres con la letra L es inagotable, ¿verdad?

–¡Algo se me ocurrirá, doctor, pero mi hijo no se llamará Stavros!

–¿Y Pavlos? La variante griega de…

–¡Seré yo quien lo decida!

–Como digas, como digas –pero contrario a todo pronóstico, fue entonces que el psicólogo se permitió compartir con Luna una pequeña sonrisa. La primera que parecía arañar a duras penas la sinceridad–. No era una mala idea, digo…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Soy tía, se decía Luna minutos antes de llegar al hospital. Y lo repitió incluso antes de recibir la confirmación por parte del psicólogo.

Y siguió repitiéndolo, incluso sumida en la incertidumbre. Sabiendo apenas que la condición de su hermana y sobrino era, a lo menos, delicada. Muy delicada. Algo sobre el corazón del niño… algo sobre el estado en el que había terminado la madre tras el parto… santo Dios… ¿Cuánto tendrían que ver los posibles antecedentes?

¿Antecedentes? Rita Loud había tenido once hijos… once hijos… ¿Cuántos chistes había oído sobre eso en boca de otras personas? Todos vivos… vivas y vivo, claro. Todos saludables. Y ella no había tenido problemas. Hasta Lily por supuesto. Pero porque ya era demasiado. Incluso el ginecólogo que la había tratado creyó oportuno advertirle, después de la benjamina del grupo… benjamina, qué palabra tan… después de ella, de cualquier modo, no más. Lo cual tenía gracia viniendo del tipo que se había hecho rico a costillas del clan Loud.

Pero ahí estaba Lynn. Al borde de sabía Dios qué abismo junto con su primer hijo…

Cómo es que ninguna lo imaginó…

¿A cuántos controles la había acompañado Luna? No a todos por supuesto. Sí a los primeros, estaban frescos a pesar de la distancia. La consulta limpia, las luces bajas y su hermana recostada sujetando con firmeza una de sus manos. Luna conteniendo los quejidos consecuencia del agarre. Preguntándose si sería capaz de volver a sus dedos…

Y la doctora. Sí, doctora. Porque Lynn había insistido en que fuera una mujer. A pesar de que no pocas miradas de fastidio había recibido, todos parecían entender su petición. Todos parecían darle la razón. La mujer obligada a mantener la boca cerrada por profesión. Una doctora discreta, que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas. Que mantuviera a raya la hipotética capacidad de asombro. Que poco y nada pudiera importarle la identidad del padre y que incluso de saberla, supiera vivir y morir con esa información. Una cosa poca. Casual.

–Primer embarazo, ¿verdad mi niña? –Recordaba la rockera que la doctora había preguntado al tiempo que se sentaba junto a la Loud más joven de la habitación. Misma que asintió sin apenas mirarla–. No hay nada que temer, nada saldrá de esta oficina, ¿de acuerdo?

Manos a la obra. Sí, la rockera aún podía ver el monitor blanco y negro. La ecografía y el eco del vientre de su hermana. Primero fue el gel frío. Bastante frío a juzgar por la presión ejercida sobre sus dedos y la exclamación a duras penas contenidas. Fue entonces que Luna fue capaz de distinguir la apenas perceptible forma del vientre de la chica, misma que todavía ocultaba bastante bien la ropa.

La doctora, por su parte, parecía lo bastante versada en esa clase de situaciones como para darle mayor importancia a esas reacciones físicas más allá de la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le dedicó a la deportista. Dios… Luna extrañaba tanto ese gesto… apenas un gesto de apoyo… sí, ya habían recibido algunos, pero… ¿Por qué nunca sería suficiente?

–Vaya… pero qué tenemos aquí…

Ambas reaccionaron ante ese comentario. Ante la mirada atenta de la doctora, enfocada en una forma incierta presente en el monitor. ¿Cuántas semanas tendría Lynn por entonces? ¿Era el primer control el que recordaba o uno posterior? Mezclados tantos… ¿Por qué no? Sólo recordaba el asombro en el rostro de Lynn. Y su propio asombro. Una tontería si tenía en cuenta la de veces que había estado presente en instancias similares, su propia familia sin ir más lejos…

–Mira pequeño, saluda a mami.

¿Había distinguido alguna de ellas la forma? Pues… de alguna desquiciada manera, la silueta del pequeño se las había ingeniado para cobrar vida a través de la escasa paleta de colores. Y supo Luna, a través del nuevo apretón cortesía de Lynn, que la madre había identificado a su hijo. Y si el mismo apretón no era lo bastante elocuente, ahí estaban las lágrimas de la madre. Y las de la propia rockera al ver al mocoso… al recordar ese control en particular…

Y ahí estaba Luna. En ese mismo hospital, varias semanas después, con más incertidumbre que noticias. Con la madre y el pequeño luchando hasta donde le constaba por seguir con todos ellos. Con su hermana mayor llegando y exigiendo explicaciones. Con ella misma sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, pero con una cosa clara.

Pronto llegarían los que faltaban. Y entonces sí. Después de ese día, no habría un mañana.

–Luna…

Fue al parpadear que se vio a sí misma a las afueras del hospital. Concretamente en el sitio donde el vehículo que había llevado a Lynn había causado tales estragos que… daba igual, ahí estaba. Preguntándose desde cuándo sentía tal ansia por fumar o beber algo cuando ella misma intentaba no beber demasiado, por mucho que el ambiente en el que se desenvolvía… daba igual. Y en cuanto a fumar… ¿Cuántas veces había dejado bien en claro lo mucho que le desagradaba ese humo?

Pero ahí tenía esos deseos. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba estacionada en el recinto hospitalario? Por supuesto, no demasiadas. Pero sin saber mucho, bastante fácil resultaba perder la noción de las horas.

¿Y qué hacía sola ahí? Ah sí. Estar con Lori no levantaba los ánimos de nadie y Sid… bueno, él en su estado de enajenación, cualquier cosa la respondería con un ladrido. Necesitaba soledad, por un instante al menos, por mucho que por dentro gritara lo contrario.

Y en su lugar, la rockera estaba ahí. Preguntándose cuántas semanas se había permitido para acompañar a Lynn en ese proceso. Concluyendo que nunca serían las suficientes. Concluyendo que, sin importar cuánto pusiera de su parte, seguiría sin ser suficiente.

Entre el tiempo, la distancia, el agotamiento, la añoranza…

Los secretos.

Canijo… ¿Por qué mantener la boca cerrada tenía que ser tan agotador?

Y la frecuencia con la que pudiera entablar una civilizada conversación con Lincoln…

Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Lincoln…

Algunas noches Luna se había quedado a dormir con Lynn. Sólo algunas. Casi las mismas que recordaba haber despertado a causa del llanto mal disimulado de su hermana. Las primeras veces creyó oportuno disimular. Mantener de alguna manera el poco orgullo que pudiera quedarle a la deportista. Después de tres veces, sin embargo, no cabía el orgullo en la ecuación. Incluso la rockera dormía con ella en la misma cama de ser necesario y a la mañana siguiente, se hallaba a sí misma siendo rodeada por la menor con inusitada fuerza mientras musitaba entre sueños un nombre. Un solo nombre.

El mismo nombre que, despierta, Lynn se negaba a pronunciar. El mismo al que se negaba a comunicarle lo que tanto le concernía.

El mismo que enfrentaba de tanto en tanto a través de vídeo llamadas breves, pero cargadas de significado. Un puente más firme si comparaba la primera campaña militar de Lincoln en Medio Oriente. Estacionado en Corea del Sur, sin embargo… Dios… cómo odiaba Luna ese jodido país del…

Como fuera. Lincoln estacionado en la base estadounidense en territorio coreano seguía siendo más accesible. De manera que la comunicación resultaba más fluida. Y de alguna manera, más incómoda. Porque Luna seguía siendo la única hermana al tanto del secreto que unía… había unido, creería el muchacho, tanto a él como a Lynn. Porque sin importar cuánta responsabilidad pudieran tener las partes en la ruptura, saltaba a la vista que él seguía sin superarla del todo.

Así y todo, Luna había aprendido el patrón.

Lincoln y las novedades del día. Lincoln y el clima. Lincoln y las preguntas más personales. Los focos sobre Luna. Y ella, encantada, respondía las preguntas. Sobre su carrera. Los conciertos. Las sesiones. El nuevo disco. La banda en sí misma. Los odiosos periodistas, los fotógrafos, esos nunca faltaban. Paul, por supuesto, por mucho que quisiera olvidarlo el muchacho. Y así, una y otra vez hasta que volvían al punto que tanto intentaban evitar.

Y Luna lo veía venir. Cada vez que tenía chance de apreciar la cara de su hermano en la pantalla. La curtida cara de un soldado que ha visto demasiado… no. A pesar de todo, la cara de Lincoln. Por sobre todas las cosas y decisiones, más o menos cuestionables… la cara de su hermano. Su hermanito menor.

–Luna…

–Dime, hermano.

–Cómo… es decir… cómo… ¿Cómo está Lynn?

Extrañándote, se contenía de decir. Extrañándote como una loca, reprimía. Pensando en ti aunque no lo reconozca en voz alta, pensaba y quería gritar. Soñándote y llorándote, temiendo por ti, quería gruñir, porque el fastidio a veces podía con la rockera. Viendo las noticias todos los malditos días temiendo el posible estallido de un conflicto termonuclear entre las dos Coreas y que tú estés en medio y… extrañándote, pensaba y repensaba Luna al tiempo que veía el compungido rostro de su hermano.

Pero aceptando, articulaba Luna en su cabeza. Aceptando que tuvo culpa en esto, que también fue tu decisión y siendo demasiado orgullosa para llamarte y decirte no sólo que jamás habrá otro hombre en su vida, también que en su vientre lleva tu hijo. Prefiriendo llevar sola a tu hijo y no queriendo limitarte. Porque te ama, pero jamás lo dirá en voz alta. Pero lo dice durmiendo. Lo dice llorando. Lo dice creyendo que no la escucho.

Y le habla de ti a su hijo… al hijo de ambos. Y entonces Luna no sólo contenía las palabras, también las lágrimas. Le habla de ti. Del gran hombre que es su padre a pesar de sus defectos. A pesar de la distancia. Le habla de ti. Y se aferra a ese hijo porque es lo único que le queda de ti. Pero no lo va a decir en voz alta. No sé de dónde demonios saca el orgullo. Y no sé por cuánto más seré capaz de callar que eres padre, hermano, eres padre y te estás perdiendo ése y tantos momentos…

–Está bien, hermano, está bien –y Luna se odiaba por la fluidez con que la mentira escapaba de sus labios al tiempo que esbozaba una de sus irónicas sonrisas.

–¿Estás segura?

 _Nunca. Porque si la vieras llorar como yo la veo… si tuvieras la oportunidad de abrazarla todas esas noches como yo la abrazo, sabiendo que ella quisiera que no fueran mis brazos sino los…_

–Claro Lincoln, está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte –pero esas palabras tenían tanto sentido como buscarle la sombra al viento.

Porque estaba en la mirada del chico. Estaba en su gesto. En su incapacidad de contener ese apenas perceptible temblor de su labio inferior. Y Luna se sentía miserable. No, no sólo miserable. Una desgraciada. Una maldita. Una basura. Porque se veía que eso no le bastaba a Lincoln. Porque sabía que eso jamás le bastaría a Lynn, por mucho que se molestara en aparentar lo contrario.

–Dile… que… que espero que esté bien –oía que Lincoln decía poco antes de cortar la comunicación.

Y la rockera volvía a odiarse. Por tener que callar. Y odiaba incluso a Lynn por su maldito orgullo. Y a Lincoln por ser capaz de creer, en la insólita cuota de inocencia que parecía resistir cualquier vicisitud militar, que la idea de que ambos pudieran vivir separados sin sentir que una parte de sí mismos moría tenía tanto sentido como Cristo a lomos de un tiranosaurio.

-Se lo diré hermano, pierde cuidado.

Y Luna volvía a odiarse. Por lo categórica de su respuesta. Por cortar la comunicación y pasar otro día callando la verdad. Y cuando se enterara, seguro que Lincoln la odiaría. Y lo entendería. Por mucho que creyera que jamás llegaría a odiarla tanto como ella se odiaba.

Jamás sería suficiente. El pensamiento jamás la abandonó durante esas semanas. Fuera durante un concierto. Una sesión de grabación o una entrevista. Durante el camino de regreso a casa. Sin que supieran sus padres. Dejándose caer en el apartamento de Paul, sabiendo que a esa hora no lo encontraría en la consulta sino revisando los vídeos que le enviaba la firma coreana y que él revisaba en un irritante bucle mientras tomaba notas y se mantenía despierto de cualquier manera.

Porque el pensamiento estaba ahí incluso mientras Paul le hacía el amor en el sillón de ambos, el mismo en el que hicieran el amor por primera vez. Ahí estaba incluso a pesar de la dificultad que suponía el sexo con un solo brazo para el psicólogo, a pesar de los años. Siguiendo sólo porque ella se lo exigía a gritos, preguntándose si acaso Sid disfrutaría tanto como ella de la perspectiva de ser ellos los responsables de una noche de insomnio de las escandalosas mujeres que el psicólogo tenía por vecinas.

Pero incluso con aquello en mente…

–Dime qué te pasa –lo oyó decir esa noche, cubriéndola a duras penas con la camisa cuyos botones ella había hecho saltar en un furioso arranque.

–¿Tanto se nota? –Quiso saber Luna, entre avergonzada y enfadada, intentando esconder su cara en el huesudo pecho del psicólogo.

–No.

–¿Entonces?

–Siempre quieres estar arriba, pero hoy…

–Vaya, ¿te quiero dar un gusto y así me lo pagas? –Casi ronroneó la rockera al tiempo que le mordía el lóbulo al psicólogo, mismo que apenas si contuvo un estremecimiento.

–Si me hubieras dado en el gusto, para empezar no estaríamos aquí.

–Para qué finges si sabes que te gusta que te…

–Luna…

Y la aludida apenas si pudo dejar escapar el prolongado suspiro contra el cuello del tipo antes de resignarse. Pocas veces dejaba espacio a la discusión. En realidad, eran contadas con los dedos de una mano. Rara vez se molestaba en comprobar cuánta razón podía encerrar una mera especulación, pero cuando lo hacía…

Pero qué decía. Él sabía ser un cretino con o sin razón. Y que a pesar de todo…

–¿Cómo lo haces, Sid?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Callarte… ¿Cómo lo haces?

–No es como que hable demasiado, Luna, es un…

–¿Por cuánto tiempo guardaste lo de Lynn y Lincoln?

–Luna, por favor…

–Ya lo sé, ¿acaso importa ahora?

–Bueno…

–¿Cuánto tiempo fue, Sid?

Fue el turno del psicólogo de dejar escapar un suspiro. Tan prolongado fue que poco y nada le habría extrañado a la rockera ver cómo dejaba escapar humo en vez de aire, sin importar la falta de olor.

–Años.

–¿Cuántos?

–Prácticamente… desde el comienzo.

–Y nunca… maldito cabrón…

–Luna, en serio…

–¿Nunca pensaste en decirles la verdad?

–Cada maldito día, niña, cada maldito día.

–A eso me refiero, Sid, ¿cómo lo hiciste para mantener la boca cerrada por tanto?

–El caso de ellos fue especial, Luna.

–¿Desde cuándo mi familia es tan especial para ti, eh?

–Desde que mi novia tiene el mismo apellido que esa manada tal vez…

Oh mierda, contuvo Luna a último minuto, sintiendo que la cara se le calentaba. Enorme ironía considerando lo hecho y deshecho en el sillón en las últimas horas. Pero tenía que escoger ese momento para afirmar como si tal cosa que eran novios. Después de todo lo que tenía que sufrir para que el desgraciado aceptara que sí la quería…

–¿Te callaste sólo por mí, Paul?

–No me hagas tener que…

–Ni siquiera lo has dicho.

–Pues no me hagas decirlo.

–Paul…

Pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo del psicólogo se relajaba bajo el suyo. La resignación en su forma física. Casi sonrió contra su piel. Se preguntó si él lo notaría. Si el notarlo apartaría esa mano sana de su cabello corto. Si la sonrisa bastaría justificaría el repliegue de la resignación.

–No confiarían en mí por otras razones, pero… ¿Sabes? En cierta forma… todo era más sencillo cuando nadie confiaba en mí –a punto estuvo Luna de replicar cuando percibió que la idea no había muerto–. Ellos no inventaron la rueda, Luna, no es la primera vez, pero… no digo que esté acostumbrado, ¿quién podría acostumbrarse a algo así? Es sólo que… cuando tienes una idea del cuadro general… supongo que las cosas cambian.

–¿Así que lo hiciste por mi familia?

–Recordé a tu familia, pero no… no, así como lo planteas… habría sido una oportunidad extraordinaria para fregar a tu padre, pero… pero no, no como lo piensas –ahí estaba la tensión otra vez, la que la resignación no podía combatir–. Pensé en tu familia como lo que es, tu familia, y así ha sido de un tiempo a esta parte, tu familia.

–¿Pero todo eso a qué te lleva?

–Carajo… ¿Qué más podría unirme a ellos? ¿La amistad?

–Pues todos estos años…

–¿Crees que alguien en su sano juicio optaría por tener contacto con una clan así?

–¡Es mi familia de quien hablas, Sid!

–Ahí lo tienes –pero el psicólogo no iba a salvarse así como así. Ahí estaba la mirada de Luna sobre él para confirmar el temor–. Cómo… ¿Cómo mierda esperarías eso de mí?

–¿Qué?

–¿Crees que destruiría algo que amas tanto? –El silencio posterior sólo contribuyó a acentuar la expresión sorprendida de Luna destinada a incomodar a Siderakis–. Digamos que… mi deseo de joder a tu padre jamás será más grande que…

–¿Que qué?

–Jamás será más grande que tú –lo escuchó ahogar un juramento antes de mirar al techo y deslizar la mano desde su cabeza hasta la espalda–. ¿Cómo callo, Luna? A veces necesitas buenas razones para callar, más para no callar… muchas más para que te importe y el resto lo puedes escribir, ¿pero callar? La mayor parte del tiempo lo olvido todo, Luna, después las notas me ponen al día… pero incluso cuando te olvidé, te las ingeniaste para regresar.

–Sid…

–Pero tratándose de tus hermanos… al final no fui capaz… no tanto como hubiera querido y ahí los tienes, mira lo que resultó –más aliento, más fastidio… más resignación por parte de Siderakis–. Hasta el silencio muere, Luna.

–Lo sé…

–Así que si es por ti… tú resiste lo que puedas, nadie podría culparte.

–Pero es algo de ellos, Sid…

–Y se sabrá tarde o temprano, pero no es tu culpa.

–Sid…

–¿Crees que lo que pudiera haberles dicho tú o yo o cualquier cabrón los habría hecho cambiar de parecer?

–Tal vez… tal vez si…

–Tal vez nada, habrías hablado, habrían llegado a casa, se habrían visto solos y lo habrían hecho de todos modos… y el bebé estaría en el mismo sitio.

–Soy su hermana mayor, Sid, mi palabra debería tener mayor peso… se supone que confían en mí.

–Eso sólo ayuda a que tu consejo sea el último en ser descartado, Luna –había algo en la mirada de Siderakis al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de la rockera, misma que no apartaba sus tristes ojos de él–. Además… ¿Quién podría culparte que pienses en el bienestar de tu sobrino? En última instancia… ésa es una gran excusa.

–Realmente eres un…

–El punto es… que lo que sea que decidas está bien.

–¿Tú crees?

–Es imposible que la friegues más de lo que ya está.

–Eso anima a cualquiera –replicó la rockera con sarcasmo, recibiendo en respuesta una risita de Paul.

–Pero debería tranquilizarte, se reducen las opciones.

–No es lo que…

–No es lo que quieres, es lo que es y aunque no lo creas, es más frecuente de lo que parece en un comienzo –creyó Luna distinguir la forma de las letras que Sid trazaba en su espalda desnuda con los dedos–. No es tu culpa, Luna, es lo que es, no lo pienses más, lo que sea que hagas…

–¿Estará bien?

–Y será lo que tenga que ser.

A esa noche siguieron otras tantas. Aisladas unas de las otras. Ya fuera por las responsabilidades. Ya fuera por los turnos repartidos. Quién se quedaría con Lynn, cada vez más necesitada de vigilancia, cada vez más seguidos los controles y alimentados los temores iniciales con no pocas razones. Incluso los pocos encuentros entre semanas y turnos se apartaron de ese tema.

De otro modo no podía explicar el extraño alivio que parecía invadirla en parte. De no haber estado Lynn… de no haber estado ella y el niño… su sobrino…

Seguía sin tener una respuesta. Callar… con o sin motivos… ¿Cómo Paul lo hacía parecer tan fácil? ¿Cómo seguía en pie mientras ella misma estaba a las afueras del hospital a punto de derrumbarse cuando esa voz la obligó a voltear?

Jamás creyó que un rostro familiar la llenaría de tanto alivio como en ese segundo. Lori… Lori difícilmente conciliaría a quien fuera, sin importar cuán deshechos pudieran lucir quienes pudieran aguardar su llegada. Ella embestiría. Pero…

Pero no Luan. No Luan al verla como la vio. No Luan al leer su preocupación y asimilarla como propia. Recordando que todas eran la misma familia y en ese segundo, las explicaciones sobraban. En ese segundo, la realidad era una sola y ya tendría sus argumentos. Por una vez… por esa vez daba igual. Luan parecía saber suficiente sólo con mirarla. Con acercarse y tomar una de sus manos.

–Luan –se oyó decir Luna con voz ronca. Más de lo usual. Más allá de su timbre de voz o del desgaste de la rutina.

–Luna –a duras penas consiguió la comediante esbozar una sonrisa, indiferentes ambas al personal y público que entraba y salía del recinto hospitalario y las evadía de cualquier manera–. Vine… bueno… vine en cuanto me enteré y apenas pude…

–Está bien, es lo mejor… bueno, mientras no esperaras ser la primera –intentó bromear la rockera, sintiendo cómo se desbarataba su intento de sonreír.

–Quieres decir…

–Sólo Lori, pero… bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella.

–Sí, dudo que pueda olvidarlo –a duras penas la comediante consiguió mover a su hermana mayor de la entrada hacia un rincón un poco más apartado, suponiendo que algo así existiera en semejante espacio–. Luna… cómo están…

–No muy bien, Luan, no muy… –oh Dios… no ahora… no ahora que intentaba explicar lo sucedido o en última instancia, las novedades más frescas… Luan merecía algo mejor que una hermana al borde del colapso–. Están… no sabemos cómo…

–Tranquila, ya me… ya me lo dirán…

–Somos tías, Luan.

–¿Qué? –Tenía su gracia. Pensaba que estaba más al tanto si acaso había recibido la novedad a través de la televisión, pero tal parecía ser que para Luan aquello era una novedad. O en última instancia, necesitó de la voz de la rockera para asimilarlo. Y a juzgar por su expresión desconcertada…

–Somos tías, Luan, Lynn… es… bueno, tuvo…

–¿Lynn?

–Es un niño, Luan –sin quererlo, ahí estaba Luna, agarrando con fuerza los hombros de la comediante, sin perder la sonrisa trémula, a punto de ser ahogada por el llanto–. Tenemos… un sobrino…

Si tan solo aquello no hubiera aumentado el grado de angustia en ambas…

Si ya la posibilidad de perder a una hermana resultaba intolerable… que se llevara también a su hijo…

Pero ninguna necesitó decirlo. No en ese segundo. Y eso lo agradeció la rockera. No callar. No hacer el esfuerzo. Sólo dejar que las acciones hablaran. Que el abrazo de ambas bastara, más allá del ansiado reencuentro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joe, recuerdo la sangre.

Sueño con ella. Y el olor no se irá. Ni la textura. Ni de mis manos.

Sueño con la sangre, Joe. Lo siento. Te lo juro. Lo siento tanto… hay noches en las que no me importaría recaer… sólo para olvidar… para olvidarla…

Dile a Hatsu que me perdone…

¿Cómo la olvido?

Sus gritos… ¿Sintió mucho dolor? ¿Te lo ha dicho? Él debería estar aquí. Debí haber hecho mejor las cosas. Porque ustedes confiaron en mí… el chico debería estar aquí… la chica… ¿Qué sería hoy en día? ¿Qué será ahora? ¿Sabrá que fui yo? ¿Sabrá que lo intenté? ¿Sabrá que pude haber hecho algo más? Ahora estaría aquí. Ahora estaría con ustedes. Ahora…

¿Cómo se habría llamado de ser niño? ¿Y de ser niña? ¿Me escuchas, Joe?

Maldita la hora… ¿Sigues confiando en mí, Joe? ¿Sigues creyendo en mí? ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Crees que vale la pena después de algo así?

Ahora mismo la historia no es muy diferente.

Ahora mismo Lynn…

Ahora mismo el niño…

Es niño, Joe. Tuvo un niño. Pero está como su madre. Quiero decir…

¿Cómo te sentiste cuando estuviste ahí? En el momento, quiero decir… ¿Sentiste la sangre?

Yo no tendría que haber estado ahí, pero estuve. No sé cómo no… pero estuve. ¿Cómo carajos iba a dejarla sola en esto?

Debió ser cesárea. Hijos de puta, debieron… pero no, las cosas al natural, ¿verdad?

Y puedes creer que creyeron que era…

Maldita sea, la sola idea me…

Pero no lo soy. Lo sabes. Me creíste. ¿Aún me crees? ¿No es una broma? Lo creyeron, por eso me acercaron al mocoso ensangrentado, a duras penas luchando por vivir lejos de mamá. Misma que apenas si pudo verlo, con el rostro sudoroso, la mirada perdida, desenfocada… pálida, Joe, tan pálida que…

Tan pálida que le supliqué. Que abriera los ojos. Que ahí estaba el niño. Era un niño, carajo. Que abriera los ojos mientras la matrona acercaba el bebé a ella para que lo saludara. No me atreví a sostenerlo en brazos. No me correspondía. Ni siquiera estar me correspondía. Y Lynn… ¿Crees que alguno de estos desgraciados Loud escucha un carajo? Apenas si lo acarició antes de desvanecerse. Antes de deleitarse con el detalle que llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y dormirse para no despertar hasta este momento.

Sólo quiero que Lynn vuelva y lo tenga en brazos. Que su padre también…

Mierda… mierda… ¡Mierda!

Es un niño, Joe. Un niño de pelo blanco.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nunca he sido muy cercano a Johanna.

Qué podrías esperar teniendo en cuenta que te hablo de la misma mujer que amenazó con arrancarme cualquier cosa de la cintura para abajo y no con anestesia precisamente. La misma mujer cuyas muestras de buen humor tuve la fortuna de presenciar del otro lado de la pared. Esas pintorescas discusiones…

Creo que de no haber sido por su esposa, nuestra relación habría sido un desastre. No digamos que estando ella presente era de lo mejor, pero…

Y en parte habrían mejorado más de dejar de ser su vecino, pero…

Existía cierta cercanía. La necesaria, al menos, para saber que podía apelar a su discreción, algo que se acercara a la imparcialidad… las razones que fueran para justificar meterla en semejante desmadre hasta cierto punto. Siempre hasta cierto punto.

Algún prejuicio tendría. Y siendo el caso de Lynn… ¿Dudarías que alguien no lo tenga? Los límites son más universales de lo que creemos.

En un comienzo, sin embargo, bastaba con decirle que se trataba de una madre soltera que requería la máxima discreción. Elevar el asunto a la categoría de seguridad nacional, ponernos un poco más serios que de costumbre, recordarle que me debía varios años de su feliz matrimonio y no pocas noches de pasión reconciliadora con su princesita y buena parte del trabajo ya estaría hecho.

Por supuesto que ella no trataba a Lynn, pero era muy cercana a la especialista que sí lo hacía. Por supuesto que la información se triangulaba. Por supuesto que debía mantenerme al tanto. Y que dado el estado emocional de Lynn, por el amor de Dios que tuviera cuidado con lo que pudiera decirle, que en esas condiciones no estaba seguro de qué tanto podía afectarle cualquier noticia.

Así transcurrieron los primeros meses. Lynn bajo el atento cuidado de Luna. Y cuando Luna no estaba, lo que sucedía con mucha frecuencia, tomaba el relevo. Y cuando me veía obligado a ausentarme, tomaban el relevo Hannah… ya sabes, esa vecina policía, o su esposa Johanna, siempre que el turno se los permitiera. Recién cuando ellas no podían, lo tomaba Hatsu. Recién cuando ella no podía, lo tomabas tú, pero eso nunca pasó, ¿verdad Joe?

Nunca creí que antes que cualquiera, terminaría confiando más en la loca de Johanna.

Supongo que si algo bueno podría sacar de todo este desastre es que terminé respetándola un poco más en tanto ella… no parecía desear mutilarme con tanta frecuencia, lo que podía considerarse un avance.

Aunque ese respeto se traducía en esa clase de instancias que desearías no vivir.

Por ponerte un ejemplo. Imagina que llego un día al apartamento de Lynn. Está descansando después de un largo día. El embarazo ya ha avanzado. Serían ya unas… semanas de mierda… digamos que ya no podía disimularse de forma alguna. Serían cinco meses… ¿Cuántas semanas son ésas?

Luna, para variar, ocupada con la carrera musical. Quién podría culparla. No recuerdo dónde era el recital esa noche. O festival. No digamos que era temprano, pero si podía llegar y tomar el lugar de Johanna…

A ninguno le gustaba la situación. Ese halo de clandestinidad… olvida los gastos, estábamos hechos mierda. Ya las preguntas en la familia circulaban, las llamadas y uno que otro rumor. Luna contactaba con Lincoln y Lincoln contactaba conmigo… ¿Pero qué se pensaría?

Las conversaciones con el muchacho eran otra carga. Eso de la diferencia horaria… cuando sólo quería dormir, él quería hablar. Y las preguntas no variaban demasiado. El clima, el trabajo, la situación política del país, las probabilidades que al gordo sicótico del otro lado de la frontera hiciera saltar todo por los aires, cuántas chances tendría de salir vivir de ser el caso, la familia, los amigos…

Y Lynn. Con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas apenas disimuladas. Lynn. Y entonces todo se me hacía más difícil.

–¿Cómo está Lynn, doc?

 _De lo más bien, muchacho, aquí casual, esperando un hijo tuyo…_

–No digamos que la trato mucho, chico…

–¿Cómo está Lynn, doctor?

Y el marine del otro lado de la pantalla… ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un soldado y un marine? Da igual, del otro lado de la pantalla, él y su pena. Y yo con unas ganas de…

–Se ve bien, Lincoln, se ve…

–¿Se ve feliz?

 _Cómo carajos estarlo si estás lejos de ella, pedazo de…_

–Bien, Lincoln, se ve bien.

–Ya veo –llegados a ese punto, el labio ya le temblaba descontrolado–. Podría… usted podría…

–¿Sí?

–¿Podría decirle que espero que esté bien?

Podía haber dicho muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Y en lugar de eso, estaba frente al muchacho en cada ocasión con los puños blancos y la lengua deshecha entre los dientes, aguantando de decir…

–De tu parte mientras sigas entero, chico.

Y así. Una y otra vez. Carga suficiente era todo aquello. Johanna no tenía por qué saberlo esa noche ni ninguna otra. Tampoco era su culpa. Tendría que decirlo tarde o temprano. Al menos tuvo el tino de decirlo fuera del apartamento, una vez tuvo la certeza de que había llegado, y no cerca de alguna puerta. Quién iba a decir que esa fachada de terrible doctora sádica escondía una capa de tacto que ya quería para mí.

–Paul, tenemos que hablar.

Sin importar si es tu pareja, amiga, enemiga, conocida, hermana, madre, prima… no importa nada. Si una mujer escoge esas palabras para abrir una conversación, ya te puedes preparar para lo peor.

–Te escucho –pero que tardara en decir nada… Johanna, mi antigua vecina… ella, siempre tan locuaz…

Si las palabras no me hubieran alarmado, esa pausa…

–Prométeme que… conservarás la calma, ¿está bien?

No importa que sea tu médico de cabecera, tu hermano, amigo, confidente… o en género femenino. El llamado a la calma sólo consigue que salten todas las alarmas y…

Qué buena ocasión escogió Johanna para hacer la mezcla mortal.

–Sabes que no…

–Antes que nada…

–¿Sí?

–Aunque no lo creas, Paul, puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿está bien?

–¿Adónde quieres llegar, Jo?

–Quiero decir… quiero decir que si eres el padre de ese bebé…

Cuestión de suerte o no, no estábamos en la consulta. Ni siquiera había una ventana cerca. Habría corrido hacia ella… aferrando la mano de la doctora frente a mí.

–No tendría motivos para avergonzarme –corté casi rabioso. Que tuviera esa idea de mí… y más después de…

 _Padre mío, fumador empedernido…_

–Pero… ¿Conoces al padre?

–¿Qué te dije? Eso ahora…

–Ella sola no podrá afrontar…

–Sola no está, ¿estoy pintado? ¿Su hermana está pintada?

–No, pero no digamos que pueden estar siempre.

–Es mejor que nada, ¿no?

–Necesita más apoyo del que crees… lo necesitará…

–Johanna, por última vez…

–Está en peligro, Paul.

A pesar de que esas palabras pueden abarcar demasiadas cosas si lo piensas rápido, tratándose de una mujer embarazada… una vida en camino… lo último que quieres oír… pero qué te digo si tú sabes. Nadie quiere oír esas palabras. Súmale que en ese momento estaba tan cansado que no quería oír nada y en menos de quince minutos, acababa de servirme un cóctel de tino y buenas nuevas con la potencia necesaria para tumbarte de un trago y despertar al día siguiente deseando cualquier cosa, menos vivir.

–Qué clase de…

–No… no se lo he dicho, no me pareció prudente estando ella sola que…

–Qué clase de peligro, Johanna.

–Paul…

–Jamás has dado rodeos cuando me has amenazado, no te prives ahora.

–No quiero que…

–Johanna –jamás nunca creí que ella me miraría de esa forma. Con tanto dolor… que una de sus manos se aferrara a la mía… maldita sea… casi habría permitido con gusto que me castrara con una motosierra en lugar de tener que verla… así… claro, me lo había buscado desde el principio–. Johanna, por favor…

–El bebé… no está bien, Paul –transcurridas unas horas, casi temí haberle roto los dedos, pero al oír esas palabras sólo necesitaba de alguien que no me permitiera caer–. Hay… hay… un problema… un problema serio en su corazón, es…

–Ahórrame tecnicismos, qué…

–Es débil, Paul, muy débil, de hecho… niños en ese estado… después de nacidos…

No tuvo que decir más. Lo supe en cuanto me encontré con su mirada. Puede que tragara la saliva de toda una vida. O un pedrusco. Puede que se me vaciaran los pulmones. Todo con mirar los ojos de esa mujer y comprender lo que intentaba decir, traicionándola la congoja que el profesionalismo era incapaz de contener.

Tal vez si no hubiera involucrado a Johanna, algo de esa frialdad… mermada por ese anhelo latente que…

Mierda… mierda… mierda…

–Jo…

–Lo siento Paul, pero… si el niño nace… si sobrevive…

–No lo digas ni de chiste, ¿me oyes? Ni de chiste.

–Paul, Lynn… debe saberlo…

–Canijo, pero si existe una opción, por pequeña que…

–No es sólo el bebé, Paul, Lynn…

Lo has sentido, ¿verdad?

No sabes cómo definirlo. Sólo te pesa. El cuerpo. El mundo. La vida. Tres mil mundos sobre tus hombros. Y sólo eres un hombre hecho de barro. Resignado a que todo eso te aplaste tarde o temprano. Aceptando que sólo puedes contemplar cómo todo se destruye y guardas silencio para siempre.

Un instante. Sólo un instante que basta para que lo cuestiones todo. Hasta la más pequeña de tus creencias. Hasta la más fina esquirla de fe, suponiendo que algo quedara de ella en ti.

Y que con la sola mirada, Johanna consiguiera…

Que ni su mano me sostuviera…

–No…

–Lynn… yo… no sé qué está pasando con la chica que parece apagarse, pero…

–No, eso…

–Paul, es un embarazo de altísimo riesgo, sus condiciones…

–Es una deportista, Jo… ¡Una maldita deportista!

–¡Eso no la salva, Paul!

Quise soltarla, pero la doctora sólo se aferró más a mi mano. Su tacto, a esas alturas, sólo me recordaba la magnitud del desastre que afrontaba en ese apartamento. Tanto que…

–El embarazo… la está apagando, Paul.

–No… eso no…

–Ese bebé… puede llevársela si no…

La hice callar levantando una mano. La solté. Todo se sacudía. Maldita sea, estaba temblando. Y no podía importarme menos. Porque todo era demasiado. Y en última instancia, descubrir de esa manera lo mucho que me importaba lo que pudiera pasar… lo que pudiera ser de Lynn y del bebé…

–Mueve el jodido hospital, ¿me oyes? Todo el jodido hospital si es preciso.

–Paul…

–Llama a quien tengas que llamar, pagaré lo que tenga que pagar, cobra lo que tengas que cobrar… no lo pienses dos veces.

–Pero…

–Hay chance, ¿verdad? Por muy pequeña… por insignificante que parezca… hay chance, ¿no? Siempre la hay.

–Paul, esto…

–En Medicina nunca es absoluto, ni siquiera una prueba de paternidad.

–Es un embarazo, esto…

–Dime qué hay que hacer y… sólo dime lo que hay que hacer.

Para mi sorpresa, esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de dejar caer una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. El hombro malo para ser preciso. Y no te negaré que me dolió, pero me ayudó a recuperar buena parte de la calma que había perdido.

–Quién iba a decir… que serías un buen padre, desgraciado –ante ese comentario, fue mi turno para esbozar una sonrisa, aunque dada la situación…

–Haz el favor de…

–Trátala entre algodones, ¿de acuerdo? Si existe chance… no importa lo que diga, lo dirá, pero…

–Entiendo la idea.

–De ser posible… que no se entere, es decir… dado su estado… sería recomendable esperar.

–Tomo nota.

–Haré algunas llamadas y te estaré avisando, pero sí sería bueno… que canceles los viajes un par de semanas.

–¿Algo más?

–Te estaré avisando de las medidas, los tratamientos…

–¿Algo más?

–Cualquier cosa… a la hora que sea… Hannah y yo… bueno, puedes llamar, ¿está bien?

Casi me maldije. Casi. Muy cerca estuve. Y lo habría hecho de no ser porque en parte porque lo sabía. Ninguna de ellas me diría que no. No las habría llamado por otro motivo. Mi supuesta confianza no tenía otro fundamento. No sabiendo cuánto habían peleado por tener un hijo. No sabiendo cuántas veces habían fracasado. No habiéndome negado cuando tuve la oportunidad de ser el donante, el progenitor de esa criatura que aspiraban tener…

Pero cómo iba a permitir, si de mí dependía, que un bebé se criara con dos mujeres que amenazaban con matarse día sí y día también…

Un bebé que sería mío en buena parte, sin importar cuánto dijeran ellas…

Que lo intentaran si querían. Que resultara si acaso debía ser así. Pero si estaba en mi mano…

En el fondo me aliviaban esos fracasos. Un inocente entre ellas…

En el fondo esos fracasos las habían acercado a Lynn. No permitirían que nada malo le pasara en tanto ellas pudieran impedirlo y si tenía dudas, ahí tenía las palabras de Johanna.

Casi maldije. Pero sirviendo a Lynn y a esa criatura…

Casi.


	7. Luan: Mejor para ti que tenga razón

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

 **Después de esto... se podría decir que ya tendremos encima la fiesta. Me interesaba ahondar en ciertos puntos de vista. Como dije, era un lapso de tiempo corto, pero eso no quiere decir que pasen pocas cosas. Espero poder terminar esta historia a la brevedad y no aburrirlos demasiado. Les pido disculpas de antemano por haber tardado todos estos días desde la última actualización. Espero contar con su aprobación y la oportunidad que me dan con cada lectura.**

 **Puede parecer un poco lento, pero este capítulo me pareció necesario por una razón: Empezar a plantear desde ya los bandos que pueden salir de todo esto. No es una opinión compartida. Ya verán la razón.**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer encarecidamente a todos los lectores, en especial a sgtrinidad9 (son nombres espantosos, aceptémoslo, pero tiene que haber límite para la pobre L, jejeje, un abrazo para ti), Beny Perez (gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a tan desquiciado trabajo, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado), Ficlover93 (gracias a ti por tanto, en verdad si tienes dudas con la línea temporal, me avisas), Julex93 (siempre agradezco y disfruto leyendo tus reseñas, muero por saber qué pensarás de esta historia, un abrazo para ti), Jakobs-Snipper (queda un poco para cerrar, espero que lo disfrutes de camino hasta el fin, saludos hermano, buena suerte con ese mes intenso), J.K. SALVATORI (acertaste en una y no, no es judío, tal vez su religión y nacionalidad la plasme un poco después, jejeje, espero que con esto te compense por lo de Luan, no la iba a olvidar después de incluirla así, jeje, espero que también entiendas después las razones del puñetazo, gracias por tu lectura), Sam the Stormbringer (esa diversión es en retrospectiva, una pequeña pausa si lo quieres ver así, y no te digo que se esforzaran demasiado al nombrarlo de bebé, aunque Lynn ya rugió sobre los nombres, jejeje, déjame la transparente), Lobo Hibiky (muchísimas gracias), Dope (siempre agradezco tu presencia por aquí y tus comentarios... ¿pero solo Trump y Maduro? En situaciones similares meto también a Putin en el mismo saco, pero eso es otra historia, jeje, el padre mío... espero tener el espacio para explicarlo, gracias de corazón por tu lectura), LeonardoZac (gracias por tu fidelidad, como siempre agradezco de corazón tu interés, la oportunidad, tu lectura, aquí estoy y espero no haber tardado demasiado dentro de todo, me gusta la tinta negra, pero escribo con azul y amarillo con blanco... depende de la perspectiva, jejeje) y a tantos otros que me honran con su lectura. Merecen vivir para siempre.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir (Nickelodeon... ya no te digo nada más) los doy la bienvenida y los invito a la lectura.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tardó bastante Luan en reparar en su propio aliento contenido.

Incluso sin mirarlas, supo que sus hermanas hacían lo mismo.

Pero quién podía culparlas. Imposible habría sido hacer lo contrario. En cierta forma, compartían el mismo malestar. La misma impresión. Que su sola presencia era incorrecta en ese sitio.

Rodeadas de pequeñas vidas en igualdad de condiciones, temiendo que cualquier sonido pudiera perturbarlas. Absurdo considerando el constante pitar de más de un monitor. Absurdo considerando la suavidad de sus propios pasos. El apenas perceptible paso del aire a través de la nariz… a través de la boca…

Hacía bastante de la última vez que viera un bebé. Estaba segura de que el mismo pensamiento se escurría a través de las mentes de sus hermanas mayores. Las primeras en llegar, las únicas presentes hasta ese momento. Y puede que fuera mejor así. De otro modo, esa doctora no se habría permitido hacer tamaña excepción.

Luan la recordaba. Se había encargado del doc a lo largo del mes en que estuvo en coma. Jamás creyó que las recordaría. Mucho menos que estaría involucrada en…

Pero ahí estaba. Guiándolas a través del corto trayecto. Asegurándose de que sabían mantener la compostura. ¿Qué impresión podía tener de ellas? A menos que no supiera de la pelea de Luna con la ex novia del psicólogo…

De haber sido por ella, habría luchado por ver a Lynn primero, pero tenía que ser su estado…

No. No. Lo último que necesitaba era quebrarse en un segundo como ése. En un lugar como aquel. Y no volver sobre la noticia que la obligara a correr hasta el hospital. Por mucho que su hermana menor estuviera a unas puertas y pasillos de distancia luchando por…

–¿Chicas?

Todas absortas. Todas, al parecer, compartiendo lo mismo. Protegidas con esos ridículos monos, suponiendo que los mismos bastaran para no aumentar el riesgo en el que se hallaban inmersas todas esas criaturas. Las mismas mascarillas. El mismo aliento cálido contra sus caras. Casi la misma reacción ante el llamado de la doctora, la misma que las esperaba junto a…

Dios…

Recordaba Luan haber experimentado una presión similar en el pecho tiempo atrás. Bastante tiempo atrás. Una horrenda sensación que jamás creyó que recordaría con tal nivel de detalle. Similar apenas en cuanto a características, porque en lo tocante a la intensidad…

No. No existía margen de comparación. Por supuesto que resultaba devastadora la perspectiva de la muerte hipotética del doc, aunque fuera más por la idea de ver a una Luna viviendo después de algo así. Quizá saliera de algo así. Quizá…

Pero de eso… de eso quién podría si…

Lo supo en cuanto experimentó el apretón en su mano. Lori. Dios. Lori a punto de derrumbarse ante la contemplación…

Cómo demonios ninguna de ellas se había derrumbado antes, con la sola idea de que Lynn pudiera…

Y en su lugar, ese pequeño bulto… conectado a tantas máquinas…

Las tres se acercaron apretando los dientes y los dedos de la otra. Las tres llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y tuvieron la misma oportunidad. La misma perspectiva.

Luan sólo se atrevió a soltar a su hermana mayor en cuanto experimentó el ardor en los ojos y el impacto al mismo tiempo.

Porque la contemplación…

Por mucho que hubiera pasado mucho desde la última vez que vieran un bebé recién nacido, las chicas creían ser capaces de revivir el recuerdo con facilidad y establecer la comparativa con rapidez. Y sin decir palabra, estuvieron de acuerdo.

El chiquillo era pequeño. Muy pequeño. La tonalidad rosácea no había abandonado su piel. Provisto únicamente de un pañal, su pecho subía y bajaba marcando la forma de sus costillas. Más que dormir, parecía incapaz de abrir los ojos. Cansado. Terriblemente cansado por el solo hecho de vivir. Y en una criatura tan diminuta…

Demasiados cables. Demasiadas agujas y pantallas tratándose de alguien que tenía horas de nacido… ¿Sería un día ya? ¿Cuánto sería? Nunca sería suficiente de cualquier modo para tantos líquidos… sondas… sondas, maldita sea… llegar al mundo para…

–No… no puede…

Tardó demasiado la cuarta Loud del clan en caer en la cuenta que esas palabras habían escapado de sus labios, dejando atrás a sus dos hermanas presentes para acercarse a la cuna que albergaba al chiquillo. Ni siquiera podía respirar por sí solo, de otro modo no habría tenido esa cosa adherida con esparadrapo a la nariz.

A punto estuvo de tocarlo, de rozarlo al menos con la mano protegida. Incluso antes de la advertencia de la doctora, sin embargo, la joven desistió en cuanto el irracional temor de que el recién nacido pudiera reaccionar al contacto de forma adversa la asaltara de pronto.

Ni siquiera volteó cuando vio que sus hermanas se posicionaban junto a ella y a la criatura. Sin dejar de mirarla. Intentando decidir, tal vez como ella, por qué emoción inclinarse… de qué manera canalizar la congoja y el asombro que les producía la contemplación de un chiquillo que pasaba por algo así recién llegado al mundo…

Un chiquillo frágil. Más que cualquiera con sus horas de existencia. Obligado a luchar desde el comienzo…

Un chiquillo con un llamativo mechón blanco en lo más alto de su cabecita.

–Imposible.

Ésa había sido Lori. Del otro lado de la cuna, sus ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad. Apenas si podía percibir su respiración. Y con una palabra, pareció resumir el sentir de todas ellas. La misma Lori extendió a su vez la mano y ahí se quedó, a unos centímetros de distancia del mechón. Del niño.

Luan, por su parte, más allá del nudo en la garganta, iba mucho más allá. En parte porque, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, era imposible deshacerse del recuerdo de un acontecimiento como ese y no relacionarlo de alguna manera con…

–Es… es igual a…

Y ni falta hizo que completara la idea. Les bastó tanto a la comediante como a la mayor de las hermanas mirar a la rockera con asombro. Con incredulidad. Casi con el miedo reflejado. Buscando en Luna una reacción. Una explicación. Una palabra que descartara de un plumazo los súbitos y absurdos temores aparecidos…

Y en lugar de ello, Luna se limitó a contemplar al chiquillo con el mismo dolor del comienzo, pero sintiendo sobre sí las miradas de las muchachas. Suponiendo que tal vez la obviedad… no, no sólo los factores físicos. La situación. El secretismo. Qué manera de enterarse, por Dios. De alguna manera tendría que explicar que se enteraran justamente en ese lugar, en esas circunstancias, después de que alguien ajeno a la familia ayudara a la madre a llegar hasta ahí…

–Luna –el llamado de Lori era inequívoco. A pesar del volumen moderado, el miedo era casi palpable en cada sílaba.

–Lori, yo…

–Sabes que no me refiero sólo al cabello… como si eso fuera poco –parecía ser que la mayor de las mujeres hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantener sus propios decibelios a raya. Un esfuerzo que parecía pasarle la factura a través de la anormal palidez de su rostro.

–Escuchen, esto es…

–Luna… no sólo se parece…

–Es apenas un bebé, hermana, tienes muy poco tiempo para…

–¡Es igual! ¡Sé que todas lo hemos notado! ¡Es idéntico a Lincoln!

Luan, por su parte, casi experimentó cierto alivio al ver que Lori daba forma a uno de sus mayores temores. Casi tan grande como el bienestar mismo del pequeño. Que algo tan descabellado a esas alturas pudiera ser articulado… que existieran papeletas para…

 _Vamos Luan, ¿once hijos? ¿Diez hijas y un hijo? ¿Tienes idea de cuántas probabilidades hay en semejante número de que algo se escape de la norma?_

–Tú sabes algo de esto, ¿verdad?

Lori se las ingenió para traer a sus hermanas de vuelta a la realidad. Mas lejos de parecer enfadada, parecía casi tan asustada como la misma Luan. Casi esperando un reproche por atreverse a concebir idea semejante. Y la dolorosa resignación reflejada en el rostro de la rockera no ayudaba demasiado a ninguna de ellas a procesar que tal vez…

 _Si la familia Loud en sí es un puñado de bichos raros…_

–Hermana, esto…

–Literalmente… tienes que decirnos lo que sabes…

–Para qué si…

–Luna, pareces no entender…

–Hermana…

–Si es lo que estás insinuando…

–Lori…

–Luna, esto es grave –se oyó decir Luan por primera vez en quién sabía cuánto. Parecía que incluso a sus hermanas les había sorprendido su intervención y casi las entendía. Las mismas palabras parecieron hacerle un daño enorme–. Pero pensémoslo, no puede ser… ¿Verdad? No puede ser que Lincoln… que Lincoln y Lynn…

–Hermanas, yo… lo siento, pero… esto no me corresponde.

–¿Cómo que no te corresponde? Literalmente hablamos de…

–Este niño es hijo de Lynn, Lori, somos sus tías, nada más, y por mucho que sepa… por mucho que quiera… cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él… cualquier cosa le corresponde a Lynn decirla.

–Ahora mismo ella no puede… no puede…

–¿Creen que no lo sé? –No hacía demasiado de la última vez que Luan viera a su hermana favorita, su mejor amiga quebrarse. Jamás creyó, no obstante, que transcurriría tan poco antes de volver a ver algo así–. Pero se lo prometí, Lori…

–¡Está en coma! Qué más…

–Así… pase lo que pase, se lo prometí y no voy a traicionarla –a pesar del escaso volumen, las posiciones eran marcadas y Luan podía sentir entre ellas una marcada tensión que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento –Es su decisión… es algo de ella y así se quedará.

Casi temerosa, la comediante desvió la mirada de las chicas, por mucho que las alternativas fueran escasas. Tampoco importaba demasiado. Qué más podía hacer si estaba en esa sala por una sola razón. Una sola razón que, ajena a la tensión, luchaba por su vida en silencio. De cualquier manera. De la única manera que parecía conocer…

 _¿De qué te quejas si es mejor para ti que tenga razón?_

–Chicas… ¿Eso importa ahora? –Ya habiendo dejado atrás el comienzo, las siguientes palabras para Luan no resultaron tan difíciles de pronunciar.

–Luan, estamos hablando literalmente…

–De nuestro sobrino, Lori –y ni falta le hizo mirarla. Qué necesidad. Por mucho que el chiquillo siguiera ahí sin importar cuánto se desviara del camino–. Lo más importante es… que es el hijo de Lynn… el hijo de nuestra hermana…

–Luan…

–Nuestra familia, Lori, él es nuestra familia –e incluso sin hacer falta, decidió encararla y supo, a través del reflejo de su mirada, que estaba yendo más allá de lo que ninguna, jamás, habría esperado de ella–. Ahora mismo… ¿Tanto te importa saberlo?

–Tú literalmente no pareces entender…

–Lo entiendo Lori, lo entiendo, ¿pero de qué sirve?

–¿Cómo de qué sirve? ¡Es una locura!

–¡No cambia nada! ¡Nada!

–Estamos hablando de…

–Nuestros hermanos, nuestro sobrino, punto –a punto estuvo de ceder ante la presión de su hermana mayor… ¿Desde cuándo le temía tanto? Qué estupidez, no podía permitirse ceder, jamás lo había hecho y no sería ésa la primera vez–. Y saber… lo que sea que haya pasado… no cambiará nada… ni a ellos ni a nosotros.

–Pero… pero…

–¿Qué vas a hacer de saberlo? ¿Qué piensas hacer si es como imaginamos?

Ni siquiera Luan misma tenía certeza de lo que haría después, pero de algo estaba segura: Había dicho la verdad. Toda la verdad y nada más. Saberlo o no… ¿Qué más daba? No cambiaría las cosas. E incluso si llegaba a ser así, el niño que luchaba por su vida era quien menos culpa tenía, ¿por qué iba a pagar por algo así? ¿Por qué le iban a dar la espalda apenas nacido?

Su madre luchaba por vivir… su madre luchaba por su vida incluso sin saberlo, ¿por qué le iba a dar la espalda también a ella?

Por mucho que la sola idea a la comediante le produjera…

Por mucho que Lori se viera atrapada en su silencio y las palabras que luchaban por salir… por mucho que Luna la mirara con una mezcla de asombro y… ¿Alivio? ¿Gratitud?

Por mucho nada. Cualquier cosa. Luan Loud era tía. Hubiera deseado saberlo antes, tener tiempo para asimilarlo… para disfrutar de la alegría en lugar de tener que lidiar con el dolor que le producía la silenciosa batalla por esa diminuta criatura de pelo blanco.

Su sobrino… Dios…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Acabo de escurrir el bulto. Por ahora.

Incluso sin bulto de por medio, no me lo habría pensado dos veces. ¿O me vas a decir que estar sentado con tres mujeres que hablan entre ellas y te dejan al margen es el mayor ejemplo de comodidad?

Existía una probabilidad de que me incluyeran. De verme sometido a uno de esos interrogatorios. Cuando lo último que quisiera es recordar dónde estoy parado y por qué he llegado hasta aquí.

Sé que necesitaré hasta el último gramo de paciencia para lo que se nos viene encima… lo que se me viene en realidad.

Y por primera vez te lo puedo decir. No sé qué pasará. Desconozco las posibilidades. Me he quedado sin movimientos.

Sólo estoy sentado. Sentado y esperando. Esperando Dios sabe qué. Y ya conoces su sentido del humor. Divino.

Así que aquí estoy en tanto Luna, Lori y Luan han ido por un café. Es cuestión de tiempo, pero me sorprende la lentitud con que se han dejado caer los integrantes del clan. Temo que la cajetilla no me baste y temo que me falten fuerzas para levantarme… hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para comprar otra.

Siguen teniendo un ojo sobre mí. No todos los días te llevas por delante tres ambulancias y vives para contarlo.

Ah, no te lo conté. Sí, Luan fue la última en llegar. Por ahora, que no se te olvide.

Y bastante ha pasado desde la última vez que la vi. Y como debes imaginar, por bastante que sea, nunca será suficiente.

Y así parece pensarlo ella también a juzgar por su reacción en cuanto comprobó que le llevaba una considerable ventaja aquí. Claro que, a diferencia de sus hermanas mayores, no me ha dirigido la palabra.

Imaginarás que puedo vivir con eso e imaginas bien. Pronto tendré que explayarme y sinceramente… espero que sólo sea una vez.

Mientras tanto, aquí está la chica. Más que rabiosa, mirándome con temor de buenas a primeras. ¿Por quién me tomará? He tenido bastante para decirlo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora teniendo en cuenta…? Como sea, sea cuando sea, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Por qué iba a importar?

En mejores circunstancias dará la noticia. Quiero decir, no es como que haya hecho demasiado para disimular la sortija del anular derecho. En mejores circunstancias… hasta la habría felicitado. Le habría pedido encarecidamente el parte de matrimonio y lo habría quemado con el encendedor, suponiendo que aún sirva de algo.

Me pregunto cuántos lo saben. Si acaso después de mí… porque ha pasado lo suyo, creo que te lo dije. Lo bastante como para imaginar que la sola idea del monopolio de información me parezca absurda. De a poco, una vez abres la boca, todo termina sabiéndose, con mayor o menor cobertura, pero se esparce, ¿esperarías lo contrario?

Además, no hablamos de una chica que rebosara de mucha seguridad. Pararse sobre el escenario es otra cosa. Sobre el escenario estás obligado a componer un personaje. Sobre el escenario no eres tú, es otra historia, otra cara. Es la máscara. Son tantas las posibilidades…

¿A quién le iba a extrañar que hiciera el descubrimiento con tanto retraso?

Estas cosas tienen variantes. No siempre es en una época similar. ¿Cuántos tipos han destruido sus vidas, sus matrimonios, sus familias con tal de perseguir lo que acaban de descubrir? Muchos pueden decir que reprimen. Tendrán razón, pero no son pocos los casos en que se trata de un verdadero descubrimiento.

Y me preguntarás, con razón, cuándo es más difícil. En qué momento. Y te preguntaré de vuelta por qué crees que puedo hablar de eso con propiedad. Que sea lo que sea no significa que…

Pero tendrás razón para preguntarme, cabrón. Tendrás razón. No te faltará.

Siempre es difícil. Eso no cambia. Los matices pueden hacer la diferencia, pero se trata de sutilezas. Al final del día, puede ser más o menos complicado. Pero a su manera, claro. No quita los hechos. Siempre es complicado.

Y no importa lo que digan. Toda esa cháchara del armario, del apoyo, de los derechos y lo políticamente correcto… no disfraza la realidad. Habrá más o menos aceptación. Pero habrá rechazo. El mundo es una balanza. No puedes esperar una inclinación favorable siempre. Buena suerte con eso.

Ahora vamos al clan. A un clan tan grande como lo es el clan Loud. Tiene de todo. ¿Lo dudaste alguna vez? A más hijos, mayor el riesgo. Sí, las matemáticas tienen demasiada influencia en nuestras vidas. No iba a ser ésa la excepción.

Las probabilidades de tener un hijo sacerdote… nulas considerando que no son católicos. Aunque con ese número, me extraña que no sean Opus Dei.

Las probabilidades de tener gemelas… hecho. Las probabilidades de tener un hijo varón… escasas, pero hecho. Las probabilidades que se repartieran los genes de padre y madre… chicas rubias y morenas, ¿dónde carajos encaja el chico? Pero hecho.

Las probabilidades de tener "esa charla"…

Las probabilidades de que se llevaran una que otra sorpresita…

La sorpresita iba a estar. Ahora, el quién se las iba a dar…

Yo creo que no esperaban que fuera ella. Al fin y al cabo, fue con un chico al baile de graduación, puede que incluso le conocieran una que otra relación, ¿por qué no? Existían otras firmes candidatas a ser la que diera la sorpresa. Y que los padres no se prepararan para algo así…

Pero sucedió. Y ni yo mismo me preparé para eso. Sólo se dio. Pero se dio en otras circunstancias. Ya te imaginarás la frecuencia con que la chica me hacía visitas después de marcharse a la universidad. Exacto, habrías tenido más éxito explicando la presencia de una vaca en el techo de tu casa.

Pero la chica se dejó caer. Al final del día, todo se reduce a eso. Sólo te recuerdan cuando eres útil. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser para Luan Loud olvidar mi cara? Pero la recordaba bien. Lo bastante bien para aprovechar una de esas prolongadas y ocasionales pausas otorgadas por la universidad para buscarme a mí y no a alguien más. Supongo que es lo único bueno que tiene mi profesión. O una de las pocas cosas buenas. Te garantiza la ausencia de juicios de valor.

Y de cualquier manera, ¿por qué iba a juzgarla? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en lugar de pensar con quién carajos se acuesta cada quién o de qué forma le hacen en la cama para…

Canijo, demasiados detalles. A ver cómo lo olvido ahora.

Pero todos llegan con los mismos temores. Independiente de si han desfilado antes o no por la misma pasarela. Mi pasarela, se entiende. Y en la cara de todos ven al mismo juez. Puede que el juez en sí mismo no exista. Puede que sea el reflejo de sus propios miedos. Puede que los jueces no hagan otra cosa que apropiarse de esos miedos y así forjan su identidad…

Perdona. ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí.

Luan. Luan Loud. Si no te suena, enciende la televisión. Dicen que es muy divertida. Cuando quieras una segunda opinión, pasa a verme.

Pues la muy divertida decidió pasar a verme un día de lluvia, ¿no te jode?

Recuerdo ese día porque tuve que lidiar con las filtraciones en la ventana de la consulta. Y tras los primeros golpes, en tanto buscaba algo con lo que secar, la respuesta fue refleja:

–Adelante.

–¿Podría preguntar quién es?

–Pasa ya, Luan.

Creo que todos los Loud tienen una o dos razones para detestarme, si acaso no me odian todos ya y en eso están todos de acuerdo. Y de lo más bien que me han visitado para renovar sus odiosos votos. Y como ya imaginarás, la cara de Luan no fue la excepción. Ese ceño fruncido habría delatado a cualquiera. Y lo habría fruncido un poco más de no haber tenido tanto ánimo.

Te preguntarás cómo es que recuerdo esa sesión en particular. Bastante simple. Fue la última vez que la vi hasta que se dejó caer en el hospital. Y como Lori, no le hizo demasiada gracia volver a verme. Más que por méritos propios, por los suyos. Como si no hubiera callado antes sucios secretos de su familia… sucios secretos que también le pertenecían. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente, quise decirle?

En paralelo ya lidiaba con secretos peores. Ella no iba a superar a sus hermanos en ese campo. Por supuesto que no se lo dije cuando la invité a dejarse caer en el diván. No saltó de él. Seguía seco entonces. Fue entonces que dejó escapar esos largos suspiros que tanto parecen caracterizar a los Loud. Esos grandiosos pulmones. Y antes de darme oportunidad de tomar notas, se largó a hablar. Y me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba conteniendo todo aquello.

–Toda mi vida es una mentira.

Ahora que lo pienso… en eso se parece bastante a su hermana mayor…

Canijo. Si lo llegaba a saber alguna de las dos…

–Nada es perfecto, Luan, ni siquiera una mentira.

–No conoce la mía, es perfecta y… me ha jodido todo.

Llevaba casi cinco minutos en la consulta y no había soltado ni un solo chiste. Supuse que era el momento oportuno para preocuparme.

–Déjame que sea yo el que lo decida y ya veremos, ¿te parece?

–Pero no sé por dónde comenzar.

–¿Y esperas que te haga el trabajo?

–Al menos podría ayudarme.

–Para empezar… ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

–Se lo dije, que mi vida es una mentira y…

–¿Y esperas que adivine por qué tu vida es una mentira?

–No, quiero decir…

–Si descubriste que eres adoptada… ¿Tiene importancia a estas alturas?

–¡No!

–Vaya, ¿así que eres adoptada?

–¡No, no lo soy!

–Entonces qué…

–¡Si me deja hablar…!

–Con gusto.

–¡No sé quién soy!

–¿Y cómo estás tan segura que no eres adoptada?

–¡Porque no se trata de eso!

–¿Entonces?

–Hace… hace poco… engañé a mi novio.

–Bueno… es más común de lo que crees y aunque no lo parezca, más allá de los cuestionamientos…

–Lo engañé con otra chica.

Ya comenzaba a justificar su presencia en mi consulta y sobre el diván. Y justificó que levantara la vista de las notas… ¿Puedes creer que aún me moleste en tomar notas tratándose de ellos?

Recuerdo haberla mirado y percibir cierto alivio en su expresión. Alivio atenuado por la nueva oleada de angustia. Me sirvió para percatarme del absurdo de seguir tomando notas.

–Otra chica.

–Sí.

–¿Es la primera vez?

–No, nunca lo había engañado y…

–No, ¿es la primera vez que te involucras así con otra chica?

–Ah, pues…

Un segundo. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis… diez… once… veinte…

–No entiendo de qué te sorprendes.

–Sólo fue una vez, doc, una vez hace años y nunca más…

–Ese nunca más…

–Pero fue hace años y…

–¿Sabes que yo soy alcohólico?

–¿Usted? –Y por su cara supe que debí pensar mejor las palabras. Fue la primera vez en… muchos minutos que la vi esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa–. Pero nunca lo he visto…

–Ya perdí la cuenta del tiempo que llevo sobrio, Luan.

–Entonces ya no es…

–Te equivocas, lo soy, el hábito… como quieras llamarlo, siempre estará ahí.

–Pero me acaba de decir…

–Es una pelea diaria… bueno, al final… te acostumbras a pelear y no te percatas del esfuerzo que haces hasta que… en fin, el caso es… habrá sido hace años, Luan, no importa cuántos, pero esa parte de ti… podrá haber dormido, pero nunca te desprendes de cosas así…

–¿Es tan malo como el alcoholismo? ¿Eso quiere decir?

–Tiene tanta influencia como el alcoholismo, ya si es bueno o malo… eso depende de cada quien, pero no creo que sea el caso –pésimo ejemplo, pero tampoco tenía demasiados que pudieran equipararse a algo así–. Lo que quiero decir, chiquilla… es que no tendrías de qué sorprenderte si sigues siendo tú y eso… eso siempre ha sido parte de ti… bueno, desde entonces, digo…

–Lo dice como si fuera tan sencillo, doc… eso de lidiar con…

–¿Qué parte de "soy alcohólico" no entendiste?

–¡Sigue sin ser lo mismo, doc!

–Ninguno es fácil de lidiar, ¿me vas a creer por una jodida vez en tu vida?

–Pero de esto…

–Eso no es algo de lo que te puedas rehabilitar porque, para empezar, está lejos de ser una enfermedad… sin importar lo que ciertos pendejos que digan ser mis colegas…

–Doc, yo… yo tenía una vida cuando ella volvió y…

–¿Volvió? Vaya, vaya, no me digas que ella al principio también…

No seguí en cuanto el sonrojo en la comediante resultó patente. Más de diez minutos sin un chiste de su parte. Ni siquiera humor negro. Ni siquiera una sonrisa que me predispusiera a esperar lo peor. Nada. Sólo la chica con aquel conflicto de identidad y mi deseo de encontrar ejemplos a los que aferrarme que pudieran resultar de utilidad…

¿Dónde carajos estaban los casos más serios cuando más los necesitaba?

–Puede que… puede que en realidad… ella nunca se fuera.

Fuertes declaraciones de parte de la muchacha… ¿Seguiría estando en posición de llamarla muchacha a esas alturas? Y le parecía absurda la idea del alcoholismo… por supuesto que más allá de lo ofensiva que pudiera parecer la comparación… lo que quiero decir… mira, tú me entiendes, ¿sí? Más allá de lo bueno o lo malo, sé que me entiendes mejor que ella en un comienzo.

–¿Cómo estás ahora?

–¿Cómo dice doc?

–¿Cómo estás ahora?

–No lo sé, yo…

–¿Has vuelto a ver a la chica después del reencuentro?

–Ha… me ha enviado mensajes, se ha comunicado, pero… yo…

–¿Tú?

–¿No es obvio? ¡No sé qué hacer!

–Las opciones son tas escasas…

–¡Doc, por favor! Es… es algo serio, es…

–¿Serio por qué?

–Está bromeando, ¿verdad?

–Oye, eso viniendo de ti…

–Cuando mi familia se entere… cuando se entere que todo se ha ido por la borda… porque no estoy segura de quién soy…

 _Cuando tu familia se entere de eso… ja, si supieras Luan… canijo, si todos supieran… ojalá se enteraran sólo de eso._

–Yo creo que a tu familia no debería sorprenderle –me atreví a soltar, evadiendo olímpicamente la mirada de Luan, entre molesta y desconcertada.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–Vamos Luan, ¿once hijos? ¿Diez hijas y un hijo? ¿Tienes idea de cuántas probabilidades hay en semejante número de que algo se escape de la norma?

–¡No soy un bicho raro!

–Claro que no, más si la familia Loud en sí es un puñado de bichos raros…

–¡Cuide lo que dice o…!

–¿O qué? ¿De qué te quejas si es mejor para ti que tenga razón?

Y aunque callé sabiendo que asimilaba lo oído, creía haber hecho bien guardándome las peores partes. Después de todo, seguía siendo el clan Loud, siempre dispuesto a sorprender y conociéndolo, poco y nada me habría extrañado que los tipos que cargaban enormes vigas en sus ojos se molestaran en buscarle la paja al ojo de Luan. En especial el patriarca. El buen Lynn Leonard, siempre dispuesto a hacer de los defectos físicos un chiste, siempre dispuesto a hacer saber que poco y nada le importaría que alguien se partiera en dos con tal de que no joda su absurda idea de lo perfecto y lo correcto. Encantador, el señor Loud.

Y aunque ninguno de ellos destacara por su cordura… ni falta hacía que mirara demasiado a Lincoln y Lynn, por mucho que ambos se bastaran por sí solos para preguntarse qué oscuros secretos podía esconder una casa como aquella…

No, ni falta hacía. Bastaba con mirar a cualquiera de ellos… de ellas en realidad para convencerse que ahí habitaban firmes candidatos a huésped de cualquier centro siquiátrico o en el mejor de los casos, a objeto de un concienzudo estudio sobre la involución de la especie humana.

Por supuesto que yo no estaba en mejor posición. Sabiéndolo, mi novia era Luna Loud, así que…

–Doc…

–Te escucho.

–¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

 _Rezar porque el pendejo de Lynn Leonard no considere la homosexualidad en la lista de taras imperdonables de su estirpe, para empezar…_

–A mí me parece que lo estás haciendo bastante bien.

–Pero…

–Aceptarlo… ¿Cuánto hace que lo hiciste?

–Supongo que… no hace mucho –pareció pensarlo mejor, como si el techo fuera la fuente de todas las ideas–. Puede que ahora mismo… ¿No es gracioso?

–Si no eres religiosa… supongo que tienes la mitad del trabajo hecho.

–Eso…

–E incluso si lo eres, la voz de Dios no la vas a encontrar a través de la boca de los hombres, el Dios en el que creo no te habría creado como pecadora por el mero gusto de mandarte al infierno.

–¿Usted cree?

Mira que descolocarme a esas alturas… que una chica de esa familia se permitiera, a esas alturas, tener dudas de semejante naturaleza…

 _Tiene un divino sentido del humor, nunca sabes con qué te saldrá, pero algo así…_

–Creo que estás bien como estás y si estás así… por algo ha de ser.

–¿Y qué hay de mi familia doc? –Algo me decía su mirada. Que más allá de ella, todo ese tiempo se trató de su familia–. Cuando se enteren de que yo…

–¿Crees que eso puede ser peor que tu hermana Luna saliendo con un tipo que le doblaba los años cuando ella tenía quince? –Aunque el ejemplo no me hacía gracia, sirvió para que soltara una agradable carcajada. Agradable dentro del contexto, no me malentiendas.

–Creo que papá todavía fantasea con tirarle los dientes.

–Tu padre habría fantaseado con eso incluso de haber conocido a Luna con dieciocho años.

–Mis padres… pueden ser un poco severos, es por eso que…

–Tenían que ser severos si querían controlar once hijos –tras decirlo y contemplar el cabello de la comediante, me lo pensé mejor. Incluso con Luna en el recuerdo, valía la pena pensárselo más de un par de veces–. No parece que les haya servido demasiado.

–Ya bastante es que no nos matáramos las unas a las otras –justificó Luan sin perder la sonrisa que había adquirido cierto matiz melancólico–. Incluso entonces… la vida era un poco más fácil entonces…

–Es natural que temas al qué dirán –ni siquiera estaba intentando leer una línea de pensamiento, sólo pensé que algo así se desprendía de la melancolía de la muchacha y a juzgar por el levísimo sobresalto, algo de razón tenía–. La gente tiene boca… la gente habla más de la cuenta… la gente se cree dueña de la verdad… y si temes que tu familia te juzgue… mira, incluso si llegaran a hacerlo, no digo que no sea doloroso, pero eso no significa que estén en lo correcto.

–Así y todo, doc… tengo miedo de que…

–Siempre puedes elegir.

–¿Ah sí?

–Puedes elegir esconder lo que eres y tomarte la molestia de fingir toda tu vida… o aceptar, ya que se han dado las circunstancias, que acabas de redescubrir tu camino y de pasada, quién eres y que en ese proceso… no te vendría mal que te apoyaran un poquito, ¿eh?

–Lo hace ver más fácil de lo que es en realidad.

–Las cosas son más fáciles de lo que creemos en realidad, el problema es que lo olvidamos… es nuestro gusto por lo excesivo, recargar con detalles –si seguía por ese camino, terminaría por emitir un par de opiniones acerca de sus padres, en particular de su madre, y no estaba del todo seguro de querer enfrentarla en una discusión–. ¿Quieres a esa chica?

–¿Cómo dice? –Incluso sin verle la cara del todo, el sonrojo equivalía a una luz imposible de ignorar.

–Imagino que sí, digo… si pasaron años para que se reencontraran y con todo, seguía ahí…

–No siga, ya… ya entendí –pero supo que esperaba una respuesta. Que no la dejaría ir así como así, era lo que menos merecía–. Supongo que… por ella vale la pena arriesgarse…

–Incluso si eso implica decirlo a tu familia, ¿verdad?

–Siempre puedo elegir, usted lo dijo.

–¿Llamas a eso elegir? ¿Podrías vivir contigo misma eligiendo entre una de esas dos? Ya ni te dio en qué opción estoy pensando, así que…

Después de ese día no supe mucho más de ella. No más de lo que decía la televisión que encendía en ocasiones contadas. No supe si lo dijo o no. Si optó por el silencio y esperar quién sabe cuánto a la llegada de un momento que nadie le aseguraba que llegaría. Me constaba que seguía con su carrera de comediante y eso parecía bastar para mantenerla a flote en todos los aspectos.

Si lo dijo o no a su familia, no lo sabía y tampoco creía que me importaba lo suficiente para preguntarle, más si consideras las circunstancias de nuestro reencuentro.

Cualquier problema palidecería ante algo así. Incluso un conflicto de identidad sexual.

Sólo llamó mi atención la sortija porque… cómo te lo digo… estoy acostumbrado. Es un maldito hábito. Mirar los dedos de mis pacientes… mis clientes… ¿Cómo debería decirles? Es un dato. Es algo sobre lo cual baso buena parte de mis conclusiones. Incluso fuera de la consulta, los dedos no los paso por alto e incluso ahora, con todo lo que ha pasado, he sido incapaz de desprenderme de ese hábito en cuanto tuve chance de ver a Luan cara a cara.

Ahí estaba la sortija. Ahí estaba ella. Puede que las chicas lo noten más tarde. Suponiendo que no sepan todavía.

Pero no podría importarme menos a estas alturas. Eso es una tontería. Al menos ahora es una tontería. En realidad… siempre fue una tontería para mí, pero ahora estoy en posición de decirlo y casi estoy autorizado a sentirlo.

Y se refuerza con la contemplación de Lynn Loud conectada a todos esos cables, alimentándose a través de esa cosa… ajena al hecho de que su hijo recién nacido, como ella, lucha por su vida.

¿Recordará ahora que tiene un niño que criar? ¿Sabrá que hay buenas razones para creer que el mundo se saldrá de su eje si a ella…?

Cuidados Intensivos… sé que no debería estar aquí y menos grabando esto, pero no he podido evitarlo. Es cuestión de tiempo para que me descubran, debería salir pronto de aquí. Pero antes, me pareció oportuno ponerla al tanto de algunas novedades.

Suponiendo que no supiera que Luan, al parecer, sí se va a casar.

Suponiendo que algo así le pueda importar.

Deslizo una mano sobre su frente mientras grabo esto, pensando que tú tal vez me estés escuchando. Y está fría. Pálida. Y enervantemente serena.

¿Crees que algo así le pueda importar a alguien ahora?

¿Que por qué carajos te lo mando entonces?

No lo sé. Puede que sí necesite confesarme después de todo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Encontró a Paul sentado en el piso, en uno de esos pasillos hospitalarios inusualmente vacíos. Apartado de cuantos pudieran aguardar algo similar.

Ni en sus peores días alcoholizados lo había visto así. La espalda apoyada contra la pared, una pierna estirada y la frente apoyada sobre la otra rodilla. Miraba la ventana frente a él con un atisbo de anhelo apenas perceptible en la mirada vacía. Más allá de vestir como solía… cualquiera habría pensado que acababa de despertar después de una semana de juerga.

El dolor, sin embargo, desbarataba esa hipótesis.

–Paul…

El aludido apenas si la miró para confirmar que se trataba de ella. Ni siquiera hizo amago de levantarse, de desear recibirla. Como si formara parte del paisaje que ya conocía de memoria. A unos pasos de él se detuvo, intentando comprobar que sí era él a pesar de la apatía… no, a pesar de… a pesar de todo.

Por fin, después de una larga e irritante pausa, el psicólogo se decidió a hablar. Deseó nunca haber oído tan lamentable sonido.

–¿Dónde están los niños?

–En la escuela, ¿qué esperabas a estas horas?

–¿Crees que recuerdo qué jodida hora es?

No. De hecho, daba la impresión de apenas recordar que estaba vivo. De haber sido otra la situación, puede que se lo hiciera saber… puede que le respondiera con algo peor, pero en ese estado no daban ganas de nada. Su sola contemplación bastaba para derrumbar buena parte del ánimo de cualquiera. Puede, sin embargo, que el hecho de hallarse en un hospital no la ayudara a mantener el temple.

–¿Dónde está Joe?

–Fuera del estado, pero ya viene en camino, por eso…

–¿Él te lo dijo?

-Ya estaba enterada cuando me avisó –y a pesar de todo, el tipo seguía en su sitio, mirando con inquietante anhelo la ventana. Siempre lo hacía, mas nunca creyó que estaría tan cerca de hacerlo como en ese momento –Paul…

–No tenías que molestarte, Hatsu, aquí…

–¿Cuánto hace que no descansas? –Tampoco ayudaba que el psicólogo se encogiera apenas de hombros como respuesta–. Paul… ¿Sabes que esa chica estará bien?

No la escuchaba. Ni siquiera la miraba. Creyó incluso percibir un temblor en sus labios antes de presionar sus párpados con los únicos dedos sanos que le quedaban. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que se sentaría junto a él en el piso del hospital, pero la situación parecía ameritarlo. Incluso tan cerca de él, había cierta frialdad que poco y nada tenía que ver con el piso. Hatsu casi creía entender lo que ocurría, pero…

–No fue tu culpa.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Nunca fue tu culpa… que yo perdiera ese bebé, ¿lo sabes Paul? –Y como era de esperar, el aludido apenas si pudo morderse el labio para contener el temblor antes de volver a apoyar la frente en la rodilla–. Joe no te culpa… yo jamás te he culpado por eso… nunca, Paul, porque hiciste todo lo que pudiste, incluso… ¿Has pensado que tal vez me salvaste la vida?

–Mierda, Hatsu –apenas lo oyó, se sintió culpable. Tal vez no era el mejor momento, pero verlo así… tampoco la ayudó a pensar mejor las cosas–. Eso… eso fue…

–Estoy segura de que hiciste lo mismo por esa chica, Lynn, todo lo que estuvo en tu mano… incluso si eso implicaba destruir tres ambulancias –deslizó su propia mano sobre la de Paul, luchando éste por evitar el contacto. Y habría tenido éxito de no haber sido porque Hatsu estaba decidida a no soltarlo–. Lo que esté pasando ahora… lo que sea que esté pasando… es doloroso, lo sé, pero no es tu culpa.

–Lo haces parecer casi divertido –gruñó Paul intentando sonreír, consiguiendo apenas una mueca que amenazaba con destruirle la cara, incapaz de disimular la incomodidad que le producía que Hatsu aferrara su mano de esa manera, incomodidad que la misma Hatsu no tuvo reparos en ignorar.

–Te he visto hacer demasiado como para creer que… creer que lo que pueda pasar se deba a que no hiciste algo –la mano disponible la deslizó sobre la mejilla sin afeitar del psicólogo. Si antes parecía incómodo, en ese segundo parecía desear de buena gana ahogarse en un vaso de agua o en un charco–. Siempre haces demasiado, Siderakis.

–Nunca… parece bastar…

–¿Quieres que te recuerde todo lo que has hecho?

–Ahórrame la vergüenza, por favor.

–¿Te han dicho que eres un estúpido? –Soltó la japonesa con ironía, comentario que el psicólogo apenas si respondió soltando una risa que más parecía una tos.

–Y más.

Sin esperar mayor comentario, la mujer consiguió que la cabeza del psicólogo descansara sobre su hombro, sintiendo la rigidez que pareció adherirlo al piso. Casi creyó sentir las ganas… el deseo… el anhelo contenido que el muy idiota seguía manteniendo a raya, incluso cuando ella misma, sin palabras, le confirmaba que estaba ahí y que si lo hacía… si cedía… ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? ¿Qué tan malo podía ser ceder una vez?

Cómo si cualquiera que lo conociera tan bien como ella… ¿Habría alguien más? ¿Llegaría su novia rockera a tales extremos? Cualquiera habría imaginado qué le hacía falta siempre que gritaba…

La ruidosa vibración, sin embargo, bastó para romper el momentáneo halo de paz que los cubría y de paso, le brindó una excusa al psicólogo para separarse de ella. Lo necesario para sacar el móvil del bolsillo y contestar la llamada tras identificar el número.

–Te escucho –unos segundos, unas palabras ininteligibles y un asentimiento con el ceño fruncido–. Vaya, recién ahora, ¿eh? Qué oportuno –Más segundos, más palabras del otro lado de la línea que Hatsu no atinaba a identificar y el mismo ceño fruncido–.Supongo que está bien, ¿qué has hecho? –A esas alturas, Hatsu comenzaba a fastidiarse, pero la respuesta pareció durar un poco menos–. El grueso de la labor ya estaba hecha, ¿eh? Pero no te culpo, todos se habrán enterado en las últimas horas, haz lo que puedas, tampoco es como que puedas hacer demasiado –Una respuesta que, a juzgar por la rigidez de su cara, había molestado al psicólogo un buen poco–. No existen maneras sutiles, ¿crees que puede ser sutil de alguna manera? Es eso o lo buscas en las noticias, pero a mí no me haría mucha gracia la última opción y aunque no quieras reconocerlo, a ti tampoco –Más palabras, más respuestas vehementes y Paul casi sonrió con ironía–. Primero, a ti sí te quiere, segundo, acabo de llevarme por delante tres ambulancias, ¿crees que le entregarían las llaves a un tipo que, además, tiene un solo brazo? No, no cuentan porque las robé y ya tengo algunos problemas por eso –Más respuestas, más velocidad y la paciencia de Paul parecía haber llegado a su límite–. Pues hazlo y hazlo pronto, por nadie puedo prometer nada, así que salta las luces rojas si es preciso, pero no tarden, ¿eh? Como si hubiera demasiadas alternativas…

Cortada la comunicación, Siderakis parecía lejos de la natural imagen que la japonesa le atribuía, pero sí había recuperado algo de la seguridad que tanta falta parecía hacerle para mantenerse en pie, obligando a la mujer a seguir su ejemplo. Seguía mirando el móvil, casi esperando más respuestas del mismo. Y en lugar de exigirle más, dirigió una mirada hacia Hatsu, misma a la que no le hacía especial bien contemplarlo así, intentando sonreír sólo para ella, para tranquilizarla, cuando no hacía falta ahondar demasiado para comprender que aquel distaba de ser su deseo.

–Paul…

–Ya va a comenzar, Hatsu –un juramento que no alcanzó a entender y el aliento que parecía contener incluso al hablar–. Ya va a comenzar… y será un maldito desastre.

–Qué quieres decir con…

–Estos jodidos Loud… jodidos –volvía a faltarle el aliento. Volvía incluso a faltarle las fuerzas. Casi deseó la mujer alejarlo de la ventana lo más posible–. Esto se pondrá bueno, ya verás… si es que quieres verlo, claro.

Por supuesto. Paul jamás se lo pediría, pero estaba familiarizada con esa familia y ni qué decir del psicólogo para comprender el mensaje entre líneas. Porque jamás se lo pediría como cualquier hijo de vecino y estaba segura que, de ser el caso, habría dudado que se tratara del mismo Siderakis.

–¿Pensarías que me lo perdería? Por nada del mundo –sonrió antes de volver a la mano libre del psicólogo. Aunque no lo dijera… sí, era eso lo que necesitaba–. Lo que haga falta.

Después de todo… ¿Qué demonios podía hacer un hombre solo contra un clan tan numeroso? Cualquier respuesta lógica habría empezado y terminado en nada. Sin embargo, ahí cometían todos el mayor error, incluso después de haberles quedado claro tras el accidente, tras el coma… tras todo lo que tuvo que pasar para volver a caminar y valerse por sí mismo.

Y por eso tanto a Hatsuko como a Joe… puede que incluso a Hannah y a Johanna. Cómo no les iba a molestar que los subestimaran. Que no pensaran en ellos tras pensar en Paul. Que creyeran que podrían cebarse sobre él sin medir las consecuencias…

Claro que el mismo Paul no parecía ayudar si siempre rezaba lo mismo…

 _Padre mío, fumador empedernido._

Claro que en su caso, a nadie le molestaba recordárselo de vez en cuando. Y esa ocasión parecía ser la ideal.

Suponiendo que pudiera creerle… claro que le creía.

Por mucho que por ponerse bueno, Paul no entendiera nada especialmente… bueno.


	8. Joe: No nos vendría mal recordarlo

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

 **En primer lugar, les pido a todos una disculpa. He tardado demasiado, pero de pronto se me han venido encima demasiadas cosas, empezando por pruebas y continuando con temas más personales, pero eso no sería una excusa para no terminar esta historia, aunque no les negaré que este capítulo en particular ha sido todo un parto. He querido cubrir demasiados puntos y no sé si lo he logrado del todo. Sigo muy mal de tiempo, pero espero sinceramente terminar pronto con esto. Llegado el momento les avisaré.**

 **En honor a la verdad, tan mal de tiempo estoy que no podré responder como quisiera todos los comentarios. Pero no quita que le agradezca a todos los lectores desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, en especial a Dope (feliz cumpleaños te deseo, ¿eres tú el que empezó a publicar una historia con psicólogo? Porque es un pendiente que tengo y debo decirte que se ve interesante, solo alarga los capítulos), Ficlover93 (con cada capítulo nos acercamos más), Jakobs-Snipper (allá vamos, ya verás, paciencia hermano, saludos), sgtrinidad9 (aquí aclararé ese último punto, la letra L... ya veremos, jejeje), el primer Guest (Julex93, ¿verdad? Siempre agradezco tu presencia, espero que este capítulo te agrade), J.K. SALVATORI (yo te pregunto, ¿no te atrapó a ti? Jajajajaja, aquí estamos de vuelta, espero te agrade, el primer segmento de este capítulo te lo dedico, tiene mucho que ver con... ejem... Mad Men), PenguinArrow (tendrás hoy tus respuestas, gracias por la oportunidad), Beny Perez (importarme... debo decir que estoy conmovido, muchas gracias por difundir este trabajo, espero que este capítulo le agrade a tus compañeros y a ti por supuesto), el segundo Guest (oye... en serio, ha sido hermoso leer tus palabras, incluyendo la posdata y saber que has seguido mi trabajo hasta este punto, también te agradezco por soportar a Paul y aguantar que esté con Luna, jejeje, esta historia ha sido creada para responder esas dudas, espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas) y Sam the Stormbringer (más allá de agradecerte, de esperar que esto te agrade y de confirmarte que iré respondiendo a todo... tinta roja, una permanente falta de respeto, jajaja). Por ustedes sigo y seguiré. Vivan para siempre.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar (Nickelodeon... tengo miedo de mirarte), los invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

De haber sido por nosotros, dudo que entre esa mujer y yo existiera mayor cercanía.

Sin embargo, teníamos un motivo que justificaba, por ejemplo, que decidiera esperarme en el aeropuerto.

Hannah, detective dentro del Departamento de Homicidios. Una de las encantadoras vecinas como tantas veces me había dicho… bueno, tantas veces lo había oído que bien podía ser un recuerdo propio. Incluso sin estar de servicio, parecía alerta. Incluso sin un cadáver en las proximidades, parecía una mujer de cuidado. Una lástima que el recuerdo de ella llorando no me ayudara demasiado, pero tarde o temprano cualquiera habría terminado respetándola.

Por mi parte, no sentía que haberla visto llorar por mi amigo equivaliera a material de burla. Bastante tenía en realidad con el hecho de saberla culpable de la mayoría de sus noches de insomnio.

En ese segundo, sin embargo, me bastó mirarla a los ojos y mantener la memoria en funcionamiento. Porque ni falta hizo que ella o mi esposa me llamaran y me pusieran al tanto de la nueva gracia de mi amigo. Tres ambulancias debían equivaler a un récord en algún registro. Mas no tenía pensado quejarme si mi esposa me había tranquilizado asegurándome que no lo dejaría solo mientras Hannah confirmaba sus planes de aproximarme al hospital.

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, la urgencia habría sido la usual. Sin embargo, como parecía ser la tónica en los últimos años, el nombre de Paul tenía que estar relacionado, de una forma u otra, con la familia Loud. Y si de por sí el nombre de mi hermano era sinónimo de desmadre, unido al de cualquiera… no, unido al apellido en sí mismo…

Una lástima que el nombre en cuestión nos llevara a temer lo peor.

Rara era la ocasión en que Paul nos pidiera ayuda de una u otra forma. Bastante le costó pedirme una toga de juez… una miserable toga de juez apelando a la deuda eterna. Y desde entonces ya había transcurrido lo suyo. Desde entonces… en realidad, bastante tuvo que pasar antes de convocarnos a todos nosotros, dos parejas que lo único que tenían en común era él.

Si ya de por sí era extraño que aceptara una miserable invitación a cenar, que nos llamara a todos equivalía a cuatro en la escala de uno a cuatro de jinetes del apocalipsis. Que se transformara en el anfitrión… que intentara cocinar y que lo consiguiera… ¿Desde cuándo tenía él nociones de comida china y coreana? No, más importante que eso, ¿desde cuándo podía cocinar con una mano? Le faltaba prolijidad para ser comida ordenada, pero así y todo…

Ninguno se perdió la oportunidad. Cualquier excusa pareció inválida. Aunque a Hatsu y a mí nos costó un mundo encontrar niñera disponible… y a saber cómo se las ingenió el desgraciado para hacer coincidir la cena con los turnos de Hannah y su esposa jefa de Urgencias en el hospital. Los cuatro nos vimos frente a la puerta al mismo tiempo esa noche y antes de que pudiéramos golpear, apareció él en el umbral. Más allá de la ropa, se había afeitado. Si ya la cena hablaba de importancia…

–Perfecto, menos espera y menos llamadas –que nos diera la espalda equivalía a una invitación.

Por supuesto que todos conocíamos el apartamento, atiborrado de libros, discos y por lo menos dos tableros de ajedrez suspendidos en respectivas partidas que debía de disputar consigo mismo. Aún se apreciaban en un rincón las muletas, el bastón, pero ni señales de la silla de ruedas. Cuántas veces tuvimos que dejarnos caer en ese sitio después del accidente que casi lo mata…

Mi esposa, al contrario de las otras invitadas, observó más las partidas suspendidas, una en particular. Conocía esa mirada, pero me constaba que Paul estaba más familiarizado con ella. De hecho, le bastó la misma, apenas unos gestos para autorizar a Hatsu con un movimiento de cabeza. Así pues, eligió las piezas negras e hizo un movimiento, cosa que pareció desconcertar bastante a mi amigo, quien contempló la nueva disposición y le dedicó a Hatsu un gesto irónico mientras ella parecía bastante satisfecha consigo misma.

–Te odio –le oí gruñir, haciendo que mi esposa apenas si contuviera una risita.

–Lo sé –respondió ella tras darle una palmada en el brazo insensible.

Más allá de la oportunidad de apreciar a Paul en una faceta desconocida, las chicas no disimularon el desagrado que les produjo el conocer la procedencia de los platos, más allá del correcto sabor. Por mi parte, podía pasar por alto lo coreano, pero lo chino…

Y como era de esperar, el tipo no se molestó en darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Aunque una vez puso los platos sobre la mesa, me adelanté proponiendo un brindis por las primeras veces y las sorpresas que nuestro anfitrión recibió con algo que intentaba ser una sonrisa, todos interpretamos como tal pero cualquier otro habría asemejado a una mueca señal del peor dolor de muelas.

–¿Estás solo, Paul? –Fue la primera pregunta de la noche que iba más allá de la comida. Hatsu la responsable. Y entre líneas se entendía el mensaje. Y si no eran las palabras, era la tensión y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

 _Dónde demonios está tu novia ausente._

–Dios está conmigo –pero viniendo de él esas palabras… nadie nos habría culpado de soltar la carcajada, fue inevitable, incluso él no parecía esperar menos.

–Entonces no nos invitaste para darte apoyo moral, ¿eh? –Fue el turno de Johanna tras vaciar su copa de vino–. Ya me hacía la idea de verte hincar la rodilla frente a esa niña, incluso traje la cámara.

Aunque la mayoría hicimos eco de ello con una risa discreta, saltaba a la vista que a ninguna de las invitadas le hacía mucha gracia la idea de verlo con la rodilla hincada y creía entenderlas. No tanto porque la chica estuviera ausente o le hiciera pasar uno que otro disgusto (y para que él se molestara en aparentar enfado…). En realidad, compartía motivos con todas ellas, pero milagrosamente conseguía disimularlos mejor.

–En parte tiene que ver con ella el que los invitara –un largo aliento pareció escapar de todos nosotros. Mezcla de alivio y decepción. En parte ya sabíamos por qué habíamos sido invitados. En parte, que guardara relación con esa chica… no, más que con esa chica, con ese apellido…

–Tiene su gracia, no la veo por ningún sitio, ¿quieres planear la sorpresa y necesitas ayuda, pirata? –Fue mi turno de abrir la boca y a juzgar por la expresión que me dedicó, una amalgama entre pánico y rabia, supuso que de buena gana y de haber podido, me habría lanzado la botella más cercana con su mano sana.

–En parte se trata de una sorpresa, necesito esconderla algunos meses, pero no podré yo solo.

Y antes de que tuviéramos chance de preguntar o él de arrepentirse, se largó a hablar, poniéndonos al tanto en la medida que la ética se lo permitía.

La historia en sí misma no guardaba nada extraordinario. Una chica madre soltera que necesita esconder el fruto de su amor prohibido al resto de su familia. Al menos hasta que sea imposible ocultarlo más. Supongo que de haber sido otro, lo habríamos escuchado con atención, habríamos cavilado las posibilidades, permitiéndonos incluso sugerir una que otra cosa.

Pero el otro no era tal. Era Paul. Y aquello le daba un giro a las cosas.

Porque más allá del grado de compromiso que cabía de esperar de cada uno de nosotros, esperando de corazón que no nos negáramos… más allá de asignarnos los roles y planificarlo todo con el cuidado propio del jugador que los tableros suspendidos indicaban que era… apreciar en él tal grado de compromiso… tal grado de compromiso por una familia como ésa, independiente de que se tratara de la hermana de su novia…

Tras escucharlo, fue mi turno para manifestar desagrado. Claro que se trataba de una instancia difícil. Comprensible que él apelara a nosotros. Lo habría entendido tratándose cualquiera, pero el apellido Loud estaba presente y eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Recuerdo la mano de Hatsu sobre la mía por debajo de la mesa, manifestado su concordancia. Estábamos en sintonía. Incluso para un matrimonio, aquello podía considerarse extraordinario. No nos hacía gracia por la misma razón. Y por la misma razón no nos negaríamos.

Confío en Paul. Confío en él desde que lo conozco. Confío en él más que en nadie de mi propia sangre, descontando a mis hijos. Es mi amigo. Es mi hermano. Y por mucho que diga lo contrario, siempre lo sentiré como mi responsabilidad. No tiene por qué saberlo, no quisiera atentar contra su orgullo.

Ha sido así siempre. Así fue cuando Lan le rompió el alma y él se hundió en el fondo de las botellas y los bares. Así fue cuando intentó abandonar las botellas y los bares. Así fue cuando lo consiguió. Así fue cuando conoció a Luna y a Lan se le ocurrió regresar. Así fue cuando un accidente en moto estuvo a punto de partirlo por la mitad. Así fue durante el largo lapso que le tomó volver a ser él mismo, más o menos.

Así fue incluso cuando perdí uno de mis hijos poco antes de que naciera. Así fue cuando estábamos todos hechos pedazos por esa pérdida. Así fue cuando me enteré tras regresar de un viaje de negocios que jamás debí hacer. Cuando Paul estuvo con Hatsu durante mi ausencia cuando ése era mi deber. Así fue, sabiendo que sin importar lo que dijera, habría aceptado e incluso habría encontrado una excusa para ofrecerse de no haberme atrevido a pedírselo.

Así fue cuando nos encontramos en el hospital. Así fue cuando me abrazó. Cuando me sorprendí agradeciendo por un detalle tan estúpido como que un hombre fuera más alto que yo, en particular ese hombre, ese hermano, cuando mi propia familia tardó tanto en estar presente… cuando necesitaba estar seguro de que él no me dejaría caer tras resistir sin llorar frente a mi esposa destrozada.

Sólo cuando llegaron mis suegros, me permití salir de esa habitación. Sólo entonces Paul no me soltó. Fue lo que necesitaba. Incluso tras llegar mis padres, no fue lo mismo. Incluso tras estar rodeado de mis hermanos, incluyendo al desgraciado de mi hermano mayor, no fue lo mismo. Porque Paul estuvo antes. Cuando más lo necesitaba…

Sin sospechar cuánto le había afectado lo sucedido sino poco después, cuando Hatsu me describió lo ocurrido ese día, poco antes de mi llegada… cuando ambos estábamos más o menos enteros…

Sin sospechar que el mismo Paul estaba lejos de superarlo… de abandonar la responsabilidad que jamás le correspondió…

Hasta el día en que tuvo que ser Hatsu la que lo detuviera de la vez en que más cerca estuvo de saltar por la ventana.

Y por lo mismo no podía soportar que se tomara tantas molestias tratándose de la familia Loud.

Lo habría dejado pasar de no ser porque uno de esos días… ¿Hace cuánto hará allá? Como sea, no puede hacer demasiado. Por entonces Paul luchaba por volver a caminar y recordar algo que fuera más allá de lo hecho y dicho en el lapso de una hora. Todos intentábamos ayudar de alguna manera. Tan grande era la carga que suponía verlo así que no nos negamos a que Luna Loud estuviera con él esos días, aunque tuvimos que prohibirle terminantemente que no tocara el tema del matrimonio, aunque a Hatsu le costaba más que a nadie mantener la compostura, debatiéndose entre la reprobación y la risa que le causaba ver a mi hermano con tal grado de espanto ante esas palabras…

Por supuesto que lo habría dejado pasar de no ser porque uno de esos días, estando Paul lo bastante ocupado en volver a sentir y coordinar, yo me las ingeniaba para zafar de más de un pendiente en mi oficina cuando acudió a mí un desgraciado.

Nadie tendría por qué recordar las caras de los clientes, pero ésa no las olvidaré. En parte porque me resultó familiar. En parte por lo que vino después.

Una tipo a todas luces. En realidad, nunca he sido bueno describiendo a nadie. Calvo en cierta forma, cabello marrón y gran nariz. Anticuado en la forma de vestir, quiero decir. El típico tipo que acude a ti y de antemano sabes que no se trata de un divorcio una vez te enteras que es casado y mejor. Nunca me han agradado los divorcios.

Nunca estás obligado a sentir aprecio por tus clientes como abogado, ni siquiera en un comienzo. Pero por alguna razón, sin que abriera la boca, decidí esperar de él cualquier cosa en tanto fueran breves.

–Bienvenido, pase –me obligué a decir antes de que tomara asiento–. Así que… ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

–Lynn Loud, señor Sanderson.

El nombre ni falta que hacía, pero el apellido bastó para hacer saltar las campanas. Claro que no dio señal alguna de reconocerme y ni falta que hacía. Después de todo, nunca coincidimos en el hospital cuando tuvimos la oportunidad y de haberlo hecho, dudo que fuera apenas un encuentro efímero que no justificara la permanencia de un recuerdo o dos, ya diluidos.

–Ya veo –y ni falta hacía, pero apunté su nombre en un apartado por si las dudas–. Y… a qué debo el honor.

–Se trata… se trata de mi hija, señor.

–Lo escucho.

–Mi Luna tiene quince años, señor –intenté imaginar a su esposa diciendo algo así. Luego intenté recordar cómo era su esposa. Luego concluí que no merecía tal esfuerzo de mi parte ni de nadie–. Es una chica impulsiva… una amante del rock, ¿sabe? En realidad… no se puede decir que tenga alguna queja de mis hijas o hijo, pero…

–¿Pero?

–Esta vez… se trata de algo que no puedo… algo que no se puede pasar por alto.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–Mi hija fue seducida por un sujeto que le dobla la edad –las palabras de Lynn me llevaron al borde. De haber tenido un lápiz, lo habría partido en dos trozos sin menor dificultad. Con todo, me obligué a respirar, contar hasta cuatro y…

–¿Seducida?

–Tal como lo oye, seducida por un tipo que le dobla la edad –gruñó el tipo, obligándome a adoptar un semblante interesado. Sí lo estaba en realidad, pero por motivos muy diferentes a los supuestos por él–. Ella tiene quince años, ya se imaginará que a esa edad no escuchan demasiado lo que se les dice, incluso si es por su bien…

–¿Y de él? ¿Han hablado con él?

–No escucha razones, incluso le resulta más fácil negarlo todo…

–Dice que fue seducida, pero… ¿No ha pensado que tal vez…?

–¿Tal vez qué? ¡Tiene quince años! ¡La sola posibilidad es absurda! ¡Sólo podría tratarse de un enfermo!

A falta de lápices, buenos eran los huesos de mis manos. Por fortuna no rompí ninguno de ellos, pero ganas no me faltaban. Incluso el dolor habría aclarado un poco mi cabeza. Ni contar hasta cuatro ni nada. No quería contar hasta cuatro. No quería nada. Ni siquiera quería tenerlo en mi oficina. No, sí quería, pero por nada especialmente profesional ni beneficioso para ninguno de nosotros. Para él porque, casi con seguridad, no saldría ileso. Y para mí porque, casi con seguridad, si no salía ileso, yo pasaría un tiempo intentando trabajar en cualquier otra cosa. En el mejor de los casos.

No sé dónde encontré la compostura. Cómo dar con ella, una buena asignatura, deberían incluirla en las mallas curriculares. Así y todo, Lynn Leonard Loud no lo notó. Tal vez gracias a la experiencia previa.

–Bien… Luna Loud… ¿Cómo se llama el sujeto?

–Es un psicólogo que apenas sobrevive, tiene un nombre estúpido, es decir… ¿Polo Siderales? Da la impresión de que sus padres no lo querían demasiado…

Si existió un momento en mi vida en el que habría lanzado por la borda mi carrera de no haber estado casado y con una familia en ciernes, ése habría sido, sin duda, el segundo idóneo.

De haber sido otro el instante, puede que hasta me hubiera reído del nombre mal dicho, lo habría apuntado y me habría burlado de Paul a su costa. Pero tuvo que llegar a ese comentario final para…

 _Padre mío, fumador empedernido…_

–Y lo que usted quiere…

–Quiero demandarlo –soltó Loud sin más, con toda la rotundidad que le cupo a un sujeto tan… en fin–. Estoy al tanto de la ley, la edad de consentimiento en Michigan, él está violando esa normativa.

–Lo entiendo, pero…

–Una orden de alejamiento… si puede conseguir que pase un tiempo encerrado, tanto mejor, no es como que pueda hacer demasiado ahora, pero nunca está de más reforzar las precauciones, si es así con mi hija, quién sabe lo que le pueda hacer a la hija de alguien más…

Imaginé… imaginé tantas cosas… empezando por lo que habrían hecho ciertas personas de haber estado en mi lugar…

Y deseé tanto ser una de esas personas…

Pero así no podía pensar en nada. Habría sido más fácil ignorarlo, sacarlo de mi presencia, dejarle la cara como… pero no. Si quería pruebas de la existencia de Dios, las tenía frente a mí. No podía negar los hechos. Paul estaba en problemas. Enormes problemas. Y Dios había querido que el cabrón no acudiera a cualquier abogado sino a mí. Estaba en mis manos manejar ese asunto, con algo de suerte… impedir que la caída de mi hermano no fuera más dolorosa, porque así como iban las cosas…

–Disculpe, deme un momento –articulé a duras penas, buscando cualquier excusa que me permitiera ganar tiempo, unos segundos para contener al tipo…

Al tipo Loud que…

Que…

Dios mío.

Fue tan violento que casi sentí que me tiraba del asiento. Más que un momento, para mí fue el equivalente a una onda sísmica de una intensidad más que moderada. Loud. Qué campanada. Ese apellido me decía muchas cosas. Muchas a través de Paul. Y otras tantas a través de…

Por supuesto, una familia como aquella… con ese número de hijos… con ese apellido… por supuesto que su fama debía tener su alcance, incluso a través de…

A través de un jodido dios surgido de la máquina. Pero tenía que confirmarlo, de otra forma…

–Señor Sanderson…

–Disculpe, acabo de caer en la cuenta… no le he pedido sus datos –me excusé al tiempo que le acercaba papel y lápiz. Lynn Leonard me miró con cierto desconcierto–. Con su nombre completo, número de teléfono, dirección… creo que estará bien.

A pesar de la sorpresa, lo hizo con trazos torpes. Y en cuanto me dio lo que quería, tuve que esforzarme por no arrancarle la hoja de las manos. Nombre, número… incluso grupo sanguíneo… ¿En serio? Pero la dirección… sí, esa calle… esa numeración…

El doce dieciséis de Franklin Avenue. Y dos casas más abajo…

–¿Señor Sanderson? ¿Todo en orden?

Claro. Tuvo que decirlo él para reparar en mi propia sonrisa. La misma que mantuve antes de doblar el papel de cualquier manera y enlazar las manos sobre el escritorio.

–Todo en orden, señor Loud, sólo necesitaba… un par de puntos.

–Entonces…

–¿Entonces?

–Lo hará, ¿verdad? ¿Tomará el caso? Porque incluso tratándose de sus honorarios…

–Temo que no, señor Loud, no tomaré su caso –y ante mis palabras, la sombra del triunfo que revoloteaba sobre el patriarca se diluyó de un plumazo. Poco y nada me habría extrañado que la sola impresión bastara para quitarle el resto del cabello.

–Pero… pero si me acaba de pedir…

–Sí, lo hice, pero que decida no aceptar su petición no quiere decir que no lo asesore en cierta forma sobre los pasos que debe seguir.

–Vaya, ¿lo dice en serio? –Esa expresión iluminada en su rostro… pobre desgraciado…

–No veo por qué no.

–Lo escucho, ¿qué debo hacer?

–Primero, acudir a un otorrinolaringólogo, esa sordera suya es evidente –y así como apareció la luz, poco y nada tardó la oscuridad y la sorpresa en reemplazarla.

–Cómo… cómo…

–Hablamos de Paul Siderakis, ¿verdad?

Casi disfruté la transición. Su ceño fruncido y su boca abierta apenas. Hasta ese segundo, de no haber sido por sus comentarios, habría parecido ameno a cualquiera, casi encantador. Tuvo que oír la corrección… o tal vez el tono con que dije el nombre… puede incluso que acabara de procesar la burla hecha sobre su oído. Lo que fuera, ya tenía una excusa para abandonar los buenos modales.

–Conoce a ese desgraciado, ¿eh?

–Lo suficiente para advertirle que se mantenga alejado de él –a pesar de intentar hacerle el peso en lo tocante a tono y expresión, Loud no se privó a la hora de dedicarme una mueca burlona.

–¿Cree que es único abogado en la ciudad, Sanderson? Si no es usted, otro tomará el caso mientras se le pague, ¿no son así todos ustedes?

–Puede ser, no negaré que la mala fama de los abogados está justamente ganada y con mucho esfuerzo.

–Dinero o no, hay un caso y usted lo sabe, nada lo puede salvar del peso de la ley que ustedes tanto aman.

–La ley, ¿eh? Qué gracioso que lo mencione –me resultó divertido ver cómo el velo de seguridad vacilaba apenas un instante que cualquier habría pasado por alto–. Y… ¿Usted pretende competir conmigo hablando de leyes?

–Ese Siderales cavó su tumba y usted lo sabe…

–Verá Loud, no cometeré el error de meter a su hija en esta conversación, tampoco hace falta, así que se lo diré por última vez –una manía, pero siempre que he querido proyectar seriedad, me quito los anteojos y por supuesto que esa vez no fue la excepción–. Manténgase alejado de Paul o lo va a lamentar.

Poco y nada me habría extrañado que la carcajada de la que se valió bastara para sobresaltar a más de uno tras romper nuestra tensa pausa. Yo mismo me felicité por ser capaz de mantener el tipo. Jamás he sido litigante. Siempre me ha faltado la sangre, la actitud… siempre he preferido construir los argumentos, ensamblar los ataques… empezaba a creer que, a partir de ese día, las cosas podía cambiar.

–Lamentar, ¿eh? ¿Y cómo? Es ese amigo suyo el que tiene su propia porquería hasta el cuello, ¿cómo piensa negar eso?

–¿Negarlo? ¿Quién ha dicho que hace falta negarlo? Si lo hunde, por otro lado, puede estar seguro de que usted será el primer en acompañarlo, incluso cabe la posibilidad de que llegue al fondo del pantano antes que él.

–Qué tontería –ladró Lynn Leonard antes de mover con violencia la silla y disponerse a largarse. Apenas unos segundos disponía para…

–Supongo que le sonará el nombre de Thomas Reynolds.

Mala jugada por donde se les viera, pero bastó para detenerlo. Porque imaginaba que cualquier cosa que dijera tendría relación con él. Ese nombre, sin embargo… sí, era un tipo curioso. Pero también acababa de insinuar que podía hundirlo. De alguna manera, eso tendría que interesarle, por muy descabellada que fuera la posibilidad.

–No suelo hablar de mis clientes –por no decir que aquello podía costarme el cuello ante el Colegio de Ética, pero eso él no tenía por qué saberlo–. Pero dadas las circunstancias… supongo que le suena el nombre de Thomas Reynolds.

–Reynolds…

–Todo un personaje, ¿no lo conoce? ¿En serio no ha oído hablar de él? Ah, claro… tal vez ustedes lo conocen como Tom el mirón, ¿verdad? –Sí le sonaba. Y el mismo nombre no pareció decirle demasiado a juzgar por la mueca despectiva.

–¿Y qué con él? Un personaje, sí, ¿y qué con eso?

–Tiene un encantador historial, no lo negaré, incluso a mí mismo me resulta… incómodo reconocer que estoy relacionado con él, pero qué le voy a hacer… a la familia no se le niega nada –fantástico, una sonrisa burlona más por parte de Loud y…

–Familia, ¿eh? ¿Y eso a alguien le sorprende a estas alturas?

–A un par de casas de distancia de la suya es que vive, ¿no es así? –Solté ignorando por completo su comentario. Similares había oído, incluso peores relacionados con mi madre, pero de eso sabíamos casi todos los abogados como para lamentarnos o fingir que le dábamos importancia–. No lo niego, alguien como él jamás podría sacarla barata, aunque diga ser un documentalista en vez de voyerista.

–Mayor motivo para mantenerme alejado de su oficina, señor Sanderson, así que…

–El caso es… que a veces tiene trabajos muy… interesantes y necesita público y como ya le dije, a la familia no se le niega nada.

–Ya podría caerle lo mismo que a él por mirón, gracias por la idea.

–Ya podría usted acudir a su casa y pedirle una función privada, estará encantado de mostrarle el día a día en Royal Woods a través del lente de una cámara…

–Veo que está peor de lo que…

–¿Le habló de su última obra? Bastante simpática… sobre un chico con disfraz de ardilla que duerme en el patio de una casa.

Listo.

Y no sonreír ya era imposible. Más ante la contemplación del pobre tipo aferrándose al pomo de la puerta con tal de no venirse abajo. Podría haber perdido el equilibrio por cualquier motivo, pero la palidez bastaba para desbaratar cualquier teoría. Así que seguí sonriendo incluso al voltear él y desearme con la mirada la peor de las muertes. Si era todo un encanto el patriarca Loud, ni qué decir de la familia.

Aún se me revolvía el estómago al recordar esas imágenes, pero al fin podía alegrarme sugerirle a Tom que no divulgara nada y me dejara pensar los mejores pasos.

–No… no sé de qué habla –articuló Lynn penosamente. No pude sonreír más porque siempre he tenido la boca pequeña.

–Ambos somos adultos, señor Loud, dejémonos de tonterías.

–Ya le dije… le dije que no sé de qué habla.

–Perfecto, no lo sabe, dejémoslo así, busque otro abogado y vaya tras Paul, con confianza, entonces usted y yo nos encontraremos en los tribunales y ya veremos si el juez y el jurado le darán la razón tras ver esas horas de filmación.

–¿Me está amenazando, Sanderson? –Incluso con la porquería hasta las cejas, casi admiré el valor que necesitó para adoptar esa actitud desafiante.

–Un abogado no amenaza, negocia, creí que ya lo tenía presente –fue mi turno de abandonar el asiento. Algunas cosas siempre parecen adquirir más peso si las dices de pie–. Para qué se alarma, Loud, es muy sencillo, basta con que se quede callado, se aleje de Paul, no haga algo estúpido y todo seguirá como siempre, su preciosa familia no se romperá en pedazos en manos de los servicios sociales, usted y su esposa podrán pasar muchos años más libres y criando a sus retoños… y nadie tendrá por qué saber que los Loud son lo bastante estúpidos y crueles como para someter a un niño a ese trato porque, supuestamente, su presencia trae mala suerte.

Casi admiré al patriarca. Por su capacidad para no irse de espaldas o no saltarme al cuello. Parecía dispuesto a cualquiera de las dos. Y sin embargo, ahí se quedó, junto a la puerta, falto de todo color posible y mirándome con todo el desprecio que le cabía en la mirada en tanto yo le seguía el juego aun sabiendo que ni falta hacía. Sería un Loud, pero me negaba a creer que alguien fuera lo bastante idiota para seguir peleando después de haber perdido toda oportunidad de contraataque. Tratándose de alguien que creía que su propio hijo traía mala suerte al resto de familia y participando de semejantes acciones, sin embargo…

Cualquier cosa podía suceder, así que…

–Es un bastardo de mierda –lo oí decir con rabia y resignación. Aquello seguía siendo mejor que nada.

–Podría ser peor, señor Loud –claro que me estaba burlando, pero también hablaba en serio y él parecía no caer en la cuenta de ello–. De haberse enterado Paul antes, habría acudido a mí y no se habría detenido, ni siquiera por su hija, créame que de haberlo sabido, la habría mirado igual que a todos y habría pedido mi ayuda para llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias y como ya imaginará, a un amigo no se le niega esa clase de ayuda.

–Al menos se habría apartado de Luna –cuando creía que el hombre no era un idiota a semejante escala…

–Destruyendo a toda la familia de pasada, parece un justo precio a pagar, ¿verdad? –Ya ni falta hacía, los anteojos podían volver a su sitio, la sonrisa podía quedarse–. Qué suerte que casi se mata en ese accidente… y que usted y yo tengamos un trato.

–Le habría hecho un favor al mundo haciendo bien las cosas –pobre estúpido… y seguía pidiendo a gritos que le lanzara un libro en la cara…

–Bueno… no digamos que usted las hace mejor como padre –si los demás comentarios lo habían descolocado, ese último pareció desarticular hasta el último de sus pensamientos–. Más allá del muchacho… si tan despreciable es Paul para usted… algo hizo mal con su hija para que se enamorara de tipo semejante, ¿lo ha pensado o sigue siendo más fácil para alguien como usted cargar a otro con sus culpas?

Ésa fue la última vez que vi a Lynn Leonard Loud y de eso hacía ya bastantes años. Para cuando subí al auto con Hannah tras ir por mí al aeropuerto, Luna Loud hacía bastante que había superado la edad mínima de consentimiento y ni qué decir de la mayoría de edad. Su novio seguía tomándose demasiadas molestias tratándose de esa familia, para eterno disgusto de todos nosotros, arrastrándonos con él de pasada a sabiendas de que no le diríamos que no, no tanto porque fuera irresistible para el sexo que fuera, y bien sabe Dios que hoy en día hay más identidades de género y preferencias sexuales que… en fin, da igual.

Irresistible o no, y bien que no lo era ni jamás lo será, se trataba de una chica sola. Una chica con un embarazo problemático, tanto en el sentido médico como social, como me vine a enterar más tarde gracias a las grabaciones que mi hermano me envió tras llevarse por delante tres ambulancias. Nadie la habría dejado sola de haber sabido, nadie con un mínimo de conciencia.

Bien podía deberse porque la chica le inspiraba lástima y conociendo las circunstancias, a quién no. Yo todavía seguía sin creérmelo del todo. Bien podía bastarle con saber que se trataba de la hermana de su novia e incluso aquello podría haberse arreglado de haberle puesto al tanto de la encantadora historia del niño ardilla. Hacía lo suyo que había prescrito legalmente, pero a Paul eso le habría dado igual. Seguía callando sin embargo. Seguía valorando demasiado los tratos y mi propia palabra.

Bien podría tratarse de un absurdo intento por redimirse de la culpa que no tenía, pero que seguía cargando. Hastu ya le había dicho que ninguno de nosotros lo culpaba. Tal vez hiciera falta que yo se lo dijera, incluso a sabiendas de que entre nosotros nunca cambió nada después de eso. Tal vez nada más hiciera falta para que desistiera de cargar con todo eso solo.

Pero ya de qué servía si el bebé había nacido y luchaba por vivir, al igual que su madre. De qué si hasta Hannah parecía afectada por la salud del chiquillo, manteniendo la templanza a duras penas durante el trayecto hasta el hospital. De qué podía servir si incluso a mí la noticia me afectaba más de lo que me atrevía a creer tratándose de la familia Loud…

Pero qué culpa podía tener el niño de algo así…

–¿No puedes ir más rápido? –pregunté a Hannah, intentando concentrarme en el paisaje carente de atractivos.

–No sin llamar la atención, Joe –casi gruñó ella entre dientes, sin apartar la mirada del camino. Supuse que se trataba del mejor método a la hora de mantener el tipo.

–Más atención no podríamos llamar –por respuesta, la detective dejó escapar una risa tosca, más parecida a un estornudo mal contenido.

–Pues cuando la guerra estalle allí, desearás que hubiera tardado un poco más en llegar.

–Lo sé, pero cuanto antes salgamos de esto, mejor.

–¿Acostumbras tener la razón?

–Estoy obligado a tenerla si quiero ganarme el pan.

–¿Y no cobras por adelantado?

–A veces, otras… bueno, ya lo entiendes.

–Más de lo que quisiera –tal suspiro dejó escapar que bastante me sorprendió que su aliento no empañara el parabrisas–. Pobre niño… acaba de nacer, ya pelea por su vida y provoca conflictos.

–¿Esperabas paz con ese apellido? –Y a través del reflejo de la ventanilla vislumbré, además de los ojos enrojecidos, una sonrisa triste similar a la mía.

–Fue una tontería, lo sé, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de la esperanza.

–No nos vendría mal recordarlo ahora.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar tratándose de una familia tan numerosa, el hospital era uno de los sitios menos visitados por ellos.

Más allá de las necesarias estancias durante los partos, las chicas no podían decir que experimentaran mayor habitualidad en lo referente a esos espacios. El mismo rechazo prevalecía. Una forma tonta de explicar la ausencia de vocaciones volcadas al área de la salud, dudando muchas que la menor de las hermanas figurara como un ejemplo de lo mismo considerando la notable falta de ética a la hora de ejecutar ciertos experimentos.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo deseado, Lori poseía lo necesario para sobrevivir en ese espacio las horas que hicieran falta. Aunque fuera sentada de cualquier manera en uno de los sillones de esa sala de espera. Aunque fuera aguardando a la llegada del resto de la familia con los puños tensos.

Lamentaba la ausencia de Leni, pero no podía ser de otra forma. Un desfile de modas en Milán… tardaría lo suyo en subir al siguiente avión y eso blandiendo una emergencia impostergable. La imaginaba paseando por el aeropuerto, luchando por no comerse las uñas o golpearse la cabeza con la palma abierta. Ella habría estado del mismo modo, obligándola a informarle de cualquier novedad.

Del resto de las chicas… faltaba que llegara Lucy desde la universidad y eso también podía tardar lo suyo, con o sin urgencias. Y el resto de la familia…

Llegarían. Eventualmente llegarían. Ella misma habría tardado de no ser por otra de esas noches de insomnio en la que la televisión contribuyó a romper la paz del ambiente. De otro modo… eso añadido a su permanencia en Royal Woods sin aparente fecha de caducidad próxima.

Por mucho que llevara ahí… ¿Cuánto? Meses… ¿Pero cuántos? Bastantes. Bastante hacía ya de su accidentado regreso. Y desde entonces, como era de esperar, los mensajes de su esposo… sí, seguía siendo su esposo al fin y al cabo. Tardaría bastante en reunir el dinero necesario y contactar un buen abogado, por mucho que el desgraciado de Siderales deslizara el comentario sobre sus contactos con unos amigos abogados… por supuesto que cualquiera que se atreviera a afirmar ser amigo de ese tipo no merecía su confianza y más si era abogado, así que…

Con todo, Luna seguía siendo su hermana a pesar de su relación con ese tipo. Por qué las cosas debían ser tan…

Como fuera. Ex o marido según la ley, en opinión de Lori, ya nada los unía. Desde que lo encontrara en su propia cama con otra mujer… ¿Qué demonios podía unirla a alguien así? Si había tenido el descaro… encima de llevarla a la cama de ambos creyendo que ella tardaría un poco más de un día en regresar… ¿Cuántas veces lo habría hecho a lo largo de los años? Porque de ahí a creer que ésa era la primera vez…

Si había mentido en algo tan importante como el voto de fidelidad en el matrimonio, ¿por qué le iba a creer cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca?

Además, seguía conformándose con los mensajes. Si tanto le importaba, ¿por qué demonios no la buscaba? ¿Creía acaso que seguía siendo la muchacha que suplicaba cuando la desesperación la sobrepasaba? Ya podría haberse molestado, salir a buscarla, insistir como habría hecho cualquier desgraciado al que le importara el proyecto de vida construido y desbaratado, pero no, seguía siendo más cómodo para él esperar en el mismo sitio. Quizás estaba con esa misma tipa haciendo…

Por supuesto que el hospital, con su hermana en grave estado y su hijo recién nacido por el mismo camino…

¿Por qué optaba por pensar esas cosas?

Las mismas circulaban por su mente la tarde en que un auto casi la aplasta de no ser por la oportuna aparición del muchacho.

El muchacho… aquello sonaba casi ofensivo tratándose de él. El muchacho…

A pesar de sus actitudes un tanto tímidas, saltaba a la vista que ese muchacho había dejado de serlo hacía bastante. Debía de tener la edad de Lincoln, eso era… seis años menos que ella. Y con todo, la misma diferencia seguía pareciéndole excesiva.

Recordaba al chico… chico, por Dios. Un muchacho que no tenía reparos en declarar cuánto le gustaba. De bochornosas formas, por supuesto, aunque a veces daba la impresión de que la timidez le jugaba más de una mala pasada…

¿Pero cuánto hacía de la última vez que lo viera? La última vez que lo tratara… por supuesto que bastante. El trato regular se había diluido tras marcharse ella de la universidad y poco antes de que Lincoln siguiera su carrera en el Cuerpo de Marines, las visitas del muchacho durante las vacaciones encajaban en la categoría de ocasionales. Ya para cuando Lincoln se marchó…

Incluso antes de su matrimonio, la chica no recordaba haberlo visto más de un par de ocasiones y aquello parecía demasiado considerando la facilidad con que el recuerdo de McBride se diluía en su memoria…

Y de pronto, estaba frente a ella. Más alto, por supuesto. Mejor peinado. Unos anteojos similares a los que recordaba haberle visto. Algo de barba se apreciaba en sus mejillas, incluso algo de formalidad…

Y acababa de salvarle la vida. Arriesgando la suya de pasada. Sin pensarlo demasiado. Cuando desde el principio lo había tenido por un pequeño cobarde y de pronto…

De pronto Lori estaba en deuda con él. Quizá para el resto de su existencia.

Aunque fuera poca cosa, la mayor de los Loud recordaba haberle dado las gracias lo mejor que pudo. Si bien se trataba de su vida, en aquel segundo, fuera el peso de los recuerdos o el impacto de haberse salvado por tan poco de un fin estrepitoso, le faltaron las fuerzas para ser más efusivas, pero se las ingenió para sacar fuerzas de algún lado y esbozar una sonrisa para el chico, el mismo que parecía incapaz de creer lo que veía…

Que la misma chica… la misma mujer a la que había salvado y que tanto recordaba… la misma que lo había hecho pasar por tanto, ese mismo día lo invitara a tomar un café.

Por supuesto que era lo menos que podía hacer. Por mucho que un café, tras lo acontecido, siguiera pareciendo poca cosa, incluso sabiendo que más no podía hacer. O no sabía qué, ¿podía importar menos?

A pesar de los cambios físicos, le divirtió comprobar que el joven McBride seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba. La misma esencia soñadora, un cariz de inocencia que, para su asombro, se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir, resistiendo años y vicisitudes fruto de los años de estudio, ocasionales trabajos… incluso daba la impresión de que la vida de un hijo único era más dura de lo que parecía en realidad.

La primera vez en meses que Lori se sentaba tranquilamente en una cafetería. La primera vez que se permitía charlar con alguien sin experimentar la horrible presión del pecho. Atrás quedaba la noche en que tomara esa drástica decisión de dejarlo todo atrás. Atrás quedaba el agraz recibimiento en Royal Woods. Un desagradable Siderales sonsacándole lo necesario en su borrachera, mismo que la acostó vestida y de cualquier manera en un colchón que más parecía un palo mientras él alimentaba su sentimiento de culpa durmiendo en el sillón…

Clyde, sin embargo, era la vereda opuesta. El mismo chico que apenas si tocó su café escuchando lo necesario para ponerse al día. El mismo chico que no alteró mayormente su semblante al oír de su fracaso matrimonial… el radical giro de su existencia… la necesidad de encontrar trabajo… la necesidad de establecerse… la necesidad de no depender demasiado de su familia, porque bastante tenía ya soportando el peso de su fracaso para añadir la compasión de sus miradas…

–Sé que es doloroso, Lori, pero… no deberías culparte por lo ocurrido, eso no te hará bien.

–Fueron años, Clyde, más allá del matrimonio, el noviazgo…

–Debería ser Bobby quien se sienta mal… Bobby debería cargar con eso, tú ya tienes bastante con tu pena y necesitas recuperarte.

Más allá de sorprenderle… de reconfortarla con esas palabras, bastante le impresionó la madurez del muchacho, al punto de pronunciar el nombre de su esposo… bueno, ex esposo en cuanto pasara por las correspondientes legalidades… que lo pronunciara con tanta naturalidad… cuando ella misma tenía fresco el recuerdo del desprecio con que lo nombraba… con que lo recordaba…

–Al menos no dejes de creer que saldrás de esto –pidió Clyde con una sonrisa amistosa, al tiempo que comprobaba de la peor forma que su café se había enfriado, obligando a Lori a contener una pequeña risa.

–Cuesta creerlo, literalmente después de tanto tiempo…

–Ah vamos Lori, eres más que cualquier matrimonio… eres más que cualquier fracaso, no me digas ahora que eso también lo olvidaste.

En realidad, la mayor de las Loud creía haber olvidado demasiadas cosas esa noche, tras partir del hogar con el que tanto había soñado y que se había reducido a poco menos que una ilusión infantil. Hasta qué punto había definido su vida esa relación… ese amor… de qué manera había abarcado tantos aspectos de su existencia al punto de no recordar qué hacer… cómo demonios se vivía en soledad después de tanto…

Pero todo parecía indicar que Clyde mantenía la fe en ella… la fe que a ella misma parecía hacerle falta.

El mismo chico… el chico ya dedicado de lleno a las ciencias… ¿Ciencias Exactas le había dicho? En cierta forma, seguía siendo cauteloso. Seguía siendo discreto en más de un aspecto. No había cambiado y sin embargo…

Tan sola se sentía… tan sola en la ciudad de su infancia, lejos de esas amistades que habían corrido tras sus respectivos sueños… tan sola que la presencia del mejor amigo de su único hermano equivalía casi a una revelación de carácter divino. De manera que poco y nada le importó el absurdo que representaba entregarle cualquier medio de contacto, empezando por el número del teléfono y una que otra red social. A regañadientes él siguió su ejemplo antes de marcharse, aduciendo cierta prisa tras haber dejado pasar ya tanto.

Así Lori lo dejó marchar. Y así Lori esperó una llamada o mensaje suyo con el transcurrir de los días en tanto intentaba pasar en casa de sus padres el menor tiempo posible, sabiendo que cualquier trabajo serviría de excusa, si bien no estaba segura de encontrar ahí algo que se acercara a su rubro…

Teniendo en cuenta la situación, a la mujer le fue imposible pasar por alto las semejanzas entre el reencuentro y la llamada que recibió cierta ociosa tarde en ese trabajo de pacotilla… tanto sopor que daba la impresión que el día mismo había olvidado su nombre.

–Lori…

–Clyde, qué…

–¿Sigues buscando empleo?

A punto estuvo de dejar caer el teléfono, mucho antes de recibir las buenas nuevas de McBride que guardaban relación con un contacto de relativa importancia dentro de una de las empresas para la que había trabajado hacía no mucho. Mismo contacto que tenía al muchacho en alta estima y recordaba con agrado su paso por esa planta. Mismo contacto que no dudó en aceptar la solicitud del antiguo empleado y poner a prueba las capacidades de Lori Loud…

–Clyde… literalmente… no es una broma, ¿verdad? –Porque tenía que serlo. Un empleo de tales características… un empleo en una empresa de tal importancia que…

–¿Crees que bromearía con algo así? Te esperan mañana por la mañana, les dije que irías encantada –un largo silencio sumió en la incertidumbre al pobre chico, mismo sentimiento que supo viajar hasta el otro lado de la línea–. Y tú… tú irás, ¿verdad Lori?

Aún conservaba el decoro necesario para no gritar una respuesta afirmativa. Que por supuesto que iría. Que claro que sabía dónde quedaba el sitio y que por ningún motivo llegaría tarde. Sin importar lo que pudiera pasar, una entrevista en un lugar así considerando su estado emocional y laboral se parecía demasiado a tocar el cielo con ambas manos. Que no importaba cuántas vueltas le diera al asunto, jamás le alcanzarían las palabras para agradecerle las molestias… por haberle acercado semejante oportunidad y que por ningún motivo lo defraudaría, conseguiría impresionarlos y obtendría el empleo.

A pesar de haber impregnado sus palabras de más seguridad de la que en sentía en la realidad, no tuvo problemas en cumplir cada uno de los pasos prometidos, incluyendo conseguir el empleo sin mayor trámite.

Una noticia que a McBride alegró sobremanera, manteniendo la compostura a pesar de todo. Manifestando su sentir con inusitada discreción, más allá de la sonrisa y las manos en sus hombros el día en que le contó todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

–Bueno, mentiría si te dijera que tuve dudas –y ahí estaba ese gesto, lleno de confianza, lleno de madurez–. La posibilidad contraria era imposible.

Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo… tanto desde que abandonara el hogar construido… tanto desde que dejara atrás al que creyó el hombre de su vida buena parte de la misma… por primera vez desde ya no recordaba cuándo ni falta que le hacía, estaba frente a alguien. Alguien en quien no solo podía confiar. Alguien que confiaba en ella ciegamente. Alguien que no esperaba nada a cambio, le bastaba verla. Le bastaba conocerla. Nada más para estar seguro. Para creer en cuanto pudiera lograr.

Una revelación violenta. Un impacto de insospechada potencia.

Un impacto cuyas consecuencias supo sobrellevar. Después de todo, había vuelto a ser una mujer ocupada. Una mujer con metas. Una mujer llena de ambiciones y deseosa de cumplir sus sueños. Con semejantes cargas, por supuesto que sería capaz de lidiar con penas, derrotas, pero también descubrimientos. Volvía a ser Lori Loud y por tanto, volvía a luchar por tener el control, empezando por su vida.

Así fue como tomó la iniciativa, desechó las pobres excusas y contrató un abogado para iniciar los trámites de divorcio. Así fue como lidió con todos sus conocidos más o menos cercanos en cuanto se enteraron del desastre y se sorprendieron con su entereza. Así fue como tardó poco y nada en encontrar un apartamento en las proximidades a un alquiler asequible.

Y así fue como, sin imaginarlo, sin siquiera sospecharlo, se escabulló la imagen de McBride en su vida y adquirió un grado de importancia insospechado.

Ya fuera en las semanales charlas que Lori creaba de mil formas. Excusas no le faltaban para compartir un café en el mismo local de siempre. Excusas no le faltaban para escuchar cuanto pudiera decir ni mucho menos para contarlo lo que fuera. Incluso si escaseaban novedades, las conversaciones bien podían derivar sobre el clima, la situación del país, del estado, de la familia y los amigos…

Razones no faltaban. En realidad, cualquier motivo parecía idóneo si se trataba de encontrarse con el discreto Clyde McBride. El caballeroso muchacho que seguía prefiriendo escucharla en lugar de soltar mayores prendas sobre su vida privada.

Pero no dudaba que alguien como él no estuviera solo. La sola posibilidad, de hecho, hacía que la mayor se las Loud se planteara…

Y lo descartaba. Porque era una ridiculez. Porque seguía fresco el recuerdo de la traición de Santiago… bueno, fresco, pero cada día menos doloroso. Fresco y no siempre en el mejor de los sentidos. De otro modo, la imagen de Clyde no habría cobrado tal fuerza… tal importancia con el correr de los días… las semanas… los meses…

El mejor amigo de su hermano, de pronto, su sostén. Su consejero. El chiquillo del que tanto se burló, al que menospreció… su salvador en un instante crucial, metafórico y literal.

Clyde McBride, se dijo Lori en el hospital, en un intento por despejar su mente valiéndose de pensamientos más agradables… por mucho que el recuerdo del muchacho, en los últimos días, no contribuyera a mejorar su humor…

¿Tendrían los Loud una veta innata de masoquismo? De otro modo no podía explicar que en semejante instancia se permitiera volver a los momentos agradables vividos con McBride a lo largo de esos meses. La mejor terapia para sobrellevar la separación. Llegando un punto en que la separación pasó a ser la excusa para tenerlo cerca. Y cuando la misma dio señales de caducidad, se valió de cualquier otra. Y al final…

Al final, lo peor de todo seguía siendo que no podía culparlo. Más culpa era suya. ¿Por qué? ¿Por hallarse en un estado de vulnerabilidad? No, el muchacho jamás achacó su respuesta a algo así. Simplemente… simplemente era la respuesta lógica y la vulnerabilidad jamás tuvo algo que ver.

Seguía siendo una tontería, pero Lori no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué tan loco podía ser aquello? Sus razones… sus razones eran válidas, por supuesto. Más allá de la gratitud, la mencionada vulnerabilidad… llegado un punto, jamás se trató del miedo a la soledad, sólo… sólo se trataba de él. De él y de nadie más… además, después de lo vivido, ¿qué tan malo podía ser dejarse llevar aunque fuera solo un poco?

Basta, se dijo la mayor de los Loud en voz baja, intentando recuperar el centro de gravedad que tanta falta parecía hacer en su familia y en el centro hospitalario en general. Seguía habiendo asuntos de mayor gravedad que requerían su atención. Seguía a la cabeza de una crisis de la que apenas tenía mayor conocimiento. Seguían sus pocas hermanas presentes fuera de control, ajenas al hecho de que tal vez ese niño…

Dios santo, la sola posibilidad bastaba para revolverle el estómago, ¿cómo podían tomar ese asunto tan a la ligera?

Por supuesto, el niño peleaba por su vida. Su madre también. Tanto Lori como Luan y Luna habían tenido la oportunidad de verla unos minutos lo cual, considerando la fama de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, se podía considerar un favor de enorme alcance. Tampoco cabía esperar demasiado teniendo en cuenta su estado, pero le sorprendió de cualquier modo contemplarla… así. Tan cercana de alguna forma a su primogénito…

Lynn… Lynn Loud… su hermana menor tan fuerte, tan llena de salud… de pronto amarrada a una cama, ajena a la realidad… ajena a todo… por mucho que todas quisieran creer que las escuchaba…

Maldita sea… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil mantener el temple aunque fuera cinco segundos? ¿Por qué seguía siendo más sencillo permanecer adherida a ese incómodo asiento que pasear de un extremo a otro o en última instancia, agarrar al primer médico al alcance y exigirle una respuesta?

Un rumor consiguió arrancarla de su burbuja de aflicción. De haber sido cualquier persona… de haber sido ella misma… daba igual, lo habría pasado por alto. Habría resultado más sencillo de no haberse hallado el hospital, hasta ese segundo, sumido en ese silencio inusual. Incluso de haberse permitido la mujer un gramo más de concentración… pero ni lo otro había hecho acto de presencia al momento de escuchar el eco de los pasos y las voces apenas contenidas por el decoro que requería pisar un recinto de tales características.

En su estado, Lori creyó incluso ser capaz de identificar la cadencia de ciertos pasos… pero era ridículo. Seguían siendo pasos y ése un lugar concurrido, sin importar el alcance del silencio que…

–¡No me voy a calmar hasta ese desgraciado me dé una explicación!

Ni falta hacía que apareciera, pero lo hizo, seguido del resto de la familia. Lynn Leonard a la par de Rita, quien intentaba tranquilizarlo de cualquier manera. De cerca la silenciosa presencia de Lucy, menos… gótica que en su infancia, pero conservando el mismo cabello negro y sombría presencia… ¿Cuándo había regresado de la universidad? Y más atrás las adolescentes Lola y Lana… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Lola vistiera como princesa? Seguía derrochando vanidad por los cuatro costados, sin duda, pero el cambio era evidente comparado con una Lana que seguía optando por las jardineras, las gorras, la ropa de trabajo a final de cuentas. Por supuesto que a Lori le recordaba más Lola a los diecisiete… ¿Diecisiete tenían ya? Santo cielo…

Lisa… como siempre, ¿lo dudaría alguien? El mismo semblante agotado y aburrido… no, incluso tras esa capa se apreciaba la tensión de las circunstancias. Por la ropa o el peinado jamás se guiaría. Seguía usando ropa a la que le sobraba un par de tallas. Seguía empleando los mismos enormes anteojos. Seguía pareciendo no haber dormido un par de días como mínimo.

Y luego estaba Lily. A sus once años con el infaltable libro en una mano y el cabello rubio sujeto en una cola de caballo. Una chiquilla preciosa, pensó Lori en medio del aturdimiento que le produjo verlos a todos reunidos de golpe. Seguía faltando Leni… ¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto el vuelo desde Milán? Si la última vez que la llamara estaba histérica… a esas alturas poco y nada le habría extrañado a su hermana mayor que robara un avión con tal de regresar…

–Papá… mamá… –atinó a decir Lori, intentando levantarse de cualquier manera del asiento. Abriendo la boca, tal vez, sólo por decir algo que rompiera…

–¿Dónde está? –Ladró Lynn Leonard con rabia. Lucía angustiado, sí, pero furioso. De hecho, Lori no recordaba haberlo visto jamás tan enfadado y bien sabía Dios que en una familia con tantos retoños, ocasiones no faltaban. Incluso Rita parecía temer contrariarlo.

Lori, por su parte, creía imaginar a quién se refería. Pero en su estado…

–No… no entiendo, qué…

–¡Dónde está ese desgraciado de Siderales!

–Lynn…

–Papá…

–Debemos entender que nuestro padre atraviesa, como todos nosotros, por un momento de crisis a causa…

–¡Silencio! –El rugido del patriarca bastó para callarlas a todas. Ninguna retrocedió, pero no tardaron demasiado en comprender que lo mejor era acatar–. Lori…

–Papá, yo creo…

–Tu hermana está… está… ¡Y cómo es eso que estaba embarazada! –Una ojeada rápida le bastó a la primogénita para comprender que todos se hacían la misma pregunta–. ¡Cómo es posible que ninguno lo supiera!

–Papá…

–¡Cómo demonios es posible que ese aparecido de mierda se enterara antes que cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Somos la familia de Lynn!

–Ah, no te apresures sacando conclusiones, Leonard, verás que no fui el primero.

No recordaba Lori el momento exacto en que se incorporara del asiento, pero poco importaba al sentir que las rodillas no sostendrían su peso por mucho más al escuchar la respuesta desafiante del mencionado desgraciado que se asomaba desde el otro pasillo.

Siderales… ¿Cómo no lo habían pensado antes? Siderales desde el pasillo opuesto, acompañado por Luna y Luan… ¿Lo habría dudado alguien? También estaba esa japonesa amiga suya con él, no muy cómoda con la presencia de las chicas menores. Las muchachas, por su parte, parecían asustadas tanto al contemplar a su padre en ese estado como ante el hecho que el mismo desgraciado se atreviera a responderle de esa manera, como si tal cosa…

Por supuesto que al humor de Lynn Leonard no le hacía ningún favor que el psicólogo lo contemplara con desafío, saltando tales chispas… espesándose el ambiente entre ellos de tal forma que Lori no tardó demasiado en lamentar verse atrapada entre ambas miradas.

–Tú… -Más que hablar, el patriarca Loud pareció escupir… golpear con las palabras. Impacto del cual el psicólogo apenas si acusó recibo.

–Siéntate y piensa con frialdad, ¿quieres? –Replicó Paul con desdén, sin apenas mover un músculo de su posición.

–Cómo te atreves…

–No pensarías que me enteraría antes que la madre del crío, ¿o sí?

A Lori le fue imposible no admirar la fuerza de su madre y buena parte de sus hermanas menores al momento de impedir que el padre de todas se le fuera encima al psicólogo, el mismo que permanecía impasible en su sitio… no, casi parecía decepcionado ante el hecho de verse privado de algo así…

–¡Papá, basta! ¡Yo fui la primera que se enteró! –Casi gritó Luna al tiempo que ella y Luan se unían al resto de la familia. Pero si el aludido oyó aquella información, mayores señales no dio de ello.

–¡Debiste decirnos, hija! –Más que querer gritar, daba la impresión de que Rita no conocía otra forma de hablar en esas condiciones. Un poco más y Seguridad no tardaría demasiado en sacarlos del recinto.

–Mamá… estaba respetando a Lynn… eso hacíamos, ella nos lo pidió…

Fue un segundo. Apenas un segundo en que Lori contempló ambos bandos, aunque referirse a Siderales acompañado de la, según recordaba, era la esposa de su amigo, ambos como un bando parecía ser demasiado. Fue un instante, pero bastó para contemplar el semblante del psicólogo congelado en una mueca… hasta esa mención. Alteración que esa amiga suya pareció percibir, reaccionando de igual modo antes de poner una mano sobre su brazo inútil.

Oh, Dios…

–¡Por tu culpa mi hija se está muriendo! –El grito del patriarca, no obstante, bastó para devolverlos a todos a la realidad, acusando el psicólogo el recibo de la peor forma.

–¿Y crees que me iba a tomar tantas molestias en eso, Leonard?

–¡Debiste abrir la boca antes si mi hija estaba mal!

–Bueno, ya quedó claro que escuchas mucho a tus hijas…

–Hijo de…

–¡Papá, basta! ¡Yo se lo pedí! –Pero ni las palabras de Luna ni las acciones del resto de la familia parecían convencer a Lynn Leonard de pensar lo contrario, decidido como estaba a… cualquier cosa, a todas luces.

–¡Ese accidente empeoró su estado, lo sé!

Si no era una cosa, sería la otra. Claro que Lori compartía en parte ese punto de vista. En parte. Pero mirando la cara del psicólogo… de Luna incluso… en tanto Lisa pretendía dar explicaciones sobre el comportamiento humano o el mal estado de Lynn y del bebé, Lana y Lola peleaban por decidir quién tenía la culpa y Lucy se acercaba peligrosamente al abismo, debatiéndole Lily en el proceso…

Pero qué jodido desastre…

–¿Algo más, Leonard? –Gruñó Paul, siendo retenido por su amiga japonesa por primera vez, gesto que nadie, a pesar del caos, pasó por alto.

–¡Debiste decirlo! ¡Sabes que debiste decirlo, bastardo! ¡Es mi familia de quien te hablo!

Incluso Luna, a pesar del par de metros de distancia, pareció leer en esa expresión las mismas preguntas que el psicólogo se limitó a resumir rodando los ojos y casi aplastando su frente con la mano sana. Incluso tras eso, tuvo que conformarse con dejar escapar una risa casi dolorosa a juzgar por la mueca posterior.

–Claro que debí decirlo, pero no digamos que tú eras el primero con derecho a saberlo.

Algo tuvieron esas palabras… no, la expresión con que lo dijera… o todo eso. Todo bastó para que aplastara el desastre y los sumiera a todos en el más profundo silencio, el mismo que sólo se vio roto en cuanto el mismo psicólogo dio un par de pasos hacia la familia, siempre mirando lo que parecía ser un punto incierto.

–Tardaste en llegar, ¿eh?

–No más de lo que ustedes tardaron en decírmelo.

Sólo lo vieron tras la familia en cuanto lo oyeron hablar, permitiendo que el clan se dispersara lo suficiente para permitirle una mejor vista. Un cuadro que descolocó a Lori en más de un sentido… en todos los sentidos posibles, qué sacaba con negarlo.

Porque si no hubiese sido por la contemplación de un incómodo Clyde McBride, habría sido la imagen de su único hermano presente ante ellos, acabado de llegar del aeropuerto, peinado y vestido de cualquier manera en tanto parecía buscar en el psicólogo, más que una respuesta, una razón para permanecer en su sitio en tanto McBride parecía cumplir en el muchacho el mismo rol que cumplía la silenciosa japonesa con Paul.

–Hijo…

–Hermano…

–Lincoln…

–Qué haces…

-Vine en cuanto pude, en realidad… no habría podido venir antes –pero la respuesta del marine, lejos de ser para la familia, planeaba hacia Siderakis… sí, ése era su jodido apellido, Siderakis y no…

–Bueno… en algo tiene razón tu señor padre –dicho esto, el psicólogo le dedicó a Lynn Leonard una mirada despectiva–. Pero ninguno… parece tener demasiado aprecio por la puntualidad, ¿verdad?

–Hijo, qué… de qué estás…

–Vaya al grano, doc –desafiante, el único varón del clan Loud dio un paso entre su familia hacia el psicólogo–. Quiero saber si está seguro.

–Puedo decírtelo de mil formas, muchacho, tal vez más… puedes incluso verlo, lo harás eventualmente, apelar a todos los análisis si quieres, pero sé que lo sentiste cuando Clyde te lo dijo, ¿no es así? No podrías haber sentido otra cosa –por un absurdo instante, pareció vacilar, encontrando el valor quién sabe dónde, porque la compañía de la esposa de su mejor amigo parecía no ser suficiente para algo así–. Sé que lo sientes, ¿verdad? No necesitas verlo antes… ni siquiera necesitas que yo te lo diga.

–No… no, supongo que no, pero…

–La vimos, Lincoln, todo este tiempo… todo este tiempo estuvimos con ella y te lo puedo jurar –casi como pidiendo disculpas, el psicólogo echó un breve vistazo al semblante de Luna y antes de darse por satisfecho, continuó–. Has sido tú siempre, muchacho, siempre… siempre has sido y serás tú.

–Doc…

–Así que lo sabes… ¿Y de verdad necesitas que te lo diga? –Quién iba a decir que en semejante situación, Siderakis se permitiría una cuota de fastidio a la que siguió una prolongada pausa que el marine de la familia se las ingenió para romper con semejante contundencia.

–No, doc, ya no, ha sido suficiente –dicho esto, desvió la mirada, dirigiéndose a toda la familia presente. Incluso en aquellos segundos, una ausencia se hacía sentir, pero el tiempo de espera había acabado hacía ya bastante–. Chicas… mamá… papá…

–Hijo, explícanos de qué estabas…

–Yo mismo me acabo de enterar, pero no cambia las cosas –el miedo se vislumbraba, pero también la decisión. Y la misma parecía ser más grande–. Luna…

–Hermano, yo…

–Está bien, debí hacer esto desde el comienzo, ¿no? –Una breve sonrisa que no bastó para romper el hielo… no, la densa nube que revoloteaba sobre ellos–. Chicas… papá… mamá… todo esto es mi culpa.

–¿Qué? –Daba igual cuántas voces lo repitieran. Incluso para Lori aquello no tenía sentido si el chico acababa de llegar a…

–Tuvo una buena razón para ocultarlo… una buena razón para que nadie… siempre hubo una buena razón desde mucho antes –acto seguido, enseñó el puño izquierdo donde brillaba una desconocida alianza dorada. Desconocida para todos hasta ese segundo–. Pero la dejé sola… dejé a Lynn sola con todo esto… así que es mi culpa.

Si había o no un reloj en la cercanía, su avanzar no tardó en morir en tanto todo intentaban asimilar lo que Lincoln acababa de decir, siendo Rita la primera en caer en la cuenta del significado de esas palabras, buscando desesperadamente apoyo en la presencia de su esposo, el mismo que parecía lo bastante desarmado para intentar articular con la mente o con los labios cualquier cosa. El resto de las chicas pareció asimilarlo a su momento, pero ninguna parecía atreverse a creer…

–Hijo… eso…

–Es lo que es, mamá –sintiendo el apretón de McBride en el brazo, a pesar de que su expresión decía que quería estar en cualquier otro sitio menos en ése, siguió hasta el final sin armas ni trincheras–. Ese niño es mi hijo.


	9. Paul y Luna: No contar nunca nada

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

 **Han sido días... espantosos. Días en los que creí que no volvería, pero aquí estoy. Robándole las horas al sueño, pero aquí estoy para ustedes con otro capítulo. Empezamos a cerrar el círculo. Empezamos a acercarnos a la meta y espero de corazón seguir estando a la altura de todo lo que esperan.**

 **Me han preguntado sobre la más reciente ida de olla del equipo creador de la serie, L is for Love, lo que pienso, cómo afecta... pues bien, siéndoles sincero, esto sólo confirma mi decisión: Será ésta mi última historia aquí y casi con toda probabilidad, mi último fanfic. Ha sido demasiado el giro, muchos los cambios y ya veo que muchas cosas son difíciles de encajar. Y sí, para bien o para mal, casi agradezco que haya aparecido ese capítulo porque me ha obligado a hacer algunos cambios y rellenar unos vacíos. Sí, L is for Love es canon dentro de esta trilogía por dos razones: Primero, Luna, por fortuna, es bisexual. Segundo, los hechos que aquí narro tienen lugar once años después de Familia del Caos y por tanto, once años después de lo ocurrido en ese capítulo. ¿Cómo afectará el mencionado capítulo? Aunque no lo crean, fue una de las razones por las que tardé tanto. Aquí pretendo explicarlo.**

 **Pido disculpas por no poder responder a sus comentarios ahora, pero les agradezco de corazón a quienes hacen posible esto, en especial a PenguinArrow, J.K. SALVATORI, Jakobs-Snipper, Sam the Stormbringer, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, sgtrinidad9, heroe93, Dope17, Beny Perez, Julex93 y Ficlover93. A todos ustedes, los quiero desde el alma, esto es para todos y vivan, vivan para siempre.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar (Nickelodeon... tú no aprendes a quedarte quieto, ¿verdad? Qué bueno que después de esta historia, nos separamos), les invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hay verdades. Verdades de todo tipo. Verdades y verdades. De mayor o menor alcance. Mayor o menor importancia. Sustentan nuestra vida. Sustentan nuestras decisiones. Nos construyen. Nos deforman. O nos destruyen. Y la verdad de uno afecta a otro. Y a otro. Y la misma varía. Como la vida. Una cosa variable. Una cosa cambiante.

Una vez Luna me preguntó por qué callaba. No ha sido la primera en reprocharme el silencio. Acabo de experimentarlo por enésima vez. Pero más allá del problema que supone hablar para tantos, creo que la dificultad que enfrenta la familia Loud, desde sus inicios, ha sido su incapacidad de medir lo que dicen. De mantener cerrada la boca por cinco segundos…

Todos ellos hablan demasiado.

Hoy, por otro lado, creo que Luna ya me odia por haber decidido que ésta sería la ocasión para abrir la boca.

Sin pensar, por ejemplo, que hay cosas que quisiéramos no saber. Porque la confianza es una mierda. Porque la vida, tal vez, sea más sencilla si nadie confiara en ti.

Maldita la hora en que Luna se enteró de Lan. Maldita la hora en que creyó necesario equilibrar la balanza hablándome de sus novios e incluso de sus potenciales novias. Maldita la hora en que creyó necesario despertar mis celos con tal de saber un poco más de mí.

Hay cosas que quisiera que no supiera. Porque yo sé demasiado de ella y de toda su familia y no porque así lo quiera. Qué no daría yo por volver a olvidarlo todo. Dejarlo todo como estaba y no saber lo que hizo antes de conocerme y el lapso que estuvimos separados.

Hoy, en cambio, todos lo saben. Lo saben por mi culpa. Hoy la familia intenta sostenerse de cualquier manera. Casi siento deseos de acompañar a Lincoln en todo esto, pero como buen marine, tiene cierto sentido del deber desarrollado y en buena hora. Ahora intenta lidiar con el desastre natural que, sabía, se le vendría encima tarde o temprano, ya fuera porque alguien soplara lo de la relación o porque todos se enteraran de la peor forma que ambos tuvieron la gran idea de hacerlo sin condón. Bravo.

Imagino que Hatsu está con Joe. Que Joe ha llegado con Hannah. Y Hannah estará con Johanna. Y ambas parejas estarán cerca de la familia. Mientras me fumo la nueva cajetilla en el estacionamiento y me pregunto cuánto tardarán los cabrones en hacer su efecto, suponiendo que me permita otra cajetilla después de hoy.

Llevo años dando vueltas a la posibilidad. Creo que Luna lo sabe. Y creo que ya se arrepiente de haberme hablado de su pasado y su presente. Como si el día de mañana pudiera aparecer Lan en mi puerta a hacerme cambiar de opinión. O cualquier mujer de las muchas con las que trabajo a través de vídeos. Como si tuviera una especial debilidad por las asiáticas… ¿Cuándo aprenderá que con una en mi vida ya voy servido y muchas gracias?

¿Cuándo aprenderá que su familia es la que…?

Llevo años dando vueltas a la posibilidad. A la vez que me planteo si seguir así es lo mejor. Si acaso hice lo que hice pensando en cerrarlo todo, dinamitar lo conseguido hasta este momento… y encontrar a la chica que en su momento le dio vuelta el mundo a Luna… ¿Cómo carajos se llamaba? ¿Sam? Sería divertido. En vista de que Luan retomó la vieja costumbre… ¿Qué tan difícil sería…?

Tendría que llorar y aquí estoy. Sonriendo con el cigarro entre los dientes. ¿Qué me asegura que sea lo mejor? Luna ha peleado por esto más que yo y aquí estoy, pensando en las mejores maniobras de demolición…

Incapaz de creer que, por una vez en la vida, me siento capaz de darle la razón a Lynn Leonard. Después de todo, independiente de su grado de… lo que sea que lo identifique como tal, sigue siendo un tipo. Un tipo con diez hijas y un hijo. Un tipo que, a pesar de todo, se las ha ingeniado para criarlos y hacerlos personas de bien… siempre que no tengamos en consideración valores conservadores y ya ni qué decir de la ley misma, a menos que estemos en Nueva Jersey, donde el incesto no es ilegal y…

Y da igual. No quita los hechos. Tal vez lo pienso porque no me extrañaría que cualquiera de sus ex novios o esa chica de la que me habló alguna vez… ¿Sam era su nombre? Cualquiera de ellos, da igual, cualquiera la merece más que yo…

Porque… ¿Dónde termina el deseo de hacer lo correcto y empieza el anhelo de ver una familia como ésa irse a la mierda?

Bueno… viene de nacimiento, ¿no?

Como si hubiera pedido nacer en esas circunstancias…

Pero me habrá marcado. Una noche loca, demasiado alcohol o la libido descontrolada… ¿Cuál de las dos te ayuda a olvidar antes los genes y los delitos? Qué bueno que lo olvidaron ambos. Siendo primos hermanos, de cualquier modo… tuve suerte de no salir con alguna sorpresa. Como si yo mismo no hubiese sido una desagradable sorpresa que tardó nueve meses… ah, espera, ahora son semanas, ¿no?

Fuiste un accidente. Fuiste un error. Tu padre le quitó la honra a tu madre. Hijo de ladrón. Tienes suerte de seguir con vida. Agradece que tu madre no te abortara. Agradece que no te abandonara en cualquier sitio y te dejara conmigo. Agradece que te dé un techo y no te falte comida, mocoso. Agradece por no estar en un orfanato…

Encantadora mi abuela. ¿Habría sido peor un orfanato que dieciséis años con ella?

Dieciséis años con esa vieja. Dieciséis años aprendiendo algo de mamá y papá a través de fotos ajadas. Dieciséis años tardando en reunir el valor para largarme de allí y vivir de cualquier manera.

Dieciséis años lo que me tomó encontrar al ladrón del que resulté ser hijo. Tampoco iba a ser tan difícil convencerlo de asumir su responsabilidad. Y que diera las gracias que no le cobré la ausencia, ¿de qué mierda me iba a servir a punto de cumplir diecisiete? Bastante tenía ya con que pagara los estudios. Nadie le pidió que me incluyera en su testamento, pero lo hizo. Sabiendo que no rechazaría un apartamento después de que sus hijos afirmaran que el bastardo aparecido no lo merecía. Cómo privarme del placer de contemplar sus expresiones de rabia. Sabiendo que daba igual después de nuestra primera y única conversación.

Porque no necesitaba su apellido. Era el mío. La ventaja de los primos hermanos.

Ahora, de la otra parte de la gracia jamás supe demasiado. Se las ingenió para esconder bien su rastro y buscarme sólo cuando una enfermedad empezó a llevársela lenta y dolorosamente. Una bonita ocasión para descubrir más hermanos después de saber de los hijitos del viejo. Al menos él tuvo la decencia de dejarme en paz.

¿Pensarían que me habían hecho falta? Sin duda, ¿pero de qué me servía tenerlos cuando ya se marchaban? ¿O tenerlos después de haberse perdido los momentos en que podrían haber sido útiles?

Comparados con ellos, Lynn Leonard y Rita bien podrían dar clases de paternidad en la universidad. Comparado con el ladrón que alguna vez se escurrió, se largó a comprar cigarros y no regresó, el mismo que resultó ser mi viejo, Lynn Leonard, más que un padre ejemplar, podía ser el padre perfecto.

Más allá de todo, lo que me dolía… lo que me ha dolido de Lynn y Rita… lo que me ha dolido desde siempre…

Cómo decirlo, incluso para mí mismo…

Luna ha creído desde el comienzo que los odio. En realidad, no creo que los pueda odiar más de lo que me odio a mí mismo. Por envidiarla por momentos. Por la jodida suerte que ha tenido por el solo hecho de tenerlos desde el comienzo. Porque sé que Lynn Leonard no me haría todo eso… no haría todo eso y más si no fuera porque ama a su hija… a sus hijas… a su hijo… y Rita no lo avalaría si no sintiera lo mismo.

No lo odio. Lo perdonaría incluso si no fuera por todo lo que he hecho para salvarle el trasero. El suyo y el de su esposa. Su familia y su matrimonio. Tanta mierda que he hecho creyendo que de una vez se convencerá de que amo a su hija a pesar de no ser lo mejor para ella… de saber, cada día, que Dios me ha dado más de lo que merezco en una o mil vidas. Tanta mierda que he hecho… tantas molestias que me he tomado y hasta el día de hoy, sigo siendo el lisiado pervertido que corrompió y sedujo a su hija rockera…

Y sonrío. ¿Sabrá Lynn Leonard de Sam, por muchos años que hayan pasado de eso?

Y vuelvo a sonreír. Que hijo de puta que soy. Qué hijo de ladrón. Del padre mío, fumador empedernido. Otro hijo de puta. Supongo que viene de familia. Supongo que no puedo esperar demasiado de mí mismo.

Y supongo que si hablé ahora, en este momento puntual, ha sido porque me he cansado de tomarme tantas molestias. ¿Lo vale? Y a estas alturas, ¿de qué ha servido?

Que los Loud se derrumben ahora no me dará satisfacción alguna. Fumar toda la cajetilla no disipará todo esto. Supongo que tendré lo que merezco.

Es la hora. Es el día del juicio. Después de hoy no habrá mañana. Para qué correr si nuestra es la culpa. Ya es muy tarde para negar nuestros crímenes.

Soy Paul Siderakis. O Polo Siderales. Como les resulte más fácil. Soy un hijo de nadie. Soy un hijo de ladrón. No debería uno contar nunca nada, pero ya decidí pasar eso por alto.

Tal vez soy un idiota, tal vez un ciego, creyendo que puedo ver a través de todo sin pruebas que lo confirmen… así que tal vez sólo estoy mintiendo. Pero mientras otros tienen problemas reales… mientras a otros les falta suerte… algunos creen que puedo resolverlo todo.

Al menos… al menos recuerda algo, Dios: Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, pero sigo siendo lo que soy. Sigo siendo… ya sabes, tan solo un humano.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lincoln ya no sabía por dónde empezar.

Decir que se sentía cansado habría sido faltar a la verdad. U omitir detalles más que significativos. No por nada le resultaba imposible levantarse del piso, estorbando en medio del pasillo.

Su cuerpo protestó. Tenía razones. La falta de sueño. El vuelo que lo había traído de vuelta a casa. El feroz viaje en el auto de Clyde… ¿Quién iba a decir que su mejor amigo escondería una faceta tan temeraria? Pero en su estado de ánimo, temer su vida no figuraba como una alternativa factible. Aún tenía que afrontar el juicio final que, sabía, se le vendría encima desde que su amigo le comunicara la noticia estando Lincoln de servicio en la península asiática dividida.

Comparado con servir en Medio Oriente, aquello bien podía considerarse… un trabajo aburrido, pero la paga era buena. Seguía la distancia, sin embargo, siendo un factor… no, uno no, el factor. Como si poco y nada tuviera que ver la sombra de la ruptura con la que cargaba desde que se marchara de ese apartamento… puede que haberse quitado la alianza hubiera servido de algo, pero no, ahí estaba él de servicio y siendo incapaz de abandonar todo aquello por lo cual peleaba, incluso si a ella no le importaba…

Maldita sea… la extrañaba tanto… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser vivir sin ella? ¿Qué tanto podría resistir? Si bastaba con colocar un arma en…

Así que así se sentía el doc cada vez que miraba una ventana…

¿Cómo fue capaz de resistir tanto sin ella? ¿Cómo fue capaz de levantarse cada mañana? Ni la férrea disciplina militar bastaba para abstraerlo lo suficiente. Lo bastante como para diluir la imagen de Lynn hasta en los momentos más cotidianos que él atesoraba casi con fanatismo. Desde la inocente infancia compartida, pasando por los sutiles momentos que, con los años, no hicieron otra cosa sino confirmar que estaba irremediablemente hundido y atrapado para siempre en los brazos de su hermana mayor, incluso si ella lo odiaba… incluso si lo rechazaba por ello…

Y el primer beso… maldita sea, el primer beso… y la primera vez… la noche de bodas… y cada vez, como la primera…

Incluso si se esforzaba un poco… nunca demasiado, sólo un poco, cerraba los ojos y al acostarse, podía sentir su olor… a pesar del océano y los miles de kilómetros de distancia…

Y sólo recibir escuetas noticias de quienes estaban enterados del monumental desmadre en el que ella y él se hallaban inmersos… y saber que sí, sí estaba bien, cómo no iba a estarlo si tenía todas las herramientas para salir adelante, con o sin él…

Y recibir luego esa llamada de Clyde, a pesar de la mala señal que justo ese jodido día…

–Hermano, sé que… sé que no debería decirte esto –había empezado a decir McBride tras la rutinaria vuelta alrededor de los temas sin importancia, desde el clima pasando por el calentamiento global… ¿Con Clyde? ¿En serio?–. Sé que me matarán cuando se enteren… pero no me importa.

–Clyde, me estás asustando –soltó Lincoln intentando sonreír, distender la situación… cualquier cosa que no delatara la rigidez de sus músculos.

–Esto es serio amigo, se trata de Lynn.

Cualquier cosa, tratándose de Lynn, habría sido seria para el único hijo de los Loud.

Cualquier cosa, pero aquello…

Sabio como sólo Clyde, y quién lo diría, había procurado soltar la bomba con tamaña antelación conociendo la burocracia del gobierno y más tratándose de sus bases militares. Le tomaría un tiempo a Lincoln encontrar la forma, las excusas… en fin, lo necesario con tal de regresar a casa y no hacer saltar las alarmas en tanto su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas…

El doc había puesto al tanto a Clyde. ¿Por qué no decirle a Lincoln directamente si se comunicaban de tanto en tanto? Y si no era el doc… ¿Por qué Luna no había tomado su lugar?

Por supuesto. Lynn así lo había pedido… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ocultarle semejante noticia?

¿Y por cuánto fue capaz de resistir aquel impacto sin estallar por dentro? Dios santo, si iba a ser… Lynn estaba… en verdad estaba…

Plantado en el pasillo del hospital, Lincoln sonreía amargamente, reviviendo la montaña rusa emocional que lo acompañara en el largo camino a casa. Las mismas que se obligó a disimular por… ¿Cuánto? Daba igual. Lo último que quería era empeorar las cosas, por mucho que cada vez que veía a Luna o al doc en la pantalla, sintiera el enorme impulso de soltarles un par de cosas.

Y si creía que con eso tendría para tres mil vidas…

Viajar… saber del accidente… las tres ambulancias por delante… del estado de Lynn… del estado del bebé… un niño, Dios santo… un niño… un niño de pelo blanco…

¿Habría percibido Clyde todas emociones acumuladas, justificando así la conducta temeraria al volante? De haber sido así… bendito… bendito…

–Hermano…

Ni falta hizo mirarla. Esa voz ronca era inconfundible. Por no mencionar que ninguna otra de las chicas le decía así. Y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a dirigirle la palabra con normalidad…

Por lo que, a pesar de todo, fue incapaz de manifestar molestia. Luna había hecho lo que había creído correcto y lo más importante, no los había abandonado a pesar de saber… de saberlo todo.

–Cómo… ¿Cómo están? –Se oyó preguntar el joven, sin apartar la mirada de la pared, sintiendo cómo su hermana mayor se sentaba junto a él.

–Pues… creo que ya te lo imaginas –articuló la rockera con evidente dificultad. Lincoln, por su parte, apenas si cabeceó. No necesitaba los detalles.

Quién los habría necesitado. La imagen de su madre llorando… su padre pálido, sin fuerzas, dejándose caer en el primer asiento disponible… ambos, a todas luces… profundamente decepcionados… casi horrorizados tras enterarse de… de todo.

Y las chicas… Lori vestida de juez… entre indignada y espantada… Lucy incapaz de mantenerse impertérrita, abandonando el recinto… las gemelas, incapaces de creer que sus hermanos en verdad habían… Lisa sin poder aferrarse a la ciencia, cualquier cosa que pudiera explicar… eso, porque así lo había llamado. Y Lily… Lily más decepcionada de sus hermanos por haber hecho sufrir así al resto de la familia…

Mientras Luan se había cuadrado con Luna, ergo, también con Clyde y por tanto, también con él, con su hermano menor. Mientras al doc consideraba oportuno dejar sola a la familia después de…

Pero Lincoln sólo quería estar solo. Quería respirar después de haber oído aquellos dolorosos reproches provenientes de sus dolidos padres, de Lori… en parte de sus hermanas menores… y qué diría Leni cuando llegara y se enterara…

Y pensar que le había temido a la muerte alguna vez… qué podía quedarle después de algo así…

–¿Lo viste? –Preguntó la rockera de súbito, interrogante que apenas si le arrancó a su hermano menor el atisbo de una sonrisa que la joven compartió–. Es idéntico a ti.

–Sólo lo dices por el cabello –soltó Lincoln a duras penas, incapaz de sostener la sonrisa por mucho más–. Debí estar con ella…

–No tenías cómo, hermano, lo sabes bien –al no tener respuesta inmediata, se atrevió Luna a dirigirle la mirada, encontrándolo cabizbajo y apenas capaz de contener las rebeldes lágrimas–. Ya… ¿Ya has pensado en un nombre?

–Eso… eso debería pensarlo con…

Mierda, pensó Luna. Ni ella misma era capaz de lidiar con tanto y no quería imaginar qué sentiría su hermano en ese segundo. Incluso disimular… aparentar ser fuerte para él… para él… cuando era niño y… y entonces todo parecía tan… tan sencillo…

Pero a ella misma le afectaba que su hermana y su sobrino estuvieran… estuvieran en esa situación en tanto toda la familia… casi toda la familia parecía de acuerdo en…

–Sin ella…

–Lincoln…

–Sin ellos, Luna… sin ellos…

–Tranquilo…

–¿Es tan malo, Luna? –Cuánto hacía ya… no, la rockera no recordaba nunca haberlo oído así… tan desesperado–. Es tan malo… ¿Es tan malo quererla?

–No vuelvas a preguntarlo, ¿me oyes? –Se oyó decir la joven, incapaz de creer que pudiera quedarle algo de convicción a sus palabras… a su alma en realidad. Cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa con tal de levantar a ese joven que, de pronto, había vuelto a ser un niño junto a ella.

–Fue una estupidez –articuló el joven marine con voz estrangulada, al parecer incapaz de notar la mano de su hermano sobre la suya–. Cómo pude pensar… que irme sería una buena idea y… y…

–Todo lo que has hecho… lo has hecho por ella, ¿no es así? –Dócil, así Luna no tuvo dificultades en apoyar la cabeza del joven sobre su hombro–. Ella lo sabe, hermano, siempre lo ha sabido, sólo… no puedes culparla por haber tenido miedo.

–¿Y por qué no me lo dijo, Luna? Habría… habría dejado todo por…

–Sabes cómo es Lynn –aunque por momentos, ni la misma rockera creía entenderla, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo su hermano–. Te lo iba a decir, sólo… bueno, no se puede decir que algo así…

–No… no me perdonó, ¿verdad?

–Lincoln… tú no sabes todo lo que vi… lo que vimos –se atrevió a decir la chica, imaginando la mueca dolida de su hermano menor incluso sin verlo–. En tanto ambos se perdonen…

–Es tan… es tan jodidamente…

–Lo sé…

–La dejé sola, Luna… la dejé sola con nuestro hijo… ¿Cómo demonios me va a perdonar eso?

–Si se aman… ¿Crees que eso es imposible?

Temblores apenas contenidos contra su cuerpo. Ni el abrazo más firme bastaría. Sin importar cuánto se esforzara, Lincoln estaba cediendo y nadie habría podido culparlo. ¿Qué tan difícil habría sido para todos entender…? Bueno, ni ella misma era capaz de entender ciertas cosas… tal vez todas las cosas, ¿a quién creía que engañaba? Pero al final del día… ¿Entender? ¿De qué le servía a nadie en esa situación? Por mucho que ella misma quisiera…

Por mucho que ella misma o cualquiera quisiera…

 _Qué sabes si ni ellos mismos entienden…_

–¿Cómo crees tú que Sid y yo hemos durado tanto? –Una risa que bien podía ser un sollozo mal contenido fue la respuesta inmediata de Lincoln a esa pregunta.

–Luna… sabes que no es lo mismo…

–Le habrían caído unos años de cárcel por estar conmigo.

–Nadie… los habría delatado…

–No sólo se trata de eso, hermano –comparado con lo que estaban viviendo… por supuesto que no era nada, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera su peso, incluso después de tanto tiempo… ¿Cuántos años?–. No le digas a Sid, ¿sí?

–¿Así como ustedes? –Bueno, ya era algo, no demasiado, pero era algo.

–En realidad… hazlo mejor –sonrió con tristeza. Ya fuera el recuerdo, el presente… ya fuera ambos, qué más daba–. Pero… ya imaginarás que no me enorgullece el… el haberle sido infiel…

–¿Que tú qué? –Incluso sin mirarla, el asombro a la par del dolor del momento eran palpables. Casi le sorprendió que Lincoln aún tuviera energías para soltar algo así–. Tú… tú y él…

–Si se ama se perdona, ¿ves a lo que me refiero?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sé lo que sientes, hermano. Sé que otros te lo habrán dicho, pero imagino… imagino que nadie… imagino que, llegado el momento, no es como que la empatía te sirva de mucho, ¿verdad? Hay ocasiones en que nada supera el conocimiento de causa.

Es duro, lo sé. Pero no te lo digo sólo porque Lynn sea mi hermana. No te lo digo porque no es lo que quisieras y mucho menos te hace bien recordarlo. Tampoco es como que sea posible olvidarlo. Podemos fingir, ¿verdad? Suponer que, de alguna manera, todo esto no es más que un accidente. O una jugarreta macabra que ninguno de ustedes merece. No te merecías esas palabras de mamá o papá… o lo que dijeron las chicas…

No seré yo quien me mueva de aquí. No será Luan. No… ¿Cómo podría?

Salvando las diferencias… olvídalas. Porque sé lo que sientes. Porque no creo que exista alguien que te entienda mejor que yo ahora mismo, en este lugar. Incluso fuera de él, dudo que exista alguien que te entienda mejor. Ni siquiera Luan. Ni siquiera… nadie. Y más te vale creerme, hermano. No importa cuántas veces tenga que repetirlo, sólo quisiera creer que no hará falta una o dos veces.

Pero molesta, ¿no es así? No, no sólo molesta… no, estas cosas duelen. Desde más de un ángulo… desde todos los jodidos ángulos, lo sé. Tranquilo, ¿quién te dijo que un soldado no puede llorar? Ah, cierto, marine… ¿No son lo mismo?

Me sentí así, hermano. Sí, sé que lo recuerdas. Pero quizá recuerdas la mejor parte… claro, todos estuvieron ese mes. Muy divertido, ¿eh? Un mes interminable. Todos recuerdan la parte sencilla y no los culpo. ¿Por qué iban a molestarse en ir más allá?

¿Crees que no sé cuánto lo detestan? ¿Crees que no sé que para papá todo habría sido mejor si él se hubiera matado montado en esa moto? ¿O que a todas las chicas les da igual siendo optimistas?

¿Crees que no lo detesto a veces? Pero estoy aquí, dices tú. Aquí estoy y no es como que tenga en mente marcharme. Pero… es normal que la posibilidad se te pase por la mente. No te sientas mal si es el caso.

Te digo esto porque todos ustedes recuerdan el mes que estuvo en coma y está bien. ¿Por qué iban a saber más?

El mes… si supieras que no fue más que un chiste comparado con…

Quiero decir… cualquiera recordaría ese coma, ¿no? Pues si debo ser sincera, hermano, lo peor para mí siempre fueron los gritos. Porque nunca ha sido bueno conteniéndolos. Menos entonces.

Muchas veces estuve presente. Muchas más estando cualquiera de sus amigos.

Muchas veces me sentí ridícula, hermano. Ridícula por creer que el mes en coma tras el accidente que casi lo partiera en dos había sido lo peor. Claro que tuve que participar en las rehabilitaciones para comprenderlo.

A pesar de tener posibilidades, tras el mes perdido Sid no era más autónomo que un niño de un año que apenas si está aprendiendo a caminar, con el pequeño detalle que el solo hecho de mover cualquier extremidad acarreaba un dolor monstruoso que a veces ni la morfina calmaba.

No tengo problemas en hablarte del coma, hermano, pero esos días...

Sé que te acuerdas, hermano. De los días en que la familia se opuso a que participara de ese proceso. Los días en que apenas tú, Luan, incluso Lynn… sólo ustedes me apoyaron cubriéndome de cualquier forma, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Y lo imaginaste alguna vez? Que el solo hecho de verlo y saberlo incapaz de, por ejemplo, comer por sí mismo…

Intentaba olvidarlo todas las noches. Por mucho que al día siguiente, fuera la primera en cambiar las flores de su habitación o la primera en sentarse a cantarle una canción esperando que apretara mi mano mientras yo apretaba la suya con la misma que portaba la sortija que, se suponía, sostenía una mentira que no podía importarme menos ya. De cualquier modo, no podía culparlo, por mucho que me encargara de mantener viva la historia de cualquier manera.

-En las buenas y en las malas, ¿no es eso lo que dicen? –Le soltaba por entonces, intentando arrancarle una sonrisa que a él parecía costarle trabajo siquiera mirar o considerar como una posibilidad.

Porque por entonces, apenas me hablaba. En realidad, apenas si le hablaba a nadie. Seguía teniendo más confianza con su amigo abogado y de cualquier modo, las charlas nunca eran demasiado duraderas. La esposa japonesa del abogado, por otro lado, conseguía sacar partido a su silencio con largas partidas de ajedrez, lo único que parecía entusiasmarlo a pesar de su estado.

Sí… ¿Por qué más te iba a pedir que me enseñaras a jugar? ¿Por qué más se lo iba a pedir a Lisa? Lo intenté, pero… ¿Cómo competir con una Gran Maestra? Por supuesto que Sid deseaba un desafío, algo que durara más de un minuto, cualquier cosa que justificara silencio.

La policía se las ingeniaba para marcar territorio a la hora de las comidas en que no llegaba a tiempo, en tanto su esposa supervisaba la rehabilitación que, a juzgar por los gritos de Paul, más se acercaba a sesiones de tortura, por mucho que cualquier acción, por cotidiana que fuera la misma, suponía una labor titánica.

Por mi parte, hermano… bastante tenía ya intentando mantenerme entera y entenderlo todo.

Porque tras pasar por algo así y todo lo demás… ¿Quién demonios tendría deseos de hablar? Con tanto dolor día y noche, apenas pudiendo dormir si no era con cierta medicación… ¿Quién tendría el humor para nada?

Por momentos, tenía la impresión de acompañar a un fantasma que apenas si respondía a mis comentarios con frases cortas y miradas cansadas. Intentaba entenderlo, te lo juro. Aceptar que no podía ser de otra forma. Después de todo, apenas si sabía su nombre y luchaba por recordar otras cosas. La sola idea de un vacío tan grande en su memoria… semejante noticia habría abrumado a cualquiera, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente con él?

Al mes en coma le siguió un mes del despertar. Y al mes del despertar… el tratamiento… la incansable lucha por volver a ser el mismo. Negándose a que más personas de las estrictamente necesarias lo vieran en sus peores momentos, por mucho que me empeñara en ayudarle con la comida, con cosas tan sencillas como cambiar de estación la radio o cambiando las flores.

Y así, un mes tras otro… habiendo desistido ya de sacarme… aceptando mi presencia, mis palabras… mis canciones…

Era difícil seguir adelante si siempre me encontraba con la misma respuesta. Y lo peor seguía siendo que esperar otra cosa…

Aquello era un caos, hermano. Un jodido caos de mierda. Un caos silencioso a veces. Un silencio que a veces intentaba romper. Un silencio que a veces rompía él gritando. Un silencio… daba igual cómo lo rompieras. Era demasiado. Habría sido demasiado para cualquiera. O de eso intento convencerme y si te soy honesta, no digamos… no digamos que funciona.

En el fondo creo… creo que podría haber resistido un poco más. Cómo saberlo si ya hice… si ya…

Cómo saberlo si yo misma, tal vez, temía descubrir mi límite. O puede que lo descubriera de la peor forma.

Cualquiera se habría sentido asfixiado todos los días en ese sitio, presenciando y sintiendo lo mismo. Cualquier cambio, por pequeño que pueda ser el mismo, terminará por darle la vuelta a tu mundo. Tal vez dos vueltas, depende de qué tan bajo hayas caído y créeme que a esas alturas… a esas alturas me preguntaba si existía un fondo tras el fondo que tocaba.

En esa situación, habría bastado cualquier cosa. Cualquiera. Pero tuvo que ser Sam la que…

Sí, Sam. Sí la recuerdas, ¿verdad? Tiene su mérito, hermano, no es como que hablara demasiado de ella. Es más probable que recuerdes los nombres de los chicos con los que estuve antes. Es más probable que me oyeras hablar de ellos a menudo, pero Sam… sí, créeme que en su momento también me tomó por sorpresa…

¿Y cuánto ha pasado ya de ella? Tenía quince, así que… ¿Once años? Vaya, mira cómo ha pasado, ¿eh?

Sí. Muy guapa, ¿verdad? Guapísima. Pero te mentiría si te dijera que eso me importó demasiado… o puede que sí… mira, siempre fui capaz de apreciar la belleza, pero ella… no sé qué tuvo en su momento que… algo tuvo. Quiero decir, alguna vez me lo planteé, Luan y yo pasamos por una etapa similar, sólo que… Luan se afianzó más en ella y yo nunca… cómo te dijera… bueno, el precedente decía lo contrario, hermano. Tras mis novios, me iba a costar un poco creer que algo así me podía pasar, ¿no lo crees?

Pero nunca la conté con los demás porque en realidad nunca hubo nada formal entre nosotras… nada de palabra, quiero decir, sólo éramos pasión y sentimiento y la formalidad no tenía demasiada importancia. Eso o directamente ninguna podía pensar demasiado estando con la otra. O no queríamos pensar. Todo era tan nuevo… tan diferente… tan extraordinario… ¿Para qué perder tiempo intentando definirlo? ¿Para qué detenernos a darle más vueltas?

Fueron unos meses, hermano… fueron unos meses… era tan grande eso… fue tan breve y tan grande que no me atreví a decírselo a nadie por miedo a que todo no fuera más que un sueño demasiado loco. No habría sido la primera vez. Y fue por entonces que me planteé si acaso ése sería mi camino. Tal vez lo sea… mira, te lo explico. Los chicos con los que estuve antes fueron buenos. No perfectos, sólo… buenos. Pero no pasaba mucho antes de que cualquier contacto con ellos pasara a ser rutinario. La magia, si la hubo en un comienzo, se perdía demasiado pronto. Ya lo captas, ¿verdad?

Pues con Sam… con Sam cada día era magia. Sólo magia. Sólo fuerza. Sólo intensidad. Y creí, te juro que creí por un momento que después de ella no podía haber nada más. Después de ella qué más podía haber. Después de ella… qué más podía querer… sí, las cosas que se piensan a los quince, ¿eh? Pero no creas que me siento ridícula. Sé lo que sentí entonces y sé que fue verdad. Hoy en día más me vale sacar las lecciones de esas vivencias, de otro modo…

Pero las cosas se enfriaron y yo no supe verlo a tiempo. Así de ciega estaba. Puede que las señales siempre estuvieran ahí y yo no supe verlas. Creo que fueron cuatro grandes meses y un día Sam… un día Sam me dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo y así como empezó, así de rápido me dejó.

No, hermano, no te estoy mintiendo. Así fue. Así de simple. Así de rápido. No tardó nada. No creo que lo hiciera con mala intención. Yo misma seguí ese pensamiento. Si ya no había nada más que hacer, ¿para qué prolongarlo? Puede que el error fuera mío desde el comienzo. A los quince, aferrarme tanto a alguien…

Y me dolió. Por supuesto que me dolió, ¿qué esperabas? No creí posible que pudiera doler tanto. Ni mucho menos que fuera capaz de esconderlo a todos ustedes. Pero fueron unos meses posteriores… unos meses… a veces me pregunto cómo le hacía para mantenerme en pie. En algún sitio leí que la música melancólica no me ayudaría en esos casos, así que supongo que respondí haciendo más ruido, yendo al extremo de mi extremo… sí, suena loco, ¿eh? Pero eso hice, sé que lo recuerdas. Sé que todas lo recuerdan porque por esos días llegaron a la conclusión de que mi obsesión por la música estaba llegando a un extremo insoportable.

Fue ese extremo el que los llevó a ustedes a recomendarme consultar un psicólogo.

Y lo demás… bueno… sí, un maldito loco. No es perfecto. Nunca lo será. A veces lo odio tanto o más que cualquiera de ustedes. A veces desearía romperle la cara. Y a veces sólo quiero…

A veces no sé lo que quiero. Pero lo quiero a él. Y me cuesta creerlo cuando pienso en Sam.

Todavía no lo tenía tan claro cuando ella reapareció.

Por entonces Sid había hecho algunos avances. Ya podían sacarlo a pasear en silla de ruedas, pero las ocasiones en que aquello se dio yo… bueno, yo tenía otras cosas que hacer. Los horarios no coincidían y suponía que unas horas sin verlo no tendrían por qué hacernos daño. Cabía la posibilidad incluso de que fuera para mejor.

Así que retomé las presentaciones en los bares con la banda. Volví a las pistas. Y no te lo negaré, me costó lo suyo, pero me hacía falta. Tenía que retomar ese aspecto de mi vida. Tenía que volver a ser la Luna Loud que todos conocían. Recuperar mi cara salvaje. Sacudirme el dolor de todos los días… las imágenes y los gritos… y la tristeza también. Recuperar la seguridad para saber transmitirla. Recuperarme a mí misma no tanto por lo que otros pudieran decir sino por mí misma.

Así una noche tras otra. O un día tras otro. Y de a poco, sin darme cuenta, empecé a visitarlo menos. No parecía haber cambios. Y necesitaba escapar.

Nunca pensé que la aparición de Sam respondería a esa necesidad.

Pero debí imaginarlo. Solía frecuentar los mismos lugares, sólo que no caí en la cuenta de que era cuestión de tiempo para que nos reencontráramos sino la noche en que la vi desde el escenario y por una décima de segundo, perdí el hilo de la canción.

Tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo para que cambiara demasiado. E incluso de haber pasado algo más que los meses que ya debían de estar por cerrar el año… siempre he dudado que el tiempo pudiera afectarle como a cualquier otro. Y aunque no lo creas, no me costó nada distinguirla entre la multitud. Como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, esperando por mí.

Y… qué tontería, dirás, pero volví a experimentar ese nerviosismo que no recordaba. Otra parte de mí que parecía haber dormido hasta esa noche.

Nuestro número terminó, nos separamos por esa noche y fui al encuentro de Sam.

Por supuesto que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotras. Había pasado demasiado desde que me dejara. Y así, con todo, no nos costó nada retomar una conversación que parecía pendiente desde quién sabe cuándo. No has cambiado, fue lo primero que nos dijimos mucho antes de reparar en el absurdo del mismo comentario.

Y sí, creo que ya imaginas ese tipo de conversación. Cómo has estado, qué ha sido de ti. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Sí, ¿verdad? Mucho tiempo, ¿qué has hecho desde entonces? Veo que sigues como siempre, yo por otro lado… ya me conoces. Sí, te conozco lo suficiente, cómo olvidar cuándo… sí, ¿verdad? Qué días, estuvo bien, ¿no?

Por un momento creí que las cosas morirían esa noche. Que el reencuentro no pasaría de ser eso, un mero reencuentro como podrían ser tantos otros.

Supongo que debí sospechar algo cuando la vi por segunda vez en otro local. Y una tercera. Y una cuarta… y una quinta…

Pero para entonces, ya me daba igual. Porque todo aquello tenía algo de emocionante. No me malentiendas. Bastante me tomó superarla y aquello no se parecía en nada al tiempo en que estuvimos juntas, sólo que… de vez en cuando en bueno tener la atención de alguien, ¿no lo crees, hermano? Y en ese sentido, Sam parecía tan dispuesta… mientras Paul seguía demasiado ocupado intentando recordar cómo funcionaba el mando de la televisión…

Claro que lo veía menos. Lo recordaba, aunque lo veía con menos frecuencia. Incluso había días en los que no acudía. Pero no pasaba semana sin que lo viera. Ahí estaba de una u otra forma y él seguía como siempre. En cambio Sam, por entonces…

Por entonces estaba encantada con la atención. Con la emoción. Con lo salvaje de cada noche. Con mi dosis de euforia. Con el hecho de que Sam le diera un toque de locura a mis días insoportables, así que un día… un día no me importó lo mucho que sufrí. Lo que me tomó recuperarme. No me importó nada cuando ella quiso recordar viejos tiempos de otra forma. Sólo sé que un día me arrastró fuera del local tras la presentación y fue directo al grano. Ni palabras eran necesarias y yo… por un momento, llegué incluso a olvidar la sortija en mi mano, la misma que llevaba conmigo por decisión propia.

Y si te dijera que en ese momento sólo me dejé llevar… puede que fuera un impulso de largo aliento y a veces ni yo me lo creo.

Porque podría haber dejado que las cosas murieran esa noche. No haber pasado de ahí. Decidir que había sido divertido mientras había durado, pero recordar qué era lo que quería…

Pero claro, una vez pruebas el peligro, quieres más.

¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que seguía visitando a Sid. Seguía acudiendo a su apartamento, porque por entonces ya seguía el tratamiento allí. Seguía viéndolo. Ayudándolo a comer. Las veces que iba le hablaba de cualquier cosa, incluso él me respondía, parecía mostrar cierto interés. Y también fue entonces que dejé una guitarra allá, porque nunca dejaría de cantarle…

Y al mismo tiempo, Sam me llevaba a la locura, a saborear el riesgo… a ir más allá… a olvidarme de la realidad… y tal era la euforia, hermano, que al final del día ni siquiera sentía culpa. Sólo… me parecía un equilibrio necesario si no quería perderme a mí misma.

Y qué podía pasar si sólo era una semana… o dos semanas… o tres… o el mes completo… y otro mes…

Más que sentirme dueña de mí misma, hermano, me sentía dueña del mundo. Una sensación que iba más allá de la satisfacción de pararte en un escenario. Creía tenerlo todo bajo control. Creía tenerlo todo. Todo en mis manos. Lo tenía a él y tenía a Sam y por tanto, tenía la emoción, tenía la adrenalina… tenía la sed de ir más allá a diario.

Pero ese estilo de vida no hay quién lo aguante y si otros de más edad se han visto sobrepasados, ¿qué crees que iba a lograr yo por entonces?

Ciega como estaba… ¿Crees que no iba a cometer un descuido, por pequeño que fuera?

Creía que de noche, cualquier hora era más segura, así que después de una de esas presentaciones, a Sam y a mí no se nos ocurrió nada mejor que irnos a un parque. No me preguntes cómo, pero nos las arreglamos para pasarnos un poco con las cervezas. ¿Creías que el ser menores de edad nos iba a detener?

En ese estado… la verdad no recuerdo todo lo que hicimos hasta que caímos al pasto. Todo lo que corrimos. Las cosas de las que nos reímos… tantas estupideces… y con el alcohol y a esa hora, cualquier cosa podía parecer un sueño muy loco, hermano. En medio de un parque vacío… independiente del peligro que pudiéramos correr… yo pensaba en otras cosas y las ignoraba, como otros días con ella, sólo me dejaba llevar…

Eso hasta… bueno…

Estábamos tiradas en el pasto, abrazadas. Creo que nos estábamos… bueno, te mentiría si te dijera que recuerdo qué hacíamos exactamente. Pero en medio de nuestro escándalo privado, me sorprendió ser capaz de oír unos ruidos en la grava. Supongo que ambas nos creíamos rodeadas de una burbuja silenciosa indestructible, de modo que ambas reaccionamos a la vez en cuanto descubrimos que no estábamos solas.

Si estaba borracha en ese momento… te juro, hermano, que me bastó ver… me bastó eso para recuperar la sobriedad.

Él estaba allí, hermano. Frente a nosotras. En su silla de ruedas. Un jodido paseo nocturno. Una de sus vecinas empujaba la silla. La policía, Hannah creo que es su nombre. Encima me vino que hacía un par de días de la última vez que lo viera. Y estaba frente a mí mientras Sam no apartaba sus brazos de mi cintura. Y ni falta me hacía preguntar cuánto había visto, si nos habíamos detenido había sido porque lo habíamos oído acercarse.

Ya conoces a Hannah, ¿verdad, hermano? O al menos la habrás visto. Yo ya estaba bastante familiarizada con ella y su… esa forma de protegerlo que tanto me… pero en ese segundo… sí, ya lo pensarás, ¿no es así? Y no estás equivocado. Se veía aterradora. Colorada a causa de la rabia, apretando con tal fuerza la silla que parecía que la destrozaría con las manos o con los dientes que imaginaba apretados tras sus labios. Si parecía que se me iría encima en cualquier momento.

Pero no, hermano. No fue eso lo que más me asustó. Ni de lejos ni de cerca.

Sid en su silla. Sid ahí. Sólo nos miraba. Me miraba, hermano. Podría haber sido la misma mirada de otros días. La misma mirada cansada. La mirada de quien se pregunta cuánto tendrá que seguir peleando para volver a ser en parte como solía ser. No podía culparme por su palidez, llevaba mucho así. Pero había algo en su cara… algo en sus ojos… algo que lo hacía diferente. Algo que sólo reforzaba la magnitud del desastre.

Vi, aunque no sé cómo, cómo Hannah parecía a punto de soltarme algo y yo ya iba a abrir la boca cuando lo vi sonreír.

Sí, hermano, lo vi sonreír. Una de esas sonrisas suyas… esas sonrisas de antes del accidente. Esas sonrisas que tanto extrañé durante lo que pudiera haber llevado de rehabilitación hasta ese momento. Una de esas sonrisas… y eligió ese segundo para esbozarla. Como si… no, no podía ser sólo un chiste buenísimo. O si lo era, ninguna de nosotras parecía entenderlo, ni siquiera su vecina, quien pareció olvidar cuánto quería matarme en cuanto comprobó la reacción de Sid.

Y siéndote sincera, hubiera preferido que gritara algo. Que soltara alguna palabrota, se le daba bien… se le sigue dando bien, pero durante las sesiones insultaba hasta al Diablo. Cualquier cosa, cualquiera habría sido mejor que…

Mejor que siguiera ahí y que esa sombra en sus ojos… que sonriera así…

Que hablara…

–Perdón chicas, ya nos vamos, continúen –y la misma Hannah parecía no entenderlo, incluso cuando se dirigió a ella–. Suficiente, larguémonos.

Sam y yo nos quedamos en la misma posición incluso tras perderse ellos de vista. No me soltó ni por un segundo, ni siquiera cuando la vecina de Sid me dirigió una de esas miradas suyas… ni siquiera cuando se alejaron lo bastante para confundirse con cualquier cosa, a muchos metros de nosotras.

Supongo que Sam lo entendió como la magia perdida, irrecuperable por esa noche, dándola por cerrada en cuanto nos separamos. Y aunque no lo creas, hermano, no tuve necesidad de fingir nada. Porque estaba demasiado… demasiado desconcertada como para mostrar algo, sólo… no sabía qué hacer. No supe cómo reaccionar sino hasta que me las arreglé para llegar a casa y no despertar a nadie.

Ni falta hizo que me quitara la ropa. En realidad… en realidad no pude dormir nada.

No sé cómo conseguí disimularlo frente a todos. Supongo que ustedes pensaron otra cosa, no me habría extrañado. Pero había perdido las fuerzas, hermano. Ni siquiera era capaz de agarrar la guitarra. Preguntándome por qué no me había soltado de Sam en ese segundo, esa noche, para ir… para correr tras…

Por qué parecía que, de pronto, no podía con mi propio peso ni con nada… ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta? Habrán supuesto que se trataba de una pelea con él, ¿verdad? Incluso eso habría sido más fácil de manejar. Yo misma, por otro lado, comiéndome la cabeza en silencio, sin recibir llamadas o mensajes…

Fue una semana la que dejé pasar, hermano. Una semana callada. Una semana sin saber qué sentir. Qué decir… cómo decirlo…

Una semana en que ni Luan fue capaz de descifrarme. Así de bien consiguió el miedo encerrarme en mí misma hasta que… hasta que no pude soportarlo más.

¿Te has orinado alguna vez, hermano? No, no digo cuando eras pequeño, de esas veces me acuerdo. Quiero decir… en la guerra, a eso me refiero. O momentos de miedo intenso… no se me ocurre otra forma de graficarlo, para que consigas aproximarte a lo que sentí cuando me vi frente a ese edificio. Tenía tantas ganas de correr en tanto los mensajes de Sam se acumularon en mi buzón… pero no quería responderle, no en ese segundo. No o dudaría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Casi deseé llevar algún arma cuando me vi golpeando su puerta. Y lamenté su ausencia en cuanto me abrió la puerta la vecina policía. La misma Hannah que me miró… la misma que me trasladó a esa noche en el parque con una sola mirada. Incluso fue peor, hermano. Porque en ese segundo no había nada que se interpusiera entre nosotras. La vi muy capaz de estamparme contra la pared… de hacer algo doloroso… como si pudiera sentir más dolor… no, más que dolor… más que cualquier cosa, creo que se trataba de miedo. El miedo más puro. Miedo que no sentía desde que contemplé la posibilidad de que Sid pudiera haber muerto tras su accidente…

Incluso peor si me detenía a pensar que todo aquello era mi culpa. Mía y solo mía. Por mucho que intentara desviar mi propia atención de…

–¿Qué mierda haces aquí, pendeja? –Me soltó Hannah con tanto odio que por un segundo no me habría extrañado que fuera capaz de herirme físicamente con sus palabras.

–Yo…

–¿Tú qué?

–Yo… yo vine…

–Sabía que podía esperar cualquier cosa de ti después de eso, pero que vengas aquí…

–Necesito… necesito hablar con…

–¿Con Paul? No lo dirás en serio, ¿o sí? –Y lo peor era que tras decirlo ella, la sola idea también parecía ridícula y con todo, seguía aferrándome a ella–. Después del espectáculo que diste… ¿Crees que te quiere ver?

–Pues que me lo diga de frente si así lo piensa –y no me preguntes, hermano, de dónde demonios saqué el valor para soltar cosa semejante. Sólo sé que al decirlo, casi me arrepentí hasta de haber nacido.

–Ya bastante suerte tienes de que te haya abierto la puerta, cabrona –una palabras más y soltaría la puerta, pero bastante lejos había llegado… al fin había descubierto mis propios límites–. Así que… o te largas ahora o te saco yo y créeme, decir que te dolerá…

–¿Crees que me das miedo? –Pero ya bastante estúpida me sentía diciendo algo así…

–¿Crees que me costaría demasiado cambiar eso? –Ya estaba lista. Podía verlo en su cara. Ni siquiera sabía qué haría, pero de ahí no tenía pensado moverme, aunque me pasara por encima una…

–Hannah, ya basta.

Las cosas debían de estar bastante mal para que esas palabras no me produjeran alivio. Sólo… digamos que sentí menos miedo. Porque no me costó demasiado verlo tras ella, a unos metros, arreglándoselas para mover la silla de ruedas con una sola mano. Quién sabe de dónde demonios sacó las fuerzas. Pero ahí estaba. Se movía. Y sus palabras bastaron para que Hannah desviara su rabia hacia él, manteniéndome fuera de peligro.

–Paul, pero qué…

–Gracias, Hannah, gracias en verdad –siempre se veía cansado, pero se las ingenió para curvar los labios sin apenas mostrar los dientes–. Pero mi discapacidad no llega a tanto.

–No lo dirás en serio –había tal grado de intimidad entre ellos que él ni siquiera tuvo que mover un músculo, así como estaba, así y todo, ella lo entendió–. Paul… ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

–Claro que sí, ni siquiera necesito mover los brazos.

–Mierda, Paul, ella…

–Tampoco quedé ciego, Hannah.

–¡Entonces…!

–Entonces déjame dar un paso en mi rehabilitación –ya sonreía tras decir eso… demonios, hermano, extrañé tanto ese gesto… y no podía ser que necesitara… que necesitara eso para esbozarlo–. Mientras más cosas haga por mí mismo, tanto mejor, ¿no es lo que dice tu esposa?

Y así de enfadada, no me habría extrañado que algo le hiciera a Sid. Absurdo considerando todo lo que había hecho por él hasta ese entonces. En realidad, creo que se contuvo a duras penas. Que con mucha dificultad consiguió volver a respirar antes de dejarnos solos, no sin antes decirme con la mirada hasta lo que quería que muriese y manifestarlo todo con un portazo que bien podría haber tirado abajo todo el edificio.

Cuando me vi a solas con Sid, sin embargo… casi deseaba… casi…

Porque de pronto estaba ahí. Estábamos ahí, en realidad. Ambos mirándonos. Él como siempre mientras yo… yo empezaba a sentir el ardor en los ojos, pero me obligué a parpadear lo menos posible o él se habría dado cuenta. Incluso tragué el nudo en la garganta, el mismo que terminó en mi pecho. De una u otra forma, terminé preguntándome cómo respirar.

Llevaba el pijama puesto. Con él parecía más delgado. Pero su expresión había recuperado algo de esa burla de siempre. Esa maldita tranquilidad que durante nuestra primera sesión casi me sacó de quicio. Creía verlo sonreír cuando no era así. No podía ser así. Él estaba frente a mí, en su silla de ruedas, con un brazo inútil y serio… indiferente al hecho de contemplarlo en su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad…

Era una costumbre… no, una estrategia suya. Esperar. Esperarme. Porque le daba igual. Sólo esperarme. Esperar a escuchar. Esperar cualquier cosa, pero sólo esperar.

–Te… te ves mejor –me oí decir antes de lamentar no poder estrellar mi cabeza contra algo lo bastante duro como para dejarme sin sentido. Incluso a él pareció causarle gracia esa estúpida forma de romper el hielo. Aunque era inútil, intenté corregir–. Sid… yo…

Cerró los ojos en cuanto me oyó. Incluso dejó caer los hombros. Eso bastó para hacerme callar. Eso bastó… eso… no, no me tranquilizó, hermano, pero al menos supe que podía prepararme para algo, aunque no tuviera claridad sobre qué…

–Aún me pregunto cómo lo conseguiste –lo oí casi gruñir, casi toser. Hasta entonces no había manifestado tanta dificultad para hablar…

–De qué estás…

–No tenías cómo conseguirlo, pero ahora… ya puedo estar seguro de que no fui yo quien te lo dio.

–Sid, no… no entiendo qué…

–Puedes conservarlo si tanto te gusta, tampoco es como que sirva mucho.

Antes de poder preguntarle nada, giró la silla en dirección a la ventana más cercana, dándome la espalda. Por mi parte, no sé cuánto tardé en entender a qué se refería. Y no digamos que me hizo mejor caer en la cuenta de algo así. Que incluso después de haberle hecho algo así, la misma sortija siguiera ahí donde la portaba…

–Sid…

Quise decir algo más. Algo que completara… algo así. Cualquier cosa. No quedarme callada. No permitirle cerrar así la puerta. Por mucho que… por mucho que, al final, no me quedaran demasiadas opciones salvo… salvo nada que pudiera conformarme. Porque él seguía ahí, dándome la espalda, cercano y distante… mientras intentaba… mientras estaba ahí creyendo que aún podía salvar algo… pero él…

–Sid… yo… sé lo que hice –solía pasarme. Una vez dicha, cualquier palabra parecía ridícula siendo generosa–. Sé que… sé que no tengo justificación, así que… sé… sé que estás molesto –y dirás lo que quieras, hermano, pero en ese segundo no me importó demasiado dejar correr las lágrimas ni que éstas se manifestaran en mi voz–. Por eso… lo que quieras… lo que tengas que decir… sólo dilo, por favor, pero no te calles, no me dejes así, Sid, al menos… al menos di algo, lo que sea, pero… no te calles…

–Estás equivocada –tan rápida fue su interrupción que, por un segundo, creí haberla imaginado.

–Qué… ¿Qué dices?

–Estás equivocada, Luna.

–E… ¿Equivocada en qué?

–En todo –casi parecía lamentar haberme interrumpido, pues aquello lo obligó a voltear la silla y enfrentarme. El semblante seguía siendo el mismo, sólo que un poco más cansando que en un comienzo… no, más que cansado, abatido–. No creo que lo que hayas hecho no tenga justificación, ni siquiera… ni siquiera estoy molesto contigo.

Parada ahí, frente a él, habiendo oído eso, necesité parpadear un par de veces para convencerme que ese tipo… el responsable de semejante frase sí era el Sid que tanto quería oír. Quería oírlo, cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir, más que nada, al menos para aferrarme a la esperanza… para aferrarme a algo. Para saber por dónde comenzar. Qué demonios hacer. Y él aparecía y como si nada me soltaba… me soltaba…

–No… Sid, no te entiendo.

–Luna, por favor, es evidente –otra vez esa sonrisa… no, esa sonrisa era diferente. Cargada de tristeza, incluso de… no, aquello no podía ser lástima–, qué otra cosa se podría esperar, es decir… cómo podría esperarse lo contrario.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Y después de tantas preguntas ya me sentía una estúpida, sentimiento que pareció detectar él, adquiriendo cierto cariz burlón su gesto.

–Tienes quince años, niña, quince años, ¿te parece que es demasiado?

–Eso no…

–No sólo te doblo la edad, ahora mismo soy un estorbo incluso para mí mismo –ésa siempre ha sido una de las cosas que he odiado de él y en ese segundo no se le ocurrió nada mejor que no privarse de su mirada de sabelotodo–. Luna… ¿En serio pensaste por un segundo que me creería que una chiquilla de quince querría pasar el resto de su vida con un sujeto como yo?

–No estarás hablando en…

Fue como si hubieran estrangulado un gato. O cualquier animal, Lincoln, cualquier cosa. Así sonó mi voz. Eso sí lo recuerdo bien. Y recuerdo bien la cara de Sid al oírme. Como si el sonido le resultara inesperado. Como si hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de mí, empezando por darle la razón. Como si el debate no figurara en sus planes y si acaso figuraba, habiendo contado con ganarlo a los pocos segundos. Como si mi respuesta desbaratara la victoria pacífica que esperaba. Como si seguir hablando le supusiera un suplicio…

–¿Quién se privaría de lo que traen los quince por algo así? Es demasiado, Luna, nadie podría dejarlo pasar, ¿te parece poca justificación?

–No, Paul, nada de eso, porque… porque si hice lo que hice…

–No pensarás que tiene algo de malo, ¿o sí? Es normal, Luna, perfectamente normal, lo raro es pretender amarrarte a un tipo que hace bastante que dejó eso atrás.

–¿Entonces todo lo que he hecho no significa nada para ti?

Fue apenas un segundo en que lo vi vacilar. Un segundo al que me aferré como pude. Un segundo que me dio a entender que no todo estaba perdido. Un segundo… apenas un instante, un parpadeo en el que…

–¿Y qué tanto significó para ti, Luna?

–Qué…

–¿Pensaste que con tus decisiones estarías mandando a la mierda todo lo que hiciste?

Casi olvidé respirar, Lincoln. Casi olvidé cómo seguir de pie. El muy desgraciado y sus jugadas… el muy desgraciado y esa capacidad suya para dar vuelta lo imposible, cuando creía que no podría salir de algo así… y me salía con… con las lágrimas necesarias para deshacer el poco maquillaje que pudiera quedarme…

–Paul…

–Estoy cansado, Luna –y por fin perdió la seriedad. Más que enfadado, parecía triste al decirlo –Cansado de depender de todos… de no ser capaz de hacer lo más básico… cansado de toda esta mierda…

–Paul…

–Cansado de sufrir los efectos de la inestabilidad adolescente… cansado, Luna, cansado, cualquier cosa me cansa, ahora más que nunca –a veces me pregunto qué fue peor en ese segundo, si verlo molesto o pasar de la molestia a la tristeza–. Llegué a permitirme creer por un momento… por un maldito momento llegué a creer que tal vez… todo esto no era tan descabellado, pero… la memoria a veces me juega malas pasadas y… qué mal que eso incluya tu edad.

–Paul, si tan sólo…

–Está bien, en serio, puedes hacer lo que quieras, estás en tu derecho, incluso está dentro de lo que cabría de esperarse, pero… sólo hazme un favor, ¿quieres? –Un movimiento de la silla de ruedas me indicó que aquellas eran sus últimas palabras–. Ya no me jodas, Luna, nada más te pido, no me jodas, porque bastante tengo a diario con aprender a usar el baño como para seguir intentando… intentando entender por qué algo así tendría que doler.

Lo habría hecho, hermano. Lo habría hecho. Se me pasó por la mente hacerlo. Porque había tanta… no, ni siquiera había frialdad. Había lógica en sus palabras. Eso era lo peor. Que creía tener la razón, pero no tenía cómo romper esa muralla lógica. Y así me quedé, ahí, sin saber de qué más decir… de qué otra cosa echar mano salvo… salvo…

Una palabra. Una pequeña palabra que me hizo reducir la distancia entre nosotros con tanta desesperación que no me preocupé demasiado al oír sus quejas en cuanto giré la silla de tal modo que quedara frente a mí, separándonos apenas unos centímetros que me permitieron percibir el hálito… los cigarrillos mentolados y el café negro…

–Me amas, Paul.

–Luna, por favor, ya…

–Te duele… te duele porque me amas –y su mueca horrorizada sólo confirmó lo que jamás me atreví a creer… a creer que pudiera ocurrir después de tanto pelear, de manera que no pude evitar sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas–. Es eso, ¿verdad? Me amas, Paul…

–Que llegara a creerte de alguna manera no significa que…

Me desesperé, hermano. Me desesperé tanto que no lo pensé. E incluso si lo pensaba demasiado, no es como que en ese estado pudiera impedir que lo besara. Y si acaso tenía dudas, necesité escucharlo… necesité escucharlo y hacer lo que hice para comprobar cuántas dudas albergaba… cuánto duraban las mismas para…

Es lo que me ocurre a diario con él, Lincoln. Cuando me pregunto cómo demonios es que lo guanto… cómo demonios es que estamos juntos… cuando me pregunto cómo es posible que llevemos tantos años… a veces lo beso y otras, sólo recuerdo ese momento… sí, también lo besé. Un jodido segundo en el que supe… en el que comprendí que, sin importar cuán odiable pudiera ser… siempre sería todo esto superior a mis fuerzas… a toda la lógica… a toda la adrenalina… a todo. Porque sencillamente era así y estaría dispuesta a todo… sólo no dejaría de pelear por él.

Sólo lo solté cuando me faltó el aire. Tampoco esperaba respuesta de su parte. Sólo nos separamos. Sólo nos miramos. E incluso sin decírmelo, supe que tenía razón. De otro modo, no le habría costado tanto enfocarme.

–Me amas –volví a decir, más que para convencerlo, para convencerme de que era cierto. Se podían ver mis lágrimas en su cara. Pero no, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que lo viera llorar. Ésa no fue la ocasión.

–Más que amarte… pregúntame si confío en ti.

Por supuesto. Luché por olvidarlo hasta segundo. Una estupidez considerando que sólo mis errores nos habían llevado hasta ese punto. Aunque al final me pregunté si se había tratado de amor desde el comienzo, siendo tal vez más cosa de… pero cómo saberlo si al final, a diario dudaba de lo que pudiera sentir por mí si el vacío de su cara tardaba demasiado en decirme algo…

¿Por qué tuve que caer de esa forma para comprobar cuánto podía sentir por mí? Y de pronto, ahí estaba, sabiendo que lo había arruinado todo y tanto…

–No me alejaré de ti, Sid…

–¿Crees que te permitiré estar cerca?

–Creo que, tarde o temprano, lo entenderás.

–Entendí lo suficiente, Luna.

–Me equivoqué, Sid, soy la primera en reconocerlo –me quería lejos y no al mismo tiempo, mejor aprovechar esa ventaja, la debilidad que sólo yo conocía, mi mayor ventaja… mi mayor victoria, hermano–. Pero no tengo apuro.

–Pues qué más…

–Así deban ser años, Sid… así te tome años… así me tome toda la vida… así sea que tenga que mover el mundo… no pienso detenerme hasta que me perdones –por mucho que dijera lo contrario, no podía hacer mucho. Además, sabía que le gustaba que le besara la mejilla sin afeitar–. No volverá a pasar… te lo juro…

–Puede que nunca llegue ese momento –gruñó él, esforzándose por apartarse con todo y silla. En parte lo logró y no me quedó más remedio que aceptarlo–. Hasta tu paciencia tiene límites.

–No tienes cómo saberlo.

–Hay mucho tiempo de por medio, no pareces ser de las que aprende…

–Te quiero conmigo, Sid, ¿me oyes? Conmigo… y ni Sam ni tus vecinas… ni nadie se interpondrá…

–Luna, en serio, ya…

–En serio te lo digo y más vale que no lo olvides, aunque da igual si eso llega a pasar, no será la última vez que me veas ni la última que me escuches –tampoco podía hacer mucho ya, algo me decía que Hannah estaba a punto de regresar y lo último que quería era destruir algo de ahí–. Será la última vez que caiga así, pero… voy a pelear por ti, Sid.

Iba ya a salir. Ya tenía la mano en el pomo cuando lo sentí detenerse. Y yo iba a seguir de no ser porque lo escuché. No sé si su intención fue pararme, pero lo hizo. Y puede que se debiera, en parte, a mi incapacidad de creer lo que oía.

–Hacen bonita pareja –y como lo demás, no lo decía con rabia. Viniendo de él, más parecía un hecho–. Ni siquiera seguridad tendrás conmigo.

–Sid…

–Para ti… no dudes que tal vez sea lo mejor estar con ella…

–Tú no lo sabes…

–Luna, te lo digo…

–No eres el mejor para nadie, Paul, pero eres quien me hace feliz de verdad –y, qué te parece, lo dije y lo creí. Llevaba pensándolo desde quién sabe cuándo, pero aquella fue la primera vez que lo dije y el peso de esa verdad casi me aplastó–. No habrá seguridad… ni siquiera estoy segura de que me recuerdes el día de mañana… contigo… créeme que ni yo misma lo entiendo, pero… ¿sabes? –Desde el umbral volteé a verlo. Incluso tras el accidente, sabía que si sonreía así lo pondría nervioso. No me equivocaba–. Desde que te conocí… puede que un poco después, da igual, pero desde entonces… desde ese momento tomé una decisión de la que no me arrepiento.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Vas a ser mío –de no haber sido porque estaba en silla de ruedas, esa palidez suya me habría asustado–. Todo lo demás… todos los demás se pueden ir a la mierda, Sid, pero tú vas a ser mío.

–Jodida loca de…

–Pero tu loca, así que es lo más justo –volví a tragar el nudo en la garganta. Si seguía ahí no sería capaz de mantener la compostura por mucho más–. Vas a ser mío, Sid, porque desde ese momento… desde entonces que ya soy tuya.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–Debí tardar un año, puede que más, y no te imaginas, hermano, no te imaginas lo difícil que fue –en realidad, después de haber escuchado la historia, Lincoln se lo podía imaginar muy bien–. Había días en que sus amigos… en que todos ellos… sí, por supuesto que se enteraron, ¿qué esperabas? Hannah no iba a perder la oportunidad de blindarlo, ¿por qué crees que no he podido tratar demasiado con ninguno de ellos? Si supieras lo que me ha dicho Joe…

–Pero te perdonó, ¿verdad? Digo… por algo… por algo él está aquí, ¿no? –Casi se arrepintió Lincoln de soltar tamaña obviedad, pero la mirada de su hermana mayor consiguió tranquilizarlo.

–Hay días en que yo misma no lo hago… ni siquiera estoy segura de que lo haya hecho si yo… pero en todos estos años… en todo este tiempo… no es como que lo haya mencionado… de hecho, nunca lo ha mencionado, pero a veces me pregunto si es porque me perdonó… o porque su memoria desde el accidente… sí, puede ser una tontería, ¿no es así? –Lincoln casi admiró la capacidad de su hermana para sonreír cuando él mismo era incapaz de hacer otra cosa con la boca que no fuera hablar un poco–. Fueron meses, hermano, meses… meses en los que le enviaba flores…

–No lo dirás en serio, ¿o sí? Tratarlo como una chica…

–Sus amigos no me permitían verlo, era una de las formas, entre eso y cantar en su puerta… o dejarle todo tipo de mensajes… cualquier cosa que le diera a entender que sólo nos separaban unos metros… o sus amigos… o él mismo… cortar definitivamente con Sam, sabiendo que… sabiendo que hacía mucho que las cosas jamás serían lo mismo porque ese sentimiento… ese sentimiento… mi sentir ya no era para ella…

–Pero… pero cómo él…

–No lo sé, hermano, en realidad… sé que un día… un día debí colmar su paciencia, porque me hizo pasar –cómo lo hacía… cómo carajos hacía Luna para sonreír cuando él mismo intentaba apelar a un recuerdo feliz y todos se escurrían entre sus dedos–. Si pasas, te quiero callada… sí, eso me dijo, qué caballeroso, ¿eh? Pero conservaba mi guitarra, ¿cómo carajos me pedía algo así? Y al final… no digamos que le molestaba demasiado oírme, pero no lo iba a decir, así que… le gustara o no, yo sabía qué tenía que hacer –siempre la quiso por eso, por saber sonreír en momentos así… siempre la quiso, siempre fue más hermana mayor que ninguna otra, por tener el equilibrio que a Lori tanta falta parecía hacerle… a ella y a cualquiera de las cinco hermanas, incluyendo Lynn… Lynn… Lynn, por Dios… incluso ella–. Creo que te pasa lo mismo, hermano, tú sabes qué hacer…

–Creo que me sobrestimas, Luna…

–Eres un jodido marine e incluso antes que eso, siempre has sido el hombre con un plan, ¿en serio lo olvidaste? Porque el del accidente no fuiste tú, ¿o sí?

–Pero… pero Lynn…

–Ella… ella y tu hijo despertarán… volverán, serán una familia feliz… y más te vale empezar a creerlo porque te juro que puedo ayudarte a creerlo y no te agradará la forma –sí… conocía esa faceta de la rockera y Lincoln no se sentía del todo dispuesto a tentar la suerte–. Lynn despertará… puede que tarde, hermano, con Sid tardé demasiado y estoy casi segura de que Lynn es diez veces más terca que él…

–Sabes que eso no me anima, ¿verdad?

–Sé que eso no te detendrá y si me dices lo contrario… no, ése no sería mi hermano, ¿o crees que te conté esa largar historia porque me fascina hablar?

–Las chicas… mamá… papá…

–La gente habla porque tiene boca, en especial ustedes, lo llevan en la sangre.

Tenía que ser el doc apareciendo de pronto y con la vieja costumbre de romper cualquier forma de magia. Ninguno de los dos lo vio aparecer. A Lincoln casi le pareció divertido que su presencia incomodara en cierta forma a Luna, mas el joven dudaba que hubiera oído demasiado que no supiera… suponiendo que recordara algo. Sentados ambos, más que alto, parecía un tipo de formas absurdas y más mirándolos de esa forma…

–Es muy fácil hablar sin estar en tus zapatos y no es como que quienes juzguen se tomen tantas molestias –al menos ya ninguno tuvo que verlo en cuanto apoyó la espalda en la misma pared que ellos–. Ni en el hospital pueden ser discretos, ¿eh?

–¿Qué esperabas, Sid? Sigue siendo una noticia… sorprendente para cualquiera –justificó Luna con un hilo de voz, si bien Lincoln dedujo que a ella misma le costaba creer lo que decía.

–Claro, y gritar todas esas barbaridades a Lincoln hará que el tiempo retroceda.

–Todos merecen explicaciones, Sid.

–A veces las cosas sólo son, Luna, y… no te ofendas chico, pero aceptemos que esto descoloca a cualquiera, pues qué lástima, pero hay prioridades.

–Doc… yo sé que… sé que esto es mi culpa y…

–Culpa de los dos, no eres más heroico por cargar con la parte de Lynn, soldado.

–¡Paul!

–Dime qué arreglan, Luna, qué carajos arreglan con todo eso –ninguno tuvo que mirarlo, la frialdad parecía desprenderse del psicólogo–, si acaso existe un responsable en todo esto, tal vez sus padres deberían hacer mea culpa.

–Doc… pero ellos…

–Exacto, ni ellos ni nadie, es absurdo, ¿no? –Un suspiro frustrado después… por supuesto, había acabado con los cigarros y difícilmente podría permitirse uno en medio del recinto hospitalario–. Espero que no lo hayas creído… ni por una décima de segundo, muchacho.

–Es… es difícil pasarlo por alto si… si la mayoría lo dice…

–Ni tú ni Lynn son unos enfermos por amarse ni ese niño es un error, los tres merecen la misma oportunidad de ser una familia… la misma que tuvieron Lynn Leonard y Rita… la misma que tuve yo con tu hermana… la misma para todos, ¿oíste? –Inesperadamente, Lincoln sintió cómo una mano asía su brazo y lo obligaba a incorporarse con violencia. Visto desde esa perspectiva, el joven Loud casi sintió que contemplaba a un superior dentro de sus tropas, mas supo contener el impulso de adoptar la posición marcial–. No pensarás quedarte llorando aquí en tanto te necesiten, ¿o sí?

–Doc…

–Lynn lleva esperando por ti casi un maldito año… ¿Cuántas son cuarentas semanas, carajo? ¿Vas a hacerla esperar más?

–Pero ella…

–Es el territorio de Johanna y tratándose de ti, mi jodido territorio hasta nuevo aviso –una palmada en su hombro y casi una mueca dolorosa de su parte ayudaron al muchacho a caer en la cuenta de lo que trataba de decir–. Ya hicimos casi todo tu trabajo, haz el maldito favor de ir y ganártelo, ¿quieres?

Desconcertado, Lincoln contempló primero al doc que ya se apartaba de él para volver a la pared. Inseguro, volvió a mirar a su hermana, la misma que estaba de pie junto al psicólogo y le dedicaba la misma mirada conciliadora… el mismo impulso silencioso.

A esas alturas, Lincoln no necesitó más excusa para empezar a correr por el pasillo, teniendo una idea aproximada de cuál sería su destino. Intentando no imaginar lo que encontraría en él…

Porque el doc tenía razón. Por bastante lo habían cubierto ya.

Y Luna, por sobre todo, no podía estar más en lo cierto. Si existía amor, existía una pequeña posibilidad. Y no sería Lincoln Loud el que la dejara pasar. Se aferraría a ella. Había regresado. La agarraría y no la soltaría.

Y daba igual lo que dijera la familia. En eso Lynn también tenía razón. Seguían siendo ellos dos y nadie más. Y después de ese día… serían ellos tres.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–¿Crees la mitad de lo que dijiste? –Soltó Luna con una expresión burlona que Paul intentó esquivar a toda costa.

–Actúa como si tuvieras fe y la te será dada –y por supuesto, al psicólogo le divirtió el cambio de expresión de la rockera. Veloz desconcierto. Casi lucía adorable.

–¿La Biblia?

–Paul Newman.

–¿Entonces no te lo crees?

–No soy yo quien tiene que creerlo, ¿por qué te molestas tanto?

–Me gustaría pensar que no timaste a mi hermano, Sid.

–Incluso si fuera un timo, ¿discutirás los resultados?

–¿Te han dicho que eres un cabrón? –Entre irritante y divertida. Eso le resultó la amarga risa que dejó escapar el psicólogo.

–Y más, sobre todo tu padre y tú.

En parte le dolió oírlo. Que en tales circunstancias, la pusiera a la altura de su padre… sabía que no era su intención, pero teniendo en consideración la tirantez existente entre ellos…

–Y crees… ¿Crees que mi familia lo entenderá?

–¿Lo entiendes tú?

–Claro que lo entiendo, yo…

–Mentirosa –ni siquiera sonó a reproche, más parecía una pequeña burla que acentuó colocando su mano sana en su hombro–. Nadie lo entenderá, ¿crees que yo lo entiendo?

–Pero acabas de decirle…

–Acabo de decirle que nada cambiará y tratar de entenderlo es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿crees que se parece?

–Ya podrías haberle dicho…

–Que no importa, nada importa, ninguno importa, ni siquiera tú o yo.

–Pero nuestra familia…

–Sabe Dios, tal vez les queda por aprender…

–¡Siderales!

Oh no, contuvo de decir Luna, pero de qué habría servido si desde el otro extremo del pasillo se apreciaba ya al grupo llegar, con Lynn Leonard a la cabeza y seguido de cerca de Rita. Atrás se apreciaban sus hermanas… carajo, si hasta Leni se distinguía entre ellas y a todas luces, todavía luchaba por ponerse al día en medio del desastre. Bandos o no, todas las chicas parecían compartir el mismo temor al contemplar el furioso estado del padre de todas y Luna no fue capaz de culparlas. Casi sintió el impulso de interponerse entre el patriarca Loud y Sid, pero éste fue más rápido reteniéndola con la única mano que le quedaba.

–Sabes que estamos en un hospital, ¿verdad Leonard?

–Tú lo sabías desde el principio, ¿verdad? ¡Siempre lo supiste! –Maldita sea, pensó la rockera, ¿no podía haber escogido mejores palabras? Las mismas provocaron una sonrisa que el psicólogo fue incapaz de contener y que sólo exacerbó el ánimo de Lynn Leonard.

–¿Tendré que repetirlo, Leonard?

–¡Destruiste a nuestra familia y sólo sabes reírte de ello!

–Primero, ya estaban así cuando llegaron, segundo… acaba de crecer, ya podrías recordarlo…

–¡Debiste detenerlos, desgraciado! ¡Hacer algo, es tu trabajo!

–Y tú como padre te lavas las manos, ¿verdad?

–Papá, ya basta –se oyó decir Luna a la par de Lori, Lily, Leni, Luan…

–¿No es tu trabajo? ¿Impedir que estas cosas pasen? ¡Mis hijos son unos enfermos y es por tu culpa!

Casi vio venir la carcajada de Paul, pero esa vez sí supo contenerla. Tal vez sólo era una sombra. Tal vez sólo era el miedo de todas. Tal vez se tratara de su propio temor, pero…

–Eres único, Leonard, en verdad… en verdad eres único –y que se apartara de Luna… la búsqueda de espacio… aquello no podía ser bueno–. Han sido tus hijos por más de veinte años, mis pacientes por mucho, mucho menos…

–Fuiste el primero en saberlo, ¿verdad? ¡Qué demonios sacas con negarlo!

–Oh, por el amor de…

–¡Debiste decírnoslo! ¡Maldita sea, cabrón de mierda! ¡Debiste abrir la boca!

–Si ya te lo repetí cien veces, dudo que sirva ciento una, así que…

En qué estás pensando Paul, articuló Luna en silencio al ver cómo el psicólogo simplemente le daba la espalda a toda la familia y se apartaba de ellos, seguido de cerca por el patriarca Loud que no parecía conforme con esa reacción… sin conformarle, a todas luces, ninguna reacción que pudiera tener su origen en el psicólogo.

–¡Cobarde! ¡Vuelve aquí!

–Quédate con tu familia, Leonard, si quieres ser útil aquí, mejor quédate con ellos.

–Claro, de eso se trata, ¿no es así? Sin familia, qué mejor que destruir otra.

Luna casi lo pudo sentir. Cómo todas lo percibían. Que con ese simple comentario Lynn Leonard estaba muy cerca de cruzar una línea. Y que Paul detuviera su marcha tampoco contribuía a diluir esa impresión. Y el hecho de que volteara… que mirara… santo cielo…

–Si tu familia ha sobrevivido otros diez jodidos años ha sido gracias a mí, Leonard, haz el favor de recordarlo, cerrar el hocico y dejarme en paz.

–¿Tanto te duele haber crecido sin esto, Siderales? ¿Tanto te duele que tus padres te rechazaran? ¿Ésta es tu forma de desquitarte?

Oh Dios…

A la misma Luna le sorprendió oír algo así. A todas, pero a ella… sabiendo cuán reservado era el psicólogo respecto de su vida personal… incluso tratándose de ella… pero aquello no había sido un palo de ciego, lo supo en cuanto vislumbró la palidez de Paul, su desconcierto… no, desconcierto era poco para referirse a su expresión. Bien podría haberle declarado su amor el Presidente del país y ni aun así…

–De qué estás…

–¿Creíste que dejaría a mi hija estar con un desconocido? ¿Creíste que me quedaría sin averiguar todo sobre ti? –Maldita sea… esa mueca burlona en Lynn Leonard… tan presente la noche en que le dedicó esos chistes sobre lisiados… nada bueno podía salir de eso–. Que sus padres te dieran la espalda así… supongo que razón tuvieron de sobra.

La rockera ya no dudaba. Jamás lo había visto así. Ese semblante respondía demasiadas preguntas. Ni siquiera al mencionar a Lan alguna vez… no, ese nombre semejaba más el error que no quería recordar. En cambio, la mención de su padre… y la reacción de Paul, estático… pálido… aturdido…

Un semblante… una pequeña victoria para Lynn Leonard que no dudó en aprovechar.

–Tú no sabes nada de familia, Siderales, ¿qué puede saber alguien cuyos padres lo dejaron de lado?

–Lynn, basta, suficiente –ésa era Rita. La misma que parecía percibir que algo iba mal. Casi tanto como Luna que…

–Alguien cuyos padres prefirieron abandonarlo y formar otras familias… olvidándolo en el proceso…

–Papá, te estás pasando, para –ésa era Luan, la misma que parecía incapaz de mirar al psicólogo en el mismo sitio, alelado…

–¿Cómo puede amar alguien que no fue amado por sus padres? ¡Qué mierda sabes tú lo que sentimos ahora si por ti nunca hicieron nada!

–¡Papá, detente! –Alcanzó a gritar Luna antes siquiera de asimilar su propio grito… el hecho de que sus hermanas hacían lo mismo mientras él…

–Tú no sabes nada, Siderales, sólo destruyes lo que miras y tus padres lo supieron de antes…

–Lynn…

–Papá…

–Estás maldito, Siderales… ¡Mi familia se ha ido a la mierda desde que tú apareciste en ella!

–¡Papá, para, te lo suplico!

–¡Lynn!

–¡Papá!

–¡Ojalá te hubieras partido en dos en el accidente!

–¡Cállate papá!

–¡Lynn, es suficiente!

–No tienes nada, Siderales, no nos quites lo que no tienes que si no tuviste padres es porque merecías que…

El eco del impacto sobresaltó a no pocos, lo cual tuvo su mérito. Después de todo, se trataba de un espacio concurrido.

Pero qué otra cosa podía esperarse de un hospital.

Como era de esperar, todos reaccionaron tarde. Incluso Luna. Tuvo que parpadear para terminar de creer lo que contemplaba.

No era la primera vez que estaba en un hospital, por supuesto. Pero quién demonios llevaría la cuenta de un dato tan desagradable.

Tampoco era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así. Sin ir más lejos, ella misma había tenido un rol protagónico en un hecho de similares características. Una pequeña parte de ella se avergonzaba de solo recordarlo. La otra, la de mayor envergadura, experimentaba cierto culposo placer, una irracional satisfacción al revivir las imágenes.

Una satisfacción comparable con la algarabía de un concierto.

¿Cuánto hacía del último concierto?

No, no demasiado. Pero en el hospital era muy sencillo perder la noción del tiempo o en última instancia, experimentar su lento avance. Su dolorosa lentitud…

En ese segundo, no obstante…

Parecían todos verse afectados por la inusitada lentitud del tiempo a un plano físico.

Cámara lenta. Repetición cuadro por cuadro…

No, repetición no. Sus hermanas. Su madre. Todos reaccionando en cadena ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Debatiéndose, tal vez como ella, entre la incredulidad o el deber de tomar la iniciativa.

Pero no podía sorprenderlas. Eran la familia Loud después de todo. Qué otra familia iba a saber de peleas tanto como ellas mismas…

Y ahí estaban todas. Volviendo a ser niñas. Más por el desconcierto que otra cosa. Porque ninguna parecía creer…

Personal del hospital hizo el intento de detener lo que ya no tenía retorno. En realidad, hicieron el amago, porque de ahí a conseguir algo…

Luna Loud, en cambio, necesitó retroceder un par de pasos y volver a parpadear para procesar el cuadro que tenía ante sí. Por el comienzo, funcionaba muy bien.

Sí, sí estaba en el hospital. Sí, la incertidumbre seguía en su sitio. Sí, seguían faltando sus hermanos menores. Sus queridos hermanos menores. Las pecas los unían más que ninguno…

Y todo aquello tenía que derivar…

Volvió a parpadear, incapaz de tomar la iniciativa. Incapaz de creer lo que veía.

Tirado en el piso de cualquier manera, despeinado (un milagro teniendo en cuenta el implacable avance de la calvicie), hecho un desastre a causa de la caída, Lynn Leonard Loud intentaba enfocar correctamente la mirada y recordar la función de sus extremidades mientras su esposa y sus hijas restantes intentaban ponerse de acuerdo en cómo ayudarlo. De la boca y la nariz manaban abundante sangre, la misma nariz no parecía en la posición correcta y entre los labios se apreciaban un par de huecos.

De pie a un par de pasos del patriarca Loud, siempre tan flaco, pálido y afilado, el psicólogo Paul Siderakis ahuyentaba al personal médico con su sola silenciosa presencia en tanto miraba al mismo patriarca con la misma frialdad que parecía crear un campo de fuerza alrededor. Los nudillos de la mano derecha, la única útil, lucían inflamados y manchados con sangre que no era suya.

Tardó unos segundos el psicólogo en dedicarle un breve vistazo a sus nudillos antes de volver a concentrarse en el patriarca Loud. Fue apenas un instante, pero Luna creyó apreciarlo. Lo conocía lo suficiente.

El atisbo de una sonrisa que apenas contenida.

Si cualquiera se lo hubiera dicho, Luna Loud no lo habría creído. Pero lo había presenciado. En primera fila.

Cómo el psicólogo, su novio, con un solo golpe, le partía la nariz y le tiraba los dientes a su padre.

Cómo toda la familia Loud luchaba por creerlo… por creer que era el padre quien estaba tirado… que había sido ese hombre el que lo había…

–S… Sid…

Las palabras de la rockera se perdieron ni bien le dedicó una mirada desde su posición, obligándola a retroceder. Incluso al resto de la familia pareció faltarle el valor para decir algo. Lo supieron en cuanto el psicólogo dio un paso hacia ellos, habiendo Lynn Leonard recuperado parte del conocimiento en brazos de sus hijas y esposa, el necesario para enfocar la mirada en el responsable inmediato de su lamentable estado y…

–T… tú…

–Tienes más de lo que mereces, pendejo, en verdad eres un cabrón de mierda demasiado afortunado.

Un par de pasos atrás. Sin dejar de mirar al clan completo. Sin saber Luna qué hacer en primer lugar… si acercarse a su padre o al menos intentar…

–Tú y toda tu querida familia… todos me cagaron la vida en cuanto se les ocurrió pisar mi jodida consulta –ladró el psicólogo, habiendo perdido ya el atisbo de la sonrisa aliviada apenas contenida–. Diez años, Lynn Leonard… diez putos años te he dado a ti y a todos ustedes… diez putos años, de nada pendejo, de nada, pero hoy… hoy te jodes.

–T… tú…

–Doc…

–Sid…

–No te quiero ver cerca de mí ni de mi consulta… ni a ti ni a ninguno de los tuyos, ¿oíste o el golpe te dejó sordo? Asiente si entendiste –y antes de escuchar la carcajada fruto del último chiste malo, continuó–. Salvé tu amada familia por diez años, no vas a durar ni una puta media hora sin mí y bien que lo sabes, pero ahora no me importa, porque esta vez… porque tú y yo sabemos que esto debí hacerlo hace mucho.

–Sid, tranquilo…

–Desaparezcan, ¿me oyen? Todos ustedes… pueden irse a la mierda, al estado vecino, adonde ustedes quieran, pero desaparezcan, no los quiero cerca de mí –pero más allá de sus palabras, la mirada estaba puesta en el estropajo en que había convertido al patriarca Loud con un puñetazo–. Ingéniatelas para que no vuelva a ver tu jodida cara nunca más, Leonard, ni escuchar tu voz… o entonces sí te quedarás sordo la próxima vez que toques el piso.

Se había formado una pequeña multitud que él apartó a empellones. Ni siquiera la miró. Ni siquiera soltó una maldición. Nada. Sólo desapareció entre asistentes y personal médico en tanto algunos buscaban la forma de ayudar al caído y a toda su familia, incapaz de salir del asombro…

Cualquier intento, no obstante, se vio interrumpido con la presencia de la archiconocida cantante de The Louders, Luna Loud. La misma que se acercó a su núcleo familia, concretamente a su padre, el mismo que luchaba por incorporarse, apoyando parte de su peso en Rita y Lori, mismas que se detuvieron en cuanto tuvieron a la rockera a escasa distancia, permitiéndoles contemplar con mayor detalle sus…

El mismo patriarca, en medio del dolor y aturdimiento, lo supo. Casi se sintió ofendido, pero su tercera hija estaba ahí. Llorosa. Temblorosa. Y también furiosa. Muy furiosa. Y sin mediar palabra, Lynn Leonard supo que la razón distaba de ser su deplorable estado.

–Hija…

–Felicidades papá, cruzaste la maldita línea, ¿ya estás feliz?

–Luna, por si no lo has notado, ese energúmeno literalmente acaba de…

–Ya lo sé, hermana…

–Hija… tu padre sólo se ha preocupado por tu felicidad y la de…

–¡Paul es mi felicidad, mamá! ¡Paul es mi jodida felicidad! ¡Llevo más de diez años diciéndolo! ¡Paul es mi maldita felicidad y papá no ha hecho más que fregarlo todo!

–Hija… Luna, ese hombre…

–Es un cabrón, un huérfano, ex alcohólico, un energúmeno, a veces un maldito sociópata… se dejó seducir por una mocosa de quince… ¿Qué más papá? ¿He dejado algo? ¡Dilo! ¡Di una maldita cosa que no sepa! ¡Dila!

Con más o menos años, las hijas Loud bastante seguras se sentían de jamás haber visto algo así. Por supuesto que todas habían perdido el control en algún momento. Todas le habían gritado al padre o a la madre en una instancia puntual. Pero incluso sin decirlo, todas estaban de acuerdo en afirmar que Luna acababa de ir más allá que cualquiera, incluso estando lejos de terminar.

–Ni Lincoln ni Lynn son unos enfermos… ni ese niño es un error, siguen siendo tus hijos… sigue siendo tu nieto.

–Hija…

–Si lo hubieras pensado antes, lo hubieras detenido, mamá, pero tú también lo piensas, ¿no es así? –Había tanta rabia en la mirada de la rockera que ninguna se atrevió a rebatir de forma alguna lo que pudiera decir–. Nunca se trató de mi felicidad, ¿verdad papá?

–Luna, yo…

–Siempre… siempre quisiste sentirte el padre perfecto, aunque fuera a costa de nuestra felicidad.

–Ellos… ese tipo…

–Así estábamos todos cuando lo conocimos, ¿qué esperabas? ¿La maldita perfección? –Al quedarse todos sin respuesta, la rockera se vio en la necesidad de utilizar el aire que le quedaba de alguna manera–. Voy a quedarme con mis hermanos y mi sobrino, papá, ¿ahora también soy una enferma por apoyarlos?

–Luna…

–Hija…

–Pero si resulta que después de esto te llevaste por delante a Paul… te juro papá que aunque llegue el día en que Lincoln y Lynn te perdonen tus estupideces… yo no lo haré –había ganado ya cierta distancia cuando la tercera hija Loud añadió la guinda–. Y eso… eso también va para ti, mamá.

Ninguna habló. Nadie le impidió seguir el mismo camino que Lincoln y Paul minutos antes, apenas necesitando abrirse paso a empellones, incapaz de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que rezara, pero sabiendo… no, suplicando a los cielos porque no fuera demasiado tarde para ninguno de ellos.

Concentrada como estaba en su ruego silenciosa, ajena permaneció a la aflicción de sus padres y al hecho de ser seguida por Leni, Luan y Lana, dejando revolotear en el resto de las chicas una idea similar respecto de sus hermanos.

Al fin y al cabo… ¿Qué ganaban con saber nada? ¿Qué sacaban intentando entender? Seguían siendo Lincoln y Lynn… seguía siendo ése el sobrino de todas…

Seguían siendo una familia. Una familia que, irónicamente, sus padres habían arriesgado demasiado.


	10. Rita: Es tarde para cualquier cosa

**Un cordial saludo a todos:**

 **Qué tiempo. Es lo único que puedo decir. Tan asqueroso ha sido que no he tenido tiempo de ponerme al día con las historias que más me han interesado. Tan asqueroso que por un momento, me pregunté si podría llegar a hacer esto y aquí estoy. Amigos míos, les doy las gracias de corazón a todos y cada uno de ustedes, porque como lectores, han mantenido viva esta historia. Por eso me parece justo informarles lo siguiente: El próximo será el último capítulo. Creía incluso que éste lo sería, pero ha sido imposible. Son muchos los cabos a cerrar y si lo hubiera intentado ahora, habría sido tan largo que bien habría merecido una entrada aparte.**

 **Y también me parece oportuno confirmarlo después de un repaso a la reflexión previa: Sí, ésta será mi última colaboración al fandom de The Loud House. Y sí, será también mi último trabajo como escritor de fanfic. Las historias seguirán activas para quien desee leerlas, pero después del último capítulo, no publicaré nuevas obras en ninguna página. En la siguiente actualización, la última, procuraré ponerles al tanto de los motivos que me llevan a tomar esta decisión, pero de antemano quiero darles las gracias por sus muestras de afecto y apoyo. Sin ustedes, yo no estaría aquí ni me parecería necesario comunicarles este paso.**

 **Por supuesto, quiero agradecer sinceramente a Dope17, PenguinArrow, Beny Perez, J.K. SALVATORI, Sam the Stormbringer, Ficlover93, Jakobs-Snipper, Julex93, sgtrinidad9 y a tantos otros que no he mencionado, pero que merecen de igual manera un reconocimiento por hacer esto posible. Vaya a ustedes mi gratitud y mi afecto.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar, los invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

–¿Hace falta que te diga que eso fue algo estúpido?

–No.

–Porque te lo diré de todos modos.

De no ser por la gratitud… al carajo, ya tendría oportunidad de sentir una pizca de culpa. Además, la sola idea de haber sido cargada por esa mujer…

A duras penas Luna consiguió incorporarse de la camilla, intentando recordar lo último que había hecho antes de desvanecerse y hacer saltar las alarmas traducidas en las reacciones sobresaltadas de las hermanas. Cómo demonios supo la vecina de Paul… de acuerdo, trabajaba en el hospital, ¿pero acaso no existían otras secciones o plantas? Daba igual, la mujer había aparecido… en el momento de mayor vulnerabilidad de la rockera. Como para estar agradecida el resto de su vida, por supuesto…

–La doctora tiene razón, Luna, lo que hiciste…

–Sé exactamente lo que hice, Luan, no me lo recuerdes.

–Más bien lo que no hiciste…

–Ya basta, Lana.

–Como que fue una tontería, Luna, no cenar… no desayunar… y después de…

–¡Ya entendí Leni, ya entendí!

Mucho antes de que las manos llegaran a ella con tal de impedir mayor movimiento, la joven consiguió incorporarse y dejar atrás la camilla. Maldita sea… ¿Cómo era posible que el malestar no remitiera del todo? Qué tontería. Jornadas más largas había vivido a punta de agua. Horas y horas olvidando comer… ¿Cómo era posible que le pasara la cuenta precisamente el día en que su hermana menor más la necesitaba entera?

Tal vez ese descuido sí caía en la categoría de estupidez. Pero que sus hermanas y esa doctora no dudaran en echárselo en cara…

–No sabía que a Paul le gustaran tan delgadas –comentó la doctora con sorna, palabras que bastaron para enrojecer a la rockera, incapaz de determinar el origen de su reacción.

–Si como algo y le doy la razón en lo primero… ¿Se callará?

–Tratándose de ti… deja que me lo piense.

–Luna, basta –soltó Luan, pasando una mano sobre los hombros de su hermana mayor al tiempo que le acercaba una bolsa de galletas–. Doctora…

–Hará falta algo más que galletas para mantenerla en pie.

–Si no le hubiera sacado sangre…

–Proceso de rutina, ¿o necesitabas eso para algo?

–Hija de…

–¿Quieres esperar a tu hermana aquí o en el estacionamiento? Dime que en el estacionamiento, llevo bastante deseando darte un trato especial.

Desde el comienzo, a ninguna de las hermanas le agradó la actitud de la doctora. Sin embargo, entre ella y Luna el trato parecía ir más allá de la mera antipatía y el hecho de que a la rockera le costara trabajo dar una respuesta convincente parecía ser la prueba de ello. Ella, siempre tan dispuesta a jamás dar su brazo a torcer… de pronto, a pesar de su molestia, se veía acorralada por una doctora casi rapada de mirada burlona que además de estar a cargo de una buena parte de ese hospital, decía ser también la vecina de…

–Doctora… Lynn…

–Está con el chico albino, ¿no?

–Lincoln no es…

–Imaginaba que se trataría de una familia desquiciada para llevar a Paul a esos extremos, pero veo que siempre están dispuestos a superarse a sí mismos –Dios, pensó Luan con incredulidad. De no ser por el claro contraste de piel, casi habría pensado que esa mujer era, como mínimo, la melliza del psicólogo.

–Son nuestros hermanos, doctora, al menos…

–Y yo soy la doctora de esa chica –más que hablar, dio la impresión que la doctora ladraba. Un poco más y no habría dudado en arrancarles un brazo de cualquier manera–. Lynn está… estable, así que…

–¿Fuera de peligro?

–Dije estable –jamás creyó Lana que llegaría el día en que, por un segundo, deseara que un doctor, el que fuera, luciera más como una piedra que como un ser humano. Que esa mujer soltara esas palabras apretando los dientes no podía ser una buena señal.

–¿Y el niño?

–Sigue el ejemplo de su madre.

–Doctora…

–Nuestra hermana…

–Ella se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

–Ellos… ¿Ellos despertarán?

–Por favor… por favor escuchen –demasiadas alternativas no les quedaban. Más considerando el cambio de humor de la doctora, súbitamente… ¿Cansada?–. He hecho… he hecho el seguimiento de esta chica… casi desde el comienzo y quiero… creo que quiero tanto como ustedes que ella y el niño se recuperen, ¿está bien?

–Pero… pero ellos…

–Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, ahora… les juro que si pudiera… si pudiéramos… –en buena hora las palabras tuvieron que morir antes de encontrarse con las cuatro hermanas Loud presentes. En buena hora tuvo que mostrar esa doctora que sí quedaba algo de humanidad debajo de la coraza fruto de años de estudio y experiencia–. Esa chica… ella y el niño han resistido más de lo que creímos posible cuando llegaron así que… eso debe ser una buena señal.

–Maldita sea…

–Ella…

–El bebé…

–Nuestros…

–Es la parte más difícil… y sí, lo digo por ustedes –una pequeña pausa y de pronto, aquella sala perdida del hospital parecía ser más grande de lo que era en realidad, aún con cinco personas en ella–. Vamos a esperar… a esperar, no joder… y quizá no nos vendría mal tener fe por una vez en la vida, ¿no?

Mierda. Qué gracia. Qué jodida gracia. Y lo peor de todo era que, en ausencia de mayor experto, aquellas palabras seguían siendo las únicas a las que podían aferrarse. A duras penas consiguió Luna mirar las caras de las únicas hermanas que le siguieran tras… tras aquello que había hecho antes de desvanecerse. Supuso que, salvando las diferencias, todas reflejaban idéntica incertidumbre.

Y que tuviera razón… que no cupiera otra alternativa…

–Johanna –soltó la rockera de pronto, tras parpadear y comprobar que la doctora parecía decidida a dejar esa sala. Eso hasta que se vio obligada a mirarla por sobre el hombro–. Johanna, y… y él…

Iba a decir algo más. Cómo iba a desear callar a esas alturas… cómo iba a desear enmudecer tras enfrentar esa fría mirada, lejos de la profesionalidad esperada en alguien como ella… una bruja… ¿Lo había pensado o lo había oído alguna vez? Daba igual, ya era un pensamiento propio que se vio confirmado en cuanto la mujer esbozó el asomo de una sonrisa sardónica.

–¿Crees que todavía necesita una niñera?

–Pero… pero él…

–Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por tu viejo –ya la insinuación era una sonrisa derechamente burlona–. Necesitará un buen dentista después de algo así…

–Sabe dónde está.

–Y un mejor otorrino, a juzgar por el estado de su nariz…

–¡Ya dígame dónde está!

–¡Deja de chillar y búscalo! –Tampoco hizo falta gritar demasiado. Una nota pareja y la voz de la doctora bastó para hacer callar a la rockera–. Aunque no parece tan malo que los pierda de vista de una vez.

–Johanna, por favor…

–A menos que la sangre que te quité te sirviera para eso…

¿A qué se debía el malestar? Maldita sea. Sin cena y sin desayuno… ¿Pero quién podía concentrarse en comer teniendo en cuenta la situación? Al parecer, todas sus hermanas… claro, el trabajo… ¿El trabajo también tenía que ver? Eso o la indignación… ¿Indignación? Cualquiera se habría molestado con esa mujer. Pero Luna sabía que aquello iba más allá. Todavía le temblaban las manos. Desde que viera Sid partirle la cara a su padre… desde que lo oyera maldecirlos a todos con tanta cordialidad… después de oír el reporte del estado de su hermana y su sobrino…

Después de dar la vuelta a todo el jodido hospital… sin encontrarlo… ¿Eso estaba haciendo antes de perder el sentido?

–¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir, Luna? –Vaya, quién iba a decir que semejante pregunta escaparía precisamente de los labios de Leni. Y no podía decir que la aludida fuera la única sorprendida.

–¿Cómo dices?

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

Un segundo. O tal vez dos. Hacer memoria… ¿Desde cuándo le tomaba tanto hacer…? Uno… dos…

–Yo…

–Ya sabes que los chicos cuentan con nosotras, ¿verdad? –Genial, tenía que unirse Luan al carro de la sensatez que acababa de partir…

–Chicas, yo estoy…

–Hecha polvo, pero no te preocupes, ya estamos aquí –perfecto, Lana decidiendo hablar y de pronto, la rockera terminó de sentirse una tonta–. Ahora mismo te comes esas galletas y te echas a dormir.

–Ahora mismo puedo…

–Como que hacer nada en ese estado, así que tranquilízate –Leni y su tono conciliador… ¿Cómo podía ser que los años confirmaran que en su cabeza sí había mucho más que aire? –. Te comes esas galletas y te echas a dormir.

–Pero… chicas…

–Y si es por ese tonto… qué, ¿vas a negar que a nuestra familia le han dicho cosas peores? –Admirable el esfuerzo de Luan por creer sus propias palabras. De alguna manera, consiguió transmitir esa seguridad a su hermana mayor más cercana–. No irá muy lejos si estás aquí y… bueno, no es como que hayas conseguido mucho hasta hace poco…

–Ni lo harás estando así –completó Lana, haciendo un esfuerzo para dotar a su semblante de un inusitado optimismo–. Ya descansa hermana, hiciste demasiado, viene siendo nuestro turno, ¿no lo crees?

Dios… ¿Tan grande había sido el peso sobre sus hombros?

Tener que pasar por algo así para comprender lo difícil que resultaba el solo hecho de respirar… ¿Sería demasiado en verdad o estaba tan acostumbrada a la seguridad, casi a la monotonía?

Sólo supo que había abierto el paquete de galletas cuando una de ellas se deshizo en boca entre mascadas. Demonios, ni siquiera le gustaban. Y sin embargo, se vio capaz no sólo de comer y tragar una, sino de vaciar el paquete en apenas unos segundos al tiempo que la llamar que no sabía que ardía en su estómago parecía aplacarse…

¿Y qué había del nudo en la garganta? ¿Del dolor de su pecho? Qué… ¿Qué había de todo aquello?

Maldita sea… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser creer todo aquello? ¿Acaso intentarlo también la agotaba?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–Paul, no creo que…

–¿Puedes o no?

–De poder puedo, pero te digo que…

–¿Qué Joe? ¿Qué?

–Oye… está bien, fue una estupidez…

–Y me lo dices…

–Pero no digo que no se lo mereciera, lo que dijo…

–¿Y si tenía razón?

–¿Qué carajos…?

–¿Y si tenía razón, Joe? ¿En todo lo que dijo?

–¿Y desde cuándo te ha importado lo que diga ese tipo o cualquiera de su familia?

Era el único café cercano al hospital y el único en el que podían discutir lo que hiciera falta en tanto una de las tazas diera la impresión de contener algo, aunque eso no aparentaba ser un problema a juzgar por las tres tazas que el abogado había tragado casi como si de agua se tratase. Más allá de aprovechar la ocasión de tragar algo así sin los reproches de su esposa a la vuelta de la esquina, buscaba con desesperación no cerrar los ojos a la menor oportunidad…

Dios… y cuando tuviera que volver al despacho…

Pero bastante había pasado como para justificar el esfuerzo. Y si quedaban dudas, ahí tenía la mano de su amigo. La misma que sostenía el móvil y cuyos nudillos aún lucían inflamados… al menos ya no temblaba. Al menos no hacía falta la presencia de ninguna de las chicas para mantenerlo bajo control… bueno, tampoco había hecho falta en un comienzo, sólo… verlo así…

Y tampoco había hecho demasiada falta frente a frente, en esa cafetería. Solo nosotros, había gruñido el psicólogo, cortando de lleno cualquier intento de las chicas por intervenir. Sólo nosotros, pero larguémonos ya. Y así y todo, la cafetería no podía decirse que estuviera todo lo cerca que cualquiera de ellos hubiera deseado. Ahí estaban, sin embargo. Habiendo tragado té y café… habiendo dormido apenas lo necesario… ¿Habiendo dormido? ¿Y cuándo carajos? La sola idea bastaba para hacer sonreír a Joe con algo de sorna.

Sonrisa que lo acompañó desde el hospital hasta esa cafetería… de alguna manera debía llenar el silencio entre ambos… apartar la sombra que planeaba sobre ellos, esa… esos nudillos inflamados y lo que había oído en el hospital…

Que al fin Paul se decidiera a…

Hubiera deseado, sin embargo, que esa malsana satisfacción hubiera durado un poco más. Pero qué otra cosa pudo hacer en cuanto supo los motivos por los cuales Paul lo había convocado a solas…

Los motivos que explicaban de sobra la necesaria ausencia de las chicas…

Y la necesidad de Joe de tragar cualquier cosa que ahoga su incredulidad…

Hubiera deseado que su amigo, su hermano… que el muy desgraciado esperara a tener ambos el pedido enfrente. Que el muy desgraciado esperara… no, que le diera el tiempo para prepararse… sí, claro, ¿y cómo? ¿Pidiéndole tranquilidad? Seguro que eso habría funcionado. Si pedirle sutileza a Paul Siderakis parecía tan factible como pedirle al equipo chino de fútbol que ganara el futuro campeonato del mundo.

Ése era su amigo. Su hermano. Y de otra forma jamás podría tenerlo. Aunque lo que acababa de pedirle el muy…

–Paul… –se escuchó decir, alelado, la primera reacción. La misma que bastó para enervar al aludido, a punto de triturar el móvil con la única mano.

–No me hagas tener que repetirlo.

–Si es tu idea de una broma…

–Sí, ¿verdad? Qué maravillosa idea, ¿ya me gané tu respeto?

–¡Pero es una locura! ¡Ni siquiera sabes…!

–Lo dije un millón de veces y no fue un problema, ahora se joden…

–¿Y te jodes tú?

–¿Qué carajos esperas que haga si…?

–No lo diras…

–Joe, por favor, te pido que…

–¿Es por eso? –Casi rugió Joe señalando sin reparos los nudillos inflamados de su amigo, mismos que no hizo amago de esconder–. Carajo… ¿En serio vas a huir?

–Ni se te ocurra decir…

–Porque si la idea es huir… se me ocurren maneras menos elaboradas, ¿sabes?

–¿Y qué carajos tendría de malo que así fuera?

–Jamás lo has hecho, tú…

–Hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no es eso lo que dicen?

–¡Huir, Paul! ¡Huir tú!

–No me digas que te costó entenderlo al principio…

–Por una jodida…

–Tardé diez malditos años, Joe, ¿no crees que ha sido demasiado?

–Siempre puedes poner tierra de por medio, Paul, siempre puedes…

–Lo hice, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Y qué pasó? Sí lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Sí. Claro que lo recordaba. Claro que recordaba el relato. El afán de perseguir la soledad incluso haciendo clases en una universidad para que al final, un descuido ridículo terminara llevándolo de vuelta a…

Maldita sea. Si a Joe le bastaba deletrear mentalmente el nombre o el apellido para sentirse incapaz de tragar cualquier cosa, incluso el aire.

–Pues si tanto temes… en mi opinión ese puñetazo hizo por ti lo que no fuiste capaz en todo ese tiempo.

Mala elección de palabras. Como si hubiera más alternativas. No podría evadir de ningún modo la contemplación de esa fugaz muestra de aflicción. La misma que no tardó en diluir, si bien el semblante sombrío tampoco ayudaba demasiado a tranquilizar al abogado que, de pronto, tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza de voluntad que no sabía despierta hasta ese momento para terminar de tragar un sorbo de café.

–Paul –se oyó decir Joe a través de la humedad de su quemada garganta, suponiendo que lo oía a pesar de la falta de reacción–. El tipo llevaba años pidiéndolo a gritos, nadie puede…

–Es su padre, Joe, su padre –y casi pronunciaba esa palabra con la comodidad propia de la ofensa de mayor calibre–. Su familia, Joe… el padre y toda la familia…

–Paul…

–Tenía que ser así, Joe.

–¿Cuál es la diferencia entre antes y ahora? –Maldita la hora en que tuvo que sonreír. Viniendo de él, las sonrisas no significaban nada bueno.

–Tuve que esperar diez años para tener tanta rabia… tanta rabia como para olvidar temer…

No necesitó completar la idea, imaginaba que Joe captaba el resto y no se equivocaba. Sin saber el abogado explicar cómo carajos aquello era posible. Pero a veces las cosas sólo son, se lo había dicho. Qué más podía ser… qué tan grande podía ser ese temor… ¿Qué tan profunda había sido la herida de Lan? Tal vez… sólo tal vez… esa mujer no se había llevado del todo su capacidad de sentir, quedando apenas un resquicio al cual se aferraba…

Un resquicio que ya tenía nombre y tanta fuerza…

–Paul, no creo que…

–¿Puedes o no?

–De poder puedo, pero te digo que…

–¿Qué Joe? ¿Qué?

–Oye… está bien, fue una estupidez…

–Y me lo dices…

–Pero no digo que no se lo mereciera, lo que dijo…

–¿Y si tenía razón?

–¿Qué carajos…?

–¿Y si tenía razón, Joe? ¿En todo lo que dijo?

–¿Y desde cuándo te ha importado lo que diga ese tipo o cualquiera de su familia?

–Importe o no… y si… –desesperado, el psicólogo contempló el frío cuadro que ofrecía el ventanal. Y la gente pasaba y pasaba, siempre tan igual. Algo está mal, solía decir Paul durante su alcoholizada etapa. El ritmo de la vida… está mal. Y tras abandonar el hospital… tras tantas cosas… a veces se preguntaba si acaso la ebriedad se llevó en algún segundo esa percepción–. Y si… ¿Y si tenía razón sobre mí?

En los años venideros… incluso en las horas venideras, Joe Sanderson se arrepintió de no haber sido capaz de sacar a ese hombre de su error, permitiéndose un breve lapso para menospreciar el presente y volver sus pasos sobre el pasado.

Porque no sacaba nada con negarlo. Él mismo y sus padres, su relación… daba igual, los años ayudaban a limar asperezas. Y Hatsu… Hatsu y los suyos, por Dios… incluso Hannah y Johanna…

 _Padre mío, fumador empedernido._

Pero de qué podía servir ya, se dijo Joe con amargura, impotente ante ese cuadro… ante el amigo que sintió lejano de pronto. De qué podía servir si todos ellos habían llegado cuando ya el daño estaba hecho y la prueba estaba, justamente, en la incapacidad del psicólogo de aceptar la protección que les brindaba.

 _De qué me sirve, Joe… de qué si me faltaron cuando más los necesité…_

–Podrá saber mucho de ti, Paul, pero no te conoce.

–Suponiendo que sea el caso… no lo hará, créeme –soltó el aludido con un atisbo de satisfacción mal manifestado.

–¿Y ya has pensado qué le dirás a ella?

–¿Desde cuándo te importa?

–Desde que te has tomado tantas molestias hasta ahora…

–¿Crees que le importe después de algo así?

–Creo que incluso eso requiere una explicación.

–Se suponía que era yo el de los problemas de memoria.

–Es la cantante de moda, ¿crees que estará…?

–Creo que ya viene siendo hora que me lo digas, ¿puedes o no?

 _De poder, puedo, pero de querer…_

Pero seguían siendo ellos. Y mejor Joe que cualquier otro. Porque no lo dejaría en manos de nadie así como así. Ni siquiera en ese asunto. Por tranquilizar la conciencia de algún modo. Por convencerse de que daba igual lo que le dijera, el cáncer ya estaba enquistado. Si no lo había convencido antes de que Lynn Leonard estaba de todo menos en lo cierto… si jamás pudo despojarlo de la culpa por la muerte de un niño…

El abogado sonrió con tristeza.

–Van a matarme.

 _Van a matarte._

Paul, en respuesta, sonrió.

–De algo hay que morir.

Acto seguido, el psicólogo buscó el número que ya tenía en mente y tras marcarlo, colocó el móvil en altavoz sobre la mesa. Un par de tonos infinitos. Un par de segundos imprecisos y la estática reemplazó la espera. El sonido ambiente propio de una sala concurrida… no, más que concurrida, abarrotada. Una sala que, de súbito, pierde la vida a la espera de lo que pueda decir quien los ha convocado.

–¿Doctor Siderakis? –Ante el llamado que brotó del móvil, apenas bien pronunciado, el aludido no contuvo una mueca de desagrado.

–Soy yo, señor Moon, cómo…

–¡Doctor! ¡Qué gusto oírlo! ¡Qué gusto!

–Lo mismo digo, señor.

–Debo decirle que su llamada, si bien es muy bien recibida, nos resulta inesperada.

–Siento mucho la intromisión, pero…

–Creíamos que le tomaría más tiempo pensar…

–Justamente de eso quería hablar con usted –apenas unos breves segundos. La mirada de Joe estaba lejos de infundirle valor, pero seguía siendo peor comer vidrio–. No es el mejor medio para tratar estos asuntos, pero me gustaría que nos reuniéramos.

–¿Puedo saber el motivo? –Y a pesar de hablar con soltura, evidente resultaba el alto grado de expectación.

–No he requerido de mucho más para estudiar… para analizar su propuesta con cuidado y sumo interés, señor Moon, incluso puedo darle la respuesta ahora mismo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Hola, Dios._

–Clyde…

El aludido parpadeó al escuchar su nombre. No. No pronunciado de cualquier manera. Eso hacía las cosas más difíciles. De cualquier modo, estaba lo bastante cansado… lo bastante… bastantes cosas y de tantas, tantas formas… tantas que ya constituía un milagro el no estar acostado en el piso. No solía pasar tantas horas despierto desde la universidad y de eso hacía ya lo necesario para perder la costumbre.

Supuso que el hecho de ser su amigo, su hermano, la excusa para estar presente… qué más podía obligarlo a mantenerse en pie. Qué otra cosa podía mantener sus párpados en alto, él sentado sobre el capó de su auto, contemplando a lo lejos las huellas de las tres ambulancias destruidas y las amenazantes nubes…

–Clyde…

¿Había pasado lo necesario para considerar que intentaba ignorarla? Daba igual. Terminaría por voltear de todos modos, sin importar las contracturas… el eco de los gritos de esa familia… la familia de su hermano… una de ellas…

 _Sé que te acuerdas de mí._

–Lori.

Jamás creyó que llegaría el momento en que percibiría su propia sequedad. Que un día… no, ese día había llegado hacía bastante… ¿O no? No, no sacaba nada con negarlo. Era la primera vez. Bastante había pasado desde el primer encuentro fortuito, casi mortal. Y de pronto, volvía a tenerla frente a sí. Y no cabía duda, el trabajo la infundía de seguridad. Una seguridad de la que apenas quedaba la sombra… la ayuda de la memoria reciente que…

–Creí que te habías marchado.

–Estoy por Lincoln, no me moveré, incluso si así me lo pide.

Ni siquiera se preguntó si había bajado la mirada ante la oración íntegra o la pronunciación de ese nombre en particular tenía algo que ver. Y le daba igual. Aunque no dejaba de tener su gracia considerando la seguridad con que la primogénita de los Loud había dicho todas esas cosas horribles…

 _Hablamos muchas veces, ¿te acuerdas?_

–¿Literalmente sigues apoyándolo? –De refilón y muy tarde, Lori comprobó que había hecho una pésima elección de palabras. Y es que excusas jamás faltaron en el pasado, mas no recordaba haber visto al chico tan ofendido.

–Es mi hermano, Lori.

–Clyde, él…

–Sí, yo se lo dije incluso, ¿y qué?

–Si sabes lo que hizo… lo que ambos hicieron…

–Sí recuerdas con quién hablas, ¿verdad, Lori?

–¡No es lo mismo y lo sabes!

–Por supuesto que no, pero ya todos les hicieron el gran favor de darle la espalda, así que ya tuvo suficiente.

–¿En serio piensas que…?

–Lori, no importa lo que piense, él es mi hermano y da igual lo que haga, sus decisiones no van a cambiar las cosas –imposible le resultó a la mujer contener la suerte de vértigo que experimentó al enfrentar la mirada del joven McBride–. Sí… es gracioso, ¿no? Que sea el primero en recordarlo… antes incluso que tú misma.

–Es literalmente asqueroso, Clyde –se atrevió a rebatir ella.

–¿Y?

–¿Cómo que y?

–¿Y qué? ¿Cómo cambia eso las cosas?

Quiso decir algo. Rebatirlo. Quiso levantarse y gritar todo lo que llevaba pensando desde que oyera esa confesión. Y todo lo que pudo hacer ante él fue reconocer que la mayoría de los argumentos pensados, en el mejor de los casos, eran irrisorios. E incluso sin decirlo, incluso tratándose de sí misma…

De sí misma… delante de él…

–Lo haces… parecer tan fácil, Clyde…

 _Una vez me dijeron que Tú eras el único que no me defraudaría._

–Para nadie es fácil, Lori, no creas que no te entiendo.

–Entonces…

–Si las opciones son Lincoln y… lo que pudo haber hecho… supongo que no es difícil tomar una decisión.

Llevaba un tiempo ahí. Esa pequeña espina. Una suerte de bala incrustada de la que no tuvo constancia sino hasta que vio a Lincoln solo haciendo frente a casi toda la familia antes de ser apoyado…

Pero eso jamás bastaría. No después de lo oído. De lo dicho. No después… pero él… maldita sea, Lincoln también…

Pero Clyde…

Qué tonta había sido Lori creyendo que su presencia bastaría para extraer la bala. Porque la había conseguido. Dejando un puñal en su lugar… no, un puñal no. Una jodida espada. Ahora qué hacer…

–Da igual lo que haga, sigo siendo yo de todos modos –oyó que decía McBride, abandonando el capó sobre el que se había sentado–. De mí puede esperar muchas cosas, Lori, pero de ti… de todas ustedes… él y Lynn, Lori… qué suerte tienes.

–¿Disculpa?

–¿Sabes lo afortunada que eres de decir que son tus hermanos?

No, claramente no, se dijo McBride tras pasar por su lado, contemplando su mirada perdida… la indecisión adherida a cada músculo. Y a veces los detestaba. A todos los Loud. Ya no tanto por Lynn. Pero Lincoln… tratándose de Lori… ¿Tendría sentido intentarlo? ¿Tendría sentido o sus palabras se las llevaría la próxima lluvia?

 _Llevo años intentando creerlo._

–Clyde.

Por supuesto que el joven se detuvo. Y se maldijo ni bien lo hizo. Incluso dándole la espalda. Pero ahí estaba. Lo había hecho. Había cedido. De una pequeña forma, pero ahí estaba. Lo había hecho, sí. Y daba igual qué explicación intentara dar, aquello era imperdonable en más de un sentido… en todos los malditos sentidos.

–Lori.

–¿Y vas a irte así? ¿Sin más?

 _Sé que también la recuerdas._

McBride, por su parte, respiró profundo. Ahí estaban sus palmas. Húmedas por enésima vez. La única señal de la debilidad que intentaba ocultar. La misma que pretendía confundir con el cansancio, pero que llevaba acompañándolo desde que llevara a su hermano, a su amigo, a reencontrarse con su familia, la mujer que amaba y su hijo recién nacido. Ya fuera por la crítica situación…

Ya fuera porque sabía que, sin importar cuán inoportuno pudiera ser, tendría que afrontar una instancia así…

 _Te he hablado mucho de ella._

–¿Crees que es el mejor momento, Lori?

–Literalmente nunca lo será, ¿qué más da?

Pero algo en la voz de la primogénita Loud… no, mejor no buscar una segunda lectura… no, qué segunda… una cuarta lectura a sus palabras. Que bastante jodido se sentía ya a solas con ella… en ese estacionamiento y en tantos otros sitios… permitiéndole a ella saber… conocer… casi dominar… mientras él, pobre tonto…

–Clyde… literalmente… todo lo que te dije…

–Lo recuerdo, Lori.

–Mírame, Clyde.

Pudo sentirla. Esa mano intentando cruzar la distancia. Intentando posarse en su hombro. Intentando quebrar una muralla que él mismo tiró abajo en cuanto volteó, todo con tal de adelantarse al contacto. Sabiendo que, tal vez, con esa palma sobre él, no sería tan fuerte como creía o necesitaba ser. Incluso se tenía que mirarla a los ojos…

Como si no tener que enfrentar esa mirada desolada no causara ya bastante…

–Ya está, Lori, qué…

–Todo lo que te dije era verdad, Clyde.

–Lori…

–Literalmente todo… todo lo que te dije… ¿Lo recuerdas al menos?

Recordarlo… pero qué clase de pregunta era ésa por el amor de… qué clase de pregunta era aquella que… y más teniendo en cuenta que hacía tan poco… no, tal vez no fuera tan poco, pero… pero la frescura del recuerdo atormentaba al joven lo suficiente como para ayudarle a perder la noción del tiempo… de la misma realidad…

 _Y quiero creer, Dios… que la pusiste en mi vida por algo._

–Cada palabra, Lori, cada una de ellas.

–Tienes que creerme, Clyde, todo eso…

–¿Por qué piensas que no te creo?

No… no… no esas palabras… no, no esa forma de decir… no esa forma de mirar… ¿Por qué? Por qué, después de tantos años, tenía que…

Y lo supo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar el brillo en la mirada de Lori. El brillo que creyó imaginar a lo largo de esos días… esos encuentros… el brillo que terminó de confirmarse la noche en que lo llamó con urgencia… el encuentro que, según ella, era imposible de posponer, incluso después de tanto tiempo después de su traumática separación y descubierta amistad…

Amistad que los llevó a ese encuentro impostergable… amistad que los llevó justamente a…

–Literalmente… te has cerrado desde entonces…

 _Quiero creer que todo tiene una razón de ser._

–Lori… no es tan sencillo…

–¿Crees que lo es para mí? Literalmente… ¿Crees que lo es para mí?

–Tú no fuiste la que tuvo que aguantar todos esos años, Lori.

–¿Es eso entonces? ¿Te estás vengando de mí?

Vengarse…

¿Por qué no podía ser más sencillo? ¿Por qué no podía confirmar sus palabras y ya? Y en lugar de eso, apretaba los dientes… los labios… apretaba los huesos y los músculos… y se forzaba a mirarla a los ojos… a mirarla y descubrir… a notar en ella y en sí mismo…

 _Que el amor no es lo único que está fuera de tu alcance._

–Lori… deberías entender…

–¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Entendiste lo que quise decir?

–Todo eso…

–Lo creíste, ¿no es así?

–¿Y crees que eso cambiará algo?

–Si me crees… si crees en lo que siento por ti…

No… no… su mano en su brazo no… todo menos eso… incluso a través de su camisa, el contacto…

 _Porque incluso de estarlo…_

Más tarde podría felicitarse por contener el temblor que vino desde lo más profundo. Tan parecido… tan jodidamente parecido al mismo que experimentara la noche en que Lori cediera a la desesperación… por alguna estúpida razón, ella siempre tan estoica… cediendo de pronto ante él con palabras tan similares…

Ante él… el mismo Clyde McBride…

–Tal vez tenías razón, Lori –se oyó decir el joven, apelando a toda la frialdad que le cabía en la voz–. Tal vez nunca sea el mejor momento para…

–Es literalmente tarde para que lo digas, ¿no crees?

–¿Sabes lo divertido que es eso viniendo de ti?

 _¿Qué sentido tiene tanto dolor?_

No…

Pero Lori había llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerse o retroceder. Bastante había esperado desde que Clyde se largara sin decirle ni media palabra. Bastante había pasado sumida en la incertidumbre. Preguntándose qué escucharía… qué sería lo primero que le diría… cualquier cosa que rompiera el silencio… cualquier cosa que fuera más allá de esa mirada triste… esa mirada tan dolida… tan rabiosa…

–Clyde…

–¿Tú recuerdas al menos? ¿Recuerdas al menos todo lo que te dije?

Que si lo recordaba… ¿Desde dónde? ¿Desde dónde empezar a recordar? ¿Desde la infancia? ¿La adolescencia? ¿Los años en la casa de sus padres? ¿O lo más reciente? Empezar por… ¿Por dónde? ¿Por la razón que la llevara a ceder? ¿La razón que la llevó a buscarlo esa noche y gritarle literalmente todo aquello que sentía, aquello que él la hacía sentir?

Recordarlo… ¿Cómo si lo que más quería era olvidarlo? Olvidarlo… fingir que todo aquello… desde el principio hasta esa última noticia…

–Clyde…

–Fueron años, Lori, años –articuló el joven ya no con frialdad. Ya no con dolor. Todo cuanto había en él era… era tanta rabia… tanta que el estremecimiento de la aludida no podía tener otra explicación–. Años en los que estuve loco por ti…

–Clyde, en serio yo…

–Años en los que tú eras… tú eras el principio y el fin de mi vida… ¿Tienes una idea de lo que dolía?

–Si al menos tú…

–Fueron años Lori… más de la mitad de mi vida… años que parecen pocos, casi un chiste –si al menos hubiera mantenido la seriedad sin intentar… sin intentar sonreír, fracasando miserablemente en el proceso.

–Por eso es que…

–¿Qué? –Fue necesario un giro de muñeca para apartar la mano de Lori de su propio brazo, casi como si el contacto solo le quemara los huesos–. Me tomó casi el mismo tiempo… años superarte, Lori.

–Escúchame Clyde, yo…

–Me tomó años… aprender a respirar sin ti –una cuota de dolor que quedó temblando en el aire. Una cuota de dolor que parecía equiparse con todo el que albergaba la primogénita Loud de alguna manera en el centro de su pecho.

–Eras un niño, Clyde…

–¿Y eso justifica todo lo que me hiciste sufrir?

De manera que sí era… sí era…

Pero incluso si lo era, ¿qué? ¿Podía culparlo? Porque aunque quisiera… aunque quisiera… ¿De qué manera olvidar todo lo que había hecho? O lo que no había hecho… o cualquier cosa… ¿Cuánto más tendrían que olvidar con tal que intentar…?

Pero si ella no podía… cómo le iba a pedir a él que…

–Cuántas veces, Clyde… cuántas veces…

–No se trata de perdonarte, Lori, yo… hace mucho que te perdoné –en sus anteojos… en sus ojos… incluso en los espejos de los autos… ahí estaba ella y su expresión desconcertada.

–Si me perdonaste, por… por qué…

–Tardé años en dejarte atrás, Lori, años en dejarte ir… aceptar que hiciste tu vida y… aceptar que…

–¿Qué?

–Que mi vida no gira en torno a ti.

De pronto, a Lori le pesaban los brazos. Lo bastante para suponer una dificultad añadida levantarlos o intentar retener al chico de cualquier manera. El mismo que no se había movido de su sitio y que, a pesar de la posición, parecía de súbito lejano… no, más que lejano, inalcanzable. El mismo que no había dejado de mirarla, pero seguía… seguía sin ser la mirada que esperaba recibir de sus ojos. No una que mezclara tan bien la rabia… la rabia, el dolor y… ¿Desesperación?

No, era… era una sombra. Una sombra que no estaba en sus recuerdos. Una sombra que no perseguía al Clyde al que ella se aferraba tanto. Era…

Era ella misma, pero…

–Te amé, Lori, yo… te amé más de lo que jamás te amó nadie y por eso… también te estoy agradecido –la mujer sólo asimiló su propia temperatura en cuanto una de las manos cálidas de McBride tomó la suya–. Y fue ese amor… ese amor mismo el que me hizo ahora y… si acaso soy más fuerte de lo que fui en algún segundo… si es que es posible… te lo debo a ti.

–Y acaso… acaso ahora no sirve de nada que yo…

–Hiciste tu vida, Lori, siento… siento en el alma tus fracasos, pero… no puedes pretender que… no podías pretender que te esperara todos estos años, ¿o sí?

–Clyde, pero… pero tú…

–Haiku apareció en mi vida y… quiero casarme con ella, Lori, eso… lo tuve presente incluso antes de reencontrarnos.

Las últimas palabras que quería oír y el jodido Clyde…

Desde lo más profundo de quién sabía dónde, el sonido de algo quebrándose… como el espejo que rompiera cuando era niña… ¿Todavía habitaba ese espejo en algún sitio del pasado? ¿Todavía había espacio para algo así en lo más profundo de ese pozo?

–¿Y por qué estás tan seguro, Clyde?

–Lori…

–¿Cómo sabes que es ella y no…?

–¿Cómo sabes que debes ser tú?

–Clyde, ella…

–No sabía que podía feliz… hasta que ella apareció y… y no es algo que esté dispuesto a transar –la otra mano. Las dos. Y de pronto, Lori se sintió como la niña… como la mocosa que suplicaba un poco de atención… que se habría conformado con lo menos con tal de que Clyde… ese Clyde… no se alejara más–. Siempre serás importante para mí, Lori.

–¿Crees que eso me basta?

–Lori, no…

–Dime qué haré ahora –sin temor a dañarlo, apretó con fuerza las manos del joven, estando a punto ella de quebrarse más si acaso era posible–. Dímelo.

–Lori…

–Dime qué hago ahora con este sentimiento –con tal fuerza apretaba los dientes la primogénita Loud que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor de mandíbula–. Dime… dime qué hago ahora si tú estás…

–Intenta hacer lo mismo que yo –por supuesto que no era la respuesta que la mujer esperaba, pero no iba a callar habiendo llegado tan lejos–. Superaste a Bobby… no me dirás ahora que soy mejor que él, ¿o sí?

Quiso rebatirlo. Por supuesto que lo era. En más de un aspecto. En demasiados aspectos. Y tuvo que darse cuenta en ese segundo. Con las manos que él sostenía… con él sonriendo casi con indulgencia, recordándole la mocosa que había sido y que jamás creyó que sería ante un hombre… menos ante él… el mismo que humilló de pequeño, de adolescente… el mismo al que tanto dañó y que estaba parado frente a ella con esa expresión compasiva, madura… serena…

–Clyde…

Antes de poder articular nada, sintió cómo soltaba una de sus manos, acercándola a su nuca… casi deleitándose con su cabello antes de atraerla hacia sí y plantar un beso en su frente. Un gesto que la hizo cerrar los ojos, preguntándose si acaso no sería muy cliché… muy absurdo pedir que ese segundo durara literalmente… literalmente más de lo que tendría que durar… más que cualquier cosa… más que nada…

–Gracias Lori –susurró McBride, aún con los labios sobre su frente–. Gracias… literalmente por todo.

Lo hubiera retenido un poco más antes de permitirle marchar al hospital, mas fue incapaz. Acaso por la falta de fuerzas. Acaso por todo lo vivido, lo mismo que amenazaba con llevarse su firmeza… acaso por la imperiosa necesidad de contener todas esas lágrimas… maldita sea… lo hubiera retenido… lo hubiera abrazado… le hubiera pedido que no… que lo pensara y que no…

Pero no pudo. Y quería creer que se debía a la falta de fuerzas.

A eso y no a esa súbita certeza.

Que de todas las personas en el mundo, era justamente Clyde el que menos merecía que le hiciera algo así.

Por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo.

Y… maldita sea. Dolía. Dolía como el mismísimo infierno.

Pero tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? Al menos intentarlo y hacer lo mismo que había hecho él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–Cariño…

Si acaso Lynn Leonard escuchó a su esposa, no dio señales de ello. Demasiado ocupado se hallaba manteniendo sus cinco sentidos sobre esa incubadora. A través del cristal, bastantes casos similares se apreciaban, pero ese niño en particular se las ingeniaba, incluso sin saberlo, para captar la atención de cualquiera. Fuera por ese mechón blanco… fuera por sus dimensiones… por el número de máquinas dispuestas en torno a él…

–Cariño –incluso a su lado, visible a través del reflejo del cristal, el aludido tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo adicional para actuar en consecuencia. Ni falta hacía comprobar nada. Rita miraba en la misma dirección.

–Es pequeño.

–¿Qué dices?

–Míralo –se oyó decir el patriarca Loud, sin despegar la inexpresiva mirada del vástago por cuya sangre corría ese mismo lazo–. Es tan… pequeño…

–Y así y todo, pelea por su vida –la sonrisa de Rita no consiguió disimular las lágrimas que asomaban, rebeldes–. Es idéntico a Lincoln, ¿no crees?

–Demasiado –casi un gruñido que la llevó a arrepentirse de las palabras escogidas. El semblante seguía siendo el mismo, pero su voz decía lo contrario.

–Lynn…

–¿Qué hicimos mal, Rita? –Incluso habiendo gente que iba y venía por ese pasillo, el eco de la voz de Leonard se las ingenió para resonar con potencia. Y más que una interrogante, parecía un lamento–. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso?

–Cielo…

–¿Por qué tuvieron que hacerlo, Rita? Es tan…

–No pensarás que ese niño tiene la culpa, ¿o sí?

–¿Crees que ese niño tendría que haber venido a este mundo?

–Creo que él no lo pidió, pero ya está aquí y pelea por una oportunidad –apenas había disimulado la indignación ante el cuestionamiento de su marido, pero ya puestos, a Rita le daba igual lo que pudiera pensar–. Míralo, Lynn.

–Lo hago.

–Nuestro nieto…

–¿Por qué actúas así?

–¿Así cómo?

–Como si todo esto fuera… como si no fuera… maldita sea, Rita, todo esto…

–¿Crees que no es horrible para mí enterarme de todo esto, Lynn? –Soltó la mujer, apartando la mirada del pequeño y dedicándole a su marido una expresión cargada de molestia… un indisimulable velo de desolación.

–A veces no lo…

–Por supuesto que creo… por supuesto que creo que todo esto es horrible, que nada de esto debió pasar, pero… qué lástima, pero pasó.

–Nosotros debimos…

–Tal vez, Lynn, tal vez debimos percatarnos antes… ¡Son nuestros hijos, por Dios! ¡Vivíamos todos bajo el mismo techo! Si hay un culpable en esta situación… debemos ser nosotros, ¿no te parece? Nosotros, que debimos ver esto antes… en lugar de creer que un aparecido tenía esa responsabilidad y no nosotros.

Cierto. O Rita tenía el don de dar un giro a la realidad, de concederle la veracidad de la que parecía carecer. Pero como fuera, daba igual. Había un peso ineludible en esa declaración y lo peor de todo seguía siendo la enorme dificultad que suponía el aceptarla como tal… maldita sea, ¿cómo podía ser que en todos esos años ellos nunca…?

–Crecieron, Rita… crecieron incluso lejos de nosotros, ¿no es así? ¿No debieron pensar en algún momento?

–No digo que sea lo mejor, Lynn, incluso a mí me gustaría… me gustaría, créeme, pero no fue así, ¿o me vas a decir que las chicas no tienen razón? ¿Que Siderakis…?

–Por favor, ¿en serio tienes que mencionar a ese…?

–Independiente de lo que haya hecho, ¿me vas a negar que tiene razón?

Leonard quiso gruñir una respuesta, pero su maltrecho reflejo se lo impidió. Iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se atreviera a sonreír abiertamente. Un tiempo prudencial, puede que más antes de que la nariz dejara de darle semejantes molestias. Al menos había dejado de sangrar, pero el dolor… y el sabor y olor de la sangre…

–No deja de ser un cretino…

–Y ese cretino es la felicidad de tu hija, pero eso ahora no importa –Pareció cansarle la posición, de manera que Rita volvió a posar la mirada sobre su nieto–. Sí sabías… que las chicas están comenzando a apoyar a los chicos de una u otra forma, ¿verdad?

–No puede ser que…

–Que nos excedimos, Lynn, tú y yo lo sabemos, nos excedimos… porque seguimos siendo una familia.

–Ellos destruyeron…

–Ellos hicieron algo incorrecto, sí, pero ya está hecho y hasta ahora, parece depender más de ti que nuestra familia se vaya o no al infierno –parecía ser que el pequeño reaccionaba ante la distante mirada de su abuela, detalle que la misma, en silencio, fue incapaz de pasar por alto, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa–. Te has… ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo difícil que ha sido para ellos el cargar con todo esto?

Claramente no, se dijo Rita en cuanto su marido guardó silencio. Por supuesto que yo tampoco hasta ahora, se lamentó la mujer. Ya fuera por la razón que fuera, había pensado lo que debió haber reflexionado en meses en cuestión de… ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por la sorpresa? ¿Por el miedo? ¿Por lo que había dicho Siderakis? ¿O Luna tal vez?

–Está lejos de ser la familia que hubiéramos querido, Lynn, pero… es nuestra familia e incluso en situaciones como ésta… algo de responsabilidad nos toca.

–¿Y qué sugieres, Rita? ¿Fingir que nada esto pasó? ¿Fingir que es normal…?

–¿Fingir? Creo que ninguno de nosotros es estúpido y contrario a lo que puedas pensar ahora, no creo que hayamos criado a ninguno de nuestros hijos para que lo sea.

–Pues qué fácil va a ser, ¿eh?

–Las cosas ya están, Lynn, tal vez no en el mejor sitio, pero ya están y no vas a moverlas de ninguna manera, es tarde para todo… para cualquier cosa, como sea, ya es tarde –un par de pasos hacia la puerta de sala ya podía considerarse una respetable distancia tratándose de un matrimonio como ellos–. No van a dejar de ser mis hijos, por mucho que haya tardado en entenderlo y… aunque estas cosas no se entiendan como las otras… con o sin tu apoyo, no voy a dejar solo a ninguno de mis niños, ¿me oyes? Mucho menos a mi nieto que, por si no lo has notado, es el menos culpable de todo esto.

–¿Señora Loud?

Una voz inesperada. La figura de una enfermera debidamente cubierta con la indumentaria de seguridad. La mascarilla amortiguaba su voz y a través de la misma tela se adivinaba una expresión preocupada. La misma Rita reaccionó de inmediato al llamado, tardando su marido un poco más de lo necesario en caer en la cuenta de la procedencia de esa voz.

–¿Si?

–Puede ver a su nieto, pero debo pedirle que sea breve.

–¿Está…?

–Evoluciona favorablemente, es… un pequeño guerrero, pero su estado sigue siendo delicado.

–Ya veo –incluso sin mirarla, Lynn Leonard podía sentir los ojos de su esposa taladrando un costado de su cabeza –. Decídete pronto, ¿vienes conmigo o no?

La había oído. Asimilaba todo. Incluyendo la última pregunta. Sin apartar la mirada del pequeño. Tan parecido a su único hijo. Fuera por el cabello o por uno que otro rasgo perdido entre máquinas e incubadoras. El niño. El más inocente de todos. El pequeño guerrero lo había llamado la enfermera…

En silencio, Lynn Leonard Loud dejó escapar el aliento antes de apoyar la frente sobre el cristal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Johanna moría por fumar un cigarrillo, pero debía quedarse en su sitio. Y de todos modos, la perspectiva de pelear con Hannah por el número de cigarros… cuando de lo más bien que Siderakis, en momentos estresantes, parecía una chimenea industrial y ella bien que parecía aguantarlo…

¿Dónde estaría ese cabrón, a propósito? No le había visto el pelo desde que le rompiera la cara a su suegro.

Sonrió. Quién iba a decir que llegaría un día en que el desgraciado perdiera el control de esa manera… por supuesto, había oído de la excusa que lo había llevado hasta ese extremo y si acaso la mitad de lo dicho era cierto… pues el tipo se lo había buscado. Incluso se podía decir que se había quedado corto con un solo puñetazo, pero…

–¿Cambios? –Preguntó en voz alta al primer colega que vio cerca. El mismo que entendió la pregunta. El mismo que negó con pesadumbre.

Johanna maldijo entre dientes, deseosa de romper cualquier cosa… casi envidiando la suerte de Paul que contara con la excusa perfecta para desahogarse de la mejor forma… a costa de algo enorme, pero…

Todo igual. Todo en su sitio. Al menos el pequeño peleaba y el resultado comenzaba a ser patente. Un poco de tranquilidad, al menos. Pero su madre…

–¿Hay alguien más en la habitación de la chica? –Se oyó preguntar a los presentes en la pequeña sala, los mismos que iban y venían entre descansos, sin detenerse realmente a tomar un respiro.

–Adivina quién –oyó que le gritaba alguien a lo lejos.

Bien. Nadie más podía ser. Se alegraba. En parte, una pequeña carga menos. Y ya era hora, carajo. Que el tipo decidiera hacer acto de presencia de una vez, aunque teniendo en consideración el contexto, cuestionable parecía ser la responsabilidad del muchacho a la hora de hablar de desapariciones… porque había vuelto, independiente de haberse perdido las semanas cruciales…

Tampoco podía decirse que fuera su culpa. De otro modo…

–Tropas de locos –soltó la doctora, más para sí que para alguien más, aunque supuso que más de uno estaría de acuerdo de tener conocimiento de las circunstancias.

De todos modos, con la chica así… ¿Cabía la molestia? Con algo de suerte, apenas un poco, pero si volvía a su llegada…

A la mañana… sí, sí… temprano, si acaso le quedaba al sol un tanto de descanso, pero…

Pero incluso si no miraba el reloj, el estruendo de las tres ambulancias siendo víctimas de ese energúmeno al volante…

El mismo estruendo que llevó a personal y pacientes a saltar de sus asientos o de la posición en que pudieran hallarse… mismo estruendo que los llevó a las puertas más cercanas antes de…

–¡Alguien ayude, maldita sea! ¡Alguien!

Y la imagen del psicólogo… ¿Cómo se las había ingeniado para salir de ese auto? A duras penas, porque a duras penas si podía con la chica adherida a su asiento, medio inconsciente…

¿Cómo no se había matado en el proceso? ¿Cómo demonios no se había llevado a la muchacha con él?

Porque no podía decirse que su estado se debiera a ese accidente.

Y el mocoso… ese niño… tan pequeño… y cómo podía seguir peleando por su…

El localizador… sí, el localizador de Johanna. Y sí, en tiempo presente. Y sólo podía sonar el localizador si había una novedad con respecto a…

Como era de esperar, no fue el único en armar un escándalo. Y ni falta le hizo contemplar alrededor. El mensaje era el mismo. Así que ni falta hizo exigirle a nadie que la siguieran.

La chica… Dios Santo… la chica…

No podía ser…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A duras distinguía algo.

En medio de la oscuridad… en medio de tanta negrura…

Qué difícil parecía aferrarse a algo.

Pero ese algo…

El sueño…

Que por momentos se sobreponía al vacío…

Que por momentos parecía tan…

Tan…

– _No…_

Imágenes…

Imágenes y sonidos…

No. Sonidos no… sí, sonidos sí. Palabras. Palabras que…

– _¡Aquí!_

Pero no sabía hacia dónde.

Porque una palabra bastaba para abarcarlo todo. Para cubrir la nada misma. Para darle forma al vacío. Para terminar de diluirlo…

– _¡Qué ni se te ocurra, carajo!_

Pero… ¿Qué?

De haber podido, lo habría intentado. Caminar… ¿Por qué no? Caminar un poco. E intentar buscar la procedencia de esa voz que parecía ser una… y varias… y todas una misma, atrapadas en un momento…

– _¡Él volverá!_

No…

No…

No volvería. Ella misma se había encargado de ello. Y le dolía. Sí. Eso sí lo recordaba. No era un sueño. No era una pesadilla. Ni siquiera era un espejismo. Era la realidad. Era el dolor el que terminaba de definir su propia forma. Su identidad…

Todo su ser…

Porque él no volvería… así lo quisiera… no había retorno…

Porque de eso se había encargado.

Y sí. Dolía. Dolía tanto que…

Dolía tanto que el vacío mismo parecía una especie de consuelo.

La calma. La quietud. El silencio…

La paz…

– _¡Chiquilla de mierda!_

Pero él…

– _¡Él te necesita! ¡Te necesita a ti!_

Ese él…

Él…

Por Dios…

También formaba parte del dolor. También la definía. También…

También la sometía a ese limbo y…

Y la esperaba…

La esperaba, sí. Pero…

¿Pero qué caso tenía?

Porque se sentía demasiado bien ahí. En medio de ese vacío. Esa quietud… esa oscuridad…

La nada.

La nada misma. Con o sin forma. Se sentía tan bien… porque era su hogar. Su nuevo hogar. Y no podía moverse de ahí aunque…

Aunque…

No…

No… ese él no la necesitaba. Porque no sería capaz. No sería capaz de darle lo que necesitaba. No…

No así…

No ella sola…

No…

– _Lynn…_

No…

No…

No…

Ya basta…

¡Ya basta!

No más. Por favor… por favor… por favor… ya no más… ya no más… porque dolía… porque a pesar de definir su identidad… dolía… y dolía tanto… tanto…

Porque bien podía ser un recuerdo.

Sí. Un recuerdo. O un espejismo. O la mezcla de ambos. O el sueño. O la pesadilla. Pero no…

No ese vacío… esa frialdad…

Ese calor…

¿Calor?

– _Lynn…_

No… no por favor… ya basta… ¡Ya basta! Porque dolía… porque la ahogaba… porque…

Porque esa voz…

– _Lynn… soy yo…_

Su nombre… y esa voz… esa voz… por supuesto que no podía ser otro que…

Quiso gritarlo. Quiso taparse los oídos recién descubiertos. Y quiso perderse. Alejarse de la crueldad de Dios o de su propio temor o…

Pero esa voz…

Esa voz que la llamaba…

Esa voz…

Tan añorada…

Tan lejana…

Tan lejana, pero a la vez tan…

– _Siento… haber…_

Qué… qué…

– _Siento haber tardado tanto._

No… no, no era su culpa… lo último que necesitaba en ese segundo era justamente…

– _Pero aquí estoy, mi… mi Lynn, aquí estoy…_

No… no… por favor… ya basta… aquello era demasiado. Aquello era más de lo que…

– _Aquí estoy… te juro que nada me moverá de aquí…_

Basta…

Basta…

¡Ya basta!

– _Mi amor…_

Por qué…

Por qué tenía…

Por qué tenía que ser así y…

Por qué…

– _Mi amor…_

Por qué…

Tanto…

Tanto, tanto que…

– _Mi vida…_

Por qué tenía que…

Por qué debía…

No… no… no…

Por qué decía cuando era ella la que…

– _Perdóname…_

Pero aunque se negara… el vacío perdía la forma… adquiría otra… el vacío… el frío… la calidez… la oscuridad… la luz… y la forma que…

– _No… no nos dejes…_

Porque dolía…

Pero lo necesitaba…

Lo necesitaba tanto…

Tanto que dolía y…

También…

También iluminaba el camino y…

Y…

– _Nuestro hijo te necesita…_

Hijo…

Hijo…

Dios santo, pero si ambos… ambos tenían…

– _Y yo… te necesito tanto…_

Y ella a él, por Dios… y ella a él… con tanta fuerza… con tanta angustia… con tanta rabia…

Como jamás creyó que necesitaría a alguien…

– _Lo que tú quieras… todo lo que quieras, pero… te lo suplico… no me dejes solo, Lynn…_

No… no tenía que ser él… no tenía que ser él que…

Porque había sido ella la que…

Sí… sí… ¡Sí! ¡Ella! ¡Ella misma!

Y tenía que gritarlo. Así se fuera en el proceso la poca fuerza… la poca fuerza que pudiera quedarle.

Abrirse paso a la luz.

La luz…

Y abrir los labios…

Tender los brazos…

Y gritar…

Gritar su nombre.

Gritar…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–Lincoln…

Al marine por poco y le da un infarto.

Apenas un susurro. Pero eso bastó para hacerlo levantar la cabeza, aunque en el proceso saltó de la silla… adoptó tal posición que más tarde, no dudaba, los músculos, los huesos… todo su ser encontraría la forma de protestar con el mayor escándalo. Pero eso… eso no podía importar menos si…

De pie, habiendo soltado su mano… rodeado por la parafernalia hospitalaria que indicaba los signos vitales… de pie, sí. En esa habitación con luz tenue y habiendo tragado la producción de saliva de un año… y el aire de un mes… o al revés…

¿Qué tanto podía importar?

A duras penas consiguió parpadear. Y más tarde tendría que pellizcarse. Y más tarde… tantas… tantas cosas… a medida que la parafernalia se las ingeniaba para unirse al concierto fruto del acontecimiento…

Parpadeó. Y abrió los ojos. No, no se aproximaba el enemigo a su posición. No se trataba de una bala incierta cuya única señal de su presencia era el silbido… el aire desgarrado a su paso y tal vez… el aciago anuncio de una muerte vecina que…

No. No. Muerte no. Vida. Aunque los ojos de la chica, desenfocados… y su voz, tan distante de la natural vitalidad que todos le conocían… ahogada por tantos aparatos…

Pero aún le quedaban fuerzas. Para mantener la mano en alto a duras penas… y mirarlo… lograr enfocar la mirada y mirarlo a él. Sólo a él… y susurrar…

Susurrar…

–Lincoln…

Sintió miedo. Un profundo miedo. De que al tocarla otra vez, todo se diluyera ante su impotente mirada. Y sólo pudiera… vivir sabiendo…

No… porque…

No… porque lo sabía. No podría. Jamás podría.

De otro modo, no habría caído de rodillas ante ella. Junto a su cama. De otro modo, no habría sostenido la mano trémula de la joven, estrechándola casi sin cuidado… Dios… aferrándose a la frialdad e intentando transmitirle su calor… cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla despierta… que no volviera a apagarse y…

–Lincoln…

Apenas un susurro… cielo santo… un susurro que quebró su alma, pero lo obligó a buscar más fuerzas en tanto besaba sus dedos… en tanto ya no contenía aquellas…

–Lynn…

–Lincoln…

–Soy yo, Lynn, soy yo…

–Volviste…

–No me iré nunca más, Lynn, nunca… nunca más….

–Lincoln…

Y si acaso le quedaba algo de fuerza a la joven, las empleó para devolver el apretón lo mejor que pudo. Porque seguía aturdida. Porque seguía costándole trabajo procesar dónde estaba al tiempo que las alarmas sonaban y los médicos no tardaban en aparecer… pero incluso antes de eso, seguía mirándolo. A él y sólo a él… a ese soldado… no… su hermano… por Dios, no…

Su Lincoln.

El mismo que la miraba de vuelta. El mismo que mantenía la compostura casi de milagro. El mismo… el mismo siempre, que…

–Lincoln… nuestro… nuestro…

–Lo sé, Lynn, lo sé.

–Él…

–Todo estará bien, Lynn, te lo juro –como una forma de reforzar sus propias palabras… una forma de creerlas… al carajo, había pasado tanto lejos de ella… cómo iba a necesitar una excusa para besar sus dedos–. Él estará bien…

–Mi… niño…

–Estará bien, ahora mismo… pelea por nosotros –casi con desesperación, percibiendo la proximidad de los galenos, el marine de cabello blanco se acercó, tembloroso, al rostro de la otrora deportista para depositar un trémulo beso en su fría frente–. No nos separarán, Lynn…

–Lincoln…

–Nada nos separará… nada ni nadie, te lo juro.


	11. Paul: Tan solo humano

**Un cordial y afectuoso saludo a todos:**

 **Esto será largo. Y no los entorpezco. Por eso, teniendo en cuenta la ocasión, me limitaré a decirles que disfruten la lectura y nos encontramos más abajo.**

 **Bienvenidos sean todos. Por última vez, bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Vio el café frente a su nariz y giró la cabeza.

No esperaba ver a otra persona sentada a su lado, pero no estaba demás confirmarlo. O en última instancia, confirmarse a sí misma que necesitaba mirarla un segundo, el instante que fuera, para creer que el mundo seguía en su eje, todo daba vueltas e incluso quedaban estrellas por contar en el cielo.

Hannah, por su parte, no la miraba. O demasiado ocupada estaba intentando restarle importancia a su propio gesto. Mismo esfuerzo que curvó los labios de Johanna antes de llevarse el café a los labios. Caliente, capuccino, sin azúcar, mientras la policía se las ingeniaba para tragar el té. Dulce como el almíbar, por supuesto. Y pensaría que esquivaría la diabetes por siempre a punta de endulzantes alternativos…

–¿Un día largo? –escuchó la doctora que soltaba su esposa con sorna. Sorna que se ahogó en su propio cansancio y que despertó la burla extenuada de Johanna.

–Todavía puedo resistir un poco más –se atrevió a articular la especialista, lamentando estar lo bastante cansada como para mover su trasero del frío piso de ese pasillo poco concurrido a un lugar más cómodo. Incluso una silla destartalada, daba igual mientras…

–No te daré el desayuno en la cama si terminas necesitando reposo –oyó que gruñía Hannah, a su lado, en el piso, tan desgastada como ella por alguna razón.

–Si termino necesitando reposo… ni siquiera seré capaz de comer.

–¿Tanto te seduce la idea de morirte de hambre?

–Casi tanto como a ti que te metan una bala.

–Depende de dónde se aloje la bala.

–¿Crees que seré la primera en correr y sacártela?

–Depende si estás de turno.

Entonces no le quedaría otra. Por supuesto, si quería conservar su empleo, en ése o en el hospital que fuera. Pero incluso siendo el caso, podía arreglárselas para hacerle saber lo que pensaba dejándole una cicatriz de regalo o una carga de dolor en el proceso…

–¿Cómo está la chica?

La tan temida pregunta. Más allá de la obviedad de la situación, porque no estaban ahí por otra razón… bueno, dependiendo del derivado, el origen, pero la razón en sí misma… siempre se preguntó Johanna cómo lo hacía Hannah para hundir el dedo en la llaga precisa. ¿Tendría experiencia como interrogadora? Le bastaba recordar sus discusiones para descartar de lleno esa posibilidad. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Aparentando indiferencia. Sorna incluso. Aparentando todo eso al tiempo que le entregaba un café, miraba la pared frente a ella y enmascaraba el interés, la única excusa que podía justificar…

–Ya te enteraste, ¿no? –soltó Johanna, tragando un hirviente sorbo de ese café. Qué porquería le podrían para que tuviera ese sabor…

–De las habladurías, no de la opinión médica.

–¿Y de qué te serviría si no entenderás una mierda?

–Alguna mierda entenderé, digo… tantos años casada contigo…

Johanna sonrió, apoyando la nuca contra la pared. Podía explicarlo en términos simples, pero el solo desmadre que había acarreado todo aquello… todavía pesaba sobre sus vértebras… sobre cada maldito hueso, qué carajos sacaba con negarlo. Estaba harta. Cansada. Y sí, cada día se hartaba de las mismas caras, pero esa familia amenazaba con aniquilar las reservas de paciencia adquiridas de préstamos a través de quién sabía qué método, así que…

–La chica ya hizo la parte más difícil, pero eso no significa que… que todo el trabajo esté hecho.

–No ha sido el coma más largo que has visto, ¿verdad?

–Ese honor todavía no se lo quita –y como era de esperar, Hannah asintió, sabiendo a qué se refería–. Después de algo, las posibilidades eran pocas y no te diré que las mejores.

–Pero despertó, es lo que importa, ¿verdad?

–Ahora depende de ella, porque otro embarazo así y… si ya de por sí esto se puede considerar un milagro… ¿Crees que Dios se tome la molestia de repetir los honores?

–¿Tú hablando de milagros? –En los ya mencionados años juntas, la doctora no recordaba haber oído ese tono desconcertado en su pareja más de tres veces. ¿Sería ésa la tercera o la cuarta?

–No digamos que hicimos demasiado para traerla de vuelta, ¿tienes una mejor explicación?

–Si lo pones de esa manera…

–El caso es… que la chica está acá, pero… no te puedo asegurar… digo, si no se cuida…

–¿Lo dices por el bebé?

–Lo digo por ella misma, tiene… es una mierda demasiado compleja incluso para mí –o lo era o estaba demasiado cansada para intentar exponerlo en términos simples, pero daba igual, sabía que Hannah no se molestaría en ahondar demasiado en ese aspecto–. El caso es que ahora está aquí, se recuperará con esfuerzo, mucho descanso, muchos medicamentos… todo lo que quieras, pero si quiere prolongar esa esperanza de vida suya… más le vale dejar al chico como hijo único o considerar la adopción.

–¿Crees que la dejarán adoptar? ¿A esa pareja?

–Creo que alguna de esas hermanas seguirá el ejemplo de la familia, así que al chico no le faltarán primos.

–¿Y crees que esos primos lo quieran ver?

Sí… qué problema, ¿no? Y Johanna entendía sus cuestionamientos, ella misma… sí, ella misma hasta que viera a la familia… bueno, casi toda la familia apiñada junto a la puerta que daba a la habitación de la chica. Dentro, además de la deportista, se encontraba su albino hermano, que de albino apenas si tenía el cabello y de hermano…

 _¿Cómo me habrías explicado algo así, Paul? ¿Cómo te lo explicaste?_

Eran un chico y diez chicas. Faltaban chicas. Bueno, faltaba una según sus cálculos. Pero tampoco podía decir que extrañara demasiado a la mayor de todas ellas. Todas las demás estaban ahí y manifestaban su preocupación u opinión de una u otra forma. Qué circo, pensó la doctora antes de internarse en la habitación. Qué jodido circo es ahora, ¿cómo sería vivir con ese circo a diario? Si ya con mirarlas, saltaba a la vista que las gemelas eran de todo menos angelicales… que la niña gótica tenía serios problemas con la existencia en general… que la que apuntaba a ser la mayor presente, a pesar de actuar acorde a las circunstancias, a todas luces se le escapaban una o dos o tres o cuatro cosas…

Un puñado de chicas que saltó con alegría al saber que su hermana estaba bien. Un puñado de chicas que no se molestó en contenerse ni por respeto a quienes pudieran aguardar todavía el turno para escapar del limbo del coma. Un puñado de chicas que, por una vez en sus cortas vidas al parecer, pasaban por alto las implicancias legales, morales… estomacales en general de semejante noticia, porque querían ver a su hermana a toda costa. Querían también ver a su hermano con el que poco habían compartido hasta ese segundo…

Querían ver al chiquillo. Al pequeño guerrero que seguía en su incubadora. Que seguía a la espera…

Un puñado de chicas… no, una familia. Una familia desbordada por las emociones. La consternación. La alegría… la alegría y la emoción, entre gritos, risas y lágrimas… desde la alumbrada mayor presente, la chica con cara de payaso, la jodida rockera ésa que parecía más entera después de tragar algo la muy… y los demonios más pequeños, si bien la niña de negro ya tenía más de mujer que de niña. Y las gemelas… y esa mocosa sabelotodo que en una o dos ocasión pretendió estar en posición de asesorarla en aspectos médicos… y la niña rubia que llevaba el libro en la mano, un libro demasiado grande para sus manos y que no dudó en dejar caer en cuanto supo que su hermana mayor…

Y ni luces de la primogénita. Ni luces de los padres. Pero teniendo en cuenta el número de esa familia, cualquier cosa podía ser considerada un gran avance y eso, de buenas a primeras, casi se unía al grupo de lo inexplicable. Los milagros. Porque qué sacaba con negarlo, la misma Johanna se sabía incapaz, de saber por supuesto que su hermana y su hermano hicieran esas… cosas… ella misma habría tardado… de hecho, dudaba seriamente…

–Quiero creer que a ese niño no le faltará familia –se oyó decir la doctora, recibiendo una pequeña risa de parte de la policía en respuesta.

–¿Temes que quiera adoptarlo? –Risa que se intensificó su tanto en cuanto Johanna soltó un gruñido ante semejante posibilidad.

–Mientras menos tengamos que ver con ellos, mejor –casi con miedo, dejó caer su mano sobre la de la policía. Al menos no estaba tan enfada como creía –Además… no es como que hayamos desistido, ¿o sí?

–Supongo que no –pero viniendo de la policía, casi daba la impresión de que se esforzaba por creer lo que respondía.

–Hay otros donantes, Hannah.

–¿Y otro te inspira tanta confianza?

–Nunca me ha inspirado confianza, desde el comienzo…

–Jo…

Ah, mierda.

Tal vez sí tuviera razón en algo. Seguía siendo mejor eso que un completo desconocido. Pero de ahí a echarse a morir… a creer que las posibilidades ya no existían…

Además, no podía decirse que llevara demasiado pensando en la posibilidad. Concretamente desde que estaba con Hannah y eso… mierda, eso sí que era bastante tiempo, qué sacaba con negarlo…

–Vale la pena esforzarse con tal de no adoptar a un chico Loud –se oyó decir la doctora.

–Estando con nosotras… dudo que se le note demasiado lo Loud.

–¿Y qué tanto sabes de genética?

–Johanna.

A punto estuvo de responder en cuanto oyó ese llamado. Uno de sus colegas del laboratorio. En buena hora tuvo que aparecer cuando compartía lo más cercano a un momento íntimo con su esposa a la hora de trabajo. Tampoco parecía el tipo más interesado de la tierra. Sólo cansado y hastiado, como la gran mayoría, así que nada lo hacía destacar por sobre el resto salvo la cicatriz que le desfiguraba parte de la oreja derecha. Por lo demás…

–Brad –se oyó soltar Johanna, mirándolo desde abajo casi con fastidio, en tanto Hannah intentaba identificar a ese sujeto que no recordaba haber visto a pesar de haber visitado ese hospital tantas veces…

–Los análisis que pediste –acto seguido, con gesto aburrido, puso en manos de la aludida una hoja recién impresa–. Y me debes algo, ¿eh?

–Lo que digas.

–¿Quieres seguir la racha hoy?

Antes de poder preguntarle qué quería decir, el tipo les dio la espalda, perdiéndose al final del pasillo y dejando tras de sí aquella hoja que conservaba la calidez de la tinta y la impresora. Misma que miró Johanna sabiendo que poco y nada quedaba por hacer antes de decidirse a levantar su trasero del frío piso y acudir…

–¿Jo?

Sólo al escuchar a Hannah llamarla cayó en la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido en silencio. Fuera asimilando o… ¿O qué? Porque la hoja seguía en su sitio, frente a sus ojos abiertos… y sólo cuando éstos empezaron a dolerle, comprendió que llevaba demasiado sin parpadear, casi temiendo perder algún detalle. Que esos índices… esos resultados…

–Jo… ¿Estás bien? –Y como era de esperar, intentó leer la hoja. Y lo hizo desde su posición, pero no entendió gran cosa–. Jo… ¿Qué es ese resultado? ¿Qué significa?

–Que alguien está jodido –articuló la doctora, levantándose de golpe y ayudando a su extrañada esposa a hacer lo mismo. Y más en cuanto vio su expresión, mezcla de burla y la más absoluta incredulidad–. Alguien está muy… muy jodido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–Lynn…

Con dificultad, la joven negó con la cabeza. Tal vez porque no podía aspirar a algo más. Tal vez porque no hacía falta. Y a Lincoln pareció bastarle para mantener el impulso sobre la silla de ruedas a través de las filas y filas de incubadoras, siempre con una en particular en mente.

Sobreponiéndose a las máquinas y soportes vitales varios, la voz y presencia de la enfermera los guió durante el corto trayecto, sabiendo ambos que no se sentía del todo cómoda accediendo a hacer algo así. Después de todo, Lynn seguía siendo una paciente de reciente despertar, los pocos antecedentes en circulación no pintaban un panorama convencional, el estado de la chica seguía siendo de cuidado y el hecho de internarse en un lugar que requería de tantas precauciones con una silla de ruedas…

Pero ahí estaban. Provistos de la indumentaria necesaria para no contaminar el ambiente. Lynn incapaz de recuperar el color necesario para despejar inquietudes, pero valiéndose de todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse erguida y despierta, en tanto Lincoln seguía preguntándose desde cuándo una silla de ruedas pesaba tanto…

Será por todo esto, se dijo el marine con desesperación. El despertar de Lynn había remecido a toda la familia. De hecho, casi todos estaban tras la ventana con la nariz pegada al cristal, sin perder un solo movimiento. Agradecía su presencia. Agradecía incluso sus desesperados intentos por pedir disculpas por lo dicho y hecho, pero en ese segundo no podía importarle menos. No hacía demasiado que había llegado al país y ya se veía de pronto con toda su familia a cuestas.

Y sí, le había dolido. Todo, desde pisar el aeropuerto en adelante… no, desde que se enterara del embarazo en adelante. Todo le había dolido y eso se podía deber a muchos factores. Pero llegado un punto, tan grande era el dolor que había anulado su capacidad de sentir. La misma que recuperó de golpe, pero sólo en parte, al ver a Lynn abrir los ojos. Llegado ese punto, le daba igual quién estuviera detrás del cristal o quién les prestara su apoyo. Porque más solo ya no se podía sentir. Porque ya no tenía cabida para algo más. Porque, sabía Lincoln, algo dentro de él se había visto arrasado por un castigo más grande que cualquier otro. Algo que no todos habrían sido capaces de resistir.

Tal vez algo de responsabilidad tenía el entrenamiento. El campo de batalla. El desierto. O la incierta promesa. Que el día de mañana, un gordo maniático lanzara bombas contra todo ser vivo. Porque cabía la posibilidad de que Lynn sí tuviera razón desde el comienzo, pero ya no le podía importar menos. Todo cuanto sabía era que no le quedaban ganas de sentir, pero sentía. Sentía porque Lynn había despertado. Sentía porque arrastraba su silla hacia un punto en particular. Sentía porque sólo había vuelto por esa razón y…

–Es aquí.

Dudaba que el volumen de voz de la enfermera pudiera considerarse desproporcionado. De cualquier modo, sus palabras remecieron su pecho con más fuerza de la que se sentía capaz de aguantar, obligándolo a asir la silla con la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse en pie, aunque dudaba que la misma le ayudara a mantener el balance.

Tuvo la impresión de que al hablar, esa mujer consiguió que todos, incluyendo buena parte de la familia, en especial casi todas sus hermanas presentes y su madre, contuvieran el aliento y guardaran silencio. Si Lynn, con sus dificultades, parecía arreglárselas para no respirar un segundo y transmitir, a través de su posición, un grado de tensión apenas contenida difícil de ignorar.

Lo había visto de lejos, mas nunca se atrevió a acercarse. No solo. No así. Porque sintió que Lynn merecía la espera. Porque sin ella… porque sólo todos juntos podrían sentirse como una familia.

La enfermera les brindó espacio, ocasión que Lincoln no perdió, empujando la silla hasta quedar junto a esa incubadora en particular. Se preguntó el marine si los temblores suyos y de la chica en la silla se debían a la temperatura… y no siguió con el cuestionamiento en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo absurdo que era. No se iría, sólo le quedaba contenerlos, mantener la fortaleza y buscar en el fondo de esa burbuja…

Visto de cerca, sí era pequeño. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Estaba conectado a menos máquinas. De hecho, lo asombroso de todo, era que parecía poder respirar por sí mismo, manteniendo el monitoreo sobre sus latidos y demás signos.

Visto de cerca, sí era… sí era pequeño. E incluso pudiendo respirar por sí mismo, seguía luciendo débil. Quizá porque nadie esperaría que un pequeño con tan poco de nacido fuera tan delgado ni tuviera esa expresión cansada, destacando además de la palidez de su piel a causa, probablemente, de las luces o de la sala, ese mechón blanco que coronaba su cabeza y…

–Hijo…

Apenas un hilo de voz, pero bastó para hacer reaccionar a Lincoln. En cuanto Lynn abrió la boca y puso una mano sobre la capsula que contenía a su hijo. El pequeño guerrero que peleaba por su vida. El pequeño que a su cortísima edad se las ingeniaba para doblarle la mano a las posibilidades… como digno heredero de su apellido… como el digno heredero de sus inesperados padres…

–Mi niño…

De su madre. La de reciente despertar. Su madre. Que no tenía fuerzas para esconder las lágrimas o sobreponerse al nudo en la garganta. Qué enorme ironía. Que en el momento de mayor debilidad, fuera capaz de sacar esas energías…

–Somos nosotros, mi niño…

Nosotros. La sola palabra que aplastó a Lincoln. Que pareció aplastar a todos. Incluyendo a la familia tras el cristal. Nosotros. La palabra que rompió en buena medida la fortaleza del marine, mas no toda, de lo contrario… ¿Cómo carajos se habría mantenido en pie? ¿Cómo habría dado el paso hacia la incubadora para apoyar también una mano sobre ella? Buscando imaginar… imaginar lo que se sentiría apoyar esa mano sobre… sobre la espalda… sobre la cabeza de su niño… su hijo… por Dios…

–Perdóname por tardar, hijo –se oyó decir Lincoln con voz enronquecida–. Yo…

–Perdónanos, hijo… perdónanos por tardar –susurró Lynn, sorprendiendo al marine al aferrar una de sus manos con inusitada fuerza –Ya estamos aquí… mamá y papá…

-Aquí vamos a estar siempre –interrumpió Lincoln, preguntándose cómo su corazón se permitía un latido más ante la contemplación de su pequeño en esas condiciones–. Aquí vamos a estar… y no te dejaremos solo…

–Vuelve con nosotros, mi pequeño –ya Lynn no hablaba. Y si lo hacía, lo lograba a través de los sollozos, mas sin apartar los ojos acuosos del chiquillo de pelo blanco–. Ya nada nos separará…

–Abre los ojos, hijo –los sollozos… ¿Cómo los contenía? ¿Cómo podía ser un soldado incluso en ese segundo?–. Haremos lo que sea… pero por favor… abre tus ojos…

A medida que hablaba… no, que le suplicaba, Lincoln apretó los párpados en un vano esfuerzo por contener su propio llanto. Incluso la luz parecía ser excesiva. Pero daba igual lo que hiciera, esa imagen seguía ahí y no encontraba el alivio… no encontraba nada, fuera en la luz o en la oscuridad. Sólo su propio miedo. Su propia congoja… su deseo de que todo aquello… todo aquello…

–Lincoln…

Y si su propio nombre pronunciado por Lynn no hubiese sido suficiente, habría bastado la fuerza con que estrujó sus dedos. Esa señal de salud que, en ese caso, bastó para alarmarlo, buscando su mirada, viendo que ella estaba más ocupada contemplando la incubadora con tal expresión…

La incubadora. La misma en la que se hallaba el pequeño. El mismo pequeño que… el mismo pequeño que los miraba…

Los miraba. Con esos ojos muy abiertos. Directamente a ellos. Sólo a ellos. Respirando con más tranquilidad. La misma que se reflejaba en su semblante. El pequeño… el pequeño que con una mirada, había logrado responder a todas sus súplicas…

Tambaleándose, el marine volteó y les dirigió a todos una mirada. A sus hermanas. Las hermanas presentes. Y su madre. Todas expectantes. Apenas logrando creer que le quedaran fuerzas para esbozar una sonrisa a través de las lágrimas y levantar el puño. Se le había ido el alma en esos sencillos gestos, pero los mismos bastaron para que las chicas… las chicas y su madre empezaran a saltar y gritar, traspasando su alegría el grueso vidrio que dividía el flujo normal del tiempo entre un pasillo y la realidad.

Incluso tras volver la vista hacia su hijo, podía sentir la alegría filtrarse a través de algún resquicio invisible, pues un reflejo de la misma sonrisa llorosa apreció en el rostro de Lynn, misma que tuvo ocasión de examinar los breves segundos en que se miraron a los ojos antes de volver con el niño, el mismo que parpadeaba de tanto en tanto, tomándose su tiempo para memorizar esas caras… reconocer el eco de sus voces…

–Leon… mi pequeño…

–¿Leon?

Le fue imposible guardar silencio ante las palabras de Lynn, misma que le devolvió la mirada con una expresión orgullosa. El marine incluso tuvo la impresión de que esa sonrisa le devolvía la salud perdida con más eficacia que cualquier suero o medicamento.

–No… ¿No te gusta?

–Me encanta –soltó Lincoln, recuperando el agarre sobre la mano que Lynn había soltado. Misma que sólo se encargó de mantener la firmeza en el agarre con no poca dificultad–. Es… es perfecto.

–Lo sé –musitó Lynn, sin despegar la mirada del niño, extasiada, devolviéndole el pequeño la mirada sin perder detalle–. Lincoln…

–No pasa nada –confirmó él, casi adivinando lo que pudiera haber pensado la mujer a su lado… a la que se aferraría por siempre, a pesar de lo que pudieran decir–. Nunca más pasará algo.

–¿Nunca más?

Lynn y su voz… Lynn… su mano… sus lágrimas… su voz a punto de quebrarse… incluso sin ella… no, esa posibilidad no existía, porque gracias a Dios… a pesar de todo… a pesar de su familia… el arrepentimiento, daba igual, estaba ahí, pero… Lynn… y ese niño… no, su niño… no, no… su hijo… hijo suyo y…

 _Ni tú ni Lynn son unos enfermos por amarse ni ese niño es un error, los tres merecen la misma oportunidad de ser una familia… la misma que tuvieron Lynn Leonard y Rita… la misma para todos, ¿oíste?_

–Nunca más, Lynn –dijo Lincoln. E incluso antes de decirlo, ya creía en sus palabras–. Hoy, mañana y siempre, te lo juro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–Con algo de esfuerzo… la cara seguirá no cambiará mucho.

Tampoco le preocupaba demasiado. Llamaba la atención más por la sangre… bueno, la posición de la nariz… y a la hora de respirar… bueno, la ausencia de los dientes, en parte…

La luz tenue de la consulta médica no lo ayudaba demasiado a mantenerse despierto, pero Lynn Leonard no requería de un esfuerzo considerable. La doctora, por su parte, sabía que más allá de constatar daños, no podría hacer gran cosa. Entre la boca y la nariz, ambos ensangrentados… el labio… las marcas en la piel… costaba creer que un solitario golpe pudiera causar tales estragos, ¿de qué tamaño era ese puño?

–Va a necesitar un buen ortodontista –comentó Johanna con seriedad, iluminando la boca abierta y la nariz –También tenemos buenos otorrinos, no dude que necesitará uno.

–Con los papeles que lo prueben me basta –soltó Lynn Leonard con seriedad. La luz le dañaba las pupilas.

–Los papeles y unas fotos… incluso unos cuantos testigos, varios habrán tenido una posición envidiable –deslizándose sobre la silla hasta el escritorio, la doctora sonrió ante la consternación del patriarca Loud–. Porque piensa demandarlo por daños, ¿no es así?

–¿Y qué si así fuera? –Soltó Loud a la defensiva, provocando sólo que la doctora mantuviera la sonrisa.

–Tiene un buen caso entre manos, buena suerte pasando sobre su abogado –el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel lleno el silencio de la pausa por unos segundos–, aunque… para bien o para mal, se trata de un tipo muy bueno.

–Claro, y el cabrón tiene libertad de romperle la cara a cualquiera, ¿no?

–No me malentienda, creo que Siderakis es un imbécil –y lo decía con tal convicción que por un segundo, Lynn Leonard se lo creyó. Sin embargo, el pasado seguía pesando más que el presente.

–Y no dudó en estar de acuerdo a la hora de acompañarlo en todo este desastre, ¿o sí?

–Incluso si no era él, habría sido por mi esposa, es por la única persona que lo soporto y si no era por ella… no se puede negar que Lynn es un encanto y todo lo demás… todo lo demás fue decisión suya, debería aceptarlo.

Dejando que la pluma bastara para llenar el momentáneo silencio, Lynn Leonard tragó los calmantes para el dolor que le acababan de recetar. Era poca agua para comprimidos de ese tamaño, pero se las ingenió para hacerlos pasar a través de su garganta… ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

–Es un imbécil, en eso estamos de acuerdo, señor Loud –decía Johanna, sin despegar la vista de la receta médica que intentaba volver legible ante sus propios ojos–. Entiendo que esté molesto, todo este tema de su familia… más que difícil de digerir… es una locura desde cualquier punto de vista y a cualquiera le tomaría más tiempo del que jamás se atreverá a reconocer… procesarlo… quiero decir… no digamos que mi padre me habla y eso que hace más de diez años que se enteró de que soy lesbiana, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se siente ahora.

–Gracias.

–Pero aunque Paul y yo no queramos reconocerlo… somos colegas y en ese sentido… todo lo que hizo… no podría haber hecho otra cosa, señor Loud.

–Sé a dónde quiere llegar, doctora –soltó Leonard con frialdad, sin captar realmente la atención de la mujer–. Toda esa mugre de la ética… el silencio profesional… todas esas cosas son excusas perfectas, ¿no es así?

–Tampoco es algo de todos los días, señor Loud, es bastante difícil decidir qué demonios hacer en un momento así, ¿o me va a decir que habría reaccionado de otra forma de haberse enterado antes?

De refilón, consiguió mirar al tipo anclado a su asiento. Bastante difícil le resultaba a Johanna tomarlo en serio luciendo así, pero daba igual. Tenía práctica tratando a tipos de toda índole y Lynn Leonard no era ni de lejos el más ridículo. Tal vez el más… no, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder clasificarlo de alguna manera.

–Que crea que es un imbécil no me vuelve ciega, señor Loud –comentó la doctora, olvidando ya las recetas y diagnósticos, terminando de apoyar la espalda en el respaldo. Qué silla de mierda–. Es por su hija Luna, ¿verdad?

–¿Acaso es psicóloga ahora?

–No, pero como le dije, es un cretino y es agradable saber que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

–Y aun así lo defiende…

–Lo respeto.

–Un sujeto como él no es digno de nada, ni siquiera de respeto por…

–Paul tardó casi tres años en aceptar estar cerca de su hija, así que por entonces tendría… ¿diecisiete? ¿Dieciocho?

–¿Cómo está tan segura?

–Tres años fueron los que tardó en volver a caminar, superar la amnesia… de hecho, incluso hoy hay cosas que olvidó del todo, así que… ¿Cree que iba a pensar en otra cosa?

–Da igual lo que diga, nada justifica…

–Usted lo odia sin importar lo que diga y él, por diez años más o menos, lo ha tenido que aguantar a usted y a los suyos, ¿o me va a decir que nunca recurrieron a él en terapia de parejas?

–Tanto que habla de ética y me viene con que se lo dijo…

–Él nunca habla de eso.

–Pero si usted acaba…

–De soltar una mera especulación que usted mismo acaba de confirmar, ¿no le jode? –Ya para qué sonreír, tampoco le agradaba joder demasiado a nadie y menos tratándose de un sujeto como él. Bastante dolor debía estar pasando–. Ódielo todo lo que quiera, lo hará con razón, pero ahora mismo se trata de su familia, señor Loud, y el odio hacia ese tipo no la va a salvar, ni siquiera odiándose a sí mismo.

–¿Sugiere que…?

–Que pondere las cosas y así como están… se pregunte si vale la pena perderlo todo… que como todo hombre acepte también su parte de culpa… y qué hacer con ella –una firma después, Johanna ya estaba de pie tendiendo los papeles a Lynn Leonard–. A menos, claro, que sea incapaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez, como odiar a Paul y salvar a su familia.

Tras el portazo, se preguntó Johanna en qué segundo el tipo se había levantado, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, el vacío de la pequeña consulta y asqueada de sí misma.

¿Respetar a Siderakis? ¿En serio? ¿Se podía respetar a sujeto semejante?

Comparado con su hermano, tal vez, sólo tal vez, pero tratándose de él… ¿Se podía considerar meritorio algo así?

La hoja impresa seguía ahí. Era imposible mirarla y no sonreír. Incluso tras recibir el mensaje de texto.

Alguien estaba jodido. Muy… muy jodido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hacía ya bastante que la sala había superado su capacidad cuando Lynn Leonard hizo su aparición.

Bastó su presencia para callar cualquier intento de entablar una conversación. Para silenciar incluso las manifestaciones de alegría. Para retener de algún modo hasta las más ínfimas sonrisas.

Para Lincoln fue una sorpresa el mal estado en que se hallaba su padre. Tuvo que ver a Luan mover los labios para comprender quién había sido el responsable e incluso entonces, le tomó bastante procesarlo, aceptando que eso tendría que esperar.

Faltaba espacio, de manera que incluso haciendo un esfuerzo, costaba moverse con soltura. Eso no impidió a Lincoln mantenerse en su sitio, junto a Lynn, intentando recordar si alguna vez había llevado a la práctica el principio de la cara de póker. Difícilmente el enemigo tenía ocasión de verle la cara en el frente, entre la arena, el sol y tantas cosas…

Enemigo… ¿A eso se había reducido todo? Creyó vislumbrar en la joven Loud convaleciente una expresión culpable, pero Lincoln supo tranquilizarla con el gesto contrario, si bien no estaba seguro de cuál podía ser aquel. El resto de la familia presente, mientras tanto, parecía comprender que lo mejor que podían hacer era mantener cerrada la boca hasta nuevo aviso.

–Despertaste, hija –fue lo primero que rompió el silencio, palabras de Lynn Leonard, incapaz de disimular el daño físico–. Me alegra mucho.

–Gracias… papá –articuló la joven, más temerosa de la mirada de Lincoln que de la presencia de su padre. Suponiendo que la mezcla de ambos factores no tuviera algo que ver.

Y de pronto, las chicas y la madre, todas presentes, por primera vez en todos los años de existencia de la familia Loud y sin decir ni media palabra, estuvieron de acuerdo en algo: Habrían dado cualquier cosa por no tener que presenciar algo así. Y al mismo tiempo, sabían que les correspondía estar. Sin importar la ausencia de Lori o Luna. Sin importar cuánto pudieran envidiarlas en ese segundo…

El mismo segundo en el que Lincoln y Lynn se erguían como un hombre y una mujer, sin importar los vínculos… sin importar lo dicho o hecho… sin importar nada más, un hombre y una mujer dispuestos a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias enfrentando a un sujeto… un tipo que parecía encarnar todo aquello que amenazaba con desbaratar cuanto pudieran desear…

Incluso Lynn Leonard parecía necesitar un par de parpadeos más de los necesarios para terminar de convencerse de que sí enfrentaba a sus hijos. Más allá de cuánto pudieran haber crecido, el estado de cada uno… los años que cayeron sobre todos tan de repente… y el hecho mismo de que la muchacha aferrara la mano de su único hijo varón… que lo hiciera de esa forma…

–Si tan sólo pudieran imaginar… lo decepcionado que estoy de ustedes…

Por alguna razón, Lincoln tuvo que esforzarse por contener una sonrisa triste al escuchar esas palabras. Una reacción que Lynn no pasó por alto, luciendo sorprendida o al menos, eso le decía el cuadro obtenido de refilón. Pero le era inevitable. Qué sacaba con negar la previsibilidad. Que tal vez… tal vez algo de razón tuviera esa voz que bastante llevaba oyendo en su cabeza, tan sarcástica y arrogante… algo sobre los posibles escenarios y que muchos guardaban relación con la rabia… la decepción…

De todos modos, comparado con lo que había dicho al enterarse en un comienzo… seguía siendo una frase cargada de sutileza.

–Creo que ya me hice una idea después de lo que dijiste, papá –soltó el marine casi con sorna–. Y no te preocupes, Lynn ya está al tanto de lo que dijiste.

–Lincoln…

–Sólo acláranos algo, papá –interrumpió la joven en esa ocasión, obligando a todos a contener alientos que parecían faltar en ese reducido espacio–. Es… ¿Es eso todo lo que sientes?

Las chicas presentes no recordaban haber visto semblante tan atribulado en su padre. Ni siquiera al enterarse de la diferencia de edad entre Luna y su novio y aquello ya era demasiado decir. Ni siquiera Rita, con tantos años de matrimonio a cuestas… ni siquiera tras las más terribles discusiones… y en ese prolongado lapso de tiempo no podía decirse que fueran pocas, pero…

Lynn Leonard, a sus años, no demasiados, pero los suyos al fin y al cabo, parecía acorralado… no, más que acorralado. Más que contra las cuerdas. Profundamente… ¿Bastarían esas palabras para acercarse a su sentir?

–Chicos… ¿Qué futuro les espera a ustedes? –Articuló el patriarca, denotando por primera vez la aflicción que lo dominaba–. Cómo… ¿Cómo van a afrontar al mundo después de algo así?

–Papá…

–Y ese niño… ese niño, chicos… ¿Cómo va a vivir a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo le dirán la verdad sobre su origen? ¿Han pensado en todo eso?

Algo pareció quebrarse en ese espacio. En ese espacio y en todos ellos. Al mismo tiempo, todos de acuerdo. Una fractura en ese fragmento de realidad vivido y ya muerto con los demás segundos marcados por el reloj de pared y en tantos otros artefactos. Celulares muertos para el resto de la red y sus dueñas. Ante el cuadro de un hermano y una hermana dispuestos a todo…

Ante la imagen de un padre que se quebraba por primera vez desde… ¿Desde cuándo? Y así, con todo, seguía de pie… serio… ahí, traicionado sólo por las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro lastimado y mal afeitado.

–Papá…

–Los amo hijos, yo… los amo a todos… a todos y a cada uno de ustedes –y a pesar de su destrozado semblante, el patriarca se las ingenió para sonreír lo mejor que pudo –Aunque no lo parezca… cada uno de ustedes es mi orgullo… más allá de mis errores… todo lo que he hecho ha sido para que ustedes puedan ser felices…

–Papá, nosotros…

–Pero así… ¿Qué clase de vida puede ser ésa? –Ajeno a la súbita cercanía de su esposa, quien sostenía como podía uno de sus brazos, el hombre se supo incapaz de callar cualquier cosa a partir de ese momento–. Así, hijos… así…

–Si supieras cuántas veces lo pensamos, papá –soltó Lincoln con irónica amargura, devolviéndole a su padre la misma sonrisa triste.

–Entonces, hijo, cómo es que…

–A veces las cosas… sólo pasan, papá –fue el turno de Lynn de hablar e incluso esas palabras parecieron representar un considerable esfuerzo para ella, mas no estaba dispuesta a abandonar la posta así como así–. Fueron años, ¿sabes? Años… años en que… sin decirlo, lo… lo pensamos una y otra vez…

–Duele, papá, esto… esto dolía más de lo que crees, dolía… dolía tanto que parecía imposible vivir un día más… un día más así… creyendo que después de años pasaría… que podía vivir lejos de Lynn –la misma mano que así la de la deportista en convalecencia se deslizó hacia su cabello castaño. El mismo del que no se cansaba sin importar qué–. Pero antes de que lo piensen… no se puede decir que sea culpa de alguno de ustedes.

–Hijo…

–No fue culpa de ustedes, mamá –interrumpió Lynn casi con desesperación al ver la misma aflicción reflejada de súbito en su siempre fuerte madre–. Esto… esto sólo…

–Una vez… un grandísimo cabrón me dijo que… nunca fue la culpa de ninguno de nosotros sino de… del amor mismo –pero qué mugre de explicación, se dijo el marine, pero en esa situación tampoco se disponía de mejores recursos–. No está en nuestras manos, no nos hace ningún favor, no tiene fecha de caducidad… nos puede joder la vida con su elección, sin consultar un carajo… y siempre que crees que ya se quedó sin ideas… pues aparece, se saca un truco de la manga como el cabronazo de ingenio infinito que es.

–Lo sabíamos, mamá… papá… siempre lo supimos, pero… lo hicimos todo y… y fracasamos, no es tan simple, nunca lo fue, sólo… es lo que es –agotada, Lynn tuvo que apoyar la espalda sobre las almohadas. Fue entonces cuando sus hermanas se atrevieron a acercarse a ellos, casi con miedo de que la sola presencia de cualquiera de ellas bastara para consumir el oxígeno en su totalidad–. Y aunque les duela… a cualquiera de ustedes… hemos pasado tanto… y llegado tan lejos que… que la sola idea de separarnos…

–Eso no pasará –completó Lincoln, apelando a las reservas de seguridad que, sabía, alojaba en algún sitio de su fuero interno–. Y ese niño… tal vez sea el que menos merezca esto, pero… está con nosotros y no lo dejaremos, es lo que importa, ¿no?

Lynn Leonard no fue capaz de responder. No de inmediato. Y es que parecía costarle trabajo convencerse de que estaba frente a los mismos niños que había visto nacer. De que esos mismos jóvenes decididos habían pasado por tanto… y seguían siendo sus hijos… los mismos a los que les dio la espalda. A ellos y al resto de la familia. Abatido. Cansado. Y triste, qué sacaba con negarlo. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que experimentaría una pena de tal profundidad…

Porque… ¿Qué padre podía desear algo así para sus hijos?

–Hace mucho… que pasó el tiempo en que su madre o yo podíamos ordenarles qué hacer, creo que ya lo saben –no, no iba a voltear, no sería capaz de mantenerse en pie–. Siempre serán mis hijos y siempre… nada cambiará lo que sienta, es sólo que… jamás hubiera querido esto para alguno de ustedes y por mucho que ya no exista vuelta… no es algo a lo que me pueda resignar.

Claro, se dijo Lincoln tras el portazo, incapaz de contener su propia amargura. Algo así les había dicho Lori. ¿Qué clase de milagro retenía a su madre o a las chicas con ellos? Sólo tras dejarse caer sobre una silla, sintió la mano de Lynn apretando la suya y la palma de su madre acariciando su espalda. Las chicas, por su parte, no se movían de la cama de su hermana.

–Pasará tarde o temprano –dijo Rita con dulzura–. Espero que entiendan…

–Está bien, mamá, ve con él –dijo el marine, intentando mirarla a los ojos sin quebrarse–. Ya has hecho mucho y papá… papá y Lori siguen… siguen necesitándote más.

–Y ustedes también, Lincoln –acto seguido, tras besar la frente de Lynn y su único hijo varón, la madre siguió los pasos de su marido ausente, dejándolos solos con las chicas que quedaban.

–¿Dónde está Luna? –Escuchó que preguntaba Lynn, sobreponiéndose a la dificultad que suponía mantener un tono de voz firme.

–Dijo… dijo algo de buscar a cierto cabrón, pero que volvería más tarde –comentó Luan, intentando hacer memoria.

–¿No aparece todavía? Ni que fuera tan grande este hospital –soltó Lana con incredulidad.

–¿Has pensado que tal vez se fue del hospital, bruta? –Gruñó Lola y antes de que una trifulca estallara entre las jóvenes, la sorpresiva intervención de Lucy por poco y les arranca el corazón del pecho.

–De momento importa más que el pequeño Leon sepa afrontar las vicisitudes que se aproximan en el futuro para cualquier mortal.

–En efecto, la recuperación del individuo es digna de admiración teniendo en consideración los factores adversos que rodearon desde su concepción pasando por la etapa de alumbramiento, que…

–Ay Lisa, como que nadie está siguiendo el hilo de lo que dices.

–Creo que algo entendí, Leni, ¿quieres que te lo explique?

–No lo sé, Lily, ¿de verdad captaste algo?

–Pues sería más fácil encontrar una vaca en un hipódromo que entender a Lisa… ¿entienden?

Tanto Lynn como Lincoln compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, ajenas sus hermanas al hecho y demasiado ocupadas en mantener viva una discusión intrascendente, estando tan ocupadas en lo mismo que ni cuenta se dieron cuando el único hermano varón se levantó de su asiento y depositó un suave beso en la frente de la deportista.

–Volveré pronto, ¿estarás bien?

–¿Tú qué crees?

Entumecido, el marine si pudo llegar hasta la puerta y sin saber cómo, se vio del otro lado de la misma, dando un paso tras otro a través de un incierto pasillo, preguntándose cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido o al menos intentado descansar de cualquier manera que no implicara mantenerse alerta.

Un paso tras otro. Sin ser realmente consciente de alguno de ellos. Sólo avanzando sin una dirección definida. Uno a la vez. Uno tras otro. Hasta que, en uno de esos asientos dispuestos en una de las tantas salas de espera, vio a ese chico. A su amigo… no, a su hermano que ya no sabía cómo contener la ansiedad. El mismo que apenas percibió su presencia, hizo acopio de fuerzas, dominó todos los impulsos y se acercó al marine de cabello blanco con la tranquilidad que parecía requerir la situación.

Lincoln, por su parte, necesitó la mano de su amigo… su hermano. Esa mano sobre su hombro y esa misma mirada a ratos seria, a ratos ingenua… a ratos compasiva… la misma mirada que parecía no saber del paso de los años. La misma mirada. Los ojos intactos y la sonrisa que apenas se insinuaba en sus labios.

–Así que… ¿Todo bien, hermano?

Se le ocurrieron muchas respuestas a Lincoln, mas no tenía fuerzas para llevar a cabo ninguna de ellas. Todo cuanto pudo hacer fue parpadear ante el contacto, sonreír como pudo a pesar del dolor de los músculos faciales y dejar escapar tanto aire como pudo, reteniendo esa mano sobre su hombro con una de las suyas, tan pesada de repente…

–Soy padre, Clyde.

–Lo sé, Lincoln –y al mismo aludido parecía causarle gracia… conmoverle bastante esa tardía reacción.

–Soy padre, Clyde… ¡Soy padre!

–Te felicito, hermano.

–¡Soy padre! –Y antes de lo que creyó posible, se vio a sí mismo percibiendo el ardor en los ojos al tiempo que la sonrisa crecía–. ¡Tengo un hijo, Clyde! ¡Ella y yo somos padres!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Corrió las cortinas. Abrió las ventanas. No hubo mucha diferencia.

Creyó incluso percibir la promesa de futuras gotas. Tanto mejor. Algo tenía el olor a humedad… ¿Petricor? Como fuera. Algo tenía el olor. No, no podía ser. Porque el olor se adhería al viento. El olor de las nubes. El olor del humo mezclado con las nubes. Qué preciosidad.

Una sala impoluta. Le fue imposible sentirse fuera de lugar. El viento frío lo golpeó con fuerza. Algo de polvo llevaba consigo. Una suerte haber encontrado un espacio así en un recinto hospitalario tan concurrido… seguro existían hospitales que no lo fueran. Tan sencillos de encontrar como una película porno en un jardín infantil.

Echó una mirada a través de la ventana abierta. Vértigo natural. ¿Cinco pisos? ¿Seis tal vez? Más de diez metros, pero los números… las medidas en general… estimar lo que fuera, medida, cantidad, edad… se le daba tan bien como trozar un filete con un mondadientes.

Quinto piso, le había dicho la simpática de su vecina. Quinto o sexto. Busca y hallarás. ¿Desde cuándo era tan bíblica para sus expresiones? O de un tiempo a esa parte, sentía que Dios se valía de las bocas más insólitas para hacerle llegar sus crípticos mensajes.

Obra de maneras misteriosas, le había recordado un sacerdote. Hacía tiempo de eso. Tanto que casi le sorprendía hallar en sus recuerdos, justamente, una interacción con un sacerdote. Qué novedad. ¿Pero qué podía querer él de un sacerdote? O… cabía la posibilidad… ¿Por qué no creer por un segundo que el sacerdote tal vez buscara algo de él? Suponía que se trataba de un tipo agradable. Ni falta le hacía decirle adónde iría a parar después de muerto. Creía hacerse una idea y tampoco se atrevía a aspirar a demasiado.

Porque tampoco era necesario hacer una recapitulación. Le bastaba con mirar sus nudillos inflamados y recordar, por un segundo, la efímera satisfacción experimentada.

Incluso la más cabrona de sus borracheras se podía considerar más memorable que aquel violento arranque. Jodido Lynn Leonard…

Y lo peor de todo seguía siendo que se odiaba más a sí mismo. Porque aquellas palabras no debían de tener importancia. Linda forma de descubrir lo contrario. Y ya puestos, más que arriesgarlo todo, mandarlo a la mierda. Una fina labor de demolición. Búsqueda, exterminio. Precisión. Y una onda de choque devastadora. Si creía hacerse una idea del estado de la cara de Lynn Leonard…

Y lo peor de todo era que aquello… todo lo dicho… cierto o no… ¿Qué importancia podía tener a esas alturas?

Ya contaba con más de cuarenta… ¿Más de cuarenta? Que después del accidente, hasta los números le resultaban esquivos… no, qué decía, los números siempre le habían resultado esquivos. Incluso tratándose de pequeñas celebraciones de cumpleaños organizadas por…

Hatsu. Si bastaba con recordar su expresión escandalizada tras tener constancia de su último numerito. Ése no eres tú, le había gritado. En qué estabas pensando cuando…

Precisamente en nada, pero no se lo dijo. Creyó darlo a entender. Y cuando no creía que vería tanta decepción acumulada en su expresión… de hecho, no veía algo así desde que se enterara de Luna e incluso eso tomó su tiempo. Después del accidente, durante la rehabilitación… por supuesto que Hatsu era la que menos convencida parecía…

En realidad, ninguno parecía del todo convencido y razones no les faltaban. A Hannah y a Joe por el hecho de ser tan cercanos y distantes a un tiempo. Tan amantes de la ley los muy… y a Johanna porque cualquier cosa que viniera de él le parecería digna de reproche y qué mejor si legalmente sus reproches estaban más que justificados. Y Hatsu… Dios Santo, Hatsu…

Por supuesto que los años que tardó en aprender a limpiar su trasero por sí mismo parecieron no bastar para convencerlos. Porque seguía siendo una niña. Claro que era una niña. Quince años por entonces. Y dieciséis… y la gracia de Sam, chiquilla esa, bendita la que…

Luna Loud. Quince años en un comienzo. Y ahí, diez… ¿Diez u once? Años después, a cinco pisos… ¿O seis? De la altura que fuera, con las ventanas abiertas, más volvía sobre su recuerdo que palpitaba a la par de los nudillos inflamados…

-Es mejor que Lan, pero no basta para convencerme.

¿Quién le había dicho algo así? Sonaba a Joe… ¿O a Hatsu? ¿Y qué más daba?

Porque a veces le resultaba imposible desprenderse de la misma impresión. Que a cualquiera de ellos le habría agradado más que terminara como sacerdote. El virtuoso sacerdote que los casara en la medida de sus posibilidades. El único al que habrían acudido mujeres como Hannah o Johanna. El único al que le habrían creído una o dos palabras. El que habría oficiado la boda de Hatsu y Joe…

Convenientemente solo…

Entonces despertaba y despejaba su mente de tamaña ridiculez. Y volvía a la explicación lógica.

No podía decirse que su historial se caracterizara por los aciertos. Ahí tenía a Lan como la cima de toda la mierda pasada, presente y futura. Simpática mujer. ¿Cuánto la había llorado? ¿Cuántas botellas había vaciado por ella? ¿Cuántas canciones le había dedicado? ¿Qué tan cerca estuvo de irse al carajo sólo por esa mujer?

Zhang Lan… sí, Zhang Lan. Simpática mujer. Y después… ¿Qué?

Una mocosa de quince años que tuvo la determinación que ya se habría querido dado el contexto que fuera. Cómo le permites que esté cerca, le había recriminado… ¿Hannah? ¿Hatsu?

¿Y qué había respondido? Apenas siento las piernas… sí, eso había dicho. Apenas siento nada, ¿crees que es un peligro para mí? ¿Crees que me interesa ser un peligro para ella?

Porque durante dos… ¿Dos o tres? Durante esos largos y dolorosos años… no podía decirse que la besara por iniciativa propia. La muy loca sabía aprovechar las circunstancias. Su incapacidad para moverse… para defenderse. La misma que usaba a su favor para robarle un beso o dos…

Y el peligroso era él… qué simpáticos.

Pero seguía siendo más ameno pensar en Luna Loud que en todo lo demás. Por mucho que Lynn Loud hubiera despertado de ese coma… por mucho que el muchacho regresara, enfrentara a la familia… por mucho que todos se enteraran de la procedencia de ese bebé… ¿Cuál sería su nombre? Por mucho que… cualquier cosa relacionada con los Loud, en especial…

Los nudillos… ¿Hacia dónde saltaría el diente que le tirara?

Nada como mandar al infierno a una familia reunida casi por completo para darle color a la semana o al mes, por qué no. Nada como cumplir el sueño atesorado a lo largo de una década, puede que más…

Nada como olvidar, de golpe y como si nada, cuánto le importaba precisamente Luna Loud antes de mandarlo todo por el desagüe…

Como creer que tal vez en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Lynn Leonard tuviera algo de razón…

Y no pudiste elegir mejor forma de confirmarlo, ¿verdad Paul? Tirándole los dientes… partiéndole la cara… ¿Quién había dicho eso? Sonaba a Johanna por momentos, pero también a Hannah con algo de buena voluntad…

¿Por qué tenía que ser Joe el único que no le enrostrara la magnitud del desastre que él mismo había provocado? Tal vez porque ese amigo, su hermano… tal vez porque él sabía leer las señales en su expresión mejor que nadie y le bastaba con eso para comprender que los reproches sobraban. Y más cuando lo necesitaba para poner en orden los asuntos antes de tomar esa última decisión.

Llenó Paul del húmedo aire sus pulmones maltrechos. Qué agradable. Una decisión ya tomada y la caricia del viento. A solas en la habitación del hospital. A solas con las puertas cerradas y las ventanas abiertas. A solas con sus pensamientos y lo que pudiera quedar de ellos. Las decisiones ya tomadas, los asuntos en orden. Los desastres ya declarados. Los pendientes ya finiquitados.

Lincoln y Lynn Loud… ¿Cuántos nombres con L podía haber en el directorio?

Luna… Luna Loud… Luna… ¿Por qué no se había detenido a pensar por una vez en lo apropiado que era ese nombre? ¿Idea de Rita o de Lynn Leonard? ¿A cuál de los dos agradecerle? ¿A ellos o a Dios? ¿Cuál escucharía primero el agradecimiento? Qué decía. Con esos nudillos, tenía claro a quién podía mirar a la cara con mayor tranquilidad…

Luna Loud… carajo, qué linda forma de mandar todo a la mierda. Al menos no tendría que mirar su expresión decepcionada una vez más. Porque no habría sido capaz de soportarlo…

Porque ya bastante tenía con reconocer que esas gotas contra su rostro guardaba nula relación con la lluvia que se insinuaba del otro lado de las ventanas abiertas que casi parecían… cualquier cosa menos ventanas. Porque con ese frescor…

Había terminado. Con la familia Loud. Por sobre todo, con Lynn. Y con Lincoln. Y con el mocoso de ambos. Y con Rita. Y con Lynn Leonard… y de qué forma. Y con Lori. Con Leni. Con Luan. Con Lucy. Con Lola y Lana. Con Lisa. Con la pequeña Lily…

Con Luna… con la vocalista de The Louders… no, con Luna. Sólo con Luna Loud…

 _Sid…_

Y mientras, sería cuestión de tiempo. Porque sus amigos considerarían cualquier cosa, pero él ya había terminado. Con los Loud al menos y eso le bastaba para sentir que ya nada más quedaba.

Tal vez no fuera libre, pero seguía siendo tan solo un humano.

Tal vez no fuera la libertad absoluta, pero ahí, solo, con las puertas cerradas, las ventanas abiertas de una solitaria habitación de hospital, estaba lo bastante cerca de esa libertad como para permitirse tomar una decisión.

Tal vez… sólo tal vez… no merecía más.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _De por sí la oscuridad era un estorbo. La lluvia cerraba toda posibilidad a los focos de abrirse paso. Y así, con todo, se las ingenió para llegar, a pesar de no tratarse de la forma más pulcra de estacionar._

 _Tuvo que bajar Joe del automóvil para contemplar la majestuosidad de la iglesia. Por momentos lo olvidaba. Que en ese estado… ya ni hablar del estado, en esa ciudad se viera algo así, de tan larga data. Y aunque no tuviera demasiadas intenciones de mojarse por la contemplación que ya se permitiría en una mejor ocasión, siempre que el trabajo le diera un respiro e incluso de tenerlo, de poder recordarlo, aunque fuera de refilón, la construcción reclamaba su momentánea atención._

 _Inexpugnable a simple vista. Tampoco ayudaba el entorno a la impresión inicial. Pero la hora no era insólita. Estaba a un par de horas de medianoche, puede que un poco menos. Era de suponer que el clima disuadiría a cualquier peatón o conductor de salir si no era estrictamente necesario. Él mismo se habría sentido estúpido cruzando la escasa distancia entre el vehículo y el portal del templo de no ser porque sabía que las puertas estaban abiertas…_

 _Porque no había otro sitio en que debiera estar._

 _Por paradójico que pudiera parecer de buenas a primeras, el frío del interior le pareció mayor, lamentando no llevar consigo ropa más gruesa, pero prisas mediante…_

 _A diferencia de otros templos más recargados, el interior de ése en particular destacaba por su austeridad y las largas sombras proyectadas por las llamas de los cirios. Los santos en estatuas y vitrales… las ofrendas florales y las largas bancas cuyas filas llegaban al altar, el único punto que parecía destacar por la decoración más que ningún otro._

 _Justo en la primera fila. Ahí estaba. Lo reconoció por la nuca. Qué mentiroso. Daba igual cuántas veces le viera la nuca o la espalda, no lo reconocería incluso si su vida dependía de ello. Sólo sabía que era él. Porque estaba sobre aviso. Porque en el fondo deseaba que no fuera él…_

 _Quiso llamarlo. Pronunciar su nombre. Incluso un susurro en medio de semejante inmensidad tendría que resonar… vibrar sus huesos… llamaría su atención. Y en lugar de tomar una decisión, se vio dando un paso tras otro tras hincar la rodilla y persignarse nada más entrar._

 _A medida que la distancia se acortaba, creyó distinguir un tarareo constante. Apenas una cancioncilla que le resultó familiar, siendo incapaz, no obstante, de ponerle un nombre…_

 _No se atrevió a sentarse en la misma banca. Optó por la paralela, a su lado, en un comienzo siguiendo la trayectoria de esa mirada, sin querer, por su parte, mirarlo directamente. Enfrentarlo… no, bastante tenía con ver al Crucificado. Todas las iglesias y el mismo semblante. Todas las iglesias y el mismo dolor…_

 _Y él, en la banca paralela…_

 _Seguía cantando. Seguía mirando al Crucificado. Y a pesar de tener tanto alcohol en la sangre, sabía mantener una posición más o menos erguida. Porque estaba borracho. Nada más podía explicar que estuviera apenas en camisa y pantalón, empapado hasta el cabello y sin temblar ni un poco._

– _Paul…_

 _El aludido lo miró casi con desconcierto. Joe, por su parte, casi se arrepintió de abrir la boca… de tener que enfrentar esa cara salpicada de lluvia… si tan solo hubiese sido sólo lluvia la procedencia de esas gotas y no… no esos ojos enrojecidos…_

 _Si no hubiera intentado sonreír como lo hizo…_

– _¿Te acuerdas?_

– _Paul…_

– _La primera misa… en la que coincidimos… ¿Te acuerdas? –Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a mirar el enorme crucifijo sobre el altar, sin perder la temblorosa sonrisa–. Mi maldito vecino yendo a misa… qué coincidencia, ¿eh?_

– _Pues… no fue muy agradable –se oyó decir Joe, más por decir algo… por no perder el hilo de lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando… más por no perderlo a él–. Pero… no fue en esta iglesia…_

– _¿Tú te acuerdas?_

– _Te acabo de decir…_

– _¿Tú recuerdas en qué iglesia fue? –Ante eso, sintió el deseo de decir algo, responder cualquier cosa, pero había una soga alrededor de su lengua… había algo que impedía al abogado hacer uso de sus cuerdas vocales–. Ésta… es bonita, pero… no se parece… no… no creo que sea ésta…_

– _Si me acompañas… tal vez podamos buscarla y… con algo de suerte, puede que la encontremos esta noche, ¿qué dices?_

 _Antes de escuchar una respuesta… no, llegados a ese punto, Paul parecía incapaz de responder en el corto plazo. Fue ese vacío el que aprovechó Joe para ponerse de pie, incapaz de creer que había sido capaz de decirle algo así cuando la sola contemplación del psicólogo en esas condiciones… diciendo esas cosas… a todas luces, sin tener la más mínima idea de qué carajos hacía…_

– _Paul…_

– _¿Nos escucha, Joe?_

– _Qué quieres…_

– _¿Crees que Él nos escucha?_

 _Ah. La mirada. De vuelta en el Nazareno. Dormido y desamparado en su cruz. Por muchos años… instantes sombríos… pero a quién no le iba a costar creer que un hombre tan indefenso podía ser el sinónimo de esperanza para tantos… y el psicólogo lo miraba a él. Y Joe intentaba seguir su mirada y permanecer de pie…_

– _Paul… yo…_

– _Yo creo que sí –interrumpió el psicólogo con voz pastosa–. Digo… ¿Crees que tenga otra cosa que hacer?_

– _Puede ser que…_

– _Él nos escucha, Joe… ¿De qué otra forma podría reírse de nosotros?_

 _De improviso, la alargada figura del psicólogo se había incorporado de su asiento y de no ser por los oportunos brazos del abogado, habría terminado con la cara contra el piso frío. Estaba húmedo y congelado al tacto. Tan pálido que poco y nada le habría extrañado vislumbrar los nervios a través de la piel._

 _Más próximo a un guiñapo que a otra cosa, pesaba más de lo que había creído en un comienzo, pero con su apoyo se las ingeniaba para mantener los pies en la posición correcta. Sin dejar de mirar al Nazareno. Habiendo perdido la sonrisa, pero no esas malditas gotas…_

– _Paul, cuidado, estás…_

– _Espera._

– _Paul…_

– _Tengo asuntos… asuntos…_

– _¿Qué?_

– _Tengo… asuntos pendientes… con Él._

 _A pesar de ser el apoyo que impedía que besara el piso con los dientes y la sangre, el psicólogo se las ingenió para arrastrar al abogado unos pasos hasta aproximarse al altar. Al ebrio poco y nada parecía importarle nada. Sólo avanzaba un paso. Un paso tras otro sin dejar de mirar la cruz en lo alto. La excusa perfecta para Joe. No tener que mirarlo a la cara. No tener que confirmar el trazo de las lágrimas devorando las gotas de lluvia…_

– _No tenía cómo._

– _¿Qué?_

– _No tenía… cómo conocerla, Joe –más que reír, daba la impresión de que Paul intentaba carraspear–. Pero… había descuento, ¿puedes creerlo?_

– _No… creo que no te…_

– _Ese… jodido instituto de chino… tenía… tenía descuento por su curso… descuento para profesionales de mi universidad… un descuento, ¿qué te parece?_

– _Paul…_

– _Era barato… ¿Cómo me iba a resistir a ese descuento? –Qué mezcla. La risa. La tos. La tos y… las lágrimas–. Pero… la verdad… de no ser por eso… ¿Crees que la habría conocido?_

– _Hermano…_

– _¿Crees que la habría conocido de no ser por Él?_

 _Si apenas tenía fuerzas… ¿Cómo carajos le hacía para mantener el brazo en alto? ¿Cómo podía señalarlo con ese dedo tembloroso? Y mientras tanto, la cruz… el Nazareno… todo seguía en su sitio. Sólo las gotas cambiaban… sólo el aliento le faltaba al abogado, quien no sabía si atribuir su debilidad al cansancio o a…_

– _No ha pasado tanto… para que te olvides de mí –no… no era con Joe. Paul le hablaba directamente al Nazareno–. Recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas todas esas veces? Las veces en que te agradecí… por conocerla… ¿Lo recuerdas?_

 _De pronto, se había soltado de su agarre. Ya no estaba en sus brazos. Pero supo mantenerse en pie. Apenas unos segundos. Unos pasos hacia el altar… hacia la cruz antes de dejarse caer de rodillas, siempre con la mirada en Él. Joe fue incapaz de evitar o mitigar el impacto. De hecho, una vez lo vio de rodillas, se supo incapaz de dar un paso más._

– _¿Cuántas veces te di las gracias? –Una pausa. Se preguntó si esperaba interpretar el silencio de alguna manera… alguna manera que estaba fuera de su alcance–. Cuántas… ¿Cuántas veces te encomendé esto? Cuántas… ¿Sí lo recuerdas? ¿Sí lo escuchaste? ¿Me escuchaste alguna vez?_

 _Ya ni siquiera sonaba desafiante o sarcástico. Incluso entonces habría sido soportable. Y en lugar de eso, sólo se esforzaba por no ser dominado por el llanto, delatándolo el temblor de los hombros. E incluso entonces, Joe sólo sentía los pies adheridos al piso y las manos temblorosas._

– _¿Hice algo tan malo?_

– _Paul…_

– _Escucha… me conoces mejor que nadie, pero… ¿En serio hice algo tan malo? Porque… si no es el caso… carajo… ¿Qué sentido tiene?_

– _Hermano…_

– _¿Qué sentido tuvo desde el principio? Si… si iba a terminar así… ¿Qué sentido? –Ya los silencios de las pausas no eran tales. No escuchando esos sollozos mal contenidos–. Mierda… ¡Por qué te callas ahora! ¡Responde!_

– _Paul, ya basta…_

– _¡Di algo! ¡Di lo que sea, pero no te quedes ahí!_

– _Suficiente, ya…_

– _¡Que me diga algo, Joe! ¡Qué sentido tuvo si…! Si…_

 _Cuanto pudo decir quedó ahogado por el sollozo que fue más fuerte que las palabras. Pero incluso entonces, le dio igual. Qué más podía hacer si Joe se había arrodillado para quedar a su altura y lo estrechaba de cualquier manera, empapándose en el proceso a su vez… apenas sintiendo las rodillas a causa del frío, pero incluso ese dolor…_

– _Hermano…_

– _Lan…_

– _Tranquilo hermano, esto… esto pasará…_

– _La quería tanto, Joe… ¿De qué sirvió? ¿De qué carajos sirvió?_

 _Sólo se le ocurría una respuesta para algo así, pero Joe no tuvo corazón para articularla. Porque el nombre de esa mujer le brindaba la rabia necesaria para no razonar con claridad. Porque con esa rabia habría dicho cualquier cosa y lo último que quería derrumbar más… no, ¿qué decía? ¿Se le podía derrumbar más? Su hermano estaba en el piso. Lo abrazaba, casi temiendo que pudiera desaparecer…_

 _Esto pasará, le había dicho. Y si no lo levantaba del suelo se debía a que estaba poniendo todo de sí en creer esas palabras._

 _Y en que tal vez… sólo tal vez… el silencio era la forma que Dios empleaba para responder… por mucho que ninguno de ellos, en especial Paul, lo entendiera._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–¡Joe! ¡Te estoy hablando!

El aludido se llevó el índice y el pulgar a los ojos. Nunca sería suficiente para olvidar ésa y otras escenas. Un segundo más y su esposa habría visto… no, no sería la primera vez, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de explicarle lo que acababa de recordar. Temía quebrarse de verdad, ya sin retorno…

–Disculpa –carajo, la voz ronca. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto–. Hatsu…

–Cómo pudiste, Joe.

Intentó no reflejar el desconcierto. Ya bastante mal estaba la situación como para quedar como un completo idiota.

Y es que a su esposa parecía no bastarle con el alivio de las buenas noticias. No, necesitaba algo que la mantuviera ocupada y al parecer, algo positivo no duraba demasiado. Y qué mejor que escuchar a escondidas la última conversación privada que tuviera con Paul antes de desaparecer en ese gigantesco hospital… ¿En verdad no la había visto? Porque de otra forma, no tenía cómo estar al tanto, nunca le hablaba de su trabajo, ni siquiera de los casos más complejos.

Y siendo honesto, habría dado su brazo derecho por reemplazar esa instancia por cualquiera de los casos más endemoniados. Al menos sabía que le afectaba. No podía ser de otra forma, sólo que ella, al parecer, prefería convertirse en su anverso en tanto Hannah parecía demasiado ocupada manteniendo el desconcierto en su sitio como para variar su expresión o levantarse de su asiento. La policía… la misma que se alegrara tanto con las buenas nuevas y de golpe…

–Como puedo siempre, Hatsu –se oyó responder el abogado, desafiante. Todo un logro considerando que su amigo siempre se burlaba de él diciendo que sólo le rogaba a Dios y a su esposa y con la última jamás tenía demasiado éxito en esos casos–. No sé qué esperabas…

–¿En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio? –Casi deseó estar sentado. Casi agradeció que Paul no estuviera presente. Bastante material tenía ya como para darle más razones–. Acabas de convencerlo de hacer la cosa más estúpida de todas… ¿Y no sabes qué esperaba?

–¿Convencerlo? ¿Yo? Ahora no hablas en serio tú, ¿verdad? –Estaba cruzando la línea delgada que superaba la valentía de la temeridad y muy pronto, aquella frontera que mantenía distanciados los antes mencionados de la estupidez. Casi podía oír esa voz en su cabeza ya no burlándose, derechamente gritándole que saliera de ahí–. Si hablamos del mismo tipo… ¿En serio esperas que lo convenza de algo?

–¡Por algo es tu amigo!

–Como también lo es el tuyo, ¿o no fuiste tú la que dijo…?

–Tú eres el abogado, Joseph, se supone que tu palabra… que tu consejo debería pesar un poco más…

–¿Y por qué otra razón crees que me llamó? Ya bastante suerte tenemos que…

–¡Debiste detenerlo! ¡Es una locura!

–Acaba de partirle la cara a su suegro, ¿crees que es peor que eso? ¿Te parece poco?

–Soy la primera en decir que aquello fue una soberana estupidez, pero esto es una escuela diferente que… ¡Esto estaba en tus manos!

–Estaba en las suyas, Hatsu, siempre lo estuvo, y si las puso en las mías es porque ya estaba decidido.

–¡Está huyendo de lo que hizo!

–¿Crees que no se lo dije?

–Pues entonces…

–Pues entonces, ¿qué, Hatsu? ¿Qué más podía yo hacer? ¿En serio crees que no lo intenté? ¿Crees de verdad que me quedé callado mientras él me pedía que lo ayudara con esa otra estupidez?

–No se nota que…

–No es la primera estupidez que hace.

–¡Es tan distinto, Joe! Es…

–¿Peor que una novia quinceañera?

–¡Fuiste tú el primero en defenderlo de eso! ¡Tú mismo sacaste el argumento de la espera!

–Estupidez o no, Hatsu, ¿qué importa ahora?

–Joe, no puedes…

–¿Crees que no me duele a mí también? ¿Crees que me hace mucha gracia que mi hermano haga algo así?

–¡Y por qué no se lo impediste!

–¡Porque no es nuestro hijo, Hatsu! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Deja de creer que lo puedes proteger de todo!

Y no sólo lo había dicho pensando en Hatsu. También en Hannah, la misma que se removió en su asiento con incomodidad. Y también… también en sí mismo. Porque después de recordar el llanto de la iglesia, más le costaba creerlo. Porque la idea de perderlo de vista… maldita sea, si acaso llegaba escuchar algo así… ¿Cuánto tardaría en largarse ofendido? ¿O en echarle en cara las veces que tuvo que salvar su trasero? No, no lo haría. Porque estaba patente. Porque la deuda eterna, chiste o no, siempre estaba ahí. Aunque fuera para pedirle la toga de un juez…

Jamás creyó, sin embargo, que sus palabras resultarían tan certeras. Al punto de desbaratar la ira congelada en la expresión de Hatsuko, al punto de… al punto de quebrarla casi tanto como la policía… casi tanto como él mismo, que con años metido en los tribunales, a pulso se había obligado a inventar el estoicismo que parecía faltarle fuera del horario de trabajo.

A pesar del golpe, su esposa supo mantenerse en pie, si bien no lucía ni la mitad de amenazante que en un comienzo. Así y todo, Joe se mantuvo a un par de pasos de distancia. La conocía. No quería verse expuesto a un hipotético rebrote. Una distancia segura… por mucho que él mismo…

–Una vez… me llamó… discutimos por teléfono –comentó Hatsu tras una interminable pausa. Esa aflicción era el reflejo de la suya. Por eso Joe prefería mirar hacia cualquier otra dirección menos a ella. Casi lamentó la maldita pérdida del desacuerdo, pues entonces sí tenía una excusa para mantenerse fuerte–. Le dije que… de nada le había servido… ser valiente si seguía estando solo.

Vaya. Y si estaba seguro del contexto en el que había dicho esas palabras… una certera patada en los bajos habría dolido menos, de eso estaba seguro el abogado. El contexto… ¿Por qué la llamaría? Si con suerte enviaba correos… si con suerte respondía mensajes… pero él la había llamado. Un motivo poderoso que justificara las molestias de alguien como él… que no fuera mandar afectos o…

–Hatsu…

–Nunca te lo dijo, ¿verdad? Tal vez fue una de esas cosas que olvidó para siempre… después del accidente…

–Incluso si lo recuerda…

–¿Lo has pensado alguna vez, Joe? –Antes de intentar entender o decir algo, la japonesa miró a la policía sentada a unos pasos–. Tú o tu esposa… ¿Lo han pensado alguna vez?

–¿Y lo pensaste tú antes de soltarle eso? –Replicó la policía, recuperando el sentido y con él, una respetable cuota de enfado que rivalizaba con el fantasma presente en Hatsu–. Qué digo… si lo usaste de esa forma, por supuesto que lo pensaste.

–Y tú lo pensaste antes que yo… y tampoco lo veo mejor…

–Ha sido así desde mucho antes de conocerlo, Hatsu, ¿crees que se puede hacer algo ya?

–Deberíamos, ¿no?

–¿Crees que eres la única a la que le duele? Pues lo siento, ahí tienes a tu marido… aquí me tienes, ¿y sabes qué? Es igual, da igual porque es tarde, ya es muy tarde para cualquier cosa y parece ser que eres la única que no lo acepta –Hannah era algunos centímetros más alta que Hatsu. Eso, añadido al entrenamiento policial, conformaba un conjunto difícil de pasar por alto–. Tal vez seamos lo más cercano que tiene a una familia, pero no importa porque el daño está hecho… ¡Está hecho, mujer! Aunque haya olvidado lo que dijiste, jamás olvidará lo que no tuvo… lo que perdió… lo que nosotros mismos hemos hecho con él… no lo olvidará…

–¿Y se lo vas a permitir? ¿En serio vas a permitir que alguien tan dañado…?

–¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Amenazar con arrestarlo? ¿Ponerle el arma en la frente?

–Si no fuera por tu esposa, casi diría que estás…

–¿Tienes idea de cuántas discusiones tuve con mi esposa por eso?

–Si estás mejor sin él…

–No, tú tampoco, mi esposa tampoco aunque no lo reconozca, Joe tampoco… ninguno de nosotros, pero… qué pena, ¿no? Pero ya podríamos dejar de joder y por una vez en nuestras vidas… seguir el maldito ejemplo de la familia Loud…

–No lo dirás en serio –gruñó Joe, bastante ofendido, al tiempo que Hatsu adoptaba una expresión asqueada.

–Él no va a dejar de ser quién por la decisión que tome, ¿o sí? Esté donde esté, seguirá siendo el mismo… y si eso no basta… al menos recordemos por una maldita vez que quizá… sólo quizá… se lo debemos.

–Y él a nosotros…

–¿Y él a nosotros qué, Hatsu? –Interrumpió Joe, apelando a la frialdad del trabajo, la misma de la que carecía en el hogar–. ¿Lo quieres retener así?

–La única diferencia es que estará solo…

–¿Crees que le importa? Ya lo dijo Hannah, el daño ya está hecho –las manos sobre los hombros de su esposa, rígida a causa de su propia rabia… la rabia que él sentía consigo mismo, acaso sabiendo que no quedaba otra alternativa y la misma jamás terminaría de agradarle a alguno de ellos–. Cariño… ya basta, déjalo, ¿sí? A mí me jode… demonios, me jode… creo que es lo que más me ha jodido hasta ahora, junto a otras cosas, pero… llegamos un poco tarde para… todo, así que… tengamos ese gesto con él, ¿sí?

–¿Llamas un gesto dejar que Paul se marche?

–¿De qué hablan?

Todos perdieron el aliento. Y lo recuperaron con tal rapidez que sintieron el daño en los pulmones. Ninguno se atrevió a mirar la esquina más cercana de la cual provenía la voz enronquecida a causa de la actividad extenuante a la que se veía sometida. De haber sido otra la ocasión, casi habrían disfrutado su aparición. Su consternación, palpable en cada sílaba… quién iba a olvidar el rencor, ninguno había alcanzado tal grado de santidad. Y sin embargo…

Luna Loud, con sus palabras, su expresión, su sola presencia… obligándolos a mirarla, sabiéndose todos incapaces de mantener la inexpresividad ante algo así. La conocida y fastidiosa mocosa convertida en una estrella de rock… la irritante integrante de ese irritante clan… sabiéndose todos, de pronto, incapaces de aferrarse a cualquier forma de resentimiento, en parte porque esa expresión reflejaba un sentir común.

Ni siquiera tuvo Joe que mirar demasiado alrededor. Incluso dándoles la espalda a las mujeres que lo acompañaban, sabía que estaban también de pie. Los tres mirando a la rockera. La rockera mirándolos con la incredulidad tallada en los huesos. Ninguno atreviéndose a sortear la distancia que los separaba. Ninguno decidido del todo a romper el tenso silencio que acentuaba esos escasos metros.

–Luna –se oyó decir el abogado. Tampoco tenía tanto dominio el silencio del recinto y aun así, tuvo la impresión de haber hablado a un volumen insólitamente alto–. Cuándo tú…

–Qué… qué quisieron decir con eso –interrumpió la joven. Fuera el efecto de las luces o de la construcción, esa palidez… esa palidez no podía ser normal. Otra razón no podían tener para contener así la respiración.

–Luna, no te apresures, escuchaste…

–Sé exactamente lo que escuché, Joe, ahora lo que necesito son respuestas.

–Estás tensa –buen trabajo, pero el abogado dudaba que Hannah se hubiera visto enfrentada a situaciones que requirieran cierta experiencia como negociadora. Con todo, no pudo sino felicitarla en su fuero interno por el esfuerzo–. Mira, ahora mismo… ahora mismo tu hermana…

–¡No pretendan hacerme quedar como una estúpida! ¡Respondan!

–No creo…

–No me importa lo que crean, quiero que lo digan ya –los tres creyeron escucharlo. El eco de la saliva pasar por la garganta de la joven. Sus dientes apretados. Incluso el aire que pasaba a través de sus fosas nasales… no, maldita sea, no. Estaba respirando por la boca. Y a esa velocidad… más tensión acumulada en sus músculos–. Cómo… cómo es eso… cómo es eso de que Paul se marcha.

–Te lo digo, Luna, creo que lo ideal sería que te calmaras y… buscaras la forma de hablar con…

–No lo encuentro… no sé dónde está, sólo ustedes… pero sé que ninguno de ustedes me dirá dónde está, Hatsuko, pero… al menos sí pueden responder –estaba más cerca. No demasiado, pero cualquier distancia que pudiera existir entre Luna Loud y cualquiera de ellos era bien recibida y su reducción añorada de inmediato–. Díganmelo ahora.

Y como era de suponerse… en realidad, Joe no esperaba otra cosa. Y ni falta le hizo variar su posición. Porque sabía, incluso sin mirarlas, que las miradas de ambas mujeres a su espalda estaban clavadas en su nuca. No podía ser de otra forma. Lo supo incluso cuando fue convocado por el psicólogo y a pesar de todo…

Dios Santo.

Había días en los que deseaba no ser él. Podía ser una mierda. E incluso cuando recordaba que nadie sería tan bueno siendo él como él mismo… a veces era inevitable detestar sus propios zapatos y preguntarse qué tan difícil podía ser pausar todo una vez. Al menos una vez. Un día o un segundo. Ese día y ese segundo en específico. Sin la necesidad de enfrentar el alarmante semblante de la rockera…

Dios Santo.

–Luna… Paul… Paul me llamó para hablar con él –no… no quería oírla hablar. Debía apresurarse. Quería creer que, mientras más rápido, menos dolería. Más que quererlo, se había convertido en una necesidad–. Necesitaba asesoría, necesitaba mi… me necesitaba para poder cerrar el trato que…

–Él…

–Sí –casi se odió. No, casi no. Ya se odiaba. Y no creía posible que llegara un momento en que pudiera odiarse tanto por una razón similar. Porque a veces ya se odiaba. Esa respuesta sólo añadía más peso a la carga–. Luna… Paul aceptó el trato que le ofrecía la agencia coreana… el trato… el contrato indefinido con traslado…

–No…

–Lo aceptó, Luna, él… él se marchará a Corea del…

Una mano lo obligó a callar. La rockera con un simple gesto mientras buscaba apoyo en la pared más cercana. No podía ser que… no, desde mucho antes debía de estar así. Nadie podía haber… nadie podía, ni siquiera ellos mismos… ni siquiera nadie, no podía creerlo y sin embargo… ahí tenía a la joven Loud buscando apoyo… llevándose una mano a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos… tan pálida que…

–Luna… ¿Estás bien?

Qué estúpido se sintió Joe. Por supuesto que no está bien, se reprochó, aunque algo en ella le impedía acercarse. A él y a cualquiera de las presentes. Pero antes de sentirse menos miserable, seguía estando la chica ahí, que con dificultad les dio la espalda. La misma que parecía respirar trabajosamente por la boca, grandes bocanadas que no pasaban desapercibidas… temblores que hacían acto de presencia…

–No… no puede ser –oyeron musitar a la rockera, consiguiendo ponerse en marcha–. No… no puede ser… que ese… ese tonto…

Parecía a punto de decir algo más, truncando el desmayo cualquier intento por completar la idea. Joe lo vio venir segundos antes de que se concretara el peor temor albergado por todos, comprobando eso último cuando vio que no era el único que se abalanzaba sobre la chica. Fue él, sin embargo, el que impidió que chocara contra el piso, recibiendo en sus brazos el peso muerto. Quién iba a decir que una chica de su contextura resultara ser tan pesada.

–Mierda… Luna… ¡Luna! Mierda –gruñó el abogado entre dientes, sabiendo las mujeres que lo ideal seguía siendo no agobiarla con demasiada cercanía, sin importar la falta de conocimiento. Tampoco ayudaba demasiado que, de pronto, cualquiera que circulara por ahí mostrara interés y de a poco comenzara a formarse un tumulto–. ¡Es un maldito hospital! ¡Llamen a un jodido doctor! Luna… ¡Luna, despierta!

–¡Ya basta Joe! ¡No te escucha! –Hatsu intentando mantener la calma… qué pensaba, se le daba bien mantener la calma en situaciones extremas. Parecía ser cosa de genética. Aunque no le habría extrañado que Paul mencionara algo sobre el alma… o la ausencia de toda o una parte de ella…

–¡Basta ustedes dos y síganme!

–¡Dime que tu esposa no es la única doctora en este lugar!

–¡Muy gracioso, Joe! ¡Dime que no ganas casos contando chistes porque te morirías de hambre!

–¿Me vas a criticar o te seguimos? ¡Porque las dos cosas…!

Ahogando un juramento… en realidad, una que otra palabra de grueso calibre, la policía se puso en marcha casi corriendo, seguida de cerca por el matrimonio, siendo Joe quien cargaba a la chica entre sus brazos y abriéndose paso entre los interminables pacientes e integrantes del personal inútiles dado el caso, todos con la curiosidad como factor en común.

 _Mierda, Paul… tú y la deuda eterna… ¿Ahora sí estamos a mano?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

– _Estoy como me ves._

 _Luna pudo oírlo del otro lado de la puerta. A veces se preguntaba si todo en ese edificio estaba hecho de papel o el silencio del pasillo la ayudaba… o tenía un sentido del oído bastante más desarrollado que el promedio. El mismo que le permitió oír esas palabras estando a punto de hacerse notar golpeando con los nudillos. Sabía que era él. Él con su tono cansado de los últimos días. Lo imaginó en la silla de ruedas. O sentado de cualquier manera… no, acostado de cualquier manera en el sillón…_

– _Te veo vivo, no… no tan bien como quisiera, pero vivo y eso… eso me alegra._

 _Oh no. No podía ser. En cualquier sitio y de cualquier manera habría reconocido esa voz… ese maldito acento… esa maldita mujer que hablaba tan bien un idioma que no era suyo… y volvía a aparecer… y en su apartamento…_

 _La rockera lo sentía. Ese calor… ese calor irracional que acababa de invadir su cerebro… esa calidez tan parecida a la de la sangre que escurre tras un corte… en su razonamiento… porque bien podía abrir de una patada… o intentar abrir y agarrar cualquier cosa que pudiera usar contra esa… empezando por lo más cercano o por qué no, agarrar a esa misma mujer… tomarla por sorpresa y…_

– _Me alegra… que estés aquí, Paul._

– _Siento no poder decir lo mismo sobre ti, Lan._

 _La incómoda pausa no mermó la rabia de la joven que escuchaba a hurtadillas. Sólo lamentaba no estar ahí para romper su perfecta carita de porcelana usando la guitarra o cualquier adorno de ese apartamento… ¿Tendría Paul el tablero de ajedrez a la vista? Porque se le ocurrían un par de macabras ideas que involucraban el uso de las piezas… y daba igual si lo aprobaba, el punto era…_

– _Veo que… quitaste mis adornos._

– _No combinaban, creo que te lo dije más de una vez._

– _No te los di porque combinaran._

– _Ni yo los recibí por esa razón._

 _Dios… ¿Cuánta tensión sería capaz de resistir la joven? Ella misma se veía incapaz de tolerar mucho. Sobre todo con esos prolongados silencios que parecían no terminar… con esas inesperadas intervenciones que casi la hacían saltar y amenazaban con delatar su presencia…_

 _Con esa… esa opresión… ese ardor… fruto de la presencia de esa mujer… esa mujer que conocía tan bien el lugar… mejor que ella, al punto de recordar qué permanecía y qué faltaba… porque había vivido ahí… había vivido con él…_

 _Y ella misma… Luna Loud… hacía tan poco que había cometido el peor error de su vida… y todavía luchaba por él…_

– _Y… ¿Cuidan bien de ti?_

– _Incluso si no lo hicieran, ya estoy despierto, aún puedo impedir que me maten._

– _Podrías… ¿Podrías tomar en serio lo que te digo por una vez en tu vida?_

– _Demasiadas veces tomé en serio lo que me dijiste, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Con tus propias palabras?_

 _Más silencio. Más pausa. Y Luna casi podía palpar una forma similar a su propia rabia. Más rabia, pero apenas expresada. Una rabia que casi dolía. Pero también entristecía. Mientras ella no sabía qué hacer consigo misma, su presencia o sus… sus temores… su frente apoyada contra la puerta en tanto… en tanto mordía su labio inferior y pensaba en las mejores formas de sacar a esa mujer de ahí…_

– _Sabes… sabes por qué no me viste en el hospital…_

– _Les estoy agradecido._

– _De no ser por ellos…_

– _Exacto, de no ser por ellos la estadía habría sido peor –un suspiro y por un instante, la rockera casi pudo ver al psicólogo sonreír–. Me sorprende que hayas podido entrar._

– _Qué te puedo decir, intento… aprender de mis errores._

– _Haces bien, llevo bastante intentando seguir tu ejemplo, no discutamos los resultados, pero…_

– _Cuando supe lo que te pasó… creí que me volvería loca, que…_

– _Cualquier posibilidad no se dio, así que…_

– _¿Cuántas veces te dije que no montaras esa maldita moto, Paul?_

– _Las suficientes como para querer olvidarlas._

– _¿Es eso? ¿Creíste que montando esa moto…?_

– _Sabes… no recuerdo en qué estaba pensando cuando monté esa moto… ni siquiera recuerdo qué pasó de un tiempo a esta parte, pero… algo mencionaron sobre la boda de Joe y Hatsuko, me parece una excusa razonable, ¿a ti?_

– _Nada justifica lo que hiciste, pudiste… pudiste…_

– _Pude pero no se dio, ¿y qué? ¿Vas a seguir pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue? ¿Se te va a ir el resto de tu vida en algo así?_

 _Creyó oírla. Un sollozo mal contenido. Apenas un instante. De no haber estado atenta, incluso lo habría pasado por alto. Se preguntó si él lo habría notado… pero claro que sí, aunque… en el fondo deseaba…_

– _Lan… lo que sea hayas venido a buscar… no creo que esté, estoy seguro de que te llevaste todo._

– _Paul…_

– _Y si quieres decir algo… sé breve y lárgate, porque aunque no lo parezca… estoy cansado._

 _Casi podía oír sus respiraciones… no, debía ser su imaginación. Su oído era bueno, pero no a tal grado. Debía ser su propia respiración. ¿Qué tan factible sería ser oída por alguno de ellos, incluso si se trataba del aire? Agotada, cambió de posición y con ello, de oído sobre la puerta, esperando que nadie apareciera tras alguna de las puertas que adornaban el pasillo o la situación sería, en el mejor de los casos, un poco incómoda._

– _Creo que lo sabes, Paul o al menos… al menos lo intuyes._

– _Supongo que no se me quita lo ingenuo –seguido a eso, una risa amarga que habría escuchado incluso sin mantener la oreja contra la puerta–. Esperaba que… me sacaras de mi error._

– _Lo siento, pero no tengo otra razón para…_

– _¿Y qué? Qué más da, Lan, todo este… ¿Por qué ahora, eh? ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo?_

– _También lo sabes, no tienes que preguntarlo._

– _Tiene que ser un chiste…_

– _¿Crees que vendría acá sólo para contarte un chiste?_

– _Te creo capaz de cosas peores._

 _Reconoció el latigazo. O el chasquido. O lo que fuera. Y tuvo que apelar a todo el autocontrol que no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento. El mismo que se vio alimentado por una risita similar a la anterior. Que después de una cachetada le quedara el ánimo para… algo así…_

– _Y vienes y me das la razón… te lo agradezco._

– _Al menos… podrías valorar… que regresé…_

– _¿Cuánto te lo pedí, Lan? Estoy seguro de que recibiste mis mensajes… ¿Cuántos respondiste?_

– _¿Esto no es una respuesta para ti?_

– _¿Y me creíste capaz de esperarte por siempre?_

– _Al menos… que lo nuestro sigue vivo…_

– _Eres tan…_ – _casi creyó adivinar la sonrisa en la cara de Paul. Tanto sarcasmo reunido en un solo gesto… parecía posible, si bien su voz, por momentos, desmentía su supuesta entereza–. Te divorciaste de tu marido y no puedes cargar sola con el estigma social, ¿verdad, Lan?_

– _Me divorcié por ti, Paul…_

– _No, cuando te pedí que te divorciaras por mí, bien que dijiste que jamás harías eso… que no arriesgarías tanto sólo por mí…_

– _Paul…_

– _El accidente no se llevó todos mis recuerdos… por desgracia, pero ahí están, así que… ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora? –No hubo respuesta. Luna intentó imaginar la expresión de la mujer, pero no fue capaz. Incluso el interior del apartamento amenazaba con diluirse en su mente–. Si acaso me quisiste alguna vez…_

– _Te quise, Paul, por Dios, ¡te quise y te quiero! Yo…_

– _Te gustaba que te quisiera, Lan, ¿crees que no lo noté? Te fascinaba la idea… la idea de que un solo hombre estuviera dispuesto a hacer todo por ti… todo sin pedirte nada a cambio…_

– _Basta, Paul…_

– _Porque llegada la hora… cuanto te tocó hacer un pequeño sacrificio… entonces ya no tenía gracia, ¿verdad? –Otra pausa, el dolor de cuello que Luna ignoró, un nuevo cambio de posición… cuánto podía tomar–. Ahora no tienes nada que perder… creíste que seguiría aquí…_

– _No, Paul, no… en realidad… nunca fui capaz de mentirme, es decir… creí que sí, pero cuando lo noté… ya era demasiado tarde, porque… ya estaba allá… ya estaba inmersa en mi vida otra vez y… supe que lejos de ti…_

– _Yo también lo supe, Lan, yo… Dios… lo supe tanto…_

– _Lo has pensado, ¿verdad que sí?_

– _Lan…_

– _No es tarde, Paul, no… no es tarde para nosotros… ahora sí…_

 _Y que callaran empeoraba la situación… Dios santo… ¿Por qué era incapaz de llamar a la puerta? Ni siquiera hacía falta tirarla de una patada o al menos intentarlo, bastaba con llamar su atención golpeando con los nudillos… haciendo cualquier cosa… ¿Pero por qué no podía? ¿Por qué no podía despegarse de la puerta y enfrentarla? ¿Por qué sencillamente los músculos no obedecían su mandato?_

 _Tal vez porque… por qué reconocer algo así… que tal vez le faltaba el valor… porque sentía que le faltaba el derecho para… para…_

– _Tardé mucho en llegar hasta aquí, Lan –oyó que decía el psicólogo, sobresaltándola–. Ha pasado mucho… y hace mucho más… que dejé de ser el tipo que conociste._

– _Paul…_

– _Estoy cansado, Lan… mierda, estoy cansado… como si Dios se riera de mí respondiendo con tantos años de diferencia… en verdad estoy cansado, ni siquiera… ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para odiarte._

– _Te acabo… te acabo de decir…_

– _Da igual que hayas vuelto, hace mucho que me marché tras de ti… que me perdí… hace mucho que no regresé y no eres quién para encontrarme ahora…_

– _Puedo encontrarte, Paul, puede quedarme aquí siempre…_

– _No, Lan, yo… quiero que te vayas._

– _Paul…_

– _Aprendí a vivir sin ti, Lan, así que… si en verdad me quisiste como dices… al menos… no me hagas perder esos años._

– _Y esperas… ¿Esperas que me conforme con eso, así sin más?_

– _Espero que entiendas que tu oportunidad murió con lo nuestro y el tipo que conociste… hace casi lo mismo, si acaso el accidente no se lo llevó también._

 _Tras eso, Luna no pudo imaginar nada. Sólo transcurrió un largo rato sin que dijeran algo, si bien las posibilidades eran numerosas y ninguna especialmente agradable. Tras eso… incluso fue capaz de recuperar la sensibilidad, lo que necesitaba para dar un paso tras otro… alejarse lo más posible de la puerta, sin perderla de vista… intentando seguir, de alguna forma, el camino que la había llevado hasta allí, pero en sentido contrario…_

 _Hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando a esa mujer en el umbral, misma que no dejó de mirarla en cuanto se percató de su presencia, incluso al cerrar tras de sí._

 _La tensión entre ellas seguía ahí, más como una muralla que como el impulso que las llevara al desastre hacía tanto en el hospital… no, no hacía demasiado, pero… pero habían pasado por tanto… ambas… que incluso sin tocarse… con solo mirarse, parecían quedar claras muchas cosas que…_

– _¿Lo amas?_

 _La pregunta paralizó a la rockera, incluso antes de llegar a la puerta… de percatarse de los pasos dados hacia ella… de percibir la presencia de la asiática a su espalda… obligándola a voltear y encontrarse con su fiera mirada…_

– _¿A ti qué te parece? –Casi ladró Luna, preguntándose si había conseguido disimular en parte el nerviosismo que la había consumido segundos antes._

– _Que deberías cuidarte si es el caso –replicó Lan, mas algo en su voz… en su expresión… no conseguiría esconder la aflicción por mucho más–. Si es el caso… mejor no bajes la guardia._

 _Pero no lo creía. Ni ella misma. Quizá por eso Luna Loud no tuvo el valor de responder. En parte porque había transmitido el mensaje contrario valiéndose del lenguaje corporal, puede que incluso a un nivel inconsciente… pero incluso sin conocerla demasiado y detestarla más de la cuenta, la joven supo que esa mujer era demasiado orgullosa y jamás lo diría en voz alta._

 _Cuídate… sí, eso sonaba mucho mejor que "cuídalo". El mensaje que, en el fondo, la joven Loud había captado._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–¿Se acaba de desmayar nuestra hermana y no nos dejan verla?

–No olvides que es la segunda vez…

–¡La segunda vez!

–¡Y literalmente…!

–¡Exijo a ver a mi hija!

–A mí no me miren que yo…

–¡Ustedes la trajeron!

–¡Queremos una explicación!

–¡Queremos verla, dirás!

–¡Es lo mismo!

–¡No es lo mismo, tonta!

–¡Qué dijiste!

–¡No sabemos nada, sólo…!

–¡La trajeron así que expliquen qué…!

–¡Silencio!

A Hannah le faltó poco para sacar el arma de servicio y disparar al aire, conteniéndose a duras penas en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de que el grito había bastado para dominar en parte los ánimos. No del todo, pero sí para que todos dejaran de gritar y le pusieran atención.

Sección de urgencias, sala de espera… por supuesto. A qué otro sitio podían llevar a una rockera con semejante descompensación… porque se trataba de una descompensación, ¿cierto? Y aunque el jodido hospital era grande… lo bastante grande, en realidad, para creer o al menos albergar una mínima esperanza de que todo ese demencial clan se encontrara en un ala alejada o en última instancia, lo bastante dispersados para que les tomara lo suyo reunirse… lo bastante, quería decir, para permitirles tanto a ella como a Joe y a Hatsuko desaparecer…

Pero no. Tenía que ser Loud uno de los curiosos con los que se cruzaran en el camino. La mayor de las hijas… ¿Lori era su nombre? La misma lo bastante diestra con el teléfono… y quién no, carajo, si todos vivían con el maldito aparato pegado a la cara… por supuesto que en cuestión de segundos pondría al tanto a toda la familia y toda la familia no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia, sin importar cuán evidente fuera la división.

Porque Lori y el padre… ah sí, Lynn Leonard… el pobre tipo seguía manteniendo un estado lamentable, pero se había limpiado la sangre y parecía menos dolorido. Bueno, ellos dos se mantenían un poco apartados del bando más marcado, conformado por… el jodido albino… no, no era albino, pero el cabello se prestaba para confusiones… uno de los responsables de todo ese desmadre… Lincoln, eso era. Lincoln y su madre. Porque esa mujer tenía que ser la madre. Acompañados de cerca por una comediante que recordaba haber visto en televisión, a veces le sacaba carcajadas… ¿Luan Loud? Por supuesto, ella y una mocosa revoltosa que más parecía un chiquillo con pasatiempos extremos… ¿Lana? Sí, ése parecía ser su nombre. Y junto a la madre, por supuesto, la niña rubia que no soltaba el libro y que gritaba a voz en cuello como todos los demás… la menor, por supuesto, Lily, a ella sí la recordaba por alguna razón… y el chico negro con pintoresco afro que vaya Dios a saber de dónde carajos había aparecido… ¿Clyde? El amigo que no dejaba al albino… ¡Que no era albino, demonios!

Y entre ellos, el bando que intentaba negociar. Entre ellas, la segunda hija, porque parecía muy próxima a la mayor y por su expresión, parecía perderse de más de un detalle de la realidad, empezando por el día… ¿Y a quién demonios se le ocurría ir a un hospital vistiendo zapatos Prada por el amor de…? La mocosa menor no se quedaba atrás, si parecía princesita… Lola, ése era el nombre. Y Lisa era la pequeña genio engreída que se creyó con derecho a informarle las propiedades de una bala bien disparada… y la joven de negro que parecía haber escapado de las profundidades del maldito inframundo… ¿Qué tan buenos negociadores resultarían ser?

Y faltaban, por supuesto, Lynn, que debía descansar… seguro iba a descansar sabiendo que Luna… y Luna misma, cómo no… y el pequeño y más reciente Loud, cada vez mejor…

Y sin saber a quién responder primero, Joe, Hatsuko y ella misma, deseando por una vez tener cualquier excusa para desaparecer, ya que habían conseguido algo de calma…

Encantadora la familia Loud. Quién iba a decir que un par de ausencias… eso y la presencia del mocoso… ¿Leon? ¿Qué demonios tenía esa familia con la letra L? Por mucho que el nombre fuera apropiado teniendo en cuenta los recientes acontecimientos…

–La chica se desmayó –se oyó decir Hannah con voz desgastada. Porque habría matado por una cerveza y perder a toda esa gente de vista–. La trajimos aquí como pudimos…

–Pero por qué…

-Si lo supiéramos, no la habríamos traído aquí en primer lugar –espetó Hatsuko para enorme sorpresa de su esposo y de uno que otro presente–. La trajimos y todavía no sale, estamos todos igual, siéntense y esperen, ya deben tener práctica.

Gran elección de palabras. Ya se iba a desatar otra tormenta, demonios…

–Chicos, como que… Luna lleva bastante aquí y no ha comido lo suficiente –Leni… quién iba a decir que sabría decir algo que calmara los ánimos.

–Ya se desmayó una vez antes –intervino una de las gemelas… Lana, no podía ser tan difícil recordarlo si vestían de forma tan diferente–. Comió unas galletas, pero…

–El ritmo de vida de alguien como nuestra hermana se presta para bastantes problemas de salud si no se cuenta con las precauciones o, en su defecto, el tratamiento necesario –y la pequeña genio poniendo la guinda al pastel…

–Como sea, nuestra hija… ¿Por qué tardan tanto? –Y el padre… ¿No le era difícil hablar con la dentadura así? Ya quedaba claro que no.

–Hace ya bastante, ¿no? Demasiado –se oyó decir de parte de la madre. Y por una vez, todos volvieron a mostrarse de acuerdo, estando a punto de estallar la batahola una vez más, llamando la atención de quienes pudieran estar esperando algo que no fuera saber el estado de salud de la joven…

–Muy bien, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

Antes de poder escuchar el gemido de fastidio de Joe y sentir su mirada sardónica, buscó la procedencia de esa voz que conocía bien, al igual que todos al sentirse aludidos, bastando con eso para llamarlos a la calma una vez más.

Johanna estaba ahí, junto a ellos… bueno, a su respetable distancia, en su territorio, mirándolos a todos con el fastidio propio del anfitrión que ve cómo sus invitados convierten su casa en un campo de batalla. Al igual que todos, parecía desear un momento de paz que ninguno y eso se manifestó en la mirada que le dedicó a todos los Loud. Parecía que su sola presencia le resultaba intolerable, pero algo quedaba en ella de la profesional que debía mantener la compostura.

Y si eso no hubiera bastado para hacerlos callar, la presencia de Luna Loud junto a ella, siendo sostenida por una de las manos de la doctora, terminó de convencerlos de que lo ideal seguía siendo que mantuvieran la boca cerrada, fuera a causa de la sorpresa, el alivio, las preguntas…

–Luna…

–Hermana…

–Hija…

–Estás…

–Has…

–Chicos –la oyeron decir con su ya familiar voz enronquecida, pero algo… algo no estaba bien… no, algo era diferente. Y Hannah creyó ser la única en sentirlo, ya fuera el instinto o… cualquier cosa. Pero al dedicarle una mirada rápida a la familia apenas unida por la adversidad, supo que algo había cambiado.

Luna Loud estaba frente a ellos, siendo sostenida por la doctora, la misma que no tardó demasiado en comprobar que la joven era capaz de mantener el equilibrio por sí misma. La joven ante ellos, menos pálida, pero también más…

Lincoln en particular se detuvo en su sonrisa. Una sonrisa trémula. Pero el marine no recordaba haber visto en ella una sonrisa así… no, una vez. Sólo una vez, pero hacía tanto ya de eso… y seguía sin parecerse demasiado, pero… la sensación era la misma. La sensación de algo grande… algo enorme… algo…

–Luna –se atrevió a articular el marine, dubitativo, llamando su atención–. Estás… ¿Estás bien?

–Ya lo creo, hermano –fue la inmediata réplica de la joven, ampliando su sonrisa para desconcierto de todos los presentes–. Yo… estoy muy bien, muy… muy bien.

–¿Segura? –Oyeron decir al abogado, abiertos los ojos como platos, casi esperando una broma de parte de la chica que había cargado mientras corría en dirección a Urgencias pensando en la deuda eterna.

–Ah, si ustedes supieran… pero no tengo tiempo –acto seguido, se desprendió del control de la doctora y dio un paso tras otro, pasando de largo de su alelada familia y de los tipos más próximos a ella en el momento crítico que los había convocado a todos. Los mismos, de acuerdo por primera vez en demasiadas horas, en que aquel actuar era absurdo por decir lo menos.

–¡Luna!

–¡Jovencita!

–¡Hija!

–¡Hermana!

–¡Oye tú!

–¡Mira cómo estás…!

–¡No puedes ir…!

–¡Lo siento chicos! –Gritó la joven, zafándose de todos aquellos quienes intentaron detenerla sin mayor convicción ni mucho menos éxito–. ¡La doctora se los explicará!

Y la doctora, por su parte, deseó poder estrangularla en cuanto se vio frente a todos esos pares de ojos y expresiones entre desconcertadas e interrogativas. Incluso su esposa parecía estar de acuerdo con ellos en lugar de salir tras esa muchacha… maldita sea, si casi se arrepentía de haberle dado ese impulso, pero… pero ahí estaba, le había devuelto la salud que se había llevado… en fin, tendría que acostumbrarse. Ya estaba acostumbrándose en realidad. Con tantas horas seguidas de trabajo, incluso fuera del hospital.

Así que la doctora, por primera y última vez en su vida, hizo caso de las palabras de una muchacha como Luna Loud y puso a todos al tanto de la situación.

Y en cierta forma, la reacción fue la misma, si bien todos la manifestaron de maneras diferentes.

Empezando por Joe y Hatsuko. Los mismos que perdieron color en sus caras y repitieron esas palabras una y otra vez antes de que Hatsuko terminara de procesarlo mejor mientras su marido parecía perdido en una dimensión paralela.

Su esposa parecía haber tragado hielo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, intentando decidir qué expresión adoptar.

Lincoln sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban a causa del impacto mientras las chicas, alrededor, estallaban provocando una algarabía difícil de controlar.

La misma Rita Loud parecía incapaz de decidir cómo se sentía, pero su marido lo tenía bastante claro. Por una parte… por una parte entre aliviado y… emociones positivas, sí, bastantes emociones positivas que parecieron unir un poco al matrimonio, pero a pesar de todo, era imposible pasar por alto la gigantesca molestia que le acababa de producir el comunicado.

Molestia que incluso creyó distinguir en algunas de las chicas. Como Lori o Lisa, por ejemplo. Incluso Luan… oh Dios… también en la gótica… algo había incluso en la madre…

Había alivio y un puñado respetable de emociones positivas. Pero también incredulidad. Y también indignación, salvándose Lincoln, quién aún parecía decidir qué sentir… incluso Joe, Hannah, Hatsuko…

Johanna no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia mientras acariciaba los resultados del examen de sangre en su bolsillo.

Y si en algo así la familia Loud parecía estar de acuerdo, incluso en su incapacidad para definirse… la reconciliación gradual y plena sería cosa de tiempo, ¿no?

Qué hermoso día, pensó casi con crueldad. Qué maravilloso día.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luna acababa de salir del ascensor sintiendo las extremidades de lana.

Como le había informado la doctora, aquella sección era la menos concurrida. La más silenciosa. Pero no hacía falta que evitara el ruido. Ese punto ya estaba cubierto.

Hubiera corrido de haber podido, pero debía conservar fuerzas. El malestar había remitido, pero el fantasma de ese sueño… no, ese recuerdo que la atormentara durante la inconsciencia… se había sentido tan real… ¿En verdad había sucedido? Y si así había sido… ¿Cuánto hacía ya de eso? ¿Tanto?

Mantuvo el paso firme a través del pasillo, recordando el número de la puerta a la que debía dirigirse. Tomándose las cosas con calma, por mucho que deseaba correr y gritar y desahogar su euforia de alguna manera… pero el despertar seguía fresco. Debía mantener el pie en el freno… ¿Cómo lo llamaba Leni?

– _Tómalo con calma, niña, debes descansar._

Sí, la doctora tenía razón. Era el momento de hacer una pausa. De reordenar su existencia. Era el momento de bajar las revoluciones y comprender que no por ir más rápido llegaría más lejos. Sus fanáticos podrían esperar. Las chicas de la banda tendrían que esperar, pero ya no podía seguir así… no tenía que seguir así…

Y para su sorpresa, el pensamiento le agradaba. La llenaba de… de… de algo desconocido. Algo que también le gustaba. Algo de lo que no quería desprenderse. Por mucho que supusiera un sacrificio a futuro… pero era comprensible. Era necesario. No lo había buscado. Ni siquiera recordaba que figurara en sus planes al corto, mediano o largo plazo…

Inesperado. Inesperado, sí, pero al mismo tiempo… esa sorpresa… bueno, se la había buscado, pero…

Cómo podía quejarse si…

– _Incluso si se va… piensa en las posibilidades, Luna._

No eran pocas. Porque se tomaría un descanso… descanso, sí cómo no. Descanso de la vida como Luna Loud vocalista de la famosa banda The Louders. Ése sería el descanso y ya bastante sería, porque… porque no podía decirse que tomara vacaciones si sabía que él había tomado esa decisión…

Ah, pero las cosas podían dar respetables giros, de eso estaba segura. De eso se encargaría, aunque tampoco le molestaba realmente la posibilidad…

Sonrió de solo pensarlo. Era una locura, pero… ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, dudaba que ellos supieran tanto de música como ella y…

No, no, no… música no. No se trataba sólo de eso.

Desde ese momento, el muy cobarde… el muy cobarde creería que…

El muy cobarde. Casi le daba risa a Luna el pensar en su cara.

De hecho, ni siquiera se molestó en esconder la sonrisa en cuanto llegó a la puerta y la abrió sin anunciar su presencia con un par de golpes o llamándolo por su nombre. Sabía, por la doctora, que incluso si lo hacía, no habría servido de mucho. Le creía, pero en cuanto abrió, pudo verlo con sus propios ojos.

Paul Siderakis yacía de cualquier manera sobre la cama dispuesta en la habitación hospitalaria más grande que Luna recordaba haber visto. Alimentado vía intravenosa y conectado a un monitor que seguía la cadencia de sus latidos, pero vestido aún con la misma ropa que llevara desde el comienzo… los pantalones negros, la camisa blanca, sin corbata… incluso los zapatos puestos… y el pelo liso contra la cara, cubriendo sus afiladas facciones…

– _Cura de sueño, Luna, o lo más cercano… dada la situación… un último favor, o eso dijo…_

Dormido. Dormido como recordaba la joven Loud haberlo visto nunca. Vestido y dormido. Pero con una expresión de placidez… y una respiración pausada… tranquila…apenas perturbando la posición de su pecho… apenas haciendo ruido al respirar… tan profundo el sueño que ni el estallido de una bomba en su cara lo habría despertado. Dormido sin soñar. Dormido en busca de paz. Paz artificial, pero paz al fin.

Dormido. Ajeno a todo. Empezando por Luna Loud de pie junto a él. La misma joven que contempló su rostro con una sonrisa que no disimulaba del todo su indignación. Incluso cuando acarició el rostro del durmiente con suavidad, despejándolo de esos mechones lacios rebeldes.

–Idiota cobarde –susurró la rockera con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa en los labios, sin dejar de acariciar esa cara–. Qué… ¿Te crees que después de golpear a mi padre podrás huir así como así? Tienes mucho… mucho de que pedir perdón… mucho que explicar… de mí no te vas a escapar, Sid… de mí ya no puedes escapar, da igual adónde vayas… o te quedas o te sigo, pero no te librarás.

No esperó respuesta. La respiración siguió siendo la misma incluso cuando la joven aprovechó el espacio sobrante para acostarse junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en una porción de almohada, sin dejar de mirar esa cara dormida e intentando imaginarla en unas horas más, cuando despertara.

Y no sacaba nada con negarlo. Ella también estaba cansada. Como nunca antes. En esa posición, no tardaría demasiado en caer rendida, pero la euforia no se disipaba y tardaría bastante en diluirse del todo. En su lugar, la rockera se conformó con mantener viva la imaginación. Los momentos futuros… las promesas… trasladando sus manos del rostro de Siderakis hasta una de sus manos flácidas.

Dios… tardaría demasiado en perder esa sonrisa. Quizá no la perdiera nunca. Pero eso a Luna Loud no podía importarle menos.

–Por ahora te lo dejaré pasar, Sid, necesitas descansar… y yo también… sí, los dos vamos a necesitar mucho descanso.

Con gentileza, deslizó la mano flácida del psicólogo hasta su vientre y ahí la dejó. Ahí la retuvo Luna Loud con sus propias manos. Ahí mantuvo la caricia, sabiendo que era demasiado pronto para que Paul Siderakis sintiera la vida en su interior, pero que llegado el momento… no la apartaría de ahí. La sola idea hizo que la rockera no se privara de soltar una risa.

–Oh… demonios, Sid… si supieras lo que te espera…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí... gracias de todo corazón.**

 **Todo comenzó el treinta y uno de agosto del 2011. Con esa serie llamada Bleach y la primera historia que publiqué para ella. Y hoy, casi seis años después, termina con el fandom por el que más afecto he sentido y que me ha ayudado a llegar más lejos de lo que jamás creí posible en esta loca carrera como escritor de fanfics.**

 **Llegué a Loud House como llegué a los fanfics: Por accidente. Un capítulo que vi, el primero que vi en realidad, Entrometidas Pesadas. Por entonces ya tenía experiencia en el formato que terminé usando en la primera historia y la idea fue inmediata: Esa familia tenía que pasar por el psicólogo, aquello era una mina de oro. Y en cuanto supe el nombre de la serie... demonios, ¿cómo no la iba a buscar? Pero ya imaginarán mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con el fandom TLH en esta página por entonces. Quiero decir... poco más de trescientas historias y sólo inglés, porque en español, si la memoria no me falla... demonios, si apenas había una, mérito de maestro jedi. Y qué les puedo decir... como escritor de fanfic nunca me atreví a arriesgar, iba sobre seguro. Pero aquella vez... pues aquella vez tenía que hacer la excepción.**

 **Y aquí estamos hoy. Con más de mil seiscientas historias en inglés, español e incluso portugués (superamos la serie animada de Batman, glorioso) y una base de historia de trescientas sesenta... con los mejores escritores que pueda pedir el fandom (hay nombres que se repetirán en la mente de cada uno y sí, serán los mismos en los que pienso yo), con grandes ejemplos de calidad y popularidad (quién se deja atrás Llamadas y en especial mi favorito, Réquiem por un Loud) y una comunidad activa a pesar de los espantosos traspiés del equipo creador de la serie (no ahondemos en eso, sabemos a qué me refiero). Cuesta creer que todo eso se haya conseguido en apenas un año. Como comunidad, debemos sentirnos orgullosos.**

 **Por qué me retiro, se preguntan muchos. La verdad, amigos, es por una serie de razones.**

 **Llegué al fanfic para mantener la práctica como escritor y en el fandom TLH ha sido donde alcancé la cima. Durante diez años de mi vida soñé con escribir una trilogía y hoy he visto materializado ese sueño. Fui uno de los primeros escritores en abrir esta sección después del valiente maestro jedi. Familia del Caos fue la primera historia de este fandom en superar los cien comentarios, número al que, personalmente, jamás había llegado ni me había atrevido a soñar con él. He visto crecer esta comunidad hasta posicionarse y convertirse en lo que es hoy. Cumplí mi sueño de la trilogía. Debo ser el primer escritor que termina una trilogía en este fandom y si no lo soy, les pido disculpas y la corrección de rigor. He visto empezar a grandes escritores aquí, justo aquí. He entablado grandes amistades con fantásticos colegas. He visto y logrado, aquí, más de lo que podría jamás un tipo como yo haber soñado y estoy muy agradecido por eso.**

 **He llegado más lejos de lo que jamás pensé gracias al apoyo de cada uno de ustedes. Si tomo esta decisión, amigos, es porque ha llegado la hora. Sé que, después de esta historia, no tendré nada más que ofrecer y sé que ustedes merecen lo mejor. Después de esta historia, sé que he llegado al límite de mis posibilidades como escritor de fanfic. Quiero que tengan un grato recuerdo de mí como autor antes de ver una hipotética decadencia. Conozco mis posibilidades y sé que lo que escriba después de haber cumplido el sueño de más de la mitad de mi vida no se acercará ni de lejos al trabajo de este año cuando ustedes merecen lo mejor. Y tampoco quiero que esperen otra historia de mí porque sé, con profundo pesar, que ya no sólo la puerta de la consulta del doctor Siderakis se cierra. Al menos aquí ha llegado la hora de bajar la pluma.**

 **¿Seguiré escribiendo? Tal vez sea hora de intentar volver al mundo de las historias originales, la creación propia. Pero al menos en lo tocante a fanfic de cualquier tipo, hemos llegado hasta aquí. Actualmente estoy republicando en Wattpad la historia Academia del Caos, pero se limita a traspasar un archivo a otra página y si tardo es porque los deberes me consumen. Éste es mi último trabajo inédito como escritor de fanfic. Éste ha sido, amigos, mi regalo a ustedes por acompañarme en esta fantástica travesía. Me verán comentando algunas historias ocasionalmente, tengo mis pendientes y mis amigos aquí, por supuesto. Pero como escritor... bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron siguiendo mi historia o mi perfil como escritor. Aquellos que posicionaron uno de mis trabajos o mi perfil como sus favoritos. Quiero agradecer sus mensajes, sus muestras de apoyo y de afecto. Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por hacer esto posible. Siempre he creído que si no me hubiera encontrado con tipos tan gentiles, no habría llegado ni al primer paso en esta página. Quiero agradecer en especial a Dope17, Sam the Stormbringer, Ficlover93, PenguinArrow, Coleccionista de fics, Guest, sgtrinidad9, mi gran amigo Jakobs-Snipper, mi gran apoyo Gozihr Izaro, Julex93 y J.K. SALVATORI. Seguro que olvido otros nombres, en verdad lo siento. Gracias a todos ustedes, nombrados o no, por apoyarme con su lectura, su comentario o seguir o posicionar como favorita ésta historia y cualquier otra anterior que haya publicado. Gracias amigos por hacerme llegar tan lejos y permitirme cumplir un sueño. Sigan haciendo crecer este fandom, sigan llevándolo a la cima, que esos números no dejen de aumentar y la calidad tampoco. Son grandes, merecen vivir por siempre.**

 **Soy Phantom1812. Soy solo un humilde escritor. Tan solo un humano. Y ha sido un verdadero placer y un gran honor compartir con ustedes. Será hasta siempre amigos. Gracias por todo.**


End file.
